Power Rangers Star Legends
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When nine ranger mentors are kidnapped by the forces of the evil Empress Mesadogloria, the veteran rangers from these 9 teams has to put together a new team of rangers to fight this evil, rescue the ranger mentors and saving the world. This is a ultimate prologue for Star Descendants and a smaller series.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is a mini series that will be the ultimate prologue to Power Rangers Star Descendants.

Chapter 1: The Newest Threat

Up in space, a ship is flying through the galaxy. It is heading towards the next galaxy to conquer. A messenger bot is heading to the chambers of the evil empress Mesadogloria. "My Empress", the messenger bot said as it went in the chambers.

In the chamber, an evil empress is mediating as she hears the messages bot calling for her. She groans as hears the messenger bot calling out to her. She opens her demonic vomit green eyes as she has long silver and black hair and white as snow skin complexion. She has metallic arch angel wings that are very sharp and devastating. She has dark crimson red floor length dress with a black and gold overlay. She has a special weapon that can change to different kinds of weapons at will with her mind. She even has psychic powers as well. "What is it? I was clearing my mind before you buzzed in here". The evil empress said as she is clearly annoyed with the messenger bot.

The messenger bot looks scared as it has the bad news to tell her. "Captain Drakomus has been defeated by the Power Rangers of Earth, Empress Mesadogloria". The messenger bot said to the empress named Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria frowns as she hears the news. She is furious about this. "WHAT, HE WAS THE LAST ONE THAT I HAD TO DESTROY EARTH? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS"? Empress Mesadogloria asks as she is more furious than a queen bee in a hornet's nest as she is yelling at the messenger bot.

The messenger bot looks frazzled as it looks at Empress Mesadogloria. "They were all destroyed by the Power Rangers of Earth". The messenger bot said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks like she is about to blow like a hurricane and a volcano. "Those nine are the ones that freed me, and those nine failed miserably by these Power Rangers of Earth". Empress Mesadogloria said as she is about to head to the main ops room.

"Yes they did my Empress", the messenger bot said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria leaves her chambers as she has a full mind to turn the ship around for Earth. "They will regret messing with me". Empress Mesadogloria said to the messenger bot.

In the main ops room, an Admiral is looking at a map of the galaxy. He is very loyal to Empress Mesadogloria. "We are about to head to a planet called Reskima to conquer, Admiral Zhoan". A commander said to the admiral named Zhoan.

Zhoan had light green and red hair as he has the same demonic green eyes as Mesadogloria but with more tanned skin tone than her. He has an armored suit "Good wait for further instructions", Admiral Zhoan said to the commander.

"Yes sir", the commander said to Admiral Zhoan.

Empress Mesadogloria walks in the room. "Brother, how long will it take to get to a planet called Earth"? Empress Mesadogloria asks Admiral Zhoan.

Admiral Zhoan looks at his sister as he is surprised by it. "We are about two galaxies away from that planet why"? Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria gives him a look. "Captain Drakomus has been destroyed by these Power Rangers of Earth. He and the eight others has been defeated by these rangers in the past Earth years". Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan.

Admiral Zhoan frowns as this is bad news. He knows that Captain Drakomus and the eight other evil beings that freed his sister. "They freed you from that bubble by that Guardian of the Unity Crystals, Alrando. Plus we are approaching the planet called Reskima to conquer". Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria rise a brow as she looks at the planet and the royal family. The royal family contains a king and Queen along with three children, a prince and two princesses. She has a devious and vindictive look on her face. "Conquer that planet and capture the twin princesses of Reskima. Make sure they gets brought to me". Empress Mesadogloria said to them.

The commander looks at Empress Mesadogloria as he is confused by it. "Why capture the youngest princess ? Would the crowned prince and princess be better"? The commander asks Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria glares at the commander. "No you fool, youngest princess of Reskima has a special powers that I have to steal from her. According to an ancient legend, her special power goes to two beings with powers that they inherited from both of their parents. If I control and steal their powers before it gets to them, they will fail in my hands". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander sighs as he has heard of the legend so many times. "Not the Legend of Princess and the Priestess again. We have spent years searching for these beings. All of these beings on those other planets that we conquer were not the two beings that we are looking for". The commander said as he is very annoyed by it.

Empress Mesadogloria glares at the commander as he is disrespecting her and her quest to find them. She is using her psychic power on him. The commander is getting a deep headache as he is being punished for it. "Are you going to follow orders now"? Admiral Zhoan said to the commander.

The commander nods he is no longer can take the punishing headache. Empress Mesadogloria releases her psychic hold on him. "Yes, I will start follow orders". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria nod as she looks at the picture of the royal family. The family has a crowned prince and a twin set of princesses who are younger than him. "Good, Admiral Zhoan, after that planet is conquered and that princess is captured head towards Earth". Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan.

Admiral Zhoan nods to Empress Mesadogloria. "Yes sister", Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria look outside once again. "Damius, report to me at once", Empress Mesadogloria said as she summons her faithful and loyal bounty hunter.

Damius walks in the main ops room. He is a very muscular man as he has a armor suit similar to Admiral Zhoan. He has dashing good looks as he has short brown hair and a dark blue eyes. "I am here my Empress". Damius said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at Damius as he has served with her since the very beginning with the capture with the King of Uniatlantica, Queen Victoria's husband. "I want you to capture the youngest princess of the royal family of the planet called Reskima". Empress Mesadogloria said to Damius.

Damius looks at the youngest princess on the screen. He nods to Empress Mesadogloria as he gets a clear image of who to capture. "It will be done my Empress". Damius said to Empress Mesadogloria. He leaves the room as he gets his supplies to capture her.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at Admiral Zhoan. "Admiral Zhoan, gather your finest of troops and tell them that conquering the planet called Reskima will begin at sundown". Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan.

Admiral Zhoan nods as he loves to hear those words from his sister. "Yes my sister", Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria. He leaves the room as the preparations are being made to conquer the planet Reskima.

On the planet called Reskima, it is a vibrant and thriving planet as the people are peaceful. They never had any trouble from neighboring planets. At the royal castle, the King and Queen are keeping watch of their children in the courtyard. There are Prince Dominic, Princess Winona, and the youngest Princess Liberty.

Queen Elena looks at their youngest daughter as she is very concerned about her. Queen Elena is very fair and beautiful. "Nicholas, do you worry about Princess Liberty? I mean she may not be the crown princess like Winona is, but she has those powers that evil beings would want to have". Queen Elena said to the king named Nicholas.

King Nicholas nods to his wife as he does worry about Princess Liberty. "Yes I know plus we have kept in touch with our sister in law on Earth, Queen Victoria. Your brother and your nephew made that sacrifice to protect her and her babies before they were even born". King Nicholas said to Queen Elena.

Queen Elena sighs as she remembers her brother King Peter and Prince Phillip very well as she still misses them especially when Peter was killed and Phillip got captured on Uniatlantica very long ago. "Yes, the children are way too young to understand about their aunt and uncle". Queen Elena said to King Nicholas.

All the sudden the sky is changing very drastically as soldiers are popping down from the sky. The head of the royal knights went up to them. "Your majestically, we are being invaded by Empress Mesadogloria and her forces". The head knight said to them.

King Nicholas as he grabs his sword. "I will assist you and all the knights and warriors we have in the kingdom and planet. Elena get the children to safety and protect Princess Liberty". King Nicholas said to Elena.

Queen Elena nods as she went to the children. "Right", Queen Elena said to King Nicholas.

In the castle, Queen Elena are leading children to hidden portals that will take them out from Reskima. "Mommy what's going on"? Princess Liberty ask Queen Elena.

Prince Dominic and Princess Winona nod as they are confused by it. "Yeah I do not understand why is this happening"? Prince Dominic asks his mom. Princess Winona nods as she is getting scared as well.

Queen Elena looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "You must know that Reskima will never be the same again. It will be brought down like Uniatlantica was". Queen Elena said to them. Princess Liberty is carrying a bag with a special seed in it.

Just as they are continuing running towards the portals, they are cornered by Admiral Zhoan and Damius. "Thinking about escaping from this planet, Queen Elena. We will track your children down". Admiral Zhoan said to Queen Elena.

Queen Elena frowns as she Grand her sword out. "Kids, protect your sister and run". Queen Elena said to them.

The kids nod as they run away from their mother battling Admiral Zhoan. Damius frowns as he has to deal with children.

Liberty is running in front of them as they are having her back. "Why did mommy have to fight that mean man"? Liberty asks them.

Winona and Dominic look at each other as it is very hard to explain to Liberty. "Liberty, that mean man and his forces are responsible for our uncle's untimely capture". Dominic said to Liberty.

As they are getting closer and closer, Dominic gets hit by Damius's gun. As he gets hit, Dominic gets froze as he is instantly petrified. "Dominic", Winona and Liberty yells for their brother.

It is not long as petrifying beam and a capture net is fired by Damius. Liberty gets captured in the net as she watches her sister getting petrified by the gun. "Big sister no", Liberty yells out to Winona as she is being dragged towards Damius.

Damius picks up the capture bag as Princess Liberty is over his shoulders. "Let me go", Princess Liberty said as she is kicking and screaming.

Damius is flying into the air as Princess Liberty sees that her parents are dead and the entire planet is being destroyed. 'No', Princess Liberty thought to herself as she is taken to a ship.

Back on the ship, Empress Mesadogloria sees Damius returning with the princess in his capture net. "The youngest princess of Reskima, my Empress Mesadogloria". Damius said to the evil empress.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at a frightened Princess Liberty. "Excellent Damius, take her to the dungeon. We will leave as soon as Admiral Zhoan returns". Empress Mesadogloria said to Damius.

Damius nods as he takes Princess Liberty down to the dungeon.

In the dungeon, a man with dingy clothes and a long beard is sitting in a prison cell. He looks like he has been a prisoner there for a very long time. He frowns as the very captor that captured him is bringing in an innocent little girl. "Have you have no shame Damius, let the girl go". The man said to Damius.

Damius looks at the man as he puts the girl in a cell across from him as he puts chains on her wrists. "I follow orders like your father stole Victoria from me, Phillip ". Damius said to the man named Phillip.

Phillip frowns as this always came up. "You know that's not true, Damius. My dad's wing type matched in more ways than you ever did". Phillip said to Damius.

Damius closes the cell door on Princess Liberty. "Keep telling yourself that Phillip and by the way your aunt and uncle are dead". Damius said to Peter as he leaves the dungeon.

Princess Liberty frowns as she is upset about it. Phillip looks at the small girl as he realizes that is his cousin. "I am going to get you out of here. Plus my aunt would have my head if you don't get out of here safely". Phillip said to Liberty.

Liberty looks at the man as she is curious about him. "How are you purpose to do it? My mommy and daddy are dead". Liberty asks Peter. "I knew your mommy and daddy very deeply since your mommy was my dad's. I have always been moved around in this dungeon. Plus there is an escape pod down here. I can put you in there. Once the ship gets into hyperdrive, I will press the release button". Phillip said to Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks in her bag as the special seed is still safe. "Ok but where is this escape pod"? Liberty asks Phillip. She is looking around in her cell. "It is on that back wall". Phillip said to Liberty as he breaks the chains and the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. He quietly went to Liberty's cell as he breaks the chains from her wrists.

Phillip opens her cell door as they went towards the escape pod. The ship is moving very fast like it is preparing to go into hyperdrive. "We got to act fast". Phillip said as he opens the escape pod door.

Liberty looks a bit squeamish about getting in the pod. She sighs as Phillip helps her in it. "Will you be ok though"? Liberty asks Phillip .

Phillip nods to Liberty as he has to stay here. "I will be ok little one. You will be free and hopefully someone will find you that will keep you safe". Phillip said to Liberty as he closes the escape pod and sets the location to land to Earth. As the ship is entering hyperdrive, Phillip presses the eject button on the pod. The escape pod is jettisoned into hyperdrive of space towards a location to Earth. Phillip returns to his cell as he sets up an illusion of the girl in her cell and fixes the chains in his cell. 'Mother, my dear mother, it is me, your long lost son Phillip. It is Empress Mesadogloria. She is heading towards Earth'. Phillip telepathically said to Victoria as the message is send.

On Earth in the town of Angel Grove, Victoria is doing some gardening as she received the telepathic message from her long lost son. She has tears in her eyes as she has not gotten any word from him when he mysteriously disappeared long ago on Uniatlantica. "Phillip", Victoria said to herself as she realizes that the power rangers maybe needed once more very soon.

End Chapter: Disappearances and Discoveries Part 1

I am not sure how many chapters this mini series will be in but it will be less than my other ranger stories. Plus what I will tell you is that it will be less than the other ranger stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Disappearances and Discovers Part 1

Up in space, Empress Mesadogloria is looking at the pictures of the defeated villains that was suppose to destroy Earth. She has an intrigued look on her face as she looks at the pictures of the ranger mentors who put a team of rangers together to defeat and destroy them. "This is very interesting". Empress Mesadogloria said to herself as she notice a couple of them in particular.

Admiral Zhoan looks at Empress Mesadogloria as he spots the intrigued look on her face. "What is it interesting to you my sister". Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at her brother. "It is the two mentors from Unity Force and Elemental Saints. They became a mentor and then an active ranger again. Although, the Elemental Saint team did not have a co mentor along with that team. Plus I can finally get my revenge on the Spiritus Family". Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan.

Admiral Zhoan looks at Empress Mesadogloria as he gets intrigued by it. "Having those two under the heaviest security on the ship will be excellent. Alrando is the one that sealed you away. Is there another Spiritus on Earth"? Admiral Zhoan said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria nods as it is the very thing she has in mind. "Yes, there is only one Spiritus left, his precious daughter Avalon. Omitrix told me that her sister became the Guardian of the Unity Crystals and used that sword to defeat her like Arlando did to me. Having them both will be very satisfying, Zhoan", Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it detected that an escape pod is missing from the dungeon. Empress Mesadogloria frowns as she glares at the commander. "Commander, I want you to see why the hell the escape pod in the dungeon is not where it supposed to be". Empress Mesadogloria asks the commander.

The commander frowns as it is an order. "Yes my Empress Mesadogloria", the commander said to Empress Mesadogloria as he went to the dungeon.

In the dungeon, the commander looks around as he sees Phillip and the girl in there cells. The girl appears too scared and upset to talk. "Did you see anything that caused the escape pod to be jettisoned out from this ship"? The commander asks Phillip.

Phillip looks at the commander. "No, I do not know where the escape pod is in here". Phillip said to the commander.

The commander nods as the girl appears to be scared and frightened in the cell. "Right", the commander said to Phillip. He leaves the dungeon. Phillip sighs as he made the illusions of the girl and the escape pod. 'At least he bought that in a hook, liner, and stinker'. Phillip thought to himself as he keeps up with the illusion.

Back at in the main ops room of the ship, Mesadogloria has the alarm shut off. "My Empress, the prisoners did not see what happened to the escape pod in the dungeon". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at the commander as they are approaching to Earth. "If that alarm goes off again, one of the prisoners is lying about it, Commander. Damius, I want you to go to Earth and find these humans. Capture them and bring them to me. When these three are on the ship, put them in the level 2 dungeon". Empress Mesadogloria said to them. She is referring to Jason, Avalon, and Terra to level 2 of the dungeon.

Just as Damius nods and about to leave the ship, the same alarm is going off again. Empress Mesadogloria frowns as realizes that the commander fell for that illusion. "Commander, YOU BLASTED FOOL, YOU FELL FOR HIS ILLUSION AGAIN. THAT LITTLE BRAT IS THE ONE THAT ESCAPED IN THAT POD". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander looks on the screen as the illusion of the scared little girl is breaking up. The commander frowns as he gotten played for a fool. "It looked so real my empress". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria as he is very nervous as he looks at her. He almost stutters the words out.

Empress Mesadogloria glares at the commander as she is furious with him. "I DO NOT CARE IF IT WAS REAL. NOW THAT LITTLE BRAT IS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE WITH POWERS THAT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN BEFORE SHE PASSES THEM TO THE CHOSEN ONES THE LEGEND". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander bows down to the empress as he is hot water. "Shall I bring that prisoner to you". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria glares at the commander as she is furious at him. NO YOU IDIOTIC FOOL, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHTS. THE ONLY TIMES YOU ARE ALLOWED BACK IN HERE IS WHEN I NEED YOU". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander nods as he is being kicked out of the room. "Selenix, I summon you", Empress Mesadogloria said as she summons someone name Selenix

Selenix walks in the room as she has a battle armor suit similar to Damius. She has dark ruby red hair and black eyes and pale skin tone. She has a lot of psychic powers as well as physical strength. "I am here to serve you Mesadogloria". Selenix said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at Selenix as she is very trusted. "I want you to bring the prisoner to the punishment chamber. He is the one that launched that escape pod containing that little brat. After that, I want you to take that idiot's place in the main ops". Empress Mesadogloria said to Selenix.

Selenix nods to Empress Mesadogloria as she receives the orders. "Of course Empress Mesadogloria", Selenix said to Empress Mesadogloria as she leaves the room.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at Damius as things gotten a bit chaotic. "I want you to get started with capturing those mentors. Plus once all of those mentors are captured and brought to me, find that little brat and capture her". Empress Mesadogloria said to Damius.

Empress Mesadogloria turns to Admiral Zhoan as this will take some time. "Zhoan, land the ship on Earth. It is time for those Power Rangers to be punished for destroying the nine that freed me". Empress Mesadogloria said to Admiral Zhoan as Damius leaves the ship for Earth.

Just outside of Meadowedge, a young man and his wife are heading towards the house from a romantic date. "It is nice to get out of the house away from the kids". The wife named Rachel said to the man.

The man named Jayden nods as his life is normal as it can be. He has not gotten into the ranger business since the corrupted knights came to Meadowedge and helping Zane with something in Norland. "I have to agree". Jayden said to Rachel as he can not stop thinking about how Zane and the other rangers are doing these days.

All the sudden, something hits the car like something has blown out the tire. Jayden and Rachel are feeling the car getting very bumpy. Jayden manages to pull the car over on the side of the road. "Did we hit something on the road"? Rachel asks Jayden. She is a bit shaken up from it.

Jayden is unsure about it as this is very unusual. "I am not sure exactly". Jayden said to Rachel. The two gets out of the car to check it out.

As they look at the back driver side tire, the tire looks like it is completely shredded. "This is very weird. I always check the tires every three months. The last time I got them checked was last week". Jayden said to Rachel.

Rachel is puzzled by it as well. "It is very unusual for a tire to get blown up like that". Rachel said to Jayden. She is getting scared and nervous as she is wondering what could have happened.

Jayden can see how Rachel is getting nervous and scared. "I will call a tow truck to get the car home. It is dark and getting late". Jayden said to Rachel. He grabs his phone as he makes the call.

A swish of cold air hits them as a shiver hits down their back. "What was that"? Rachel asks Jayden. She is getting scared that something could be lurking out there.

Jayden gets off the phone as the tow truck is on its way. "I do not know, but something does not feel right". Jayden said to Rachel.

Rachel looks at Jayden as she is wondering about it. "Is it something that you are sensing"? Rachel asks Jayden.

Jayden looks at the shredded tire. "The nearly destroyed tire, that swish of wind, something is here. I want you to call Zane and the others". Jayden said to Rachel. He has a serious but calm look on his face.

Just as Rachel grabs his phone, something hits Jayden. Jayden instantly passed out as he has a strange dart on his arm. "Jayden", Rachel said to Jayden as she picks him up from the ground.

"He is coming with me". A strange being said to Rachel. He fires another strange dart at Rachel. Rachel gets hit on the arm as she instantly passed out. The strange being removed the darts from their arms as he fires a capture net on to Jayden as they get away leaving out cold Rachel behind as it got away.

"The one called Jayden is captured. Prisoner ready for teleportation to the ship". Damius said to Mesadogloria.

"Excellent, proceed to capture the next mentor". Mesadogloria said to Damius. The capture bag containing Jayden teleport away as the strange being known as Damius gets away.

In Angel Grove, Jason and Avalon are getting ready for bed as they are looking forward having Stella, Mike, and young Avalon coming to visit with them. All the sudden, a strange noise coming from outside catches them off guard. "What was that"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason as she is not sure. "I do not know. I will check it out". Avalon said to Jason as she kisses him on the cheek. She grabs a house robe over her lavender night gown and puts on her slippers and went to the backyard

Jason is in the bed room as he is pulling the blankets from the bed. All the sudden, he hears a scream for help. "Jason", Avalon screams for help like she is being attacked.

Jason has that fighter instinct about him. "Avalon", Jason said as he rushes outside. He grabs a baseball bat to defend himself to free help who hit his wife.

As Jason got outside, he sees Avalon fighting a strange being. "Leave my wife alone", Jason said to the being. He swings the bat at the strange being.

The strange being looks at Jason as he gets hit in his stomach. "Wife huh, this is very interesting to report back to my mistress". The strange being said to Jason.

Jason helps Avalon up as she is a bit sore and bruised. "What are you talking about"? Jason asks the strange being.

The strange being laugh at Jason as he has a different capture net ready to fire. "It has everything to do with her father". The being said to them as he fires the net at them.

Jason and Avalon gets hit by the capture net as they are held in place by a force field. "Her father", Jason said to the being. Avalon realizes that it was one of Alrando's battles with the Sword of Uniatlantica.

The strange being looks at them. "Mesadogloria, the two mentors from Unity Force are captured, and ready for teleportation". The strange being said to Mesadogloria.

"Excellent work Damius now go get the next two mentors", Mesadogloria said to Damius.

Damius nods as he looks at his captured people. As it teleports away, he sets out to capture two more people tonight.

In Mystic Hallow, Jules, Iris, and Terra are on a night out. "I am glad that you are able to come out tonight, Terra". Jules said to Terra. Jules's son is being baby sit by Drew and Lilly tonight.

Terra nods as she is pregnant with twins. She is dealing with the loss of her husband Patrick overseas. "Thanks Jules, it comes in waves you know". Terra said to Iris.

Jules looks at Terra as she remembers when she lost Gordon. "Your welcome Jules, I do not know how to explain the babies about Patrick though. Plus he was he first person outside of my family and group of friends who truly loved me". Terra said to them.

Iris sighs as she feels bad for Terra. She and Robin are married and they have two kids at home in Riverdale. She stay in contact with Jules and the other Monster Hunters teens over the years. "Perhaps one day you will meet someone new who truly loves you on a much greater level". Iris said to Terra.

Terra shrugs as she sense something in the area. "We should not go much further in this direction". Terra said as her beast instincts and spiritual instincts are telling her that something is very strange.

Iris looks at the two time ranger and mentor as she is picking up something strange. "I am with Terra. A strange melody is coming from that way". Iris said to them.

Jules looks at them as she is armed with a hunters weapon. She grabs a radar that detects anything of the supernatural. "I am not getting any kind of signal in that direction of the supernatural". Jules said to them.

"I am not something of the supernatural, but you ladies really ruined my grand entrance". The strange being said to them as he walk towards them.

The three of them frown as they see the strange being coming towards them. "Who are you and what do you want"? Jules asks the strange being.

The strange being looks at them as he is only there to snatch two of them. "I am only here for two of you, and my mistress and I will not take no as an answer". The being said to them.

Terra, Iris, and Jules look at each other as this very strange. They do not know which two that the strange being is out to capture. "We are going to say no". Terra said to the being. "Yeah if you want only two of us, you have to go through us". Iris said to the being. "We will not give in to you and your vague demands". Jules said to the being.

The being frowns as did not anticipate that someone else is with the two that is supposed to be captured. "Why you are so stubborn to chose the hard way". The being said to them as this is becoming one of the more difficult captures.

Iris grabs her morphor out as this is an emergency. "Music Force Lets Play the Melody". Iris said as she morphs into ranger form.

Terra sighs as she is 5 months pregnant with twins, and she has limited amount of physical activity that she can do. "If I was not pregnant, I would be morphed into ranger form in a heart beat". Terra said as she rubs her pregnant belly.

Iris looks at Terra as she is at a disadvantage. "Jules get Terra to a safe place while I distract this guy". Iris said to Jules.

Jules nods to Iris as it is a plan. Terra looks at Iris as it is an option. "Alright", Terra said to Iris.

As the fight gets started, Terra grabs her phone as she takes a photo of the being as she sends it to Anya. It is not long as Terra gets a call from her.

"What's going on Terra"? Anya asks Terra.

"We are being ambushed Anya. I need that photo to get spread around to the other ranger teams". Terra said to Anya.

"On it, Terra be careful, I just got word from Zara and Stella that Jayden, Jason, and his wife Avalon are kidnapped. This thing could be targeting the other mentors as well". Anya said to Terra.

Terra frowns as this is bad. "Great, if this thing captures me and Jules, it gives a good reason for the rangers to come together. Plus it could come after you and the other mentors". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she has her safety precautions. "I know I am calling Ken in Eagleview. Adam is calling Kira and Dr. Zack Taylor and Maeve". Anya said to Terra.

As Jules and Terra are still running, the being is getting close to them as Iris is fighting him off still. "Be careful Anya, I do not know how much longer I can keep talking to you. Iris is not doing so well in this fight". Terra said to Anya.

"Ok, if you, Jules, and or Iris gets kidnapped, I will call the others". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she expected this. "Alright, I will", Terra said to Anya as the phone call abruptly ends. Terra and Jules gets captured as they caught in a tube like container. "Hey let us go". Terra said to the being".

Jules frowns as Iris demorphs back into her civilian form as she is knocked out and injured. "Iris get up please", Jules yells at Iris

The being looks at them as he has in ready for teleportation. "If she was not with you ladies tonight, all of that battling would have been needed". The being said to them. Terra frowns as she and Jules are being teleported away. Plus a dark figure is close by as he sees Jules and Terra being teleported away. He notices an out cold Iris as he takes her to the bunker.

"My Empress, Jules and Terra are captured. It seems that the one called Terra has the human condition called pregnancy". Damius said to the person on a communicator.

"That has complicate things on the both of us. Go capture the rest of the mentors". Mesadogloria as to Damius. Damius nods to Mesadogloria as he gets his orders

In Norland, Anya sighs as she the call with Terra has gotten abruptly ended. "Terra", Anya said to herself as something bad must have happened. She makes a call to Ken in Eagleview. However Daphne answers the phone call saying that she found Josephine out cold on the boat and it is completely trashed. She frowns as this is bad. She makes a call to Zack as she is heading out from her house. However all the sudden, she gets grabbed from behind as she is instantly teleported away. Plus the same things happen to Dr. Zack, Taylor, Maeve, Kira, and Adam as well.

End Chapter

The mentors has been captured and this chapter. Plus the discoveries part will take place in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Disappearances and Discovers Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Disappearances and Discoveries Part 2

The next day at Angel Grove Park, Stella and Mike Winchester are at the park with their 10 year old Avalon. Avalon is very nervous as she notices other children on the playground as she has sunglasses over her eyes. "We are close by Avalon, and plus there is another family coming to meet with us". Stella said to Avalon as she is trying to reassure her nervous daughter.

"Stella, Mike", A male voice said to them. He is accompanied by a woman and their daughter.

Avalon looks at her parents as she notice the other family. "Zane, Rena, hey". Stella said to them. "You remember our daughter Sora". The woman named Rena said to them.

Mike looks at them as he nods to them. "It is good to see you again, Sora". Mike said to Sora.

The 12 year old named Sora looks at them as she notice Avalon. "Hey, my name is Sora". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she is nervous about her. "It is nice to meet you, Sora. I used to go by AV". Avalon said to Sora as she nearly stuttered to her.

Stella sighs as they are working on getting Avalon to be around people her age. "It's alright Avalon. The Daniels are trustworthy people and very good friends of ours. Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at her mom as she can see how her eyes are bright purple and orange. "Ok mommy", Avalon said to Stella.

Sora looks at Mrs. Winchester as she thought that she was seeing things. "You two kids should go play and don't go too far". Zane said to them.

Sora and Avalon look at Mr. Daniels. "Ok dad", Sora said to Mr. Daniels. Sora and Avalon went to play on the play ground.

Rena looks at Stella and Mike. "How is Avalon doing these days"? Rena asks Stella. She can see how Avalon is a bit nervous about things.

Stella sighs as she looks at them. "She is handling with what happened at that school in Unity Lakes. I wanted those four expelled for that prank instead of two week suspension. Those kids bullied her too much at school. Then again, the school system has a no zero tolerance bullying policy. I do not see that being into use". Stella said to them as she is still angry about it.

Zane shakes his head as this is a problem. "The bullying problem is getting out of control". Zane said to Stella.

Mike nods in agreement as he has his concerns about Avalon. "I am more worried about Avalon when she becomes a teenager. I am not sure if she will ever have friends again, much less a boyfriend". Mike said to them.

Zane looks at Mike as it is one of his concerns about Sora. "Dating is the last thing Sora needs. Although she will be turning 13 soon, that age crushes comes and goes". Zane said to them. The adults keeps talking as pretty soon things are going to be strange.

On the playground, Avalon and Sora are on the swings as they are having some fun. "How long you have been in Angel Grove"? Sora asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as this is a normal start of a conversation. "A couple of weeks now. It is different from my bad hometown". Avalon said to Sora.

Sora looks at Avalon as she is curious about her bad hometown. "Was it that bad though"? Sora asks Avalon. She is trying to figure out how bad it is.

Avalon looks back at Sora as she is not ready to tell a new person about her ordeal. "Yes it was very bad especially at my old school". Avalon said to Sora.

Sora and Avalon stops on the swings as this is meant to be talked about. They go on a walk away from their parents. "You must have been through a lot to say that". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she gets off the swing. "Yeah, if you were there, you would be considered as an outcast at school for being around me". Avalon said to Sora.

Sora looks at Avalon as it is an odd thing to say. "What, an outcast, you don't look the kind of kid to be outcasted at school unless you are the constant class snitch". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she is not the class snitch. "I am the outcasted one for being a freak. I am not normal like other kids are". Avalon said to Sora.

Just as Sora is about to say something back to Avalon, something crash lands to the ground. There is a rumbling on the ground as the dirt moves around. Avalon has that courageous look on her face while Sora is freaked out by it. "What in the world was that"? Sora asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she has a full mind to check it out. "It landed somewhere in that direction". Avalon said to Sora as she takes off running towards it.

Sora does a double take as it is Avalon taking off running towards it. "Wait for me", Sora said to Avalon. She is running towards her as they get to what crashed on the earth.

Avalon and Sora got to what appears to be some sort of pod that crash landed. Avalon's eyes changes to bright rainbow underneath her sunglasses. She went towards the pod as she wants to help to free whoever is in the pod.

Sora looks at Avalon as she thinks she is crazy to go towards it. "Are you crazy? That is way too dangerous to go near". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks back at Sora as it is not stopping her. "I do not know how or why, but there is someone that needs our help. Don't you feel the same way"? Avalon asks Sora.

Sora looks at Avalon as she suddenly feels something strange coming over her like Avalon is right. "Strangely enough yeah I do feel the same way, AV". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she is the first one to call her by her old nick name. For some strange reason, she does not feel sad or bad about herself. It felt right for Sora to call her that. "Ok, lets see what is that we found.

Avalon and Sora opens the door to the pod. They are shocked to see a young girl. She had a bag with her as well as some injuries from the crash. Avalon touches her shoulder. "Hey are you alright"? Avalon asks the girl.

The girl opens her eyes as she looks at Avalon and Sora. She looks at them very intensely as they are the ones. 'The Princess and the Priestess, lost in the way of friendship, daughters of two special warriors of the galaxies. They are the balance of the values within and the balance of the elements'. The girl thought to herself. "I am Princess Liberty. I am grateful for the two of you to finding me. Where am I"? The girl named Princess Liberty said to them as she sits up.

As Avalon and Sora gives Princess Liberty a hand out of the pod, Princess Liberty passes her powers over to them. "You are on Earth. My name is Sora and this is Avalon". Sora said to Princess Liberty.

Avalon looks at Princess Liberty. "Where did you come from? You look awfully far away from home". Avalon said to Princess Victoria.

Princess Liberty looks at Avalon as she nods to them. "My homeworld got invaded by an evil empress. I am hoping that I could find Lady Guardian of the Unity Crystals and Queen Victoria". Princess Liberty said as she fainted.

Avalon and Sora catches her in time as their parents arrives at the scene. Stella's eyes changes to bright rainbow as they see the girl in the arms of Sora and Avalon. "What in the world is going on"? Rena asks them.

Zane nods as he gets a bad feeling that something is wrong. He notices his phone ringing. "I am not sure". Zane said to them as he answers the phone.

Stella went towards them. "Avalon what's happened"? Stella asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Stella. "Mommy, this girl needs to see Grandmother Avalon and Grandmother Victoria. But why did she call them Lady Guardian of the Unity Crystals and Queen Victoria"? Avalon asks Stella.

Stella looks at the girl as she sensing that the girl is a royal princess from a different planet. "I am not sure honey". Stella said to Avalon.

Mike takes the girl from the girls. Zane has a frown as something has happened back in Meadowedge and the other towns. Mike looks at Zane. "Zane what's going on"? Mike asks Zane. Rena wants to know the same thing.

Zane looks at them as this is bad news as they are in front of the girls. "This is needs to be talked about in private, and we are being summoned to Mystic Hallow ". Zane said to them.

The adults look at each other as this is a ranger matter. "Why Mystic Hallow"? Rena asks Zane. She has a bad feeling that something huge has happened.

Zane looks at them as he sighs to them. "Iris Anderson, she is in the hospital". Zane said to them.

Stella frowns as she knows who and what she is. "What happened"? Stella asks Zane.

Zane looks at them as he is not sure. "I am not sure from what her partner named Drew told me that she got injured in a battle. A strange being attacked her and two others resulting the two being captured. Plus the others are being summoned their as well. Zane said to them.

Stella and Mike look at each other as they get the feeling who it is. "Mike, we have to go and see what's going on". Stella said to them. Mike nods in agreement as they have to leave their daughter with a babysitter.

Mike nods in agreement as they have to leave the girls with her mother. "Yes, plus I got a bad feeling about all of this". Mike said to them.

As they leave the park, the escape pod breaks down into dust as they head towards Victoria's house to drop the girls off to be babysit and heading towards Mystic Hallow for a important ranger meeting.

End Chapter

Yeah the ranger meeting will take place in Mystic Hallow.

Next Chapter: A Meeting of Nine Ranger Teams


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: A Meeting of Nine Ranger Teams

At Mystic Hallow Hospital, Drew is in the waiting room as Robin is being comforted by Corey. "How did this happen? I thought she was out on a girls night out with Jules and Terra". Diana said to them as she sees Wally comforting Julianne as Kira gotten kidnapped last night.

Drew sighs as he does not know. He looks at his girlfriend Lilly as she is comforting a very upset four year old boy. "I do not know, Diana. I tracked her down using my morphor. She looked like she was in a terrible fight. From the looks at the scene, it was a ranger battle". Drew said to them.

JT sighs as it has been little over four years since they were called to action. "Yeah but who could be behind this"? JT asks them.

"Perhaps I can explain", a man said to them as he walk towards them. He has a red shirt with black pants with white shoes and a green bracelet

JT looks at the man as more eager veterans arrive. "Who are you"? JT asks them.

The man looks at them as he sees them. "My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver. I have talked to them into signing Iris out as long she stays with one of us for a couple of weeks. Plus we will be meeting in the bunker". Tommy said to the group as more people are here as well. The group look at each other as they are meeting in the bunker.

In the bunker, the nine groups of ranger veterans are gather together. The kids are in another room watching a movie to keep them entertained. Iris is in a wheelchair as she has a bottled water. "Before we get started, I know that some of us know each other while some of us has not met each other before. We all came from a ranger team. Let's start introducing your self starting with the last team that saved the world". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The ranger veterans looks at the Monster Hunters veterans. "My name is JT Wolfe, Monster Hunter Red Ranger". JT said to them.

Garry looks at them as he is wondering what is going on that requires all of them being together. "Garry Harrison, Monster Hunters Blue Ranger". Garry said to them.

Andi nods in agreement with him as she is angry that someone caused this. "My name is Andrea Watson Harrison, Monster Hunter Green Ranger". Andi said to Garry.

Clyde looks at them as he wants to know as well. "My name is Clyde Wolfe, Monster Hunter Yellow Ranger". Clyde said to them.

Lilly sighs as she is thinking about Jamie as he is watching a movie. "My name is Lilly Johnson, Monster Hunter White Ranger. What I want to know is who took Jules from him"? Lilly asks them.

Drew sighs as he puts his hand on to Lilly's shoulder. "That's what I want to know as well. My name is Drew Sanders, Monster Hunter Purple Ranger". Drew said to them.

Bridgette nods as this is effecting Daphne because of Ken being missing. "My name is Bridgette Morrison Granger, Underdog Squad Orange Ranger". Bridgette said to them.

Davis nods as he notices Kelly watching her little brother named Travis. "My name is Davis Bonds, Underdog Squad Silver Ranger". Davis said to them.

Linnie has hospital scrubs on as she looks at them. "My name is Linnie Bonds, Underdog Squad Diamond Ranger". Linnie said to them.

Junior looks at Daphne as he is comforting his newly wed wife. "My name is Junior Sanchez, Underdog Squad Gold Ranger". Junior said to them.

Zoe looks Daphne as she does feel bad for her. "My name is Zoe Shepherd. Underdog Squad Purple Ranger". Zoe said to them.

Ryan looks at the other veteran rangers as he is familiar with some of them. "My name is Ryan Shepherd. Underdog Squad White Ranger". Ryan said to them.

Tyson looks at the massive group of veterans. "This is one big group of music coming together. My name is Tyson Granger, Underdog Squad Blue Ranger". Tyson said to them.

Gwen looks at them as she feels awful about Ken being kidnapped. "My name is Gwen Sanchez, Underdog Squad Yellow Ranger". Gwen said to them.

Gabe is comforting his wife as he looks at them. "Gabe Sanchez, Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe said to them.

Andy looks at them as he is sitting next to his wife. "My name is Andy Blackburn, Underdog Squad Black Ranger". Andy said to them.

Lexi sighs as she is next with the introductions. "Lexi Blackburn, Underdog Squad Pink Ranger". Lexi said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she is dealing with discovering that Ken gotten kidnapped. "Daphne Sanchez, Underdog Squad Red Ranger". Daphne said to them.

Oliver Shelby nods as he can understand having a mentor being kidnapped. "Oliver Shelby Elemental Saints Red Ranger". Oliver said to them.

"Johan Sloane Hartford, Elemental Saint Blue Ranger". Johan said to them.

"Riley Brewer Hartford, Elemental Saint Green Ranger". Riley said to them.

"Ingrid Sloane Shelby, Elemental Saint Black Ranger", Ingrid said to them. The other black rangers, minus Rory, surprised to learn that a she is the only female black ranger.

"Logan Harper, Elemental Saint White Rangers". Logan said to them.

"Charlie Osbourne, Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger". Charlie said to them.

"Adrienne Rodriquez Harper, Elemental Saint Pink Ranger". Adrienne said to them.

"Rachel Stones Osbourne, Elemental Saint Purple Ranger". Ray said as she is getting use going by Rachel for work purposes.

"Emery Berkshire, Elemental Saint Silver Ranger", Emery said to them as he is keeping it simple and to the point.

"Nicole Harper, Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger", Nicole said to them as she has the Book of Jesse with her.

As the other teams introduced themselves, Cora looks at the Elemental Saint Ranger Veterans and the the Beast Ranger Veterans. "Aren't you guys missing a gold and a yellow ranger"? Cora asks them.

Zack frowns as he looks at Cora. "Terra, she is their mentor as well. She is also one of the people that are currently missing". Zack said as he is frustrated that it happened.

Dr. Tommy Oliver looks at Zack as he sighs to them. He pulls up the monitor and a map. It has a location locked of where it is on the map. "Terra and the other ranger mentors were targeted by a being name Mesadogloria, an evil empress. According the map, there ship is located on a lake in Angel Grove. However the best person to explain about this evil is your mother, Stella". Tommy said to Stella.

Everyone looks at Stella as Victoria and Princess Liberty walks in the room. "Mom, what are you doing here? You didn't bring Avalon and Sora down here didn't you". Stella said to Victoria. Rena gives a look to Victoria as this is not a place to bring Sora to.

Victoria looks at Stella as things is about to get bad. "They are in the other room watching the movie. What I have to say to all of you will not be easy. Plus it has another reason why Avalon was kidnapped as well". Victoria said to them.

The ranger veterans look at each other as they have no idea what is coming out next. "Long ago, Mesadogloria attacked Uniatlantica. It was in that battle that I lost my husband. Arlando defeated her and banished her from Uniatlantica with the Sword of Uniatlantica. At the time, I was in the early stages of pregnancy with you, Luna, and Ester. What you did not know that, my 2 year old son named Phillip mysteriously disappeared after the battle. However over the years, I found out that Mesadogloria was set free by these evil beings that attacked earth, but they were defeated and destroyed by you guys". Queen Victoria said to them.

The veterans are shocked by it as they look at the screen of the evil leaders. "Lucifer had a hand in freeing Mesadogloria. That would be like him do that". Andi said to them.

"Hold on though, wasn't Crushmis one of the main evil villains that attacked Eagleview? We did defeated him". Andy asks Victoria.

Victoria shakes her head to them. "It is true that Crushmis was a villain that got defeated, but he was not one of the nine that freed Mesadogloria". Victoria said to Andy.

Quincy looks at the girl as she is wondering who kidnapped their mentors. "Who is behind the kidnappings of our mentors? Plus what does she have to do with this"? Quincy asks them.

Victoria looks at the Spirit Warriors red ranger. "His name is Damius. He is bounty hunter that works for Mesadogloria" Victor said as she brings up his photo that Terra took on her phone.

The girl looks at them as she pulls out a special sees and 9 colored morphors as she placed them on the table. "My name is Princess Liberty from Reskima. Mesadogloria destroyed my homeworld. I managed to escaped from her ship in an escape pod and crash landed here on Earth. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused". Princess Liberty said to them.

Adrienne went up to her as she comforts her. "It is not your fault. The important thing is that your safe". Adrienne said to Princess Liberty.

Tommy looks at them as he takes over. "Terra sent this photo to Anya and sent to the others including me. We need to destroy Mesadogloria and free the ranger mentors before she destroys Earth". Tommy said to them.

The ranger veterans look at each other as they look at the new morphors. "I agree that we need to rescue them, but I don't see how it is possible for us to fight Mesadogloria. We all have families and jobs to get to in our respective towns". Zane said to them.

Stella nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree with Zane. Although, to fight Mesadogloria, we probably have no other choice but to recruit and put together a new team of rangers". Stella said to them.

The other veterans nod in agreement. Zack can see that happening. "Yeah plus according to that map, the evil is in Angel Grove. Plus how can we find new people to recruit as Rangers"? Zack asks them.

Corey looks at the morphors on the table. "We could split up to cover Angel Grove by ranger color. There are 9 morphors here, so some of us will have to be with three of the morphors". Corey said to them. He looks at them as six of them are in single color while three of them are in a mix of two or more colors.

Jared nods as he can see that idea being possible. "Yeah I have to agree especially the metallic one, multi-color one, and the black and one. It does leave us with one question. Who is going to mentor this new team"? Jared asks them.

Zack nods to them as it is a hard question. "Yeah plus it has to be someone who will listen to the team and their problems, and guiding them. Plus it is also someone that can show them their fighting skills". Zack said to them.

Quincy nods as she does agree with Zack. "Yeah that is why Maeve and Dr. Taylor were great mentors to us. Plus it is the very same thing for the other mentors in your respective teams". Quincy said to them.

Oliver nods in agreement with Quincy. "That is very true about Terra. She listened to our problems, give us advice, showed us some of her butt kicking moves that served us well". Oliver said to them.

Daphne looks at them as she thinks about one of them. "It could be one of us that could step up to the plate and mentor the newest team". Daphne said to them as a suggestion.

JT nods as he likes that plan. "I am with Daphne although, it would make since for this mentor has some assistance as well". JT said to them.

Tommy looks at them as it is a start. "I do see JT and Daphne's valid points. I will assist the mentor with the newest team". Tommy said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as she is willing to mentor the newest team of rangers. "I will mentor them. Plus we need to have a some sort of place as a headquarters". Bridgette said to them.

The veterans look at Ingrid as this is a huge shock to them. "You want to do this, Ingrid". Zack said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Zack as she has that fire in her. "Yes, one of us has to step up to become a mentor that can understand teenagers. I may not have graduated from college yet, but I am willing to take the challenge to mentor them". Ingrid said to them.

Zane looks at Ingrid as he nods in agreement. "Spoken just like a true mentor, Ingrid". Zane said to Ingrid.

Zack sighs as she is Terra's cousin. "They would not suspect you mentoring them". Zack said to Ingrid.

Stella nods in agreement with Zane. "Terra will be so proud of you". Stella said to Ingrid.

Quincy looks at Ingrid as she likes it how one of the younger ranger veterans is stepping up to the plate. "Way to take charge", Quincy said to Ingrid.

Corey nods as in agreement. "I think we are in complete agreement that Ingrid is taking charge of it. Plus the sooner we can find a headquarters, the sooner we can start finding the newest team". Corey said to them.

Tommy looks at them as he has the perfect place for a headquarters. "I have the perfect place for the headquarters". Tommy said to them.

Princess Liberty looks at them as she nods to them. "The morphor picks the person that will become rangers. Each morphor contains a special power from Reskima. Once the chosen person is bonded with the morpher, the power will be with them for the rest of their life". Princess Liberty said to them.

JT nods as he looks at Tommy Oliver. "Where is this place that you have in mind for the ranger headquarters"? JT asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he has a good idea. "It is in Angel Grove. In the last couple of years, a couple of friends of mine has completely transformed it into a great commander center just like it used to be". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The veterans look at each other as some of it has been there when it was in ruins. Some of the others has never been there as they are wondering where it is.

After a short drive to Angel Grove, the group of people look at the newly reconstructed building on a mountain. It is just as grand and majestic from. "What is this place"? Jared asks Tommy.

Tommy looks at the Jurassic Squad red ranger. "This is the newly reconstructed command center. Years ago, this place got destroyed by Divatox, and it was left in ruins. It is rebuilt to serve as a headquarters for the next team of rangers and for the future teams of rangers". Tommy said to them.

The veterans look at the building as Ingrid is taking it in. As they look around in the building, Princess Liberty and Ingrid are with Tommy. "I hope Terra and the others are holding up alright". Ingrid said to Tommy.

Tommy nods to Ingrid as he is worried about them. "I am with you Ingrid. I am with you". Tommy said to Ingrid.

Back at the lake in Mesadogloria's ship, the ranger mentors are finding themselves in the dungeon of the ship. Mesadogloria and Zhoan walk towards them. "So you must be the group that put together those nine teams that defeated and destroyed the nine villains that freed me". Mesadogloria said to them.

Avalon glares at Mesadogloria as she knows the story how her father defeated and banished her. "You rotten witch, that orb that my father imprisoned you should have locked you up for an entirety". Avalon said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Avalon as she laughs at her. "I got freed by the nine, and yet those nine got destroyed by your pathetic team of human warriors". Mesadogloria said to them.

Jayden frowns as he glares at her. "Those human warriors are my friends". Jayden said to Mesadogloria.

Jason nods in agreement as he is in a different cell from Avalon. "Those human warriors are my family members". Jason said to Mesadogloria.

Anya nods in agreement with Jayden. "Taking us is a huge mistake", Anya said to Mesadogloria.

Adam also nods in agreement with Jason. "Those human warriors has brothers and sisters on the same team as well". Adam said to Mesadogloria.

"That's right, they even have relatives on the same team". Dr. Taylor said to Mesadogloria as Maeve nods in agreement.

"When it effects one, it effect us all". Adam said to Mesadogloria.

Terra glares at Mesadogloria as she is furious that she is captured again. "You won't this not by a long shot". Terra said to Mesadogloria.

"Same thing from me", Kira said to Mesadogloria". She is not happy about being held captive.

"You have pissed off a lot of people". Ken said to Mesadogloria.

"Especially a special protector of mine". Jules said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at them as she laughs at them. "You can say that all you want, but for right now, some of you are going to be moved to other places". Mesadogloria said to them.

As Selenix opens a few of the cell doors, Jason, Terra, and Avalon are taken out from the cells. "Where are you taking them"? Anya asks them as it is her ranger that is being moved.

Mesadogloria looks at them as she has an evil grin on her face. "I have something in mind for them especially her". Mesadogloria said as she is referring to Terra.

As they walk away with the three mentors, Ken frowns as he does not want Terra to be subjected to it. "Take me instead of her", Ken said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at the Underdog Squad mentor. "How naive that you want take the place for the pregnant mentor. If that is what you want, then you got it. Although, I do have my plans for her". Mesadogloria said to Ken. She nods to Selenix as she takes Ken out of his cell to join them. They leave the dungeon as they have no idea what is going to happen to them.

End Chapter

The ranger veterans are coming together as the mentors are chosen. I choose Ingrid to become a mentor because she can relate to the Rangers on things. Plus she is going to use some of Terra's mentoring style. There will be an OC contest for this and please follow the rules on this.

Next Chapter: The Search For New Rangers Part 1

Users has to submit their OC VIA PM ONLY NOT ON THE REVIEW.

You can submit one female and one male character.

No copies of your previous OC characters.

PLEASE BE VERY ORIGINAL WITH THE NAMES AND POWERS. NOTHING TOO POWERFUL EITHER.

Males: Blue, Yellow, Metallic, and Midnight

Female: Green, Purple, and Prima

Midnight Ranger (black and white mixed

Metallic Ranger: (gold, silver, bronze, and diamond mix

Prima: (orange, indigo, and cyan mixed)

OC Form

Name:

Gender:

Age: (14-20

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Hobby:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Backstory:

Ranger color:

Power:

Weapon:

Why they want to become a ranger:

Extra


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: The Search For New Rangers Part 1: The Most Non Tradition and Conventional of Ranger Colors

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Jason, Avalon, Terra, and Ken are taken to a different part of the ship. They are in manacles as are escorted by Zhoan and Selenix. Mesadogloria looks at them as she looks at them. "Selenix take Ken to that chamber, and Zhoan put those three into these cells for now. I have to deal with the fact the he wants to take the two time ranger and mentor's place". Mesadogloria said to them. Zhoan and Selenix nod as they put them in a cell.

Mesadogloria looks at Ken as he is restrained to a table. She has a strange device in her hands as she looks at him. "Since you decided to take that mentor's place, I will personally tell you what I have in store that was really going to be for her. I was going to turn her evil and the more that those rangers beat on her, she will lose the baby that is growing inside of her. However since you want to take her place, I will be personally turn you evil". Mesadogloria said to Ken.

Ken frowns as the device gets placed on his forehead. "You will not win ever". Ken said to Mesadogloria..

Mesadogloria looks at Ken as she doubts it. "You won't be saying that when you have fully turned evil". Mesadogloria said to Ken as she turns on the device.

As the device is turned on, dark energy is emitting from the it as it hits Ken. Ken is feeling the dark energy that's controlling him. As he is trying to resist it, the dark energy is getting stronger and even harder to resist. Ken is screaming as he can not resist it anymore as he is transforming him into a monster. He has a dark suited armor similar to Zhoan as he has a strange pair of glasses over his eyes. He has a dark colored sword in his holder. "Forbindoom, are you ready to serve me"? Mesadogloria said to Forbindoom.

Forbindoom looks at Mesadogloria as he nods to her. "Yes my mistress", Forbindoom said to Mesadogloria as he is released from the restraints as they leave the chamber.

Back in Angel Grove, the ranger veterans are together by ranger colors. "The possible locations to finding a new ranger are Angel Grove High, Angel Grove Community College, and Angel Grove University". Ingrid said to them.

Tommy nods to them as he is back at the very place where the Power Rangers first began. "Right, plus the groups will need to stay in contact with each other as well". Tommy said to them.

"Right", the ranger veterans said to Tommy as he and Ingrid join the black and white group. They head out to find who does the morphor goes to.

On the campus of Angel Grove University, a young woman is in a bad mood as she heads back to her dorm room. She stands at 5'6 with a slightly pale skin tone and a flexible yet slightly athletic build to her. She has fiery red hair that goes to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears a bright red top fringed with orange and has a flame motif to it along with black jean pants and converse with red lacing on the shoes. "Stupid people, stupid Tony, and my day is going from good from bad". The girl said to herself as she kicks a pine cone unconsciously. It is send flying a few inches towards the ground.

All the sudden, she accidentally bumps into a guy who is more distracted than her

The guy glares at Maya as he is having a bad day of his own as his girlfriend recently dumped him because of his cheating and put an ice cream connon his head "Watch where you are going girly or I will teach you some manners". The guy said to the young woman.

The young woman rolls her eyes at the guy. "I stand correction it is going from bad to worse. You were actually distracted, so you owe me an apology". The young woman said to the guy. She is about to move away from the guy as she goes on her way.

The guy frowns at the girl as he glares at her. He has a fist forming in his hand like he is about to hit her. "That's it girly, you are in for it now". The guy said to her. He is about to punch her in the face when it gets stopped by another guy.

The new comer is around 6'1 with an athletic body tone as he has scruffy brown hair and blue green eyes. He has fair skin tone. He has a pink shirt with blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black shoes. He has a pink heart shape necklace that once belonged to his little sister. "I would leave her alone if I were you. Plus you were so distracted from the ice cream cone curiosity of your ex girlfriend that you did not even to notice her". The newcomer said to the guy. He has that tough guy biker persona about him.

The guy looks at him as he is very annoyed. "What ever man", the guy said to the guy as he walks away from them.

The young woman smiles at the guy. "Thanks for the save by the way, you really helped me out like that". The young woman said to the guy as she picks up her things including a red device that was given to her just before this happened as she put them back into her bag.

The guy nods to her as he grins to her. "Your welcome my name is Courtney James Helton by the way, but I go by CJ for obvious reasons". The guy named CJ said to the young woman.

The young woman smiles at him as it has been a while since she met someone new. "It is nice to meet you CJ, my name is Maya". The young woman named Maya said to CJ.

CJ looks at Maya as he notices something about her. "You ok Maya, you look really upset and it is not from punk boy of the day". CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as she shakes her head to him. "Not really, it is just my ex boyfriend trying to get back in touch with me where I have no interest in talking to him at all". Maya said to CJ as she is thinking about what happened earlier as well.

CJ shakes his head to Maya. "Have you though about getting a restraining order against him. I mean he constantly calls you over and over again". CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as he does make an excellent point. "I will have to consider it. It is nice meeting you CJ". Maya said to CJ as she goes on her way.

CJ nods as he looks at Maya. He looks at the necklace that once belonged to his little sister. 'Oh Lucy, I wish you could be here'. CJ thought to himself as he goes on his way.

The pink group is walking towards the campus as they see Stella and the others in the red group. "Hey guys any luck with finding the red ranger"? Dove asks them.

Zane looks at Zack as he is nursing a black eye with an ice pack. "Yeah we did find her, but Zack here went defensive towards her on taking the morphor. She punched him in the face". Zane said to them.

Zack's former teammate Ally shakes her head. "Come on Zack, I thought you stopped being defensive about things when Terra got rescued from Judariot years ago". Ally said to Zack.

Zack sighs as it is about Terra. Stella shakes her head to Alley. "Zack was thinking about Terra when we came across Maya and her uneasiness about having it. I sensed that something might have happened. She didn't say what it was but it definitely hurt her". Stella said to them. The other in the group nod in agreement.

KZ looks at Zack as she shakes her head. "Maybe you should have come up with a better approach with her". KZ said to Zack.

Jared nods as he looks at Zack. "That's what Corey, JT, and Quincy told him. He did not listen and look what happened". Jared said to them. Oliver and Daphne nod to them.

Zack sighs as he is still learning. "Yeah, yeah, I wish you guys luck with finding the pink ranger". Zack said to them.

Abby nods as the morphor is in Adrienne's hands. "Thanks plus make sure he is away from that girl". Abby said to them. The red group nod in agreement as they look at Zack.

Adrienne looks down on the morphor as it is reacting to someone. "Umm guys, the morphor is glowing". Adrienne said to them.

Lexi looks around as it is reacting to someone close by. "The person must be close by to us". Lexi said to them.

Vivian nods to them as they hope to have better luck. "Perhaps we approached slowly towards her and not make the same mistake like Zack did". Vivian said to them.

Dove nods in agreement with Vivian. "Right", Dove said to them. The pink group goes on their way as they parted ways with the red group.

The pink group is following the where the morphor is pointing towards. "This is strange, we are passing by all sorts of female students, but the morphor is not reacting to them". Dove said to them.

Ally nods as the morphor is still reacting to someone. "Yeah maybe she is further away than we thought". Ally said to them.

Abby notice a guy wearing pink as the morphor is highly reacting to him. "Or maybe the morphor is reacting to him". Abby said to them.

The girls in the group are surprised by it. "A male pink ranger, it is highly unexpected, and it is the most unlikely thing to happen". Vivian said to them.

Adrienne nods as this is a first for her. "Yeah plus that guy look like he is someone you don't want to mess with". Adrienne said to them.

Lexi has a smirk on her face as it is up her alley. "Hold up, I should go to talk to him. I was the tough girl in high school, and I was not someone to been mess with either. Plus he is the most unlikely person to become a pink ranger like I was the most unlikely person to become a pink ranger". Lexi said to them.

KZ nods as she can see it that way. "That makes perfect sense for you Lexi". KZ said to Lexi. She is the one holding the morphor.

Dove nods as it makes a lot of sense. "Lexi is right about that. Plus she is probably the best person for this". Dove said to them.

Ally nods in agreement with Dove. "Yeah plus if I went over to talk to him, things might not go so well". Ally said to them.

Adrienne nods in agreement with Ally. "Yeah I am probably not the best person to go as well". Adrienne said to them.

Abby looks at Adrienne as she may have a thought. "Perhaps the best people to talk to him is me, Vivian, KZ, and Lexi. We are not exactly the girly girl types". Abby said to them.

Vivian nods as she is still a tomboy. "Yeah plus we are not going to pull off what Zack did". Vivian said to them. Abby, Vivian, and Lexi nod as they went over to the guy. KZ also went over to them as well.

CJ is working on his motorcycle as he is loading his books. "Hey there, nice ride", a girl in pink said to him.

CJ looks at three young women in a pink cladded outfit. "Thanks, so is there a reason why the four of you came up to me? The name is Courtney James Helton by the way. I go by CJ for obvious reasons". CJ said to them.

Abby nods to CJ as she gets it. "Actually there is a reason why we came up to you, CJ. My name is Abby and this is KZ, Lexi and Vivian. What I want to know is why you wear pink though"? Abby asks CJ.

CJ looks at them as he has not mention it to others before. "I want to honor my little sister who recently passed away. She always loved the color pink. I usually say it takes a real guy to wear pink". CJ said to them.

KZ nods as she can see it like that. "Honoring someone like that is really noble, CJ". KZ said to CJ as she touches her tattoo on her shoulder blade.

Vivian looks at CJ as she asks him a question. "This is going to sound strange to you. Have you always wanted to save the world"? Vivian asks CJ.

CJ looks at them as it is a strange question. "Yeah, but I did not save my sister though". CJ said to them.

Lexi looks at CJ as she gets the feeling that she can relate to him. "Did something happen to your sister"? Lexi asks CJ.

CJ nods to Lexi as he is holding a locket necklace. "Yeah, she committed suicide and those monstrous bullies drove her to it. I am the one that taught her to be tough with no nonsense. She had a spirit so bright you would not have realized that she had Down Syndrome. Those monstrous bullies took it from her". CJ said to them. He is showing the necklace that once belonged to her.

Lexi nods as she can relate to CJ. "I lost my younger sister a few years ago to cancer. I never knew she was so sick all that time. I honor her by opening up my boxing gym called Casey's in Eagleview. What was your sister's name"? Lexi asks CJ.

CJ looks at Lexi as it is spot on to him. "Her name was Lucy. She was the most free spirited girl you guys would have ever met. Those monstrous bullies mess it up and pulled a prank so cruel that is down right evil and criminal. They wrapped her up like a Christmas present and locked her in the janitor's closet in Unity Lakes. Some girl found my sister out cold. When I came home to visit her, she passed away and she hanged herself in the closet". CJ said to them.

The girls look at each other as it is awful thing. "Please tell me those three are behind bars". Lexi said to CJ.

CJ nods to Lexi as he shakes his head. "They did get arrested and right now they are waiting for their trial. So what is this about me saving the world about anyways"? CJ asks them.

KZ is holding the morphor as she presents it to him. "We believe that this morphor is meant to be with you, CJ. You may have a biker like persona, but I see that there is more to you than meets the eye". KZ said to CJ as Ally, Adrienne, and Dove come towards him.

CJ looks at the other girls approaching him. He gets the feeling that they are are a part of something bigger. "Were you guys a part of something bigger"? CJ asks them as he does want to know.

The seven young women look at CJ. "Yes we actually were". They said to CJ in unison.

CJ looks at them as he nods to them. He takes the morphor from them as he accepts the pink device. "I am in". CJ said to them.

The girls nod as they look at CJ. "Be at this location in 2 days. There everything will be fully explained". Dove said to CJ as they head out. CJ looks at the pink device. "My life just gotten a bit more interesting". CJ said to himself.

At a library, Maya sighs as she is working with a friend named Lurre. "You must have something on your mind Spears". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya looks at Lurre as she sighs to her. "You know you can call me Maya, Lurre. It is bad enough I get those phone calls from Tony. Now I am being recruited to save the world". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre looks at Maya as she is intrigued by it. "Tell me what happened about that". Lurre said to Maya. Maya sighs as she looks at Lurre. "Alright", Maya said to Lurre.

Flashback

Maya is looking at her phone as it is her ex boyfriend calling her again. "I really need to look into changing my number so they can take a huge hint". Maya said to herself.

All the sudden, a male voice is calling out to her. He is holding a red device as he is trying to catch up to her. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a few minutes". A male said to Maya.

Maya looks at the young man as she does not know him personally but has heard about him. "Sure, what can I do for you?Maya asks the young man.

The young man looks at Maya. "I know this is going to sound really strange, but this is strongly reacting towards you. My name is Corey by the way". The young man named Corey said to Maya.

Maya looks at the red morphor as she knows what it means. "Well Corey, I do not know if I want to do that again". Maya said to Corey. She thinks back to her past as she use to be a leader of a team.

Corey is getting very confused by how she would know what a morphor is. "Wait, were you a"? Corey is about to ask her a hard question.

"Come on, this morphor chose you for a reason". Another guy said to Maya. He is accompanied by seven other people.

"Umm, Zack, I do not think you are helping". Another guy said the second guy guy named Zack.

Zack looks at the guy as he is worried about a friend of his. "Aren't you worried about your mentor too? She has to join and become a leader to the newest team JT". Zack said to the guy name JT.

Another guy shakes his head to Zack. "Look I am worried about Adam like you are worried about Anya and Terra. Maybe you should hear her out first". A guy named Jared said to Zack.

Zack is not listening to Jared as he takes the morphor from Corey as he puts it into Maya's hands. "Look, you are chosen for this. Meet us at this location in two days". Zack said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she is really mad at Zack. "Look, I may not know what is going on with you guys, but you don't put morphors that just so happens to chose me and expect me to meet up with you guys at some location in two days". Maya said to Zack as she punches Zack in the face as she takes off.

The young adults glare at Zack as he really done it this time.

End Flashback

Maya frowns as it is how it happened. "Hearing about him is one thing but meeting him for the first time is another thing entirely". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre looks at Maya as she shakes her head. "Perhaps he was being pushy for a reason". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya looks at Lurre as she is kind of skeptical about it. "That reason is being a jerk". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre shakes her head as she grabs a normal looking book. "I have done a scan of the earth recently, and a new evil is on it to conquer earth. Recently, nine ranger mentors has been captured. One of these mentors is Terra Sloane Noble. She was a two time ranger and mentor on the Beast Rangers and Elemental Saints. Zack was her teammate as a beast ranger. My guess is that he is super worried for Terra that he pushed you into joining the new team. You are not busy Maya, and it will give you an opportunity that you didn't get a chance to do before". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya look at Lurre as she knows what it is. "I never had the chance to see the final battle like I did with my so called former friends and teammates". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre nods to Maya as she looks at her. "Yes, it will be something that you will get to accomplish this time". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya nods to Lurre as she looks at the morphor. "You have given me something to consider". Maya said to Lurre. She is thinking about that and CJ as well.

End Chapter

Yeah the reason why it is called the most non traditional and conventional of ranger colors because it is very common for a red ranger to be a guy and the pink ranger has always been a girl.

Maya Spears is created by Decode9 and this character is from Lore Keepers by Decode 9 and Mystic Knights by Red Time Force Ranger.

Courtney James Helton is My OC for this story and yes he is the pink ranger for this story. He is straight, but he wears pink for an important reason.

I am narrowing it down on who will become rangers, but I am still looking for OC submissions for Blue, Yellow, and Green. Plus for Blue, I want this ranger to be the youngest on the team.

Next Chapter: Searching For New Rangers Part 2: The Common and Uncommon of Ranger Colors.


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Searching For New Rangers Part 2: Common and Uncommon Colors: Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple

At Angel Grove University Campus, the purple group lead by Espella are on the quad as she is holding the morphor. "Have you guys heard anything from the other groups yet"? Zoe asks them as the conversation gets started.

The ranger veterans look at Zoe as it is a good conversation. "The pink group found their person, but apparently the morphor picked a guy to be the pink ranger". Drew said to them.

The veterans are shocked by it as it is not what they were expecting. "A guy becoming a pink ranger, I never thought that would happen like that". Josh said to them.

Susan nods as it is very unique situation. "Yeah although, he must be a real man to do it". Susan said to them.

Laura looks at Susan as the saying is very true. "True, plus he will be the first one to become a male pink ranger". Laura said to them.

Ray nods as she looks at Drew. She notices that something is bothering him. "You must be thinking about Jules right now aren't you". Ray said to Drew as she is worried about Terra.

Drew looks at Ray as he is not hiding it from her. "Yeah, it is hard to explain to Jamie that his mom is missing without scaring him to death". Drew said to them.

The veterans nod as they are thinking about their respective mentors. "Yeah Anya always had to put up with Zack and Terra's arguing. Speaking of which, how are we going to approach the chosen one? I heard that the red group had a small incident where the chosen red ranger, a female, punched Zack in the face". Josh said to them.

The group wince as they hear about it. "If I was with him, I would have given him an ear full of it just like Terra would". Ray said to them. The fellow veterans nod in agreement with Ray.

Espella nods as she sees the morphor reacting. "Guys, we should come up with a plan to talk to the chosen one because this morphor is reacting to some close by". Espella said to them. The group looks at the morphor as they realize that this person is near them.

On a soccer field, a 19 year old young woman is taking photographs of a scrimmage game. She has blonde curly hair that goes down to her shoulders with some purple highlights with sea green eyes that make people just want to stop and stare in her eyes. She stands at 5'4 and has an athletic body. She has a white dress that ends tight at her hips, jean pants that have rips on it and purple vans. She also has her camera strapped her her side.

"It looks like the morphor has chosen her". Espella said to them. The veterans nod to each other as they are ready to talk to her.

The young woman has finished taking the needed photos of the soccer scrimmage game. As she is heading back, she notices a group of people who comes up to her. "Did you need a group picture? I do have my camera with me"? The young woman asks them.

Josh shakes his head to the young woman. "Actually, we came to talk to you". Josh said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at them as she is a bit caught off guard by it. "What about, my name is Kaitlyn Snart"? Kaitlyn asks them as she introduces herself to them.

Espella looks at Kaitlyn as she is holding the morphor. "This is going to sound like a strange question but have you ever wanted to save the world"? Espella asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as it is a strange question. "Yeah I guess, but what does this have to do with me"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Susan looks at Kaitlyn as she knows that feeling. "This morphor has chosen you, Kaitlyn". Susan said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn is surprised by it as she looks at the purple device. As she touches it, she realizes that it will change her life forever. "I may not understand why it chose me, but where you guys chosen for something as well"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Laura nods to Kaitlyn as shakes her head to her. "We actually were chosen a long time ago. That feeling of being chosen can be a bit overwhelming at first". Laura said to Kaitlyn.

Zoe nods in agreement with Laura. "Indeed, there are others that are chosen like you as well". Zoe said to Kaitlyn.

Ray looks at Kaitlyn as she hopes that she will accept the morphor. "Will you accept the morphor and be a part of something bigger"? Ray asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she nods to them. "I do actually", Kaitlyn said to them. She takes the morphor from Espella.

The group nods as Drew is holding a card. "We want you to meet us at this location in two days". Drew said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at the card as it has GPS coordinates on it. "I will", Kaitlyn said to them. As the group leaves, Kaitlyn has no idea that she has gained powers.

At Angel Grove High, the yellow group are noticing the students getting out of school for the day. Plus the green group is also there. "Hey guys looks like the our morphs has the same idea of pointing us to the high school". Alex said to them.

Tia nods as she is holding the yellow morphor. "Yeah, it is so long ago when we were in high school". Tia said to Alex.

Eliza looks at Fry as they are missing a yellow ranger veteran. "Although some of us haven't had their 10 year high school reunion yet". Eliza said to them.

"Being back at my old high school is the last thing I want to be at". Elliot said to them.

Luke gives a look at Elliot. "As memories serve me correctly Elliot, you always slept in class often in class". Luke said to Elliot.

Elliot shrugs as he has a sheepish look on his face.

Fry nods as he is thinking about Terra. "Yeah plus Terra should be here with us to talk to the next yellow ranger". Fry said to them.

Charlie looks at Fry as it is his mentor. "I know, and she is in the worst possible place right now with the other mentors". Charlie said to them.

Clyde nods as he is concerned about Jules. "Yeah, it is hard enough to deal with their disappearances. We have to figure out how to rescue them as well". Clyde said to them.

Hunter nods as this also hits him and Jenny hard. "Yeah plus putting this new team of rangers is hard as well. I do not want to be that group that the chosen one gets defensive with one of us". Hunter said to them.

Jenny nods as she looks at Hunter. "I do remember that you were the defensive one back in the day". Jenny said to Hunter. Hunter sighs as it is true. "Yeah but I have changed since then". Hunter said to Jenny.

Diana shakes her head as she knows that Corey was holding the red morphor before the things got defensive and ugly. "Corey handled it nicely when talking to her before Zack messed it all up". Diana said to them.

Riley looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Perhaps we should take the slow approach to them. We can avoid it that way". Riley said to them.

Andi nods in agreement with Riley. "I am for with the slow approach". Andi said to them.

Gabe nods to them as he notices the various of students. "Well, we should find them before they have left the school building". Gabe said to them. The two groups nod as they are looking for the two people that the morphor has chosen.

At an archery field, a 18 year old senior is holding a bow and arrow as he is aiming it at a target. He stands at 6'0 and has an athletic body type due to him staying in shape. He has skin tone is tan from playing sports. He has blonde hair that cover his slit pointed ears but they stick out, and he also has forest green eyes. He has a thin black hoodie thats unzipped with a yellow undershirt, jean pants and sneakers. The jean pants are lose but not to lose where that fall off, but the pants also have been through a lot they're weathered and have some rips.

As the yellow group arrives, they see the arrow lands in the bulls eye of the target. "Ok, that is a great shot". Charlie said to the guy.

The guy looks at the group of young adults. "Thanks, my name is Ren Liadon by the way". The senior revealed to be Ren.

Tia went up to Ren as she is holding the yellow morphor in her hands. "This is very unexpected but do you always wanted to save the world from evil"? Tia asks Ren.

Ren looks at them as he sees that they all wear yellow in their outfits. "Saving the world from evil, I never thought about doing that". Ren said to them.

Fry looks at Ren he has that look in his eyes. "This may come as a huge surprise for you, but this morphor has chosen you". Fry said to Ren.

Ren takes a closer look at the morphor. "Me really, I must be dreaming". Ren said to them. He is processing the news.

Elliot looks at Ren as he nods to him. "I get that you are processing it. It is not exactly a dream". Elliot said to Ren.

Jenny nods in agreement with Elliot. "It will filled with crazy adventure, and it will be a long ride". Jenny said to Ren.

Diana nods to Ren as it is her turn. "There are others that are being chosen for this as well". Diana said to Ren.

Charlie nods to Ren as he knows this from experience. "The friendship that you will build with them will truly last for the rest of your life". Charlie said to Ren.

Clyde nods to Ren as he smiles to him. "Indeed, you are a part of something bigger than you could ever imagine". Clyde said to Ren.

Gwen looks at Ren as she has that question for him. "Will you accept this morphor"? Gwen asks Ren.

Ren looks at them as his mind is already made up. "I will accept it". Ren said to them as he takes the morphor from Tia.

Tia smiles to Ren as she has a card. "Come to this location in two days". Tia said to Ren.

Ren looks at the card as he has no idea who are the others that they talked about. "I will". Ren said to them as he sees them leaving. He looks up at the sky as he gets the feeling that he might get out of his father's shadow in a different way. Plus he has a power.

In the woods, a young high school female student is singing by herself as she is happy being alone. She has straight long blonde hair reaching pass her shoulders with bright blue eyes and fair skin tone. She is around 5'7" tall with a skinny body and yet slightly athletic. She has a green shirt with black sleeves to her elbows black skinny jeans and green high top converse. She also has a green slouch beanie.

In the same woods, the green group is following the morphor. "You know we could follow her singing voice instead of the morphor beeping". Gabe said to them.

Hunter at Gabe as he can hear it. Hunter looks "Perhaps but we should stay quiet to get a better direction. Matt what do you make of the music genre of the song"? Hunter asks Matt.

Matt listens to the song that the female is singing. "Well, it is not a country song. However if Vivian was here, she would be leading us to her". Matt said to Hunter.

Hunter sighs as it is was a good suggestion. "It is a good thought Hunter. We got her singing voice and the direction to guide us". Luke said to them.

As they continue to follow the voice and the beeping from the morphor, Andrea thinks about something in particular. "Who is going to approach her about this"? Andrea asks them.

Riley looks at them as she thinks about it. "I think it should be Eliza, Andrea, and myself since the the chosen one is a female". Riley said to them.

The guys in the group nod in agreement with Riley. "Riley maybe on to something here guys. Plus they are the best choice for this situation". Alex said to them.

Eliza, Riley and Andrea went towards the girl. Eliza is holding the morphor as Andrea is holding the card. "Um excuse me, I can't help but hearing the lovely song song you are singing. But you have an amazing singing voice". Eliza said to the young teenager.

The three of them look at each other as it appears that she is ignoring them. "My name is Riley and this is Andrea and Eliza". Riley said to the girl. Once again, the girl is not talking to them as it is like she is ignoring them.

Andrea looks at the girl as she is up last. "We believe that this morphor belongs with you. You may not realize this, but you are a part of something bigger. What we do not understand is why you are ignoring us"? Andrea said to the girl.

"I heard you clearly. I am more of a listener than a talker. Just because I do not talk much does not mean that I am ignoring you. It just means that I am the reserved and quiet type. My name is Sylvie Frair by the way, and I do accept the morphor". The girl named Sylvie said to them.

The girls are surprised by Sylvie's explaination. "Oh that explains a lot". Eliza said to Sylvie. As Andrea hands the morphor and the card to Sylvie. She looks at her, "meet us at this location in two days". Andrea said to Sylvie said to her as they walk away. Sylvie feels a power as she is looking at the morphor.

Alex looks at them as they came back. "Well how did it go"? Alex asks them. He and the other guys want to know about it.

Riley looks at them as Eliza and Andrea are trying to find something to describe it. "We did not pull a Zack". Riley said to them. They nod as they head on their way.

In the blue group, they are getting frustrated as they have not gotten a reaction from the two colleges, the high school, and the private school in Angel Grove. "This is getting a bit old by now guys. It is like we have searched the entire city by now". Garry said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement with Garry. "Yeah I know. The red, pink, purple, yellow, and green groups has found their person by now". Ryan said to them.

Julienne looks at Garry as she shakes her head. "Maybe the person is new to Angel Grove, Garry". Julienne said as a suggestion.

Tyson nods in agreement as it is a possibility. "That music does make sense Garry". Tyson said to Garry.

Johan looks at them as it could be something else. "Maybe we are looking at the wrong places". Johan said to them.

Omar nods as it is a possibility as well. "So what place we have not looked into"? Omar asks them.

Just as Omar says that, the morphor is finally reacting as it is pointing them in a new direction. "Well, whatever he said must have given us a new direction to go on". Tim said to them.

Justin nods as he was concerned that an argument would break out. "It is a good thing when it start to react". Justin said to them as they follow the direction of the morphor.

As the group gets there, they find themselves at the Angel Grove Jr. High School. "I had a feeling that this would happen". Jacob said to them. The group looks at Jacob as they need a bigger explanation.

Garry looks at Jacob as he is a bit lost. "What do you mean by that"? Garry asks Jacob.

Jacob looks at them as some of them know what he means. "It is known if a ranger on a team happens to be the youngest, it means that the older rangers on the said team gets super protective and worried about the said youngest ranger. Plus the youngest ranger tends to do the most incredible, impressive, or really crazy things on the team as well. It is known as the Terra Effect". Jacob said to them.

The veterans nod as it is true and has someone on the team that fit the bill perfectly. "It was like that with Zara". Tim said to them. "It was like that with Eliza as well". Justin said to them. "It was Sam that our team that we got worried about the most on my team". Ryan. "Corey was the same way". Julianne points it out to them. "It was Hunter on my team". Omar said to them. "We worried a lot about Andrea back in the day". Garry said to them. "It was the worrying music of Zoe on our team". Tyson said to them. "It was defiantly Ray that we worried about". Johan said to them.

On a football field, a young 13 year old guy is doing his homework. He has blonde hair, with blue eyes and pale skin. He is tall for his age standing at 5'6 as he has some athletic tone in his muscles. He wears a blue jersey and jeans with white shoes. He frowns as he notices a couple of bullies picking on a 6th grader. "Hey leave him alone guys". The guy said as he is defending a young 6th grader.

The bullies look at the guy. "Why should we stop messing with him Mitchell"? One of the bullies said to him.

The boy glares at them as he is making the stand. "What you two are doing is wrong. I am not going to stand by and let you two bully him". The guy said to them.

The ranger veterans see what's going on. "Should we help him"? Julienne asks them. "Give him a few moments", Jacob said to Julienne.

The bullies look at the guy as they are about to hit him. The guy defended himself really well like he sensed where the blows are coming from. "Now get out of here now". The boy said to the bullies said to them. The bullies takes off from the scene.

"See what I tell you, he handled himself just fine". Jacob said to them. The ranger veterans nod to Jacob.

"Yeah plus he knew what to do as well". Omar said to them.

"It is something that Zara would have done". Tim said to them.

As the boy and the sixth grader parted ways, the group went up to the boy. "Excuse me, can we talk for a few minutes"? Tim asks the guy.

The guy nods to them as he sees a group of adult men and woman wearing a blue cladded outfit. "Yeah although my mom is picking me up very soon. My name is Even by the way, Evan Mitchell". The boy named Evan said to them.

The group looks at the guy named Evan. To Jacob, Evan's energetic personality reminds him more of his twin brother than Terra. "This maybe a strange question Evan, but do you always wanted to save the world from evil"? Jacob asks Evan.

Evan grins to them like this is the best day of his young life. "Yeah, I always wanted to become a Power Ranger. They are a great people to look up to, and they are always help out to fight back against evil forces". Evan said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they are admired and looked up too. "We believe that this morphor belongs with you buddy". Ryan said to Evan.

As he shows the morphor to Evan, Evan's eyes widen as this is like a dream come true. It is glowing brightly like it truly chosen him. "I accept and I promise that I will never tell anyone my secret". Evan said to them. Evan said to them as he takes it from Ryan's hand.

Omar is very surprised by this as they were going to ask that question. "You do understand and realize that you are a part of something bigger like we are right". Omar said to Evan.

Julienne nods as she is reminded of Corey by his youthful appearance. "Plus it does have a lot of responsibility right". Julienne said to Evan.

Evan looks at them as he nods to them. "I do know that. "It does have that overwhelming feeling at first when a ranger is first chosen and meeting his or her teammates for the first time. A ranger cannot use his or her powers for personal gain and go any further to escalate in a battle". Evan said to them.

Johan looks at Evan as he is reminded of Adrienne. Jacob is very impressed by him as he is reminded of Terra a bit. "That's right, you must know your ranger history". Johan said to Evan.

Garry nods to Evan as he looks at him. "I do know that you already said that you accepted the morphor, but we were going to ask anyways. Do you accept the morphor"? Garry asks Evan.

Evan looks at Garry as he has his answer. "I, Evan Mitchell, do accept this morphor and the responsibilities that comes with it". Evan said to them as he has right hand raised and his hand over the morphor.

Tyson looks at Garry with a look. "Was that kind of music needed Garry"? Tyson asks Garry. Garry looks at Tyson as he nods.

Tim is holding a card to meet them. "Meet us at this location in two days. My name is Tim, and that's Jacob, Justin, Ryan, Omar, Julienne, Johan, Tyson, and Garry". Tim said to Evan. He hands the card to him.

Evan looks at the card as he nods to them. "I will be there". Evan said to them. As the two part ways, Evan is getting a power as he is looking at the coordinates on the card. He grab his book bag as he mets up with his mom.

End Chapter

Well, the OCs are now closed, and before you guys point out about Evan, his creator give me a great reason for his OC to be 13 instead of 14. Plus the Terra Effect will be living up to its name again. I do have plans for him to be taken under the wings by a couple of the characters and a few of the veterans as well.

Blue Ranger: Evan Mitchell: THE RED TIME FORCE RANGER

Yellow Ranger: Ren Liadon: Kidflash1

Green Ranger: Sylvie Frair: Icrzy

Purple Ranger: Kaitlyn Snart: Kidflash1

Next Chapter: Searching For New Rangers Part 3: The Three Unique Colors: Metallic, Prima, and Midnight


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Searching For New Rangers Part 3: The Three Most Unique Colors: Prima, Metallic, and Midnight

Back at Angel Grove University, the three remaining groups are walking around campus. Roxxy sighs as she just got word from Jacob that they just met the blue ranger. "Oh boy, I hope Zack will stay calm about who are the newest rangers, especially the blue ranger". Roxxy said as she is holding the multiple color morphor.

This catches the attention from the rest in her group. "Let me guess, it is the blue ranger who is the youngest this time". Quincy said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods to the leader of the Spirit Warrior team veteran. "Yes, I hope that at least a couple of the new rangers will take him under their wings". Roxxy said to them.

Nicole looks at Roxxy as she can understand that. "I hope so too. From what I heard about the relationship between Zack and Terra, they constantly argued back in the day". Nicole said as she remembers when she met Terra's former teammates back in the day.

David nod in agreement with Nicole. "I can agree with that Nicole. The way those two argued was more like dog vs cat". David said to them.

Bridgette looks at them as she notices that the morphor is reacting to someone. "Hey guys, the morphor is reacting". Bridgette said to them. It is just the five of them as they are heading towards the person that the morphor is reacting to.

A young 19 year old college student is getting out of class as she notices her phone has a lot of missed calls from one person in particular from Italy. She sighs as she ignoring her step mother's calls. She has black skinny jeans with bottoms rolled up once with an orange racerback tank under an indigo denim closed button up with the sleeves rolled up to right below the elbow. She has on cyan converse with an orange beanie and a thick black leather band on her right wrist. She is about 5'8" with a lean yet muscular build. She has lightly tanned skin with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

As the young woman is with her thoughts about her family and leaving her little brother behind, a voice is calling out to her. "Excuse me, can we talk to you for a few minutes"? A young adult asks her as there are four other people with her.

"Sure I am sorry, but who are you"? The young woman asks them. She is curious about them as there is only five of them.

Roxxy looks at the young woman. "My name is Roxanne Dennis Calvin. That's David, Quincy, Bridgette, and Nicole. We would like to talk to you for a few minutes". Roxxy said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at them as she nods to them. "My name is Aria Bellarose. May I ask what this is about"? The young woman named Aria asks them.

David looks at Aria as he nods to her. "This is going to sound like a strange question, but do you always wanted to save the world from evil"? David asks Aria.

Aria looks at David as she nods to him. "Actually yeah, I am originally from Milan Italy, and hearing about a group of heroes saving the world. It makes me wonder how I can give back to them when they saved the world". Aria said to them.

Quincy grins to Aria as she likes her answer. "I can understand that. We believe that this morphor belongs with you". Quincy said to Aria as she presents the multi colored morphor to her.

Aria is very surprised by it as she looks at the device. "Me, wow, were you guys a part of something bigger"? Aria asks them.

Bridgette nods to Aria as she can relate to her. "Oh yes, there are others like you that are in this as well. It is a bit overwhelming at first but in due time you can work with them". Bridgette said to Aria.

Aria looks at the morphor as she realizes that she has to answer the call to save the world. "I am starting to understand all of this". Aria said to them.

Nicole looks at Aria as she has the question. "Do you accept this morphor, Aria"? Nicole asks Aria.

Aria looks at the morphor as she has a clear answer to them. "Yes I do ". Aria said to them. She grabs the morphor from Quincy.

Roxxy nods as she expected it to happen. "You need to meet us at this location in two days". Roxxy said to Aria as she hands a card to Aria.

Aria feels something within her morphor as she looks at the card. "I will do that". Aria said to Roxxy. As the group walks away, Aria has a warm feeling that she will become a warrior.

In the black and white group, it is a big group as they are walking around the campus. "Do you guys think we should come up with a name for that morphor"?Mike asks them.

Logan looks at the white Unity Force Veteran. "I don't see any reason why not Mike ". Logan said to Mike.

Carson looks at them as he likes the idea. "We should come up with a cool name not something stupid like the polka dotted ranger". Carson said to them.

Rory looks at Carson as he can see that point. "A cool name would defiantly set apart from the others with just one color". Rory said to them.

Artie nods in agreement with Rory. "So any cool suggestions, I am all ears". Artie said to them.

Gwen has an idea as she has a smirk on her face. "What about the Tuxedo Ranger"? Gwen asks them.

The guys in the group look at each other as Ingrid and Lilly likes the idea. "I do not know if that would work Gwen. It does sound cool, but something about it sounds like the guy will be put on a pedestal to go gaga over all the time". Callum said to Gwen.

Gwen pouts as it would be cool name. "Fine", Gwen said to them. Her private hopes are dashed from it.

Nate looks at them as he has a thought. "What about Midnight Ranger. The black sky with the white stars at the stroke of midnight". Nate said to them.

The ranger veterans look at the veteran white Beast Warrior Ranger. "That actually sounds really cool and makes sense. This morphor does have a black and white star on it". Wally said to them.

As it is glowing, the veterans realize that it has chosen someone close by. "Looks like the morphor has chosen someone". Bobby said to them as they follow the direction of the morphor pointing to.

A young man is heading out from a building on campus as he is planning to head to his dorm. He has black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and stands at about 6'1. He's skinny, but has good muscle tone, and has nice features. He has a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans and black boots.

The young man is showing off his energetic side as he is not expecting to met a big group of people. "Woah, I was not expecting this". The guy said to them.

"We are actually want to talk to you for a few minutes". Logan said to the young man.

The guy looks at them as he has a guilty look on his face. "Are you guys their sisters or something and want to kick my butt for breaking their hearts or something"? The guy said to them as he does date a lot.

The girls look at the guy as he got it all wrong. "No besides we are married or engaged". Ingrid said to the guy.

Carson shakes his head to him. "This is a different kind of talk". Carson said to the guy.

Rory nods to the young man. "Mate, this is going to be a very strange question for you, but have you ever wanted to save the world from evil"? Rory asks the young man.

The young man looks at them as this is strange question. "Me, saving the world, I honestly never thought about it before. Who are you guys anyways"? The guy asks them as he has a rebellious streak in him.

Artie looks at the young man as he can tell that he has the bad boy in him. "My name is Artie Scott. That's Carson, Rory, Nate, Mike, Bobby, Wally, Logan, Andy, Ryan, Lilly, and Ingrid. We believe that this morphor belongs with you". Artie said to the young man.

The young man looks at the big group. "Well, my name is Ian Reed. I never thought it would pick me. Were you guys a part of something special and bigger or something like that"? Ian asks them.

The group nods as Andy looks at the guy name Ian. "We actually were a part of something bigger. The truth is, each one of us came from a special teams whose teammates come from different backgrounds and family situations. We all came together in those circumstances and becoming very strong and powerful teams. We help others as well". Andy said to Ian.

Ryan and Lilly looks at Ian as they have the same question to asks him. "Do you accept this morphor"? Ryan and Lilly asks Ian.

Ian looks at them as something in him told him to accept it. "Yeah, I do accept it". Ian said to them. He grabs the morphor from Carson.

Ingrid is holding the card as she also hands it to them. "Meet us at this location in two days". Ingrid said to Ian. Ian looks at the card as he looks at them. "I will do that". Ian said to them. As the group leaves, Ian feels a power within him as he is chosen to be a part of something special.

With the metallic group, it is another big group like the black and white group. It has Zara, Rena, Sean, Luna, Ester, Cora, Sam, Iris, Robin, Levi, Emery, Junior, Davis, and Linnie. "It feels weird that Terra is not here with us finding our person that the morphor belongs with". Emery said to them.

Zara looks at Emery as she knows how he feels. "I know what you mean Emery. I got really impressed by her when she was a yellow ranger. Did she ever tell you when she first helped the Beast Warrior Rangers"? Zara asks Emery.

Emery nods as it is Ray's favorite one. "Yeah Terra grabbed the Zack's sword against some Ragier. It is Ray's favorite story". Emery said to Zara.

Rena nods as she has heard the story before. "She is definitely a spitfire of her team twice". Rena said to them.

Sean nods as she agrees with them. "That's true, I can not count how many times she and Zack argued. That estrangement they had really took its toll on us as well. When we learned that she is more than a mentor by being a ranger again, Zack really had to sallow his pride and help her team to rescue her. We nearly lost her that time". Sean said to them as she thinks back to that particular memory and rescue.

Luna and Ester sighs as well as Terra is not the only one in deep trouble. "I know what you mean. Plus Stella and her team were there when Terra was held captive by your evil villains as well". Luna said to them. "Yeah although it feels strange that she is not here with us holding the morphor though". Ester said to them.

As the morphor is starting to glow and react, the group is very surprised by it. "Looks like the person is close by according to this". Iris said as she has a cast on her arm from the ambush.

Robin nods to them as the morphor is pointing a particular direction. "The beat of the morphor is pointing that way". Robin said to them.

Cora looks at Robin as she smirks to him. "You and your beat and rhythm talk Robin". Cora said to them. Sam nods in agreement with her. "Somethings never get old". Sam said to them. Levi nods to them as they need to find him or her.

In the parking lot, a young man is heading towards his car as he has to get to work. He has tan skin tone with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is lean but slightly muscular and 5'8" tall. He has on a black and grey flannel shirt, black t-shirt underneath with blue jeans, and brown shoes with silver and gold laces. As he is about to reach to his car, he hears some voices calling out to him.

"Wait hold up a minute", Junior said to the young man. "We need to talk to you for a few minutes". Davis said to the young man.

The young man looks at them as he does not have long to talk. "I have to be at work in 30 minutes. My name is Rafael Vazquez by the way". The young man named Rafael said to them.

Linnie looks at Rafael as she makes it quick. "I know this is very strange to tell you this, but we believe that this morphor belongs with you. The truth is that like you, we were a part of something bigger that brought peace, joy, and light to the world. My name is Linnie, that is Zara, Rena, Luna, Ester, Cora, Sam, Iris, Robin, Levi, Emery, Junior, and Davis. I know that you have to get to work, but do you accept this morphor"? Linnie said to Rafael.

Rafael looks at the morphor as he feels something within him. "I do accept it". Rafael said to them. Zara hands him the morphor and the card. "Meet us at the location on the card in two days". Zara said to Rafael. Rafael looks at the card as feels a strange power as he sees them leaving. 'I might as well get to work'. Rafael said as he gets into his car and leaves the school.

Back at Empress Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria looks at a monitor as nine dots appear on the screen. Zhoan walks in the room with Selenix and a young female as well. "Mother, what's going on, I thought we were going to seal the three in their orbs like we did to King Branduff, Queen Victoria's husband". The female said to Mesadogloria. She has black and gold hair, sharp copper wings and a scarlet dress. Her eyes are grey and she has light grey skin.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at the young girl. "We will my daughter Anarchia. It seems that Princess Liberty had those morphors from Reskima all along with that tree as well". Empress Mesadogloria said to young princess named Anarchia.

Anarchia frowns as she is furious about it. "Who ever brought her on the ship should have taken the items she had with her. I waited a long time to see you get released". Anarchia said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria nods to Princess Anarchia. "That was a mistake on our part, and yes I do know darling". Empress Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

"Commander, I summon you". Mesadogloria said as she summons the commander.

The commander walks in the room as he bows to them. "What can I do for you my empress"? The commander asks them.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at the commander. "I want you to launch an attack in that city with the Zincods. I want to see who has the powers of Reskima has chosen fight against me". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander nods as he receives his orders. "Your wish is my command my Empress". The commander said to her as he leaves the room to gather the Zincods.

Empress Mesadogloria has an evil grin on her face as she looks at the dots. "Soon, I will find out about them and destroy them". Empress Mesadogloria said to herself as she is ready to launch the attack.

End Chapter

The OC contest is now closed. It was kind of hard to chose the characters for the story.

Prima Ranger: Thedaydreamer25

Midnight Ranger: Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley

Metallic Ranger: Icrzy

Next Chapter: A Veteran Ranger Meeting (Filler)


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: A Veteran Ranger Meeting

The next day, the ranger veterans are meeting up at the command center. Tommy and Ingrid notice Zack holding an eye pack to his eye as he takes a seat. "What happened to you"? Tommy asks Zack.

Zack looks at Dr. Oliver as he really did not want to talk about it. The other ranger veterans are there as they take their seats as well. "I may have gotten a bit pushy with the new red ranger". Zack said to Dr. Oliver.

Zane gives Zack a look as Stella's eyes are dark orange. The eye color change surprises the Monster Hunter veterans. "Zack, you know that is not true, and you are in the same room with someone who is like a human lie detector". Zane said to Zack.

Zack groans as he looks at them. "Ok, I pushed her a lot and I forcefully put the morphor in her hands. How am I suppose to know that she would have that kind of nature". Zack said to them.

Stella's eyes are more bright orange. Zara looks intrigued as she looks at Zack. "What kind of nature Zack"? Zara asks Zack as it is a sweetly tone of voice like she wants to know something.

Zack sighs as some of the other female veteran rangers has that same expression on their faces. "I do not do well with females who has sass in their nature and spirit". Zack said to them as he is defeated.

Quincy looks at Zack as she thought Corey handled it well. "You would not gotten that black eye if you did not took things from Corey". Quincy said to Zack.

Corey sighs as he looks at the red Spirit Warrior veteran ranger. "She looked like she was a bit hesitant about having that morphor. I did not ask her why though". Corey said to them.

Jared nods in agreement with Corey. "Yeah I noticed that about her as well. It is like she was being pulled back into the ranger life style again". Jared said to them.

This shocks the rangers as they look at each other. "Hold up though, if she was a part of a ranger team at one point, we would have known about her team right". Daphne said to them.

Oliver looks at Daphne as his team did not have a team up with active rangers in the same dimension. "Yeah it would have been with my team that a team up would have happened if there was another team around the same time as us in this dimension". Oliver said to them. He remembers when they went to Blue Hill and Terra being in Dresden.

JT nods as he looks at them. "If that is the case, her team must not have known about your team, Oliver". JT said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as Princess Liberty is in the room. "Let's get started guys", Ingrid said to them. The monitor is pulled up as nine dots appear on screen. Plus pictures of the nine chosen ones are on the screen.

Zack looks at them as he has another hope being dashed. "Please tell me that they are the closely the same age". Zack said to them.

The beast ranger veterans sigh as this is happening again. "Sorry Zack, the Terra Effect will be in effect again". Jacob said to them.

Tim nods as he was there with them. "Jacob was the first one to call it out to us and explained it to us". Tim said to Zack.

Justin nods in agreement with Zack. "Yeah plus the morphor did in fact chose him". Justin said to Zack.

Ryan gets the idea about it. "Yeah we had a hard time finding him because the morphor did not react at the colleges". Ryan said to Zack.

Julienne smirks as it is her turn. "We did not find him at the high school either". Julienne said to Zack.

Omar looks at them as he is not going to let the cat out of the bag. "We were pretty frustrated about it until the morphor started to react". Omar said to them.

Johan looks at Zack as this is kept going. "Agreed although the morphor picked an energetic young man". Johan said to Zack.

Tyson looks at Zack as he sees that he is getting very annoyed by it. "We found the music of him at the most unlikely of places". Tyson said to Zack.

Zack groans as it is bugging him greatly. "Just tell me how old he is"? Zack said to them as he is in for it.

The blue ranger veterans look at Garry to tell Zack. "He is a 13 year old kid, Zack. I hope that the Rangers will take him under their wings". Garry said to Zack.

Zack sighs as it was one thing he did not do with Terra. "13, a 13 year old kid got chosen as the blue ranger". Zack said as it is overwhelming him.

Zara glares at Zack as she gives him that look. "Hey, I was around his age when I became a ranger. You might as well suck it up". Zara said to Zack.

Tommy looks at the picture of the boy as he is reminded of a teammate of his. "We may not have the Terra Effect when a friend of mine was one of my teams that I lead on, but the morphor did in fact chosen him". Tommy said to them.

Stella looks at the pictures of the new Rangers as something is on her mind. "When the new Rangers get here, I suggest that one member from each team to explain to them about their involvement against a particular evil villain". Stella said to them.

The ranger veterans look at each other as they look back at Stella. "That is a great idea. Plus it would have to be the right person to do it". Zane said to them.

Zack looks at them as he makes a suggestion. "Maybe it should be the red rangers who tells them about it". Zack said to them.

Oliver shakes his head as it is a bad idea. "I do not know Zack. It may be good idea for some but not so much for others". Oliver said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with Oliver. "I have to agree with Oliver. It has to be a representative that is best to tell them about the villain that they defeated or captured in a book". Daphne said to them.

JT nods in agreement with Daphne. "Yeah plus it should be a representative that has experienced a lot within their own team as well". JT said to them.

Corey looks at them as he has a thought. Maybe each team should nominate the person that does represent the team to talk". Corey said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as she has a suggestion. "I see where Corey is going with it. There should be a solid good reason why that person gets to talk to the new rangers starting with the very first team that saved the world".

All eyes are on Zane as his team was the first of the nine teams. "Well, if I have to nominate someone to talk to the new rangers, I would pick you Zara. You had first hand experience with being controlled by Vaatu and turning over a new leaf". Zane said to Zara. The other Elemental Fusion veterans nod in agreement with Zane.

Zara nods as it is very true. "Alright, I will do it", Zara said to them. She looks at Stella's team to go next.

Mike looks at Stella and his two sisters in laws. "It would make sense for Stella, Luna, and Ester to talk about our team to them. They have their origin story and the conflict between Queen Omitrix and Avalon". Mike said to them.

The three sisters look at each other as they agree. "It does make sense Mike". Stella said to her husband. "We will do it". Luna and Ester said in unison. They look at Zack's team to go next.

Jacob looks at Zack as it does make sense. "Zack should talk about our team. He learned more about his biological family". Jacob said to them.

Zack nods as he looks at Jacob. "I will definitely tell them all about it". Zack said to Jacob. He looks at Quincy's team.

Ryan looks at them as he has only two people in mind as the rest of the team will agree with him. "Quincy should be the one to tell them". Ryan said to them. Quincy nods as she will do it.

Julianne turns to Corey as rest of the Music Force team is in agreement with her. "Corey should talk about our team. He is the one that got put through a lot of stuff to last a lifetime". Julianne said to them.

Corey sighs as he was the one that gotten into a lot of trouble. "Yeah although the story about my team could take the entire day to do it". Corey said to them. He does remember about that weekend in particular as he has moved on from it. However, he learned a while ago that the man has disappeared from the mental hospital that he got locked up at. He looks at Jared's team.

Artie looks at Jared as the choice is clear. "Jared should be the one to tell the new Rangers about our team". Artie said to them. Jared looks at Artie as he nods in agreement.

Oliver looks at them as he has thought of two possibilities for the person to tell the new rangers about their team. "I think Nicole should be the one to tell the team about us". Oliver said to them. The rest of the team looks at Oliver as they know why.

Lexi looks at Daphne as it is the clear choice. "Daphne, it is simple as that". Lexi said to them.

JT went last as he looks at Drew. "Drew, I think you should be the one to tell the new team about our team and your dad's sacrifice for all of humanity". JT said to Drew.

The ranger veterans nod in agreement with JT as all eyes are on Drew. "Ok", Drew said to them.

As the meeting concluded, Drew looks at the gold Music Force Veteran. "Hey Iris", Drew said to Iris.

Iris looks at Drew as she nods to him. "Yeah", Iris said to Drew.

Drew looks at Iris as he wanted to know something. "What happened in those two years that you partnered with Maya Shepherd"? Drew asks Iris.

Iris looks at Drew as she nods to him. "Well, the night before you guys had that final battle, I gotten a mysterious tip about something that needed to be found. When I got to storage facility, Maya was there as she gotten the same tip as me. As we went to the locker, I had no idea what could be in the locker. It was filled with boxes, and inside of those boxes were SAE Kits. All of them were SAE Kits that got done. The collected DNA in the kits all matched to Daphne's biological mother, and the prints on the outside of the kits belonged to Harold Simmons. It turned out that monster raped Josephine multiple times over the years while she was held captive by him. Anyways when I learned about your father's death, I needed to get away with a new scenery. I became Mays's partner until she was killed in the line of duty. Robin and I realize that Mystic Hallow is still our second home. I thought Zack was going to faint when he learned about the blue ranger being the youngest". Iris said to Drew.

Drew nods to Iris as he grins to her. "Yeah although that look was priceless". Drew said to Iris as they headed out.

Meanwhile, at Maya's dorm room, Maya is looking at the morphor as she thinks about what her friend Lurre said to her. 'An opportunity to do something that I never gotten the chance to do before'. Maya thought to herself as she is thinking about the others that gotten a morphor just like hers. "What ever it is that will happen tomorrow, I hope it will be different from what happened with them". Maya said to herself as she truly accepts the morphor.

End Chapter

It is just a short filler. Plus the first battle will be happening in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Star Legends Come Together, A Renewed Leader

Next few chapter titles in this Arc

You Can't Spell Alone out of Teamwork

More Than a Kid

Breaking Free

Building Your Own Strength

Honor Thy Sister

Maya's Secret Part 1 and Part 2


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: Star Legends Come Together, A Renewed Leader

The next day, it is a Saturday morning in Angel Grove. Maya sighs as today is the day that she has that meeting at a special location. She shrugs as she looks at the back of the card. "If there is an emergency, say Star Legends Lets Come Together". Maya said to herself as she is wondering who came up with that passcode. She purposely leaves her cell phone behind as she does not want to be distracted by her so called friends. "Well I might as well see why I am being chosen for this". Maya said to herself as she leaves her dorm room for the special location.

Just outside of Angel Grove, Maya notices the mountains as it is the same mountains to go up to the location according to the card. She notices a young boy that is about to head up the mountain. "Excuse me, are you heading towards those mountains"? Maya asks the blue cladded guy.

The young guy in blue looks at Maya. "Yes I am. My name is Evan by the way". The young guy named Evan said to Maya as he introduces himself to Maya.

Maya is very surprised by it as she looks at Evan. "Ok this is going to sound strange but did you get one of these items"? Maya asks Evan as she shows him the morphor and the card.

Evan pulls his morphor and the card out to prove it to her. "Yeah I did, Maya". Evan said to Maya.

"I take it you got the morphor and the card as well Maya". CJ said to Maya. He is walking up on the mountain.

Maya looks at CJ as she nods to him. "Yeah talk about a coincidence". Maya said to CJ.

CJ looks at the young guy standing next to Maya. "I was not expecting a young kid here either". CJ said to the young man.

Evan looks at the guy as he frowns to him. "My name is Evan, not young kid. I am tall for my age". Evan said to CJ.

CJ nods as he can see it in him. "I can see that in you". CJ said to him. He joins him and Maya as they climb up the mountain.

At another part, Sylvie is climbing the mountain as she is by herself. All the sudden, she hears a guy's voice calling out to her. "So what's a pretty girl like you climbing up by herself". A guy wearing a black and white cladded outfit.

Sylvie looks at the guy as she rolls her eyes at him. It is a lame pick up line as she did listen to him. "Come on everyone has a name, my name is Ian". Ian said to her.

"So I take it that you got a strange device and a card to meet some people today for some unknown reason. By the way, my name is Sylvie". Sylvie said to Ian.

Ian is taken back by Sylvie as he does a double take. "So you do have a voice after all". Ian said to Sylvie.

"She is not a big talker like most girls. I should know because she goes to my school. My name is Ren by the way". Ren said to them as he has a yellow cladded outfit.

Ian turns to Ren as he mets him for the first time. "That does explain things", Ian said to Ren. The three of them continue to climb up the mountain.

In another group, Aria is looking up as she is halfway there. She looks up and notices a building on the top of the mountain. She looks at the card as it does has a picture of the building on the card. "It looks like I am half way there". Aria said to herself.

Another young woman and a young man also arrives at the half way point. "Hey, I take it that you are heading the same way as us. My name is Kaitlyn by the way and this is Rafael". Kaitlyn said to Aria.

Rafael looks at Aria as he nods to her. "It would be safer in numbers instead of climbing up alone". Rafael said to Aria.

Aria looks at them as she lets them join her. "Ok, I take it that you two got these strange things the other day and told you to head up here today". Aria said to them.

Kaitlyn and Rafael look at each other as they pull out the very items that Aria is talking about. "Yeah how did you know"? Kaitlyn asks Aria.

Aria shows them her device and the card. "I got these items as well". Aria said to them. They look at each other as they head on up.

At 3/4 the way up, Maya, Evan, and CJ are almost there. "It looks like we are almost there". Evan said to them. CJ nods as he can see the energetic within him. He sighs as he is reminded of his late sister.

Maya notice it about CJ as they are about to get some unexpected company. "Woah, I thought we are the only group climbing up this thing". A young man said to them.

Maya turns around as she sees a black and white cladded young man with a green cladded young teenage girl and a yellow cladded teenage boy. "Yeah my name is Maya and that's CJ and Evan". Maya said to them.

The guy nods to them as this is a huge coincidence. "My name is Ian. That's silent Sylvie and Ren". Ian said to them as he introduces Sylvie and Ren to them.

The other group shows up as well. "This must be like a party of some sort". Kaitlyn said to them. The others look at them as they were all chosen for a reason.

"Ok my name is Rafael. That's Aria and Kaitlyn. This is going to sound strange but did a group of people came up to you guys about this device and handed this card to meet them at a certain location today"? Rafael asks them.

The others look at each other as they grab out the morphor and the card. "Yeah but why us though"? Sylvie said to them as she decides to say something.

Maya has a sinking feeling that she will be a leader again. All the sudden a swarm of Zincods shows up as the commander shows up as well. "I never thought that the powers of Reskima would chose weak humans. Hand them over before I get mad". The strange commander said to them.

The nine young people look at each other as they are caught in this situation. "I may not know what the powers of Reskima is, but I am not going to hand it over to the likes of you". Maya said to the strange commander as she charges in to fight.

The eight young people are shocked by it. "Is she crazy"? Rafael asks them. Evan frowns as he knows that Maya can not fight them alone. "I am going to help". Evan said as he takes off to help to fight them.

Ian does a double take as he looks at Evan. "Wait a minute kid, this is dangerous for you to be here". Ian said to Evan.

Evan looks at Ian as he does not like being called a kid. "I am chosen like the rest of you are and that includes Maya as well". Evan said to Ian as he goes to help Maya fight against the Zincods.

CJ looks at Ian as he does agree. "He has a point, man. Are you going to sit here like a wimp or go help and fight"? CJ asks Ian

Ian sighs as he looks at CJ. "Ok, I will go help and fight". Ian said to CJ. He goes in to the action as the rest follow suit.

Back at the command center, Ingrid and Dr. Oliver frown as they see a battle going on as it is showing up on the monitors. "I was hoping to explain to them about becoming rangers, but time was against me". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Ingrid as the timing is a bit off. "Don't feel bad about it, Ingrid. If things gets from bad to worse, we will get them out of there". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as this is her first time mentoring a group of Rangers.

Back at the battle, the teens are facing the Zincods. Evan notices how well Maya is putting up with the fight like she has experience in this sort of thing. He frowns at the Zincods are coming towards him. All the sudden, his hand is glowing as blue as it hits a Zincod as throws it at another Zincod.

The others sees this as it is very unexpected. All the sudden, green plants rises up as it hits the Zincods. Sylvie has a smirk on her face as she is a nature girl through and through.

Ren looks at the Zincods as he is dodging them. Just as he feels like he is trapped by it, he kicks at them and a big whoosh of air hits the Zincods like a bender of some sorts. "Umm, that's cool", Ren said to himself.

Ian and Rafael are back to back as they are facing Zincods. Rafael notices some rocks on the ground. As he touches a rock, his hand turns to stone as he gives a rock solid punch to a Zincod. Ian notices this as he notices an energy beam is about to hit him. He puts his hands out in front of him. He finds himself absorbing the energy beam as he fires it right back at the Zincods. "Ok, I was not expecting that". Ian said to Rafael. "Neither did I", Rafael said to him.

Kaitlyn, CJ and Aria are together as they are facing Zincods. "Geez these things are getting on my last nerve". CJ said to them. "You really said it". Kaitlyn said to them. Just as a Zincods is coming at Aria, her skin is changing to a crystalline texture as it is tough as diamonds. The Zincod went to the ground.

Kaitlyn's eyes color as she finds herself to have telekinesis powers. A Zincod is floating in the air as it is sent flying. Plus CJ is floating in the air as he finds himself levitating as he punches at the Zincods. "Ok I have always wanted to fly into the sky, but this is ridiculous". CJ said to them.

Maya looks at them as they gotten powers. She notices the incoming Zincods coming at her. With the swish and flick with her right hand, she is using magic on the Zincods for them to be instantly destroyed.

The commander frowns as he sees the nine young people standing as they defeated the Zincods. "How dare you destroy my Zincods. Just who are you anyways". The commander said to them.

Maya looks at the commander as she has the morphor out. "Who we are, we are people that defends our planet from the likes of you. We may not know much on what's going on, but we will find out. Guys follow my lead". Maya said to them.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya said as she says the password to morph into ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Maya is standing in a white space in her ranger pose. The kenji symbol of fire is coming down to her first as it transforms into sunlight. Out from the sunlight, a red lion, a red Gladiator, a red Tyrannosaurus Rex is coming towards her. Rock and Roll music in a form of a red electric guitar is coming out from the sun light next as the Elemental Saint of Fire, the red monster hunter, and the ruby dragon are heading towards Maya next. The nine of them are standing in their spot around her like they are coming together. Maya has red ranger suit with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her ranger suit has a special design on the chest. Her helmet is also red with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Maya has her twin short swords in her hands. "Coming Together of Red, Star Legends Red Ranger", Maya said as she is in ranger form.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are surprised by it as they look at Maya. The commander looks at them as he was not expecting this. "What. POWER RANGERS", The Commander said to them.

Evan looks at the commander as he and the others grab their morphors out. "I think it is time to join her". Evan said to them.

"Right", they said in unison.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", they said in unison.

Morphing Sequence

Evan is standing in a white space in his ranger pose. The kenji symbol for water appears to them as the sea comes out from it. A wolf, a blue Viking, a blue raptor comes out from the sea as they are coming towards Evan. Then blues music in the form of a blue clarinet, the Elemental Saint or Water, the sapphire Leviathan, and a blue monster hunter comes out from the sea. The nine things are in place around Evan like they are coming together. Evan has a blue ranger suit with pants and boots. His ranger suit has a special design on the chest. His helmet is also blue with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Evan has his Mechanical Trident in his hands. "Coming Together of Blue Star Legends Blue Ranger", Evan said as he is in his pose.

Sylvie is standing in a white space as she is in her ranger pose. The kenji symbol for Earth is up first as green leaves comes out of it next. From the leaves, country music is coming out in a form of a banjo along with a green solider and triceratops are coming towards Sylvie. Then a green monster hunter, a Emerald Unicorn, and the Elemental Saint of Wood are coming towards Sylvie. The eight of them are together like they are in their place in a shape. Sylvie has green ranger suit with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her ranger suit has a special design on the chest. Her helmet is also green with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Sylvie has her sickle weapon in her hands. "Coming Together of Green Star Legends Green Ranger", Sylvie said as she is in her pose.

Ren is in a white space as he is in his pose. The kenji symbol for light is up first. Out from the light, electricity is coming out from it next. Then it is a yellow tiger and a yellow Spartan is coming with it. Jazz music in a form of a saxophone is coming out from the light as well. The Elemental Saint of Thunder, a Topaz Pegasus, and yellow monster hunter is coming from the light after that as they all come towards Ren. As the nine of them take their place around Ren, it is like that they are in a shape of some kind and coming together. Ren has a yellow ranger suit with pants and boots. His ranger suit has a special design on the chest. His helmet is also yellow with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Evan has his bow in his hands. "Coming Together of Blue Star Legends Yellow Ranger", Ren said as he is in his pose.

Kaitlyn is in a white space as she is in her ranger pose. Purple snowflakes is coming down first as a Komodo Dragon is running towards Kaitlyn with a purple Amazonian warrior. Classical music is coming in a form of a violin is heading towards her. The Elemental Saint of Mind, amethyst Angel and a purple monster hunter are coming towards her. The seven of them are coming together around Kaitlyn in a weird shape. Kaitlyn has purple ranger suit with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her ranger suit has a special design on the chest. Her helmet is also purple with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Kaitlyn has her staff in her hands. "Coming Together of Purple, Star Legends Purple Ranger", Kaitlyn said as she is in ranger pose.

CJ is in a white space as he is in ranger pose. The wind is coming down towards him as a pink crane and the pink samurai are coming towards CJ first. Then hip hop music is being heard in form of a guitar is coming towards him along with a pink petrodycal, Opal mermaid, and the Elemental Saint of Wind are coming towards him as well. The seven of them are coming together around CJ in a weird shape as well. CJ has a pink ranger suit with pants and boots. His ranger suit has a special design on the chest. His helmet is also pink with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. CJ has his blasters in his hands. "Coming Together of Pink, Star Legends PinkRanger", CJ said as he is in his pose.

Rafael is in a white space as he is in his ranger pose. The gold kenji symbol for lighting appears first to him. A gold bear, golden moon, and a Celtic warrior comes out from the kenji symbol. Then a silver kenji symbol for metal appears next as starlight and the ninja warrior comes out from it. Melody and rhythm are coming together towards him. Techno music is being heard in the form of a bronze electronic musical device is coming towards him. A gold centaur, a silver Hydra, and a diamond Manticore are coming together like the three of them are friends. The Elemental Saints of Spirit and soul are coming towards Rafael as well. As the seven to nine of them are coming together, they are in an unique shape around him. Rafael has a gold, silver, bronze, and diamond ranger suit with pants and boots. His ranger suit has a special design on the chest. His helmet is also gold, silver, bronze, and diamond with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Rafael has his sword in his hands. "Coming Together of Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Diamond, Star Legends Metallic Ranger", Rafael said as he is in his pose.

Ian is in a white space as he is in ranger pose. The black kenji symbol for darkness appears first as a black bison and white falcon are coming out first. The steel beams of reliability, white knight, the white monster hunter are coming out together like they are the only whites with out a partner in the bunch. The black stegosaurus and the white saber tooth tiger are coming out together as well like it they are lovers. The rap and heavy metal music are coming out together like two brothers in forms of a white turn table and a black bass guitar. Finally the Elemental Saint of Shadows and the Elemental Saint of Light comes out together like the two are friends but opposites. The seven to nine are coming together around Ian in another unique shape. Ian has a black and white ranger suit with pants and boots. His ranger suit has a special design on the chest. His helmet is also black and white with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Ian has his crossbow in his hands. "Coming Together of Black and White, Star Legends Midnight Ranger", Ian said as he is in his pose.

Aria is in a white space as she is in her pose. A cyan Elemental Saint of Miracles and an indigo blouses of earth are coming towards Aria like they are the only two very unique colors from the bunch are with her. All the sudden the orange cheetah, orange scales of justice, orange bearer of the Spirit Warrior Mark, and the Sunstone Selkie are coming together towards Aria like they are the four oranges that came to be. The six of them are coming together around Aria in another unique shape like Ian and Rafael. Aria has an orange, indigo, and cyan ranger suit with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her ranger suit has a special design on the chest. Her helmet is also indigo, orange, and cyan with a silver mouthpiece. The visor has a shape on it. Aria has her Naginata in her hands. "Coming Together of Indigo, Orange, and Cyan Star Legends Prima Ranger", Aria said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in their ranger form. For Maya, it is different for her like a sense of nostalgic within her. For the others, they are getting their first time shock as Rangers. "Power Ranger Star Legends Coming Together to Defend Earth Together". The Rangers said to the commander.

The commander frowns as he is not expecting this. "Power Rangers, I thought after that last group there wouldn't be any left". The commander said to them.

Maya looks at the commander as she is ready to fight. "You are obviously mistaken about that. No matter what, there will always be Rangers that will defend Earth from evil". Maya said to the commander.

Evan looks at Maya as he is getting the feeling that Maya has experience with it before.

The commander frowns as he charges in at them. "Bring it rangers", the commander said to them as the fight gets started. He even summons more Zincods to fight the rangers.

The Rangers frown as more Zincods are coming towards them. "Seriously more of these things. You would think that this guy has a never ending supply of them". Ren said to them. "I am with you on that man, but I want to see what our weapons do". CJ said to them.

Evan nods to CJ as his trident is glowing with a blue electricity. "Lets shock this things", Evan said to them as he is fighting back with his weapon in his hands. The Zincods are electrocuted as they are destroyed.

Rafael looks at Evan as he is holding his sword. It is changing from gold to diamond as he is slashing at them. "This sword is cutting them like a sueño". Rafael said to them.

Sylvie and Aria are back to back as they are holding respective weapons. The Zincods are coming at them. "I got your back Sylvie". Aria said to Sylvie. Sylvie nods to Aria as she knows. As the two are fighting together against them, Sylvie realizes that she has teammates in this with her.

Ian and Kaitlyn are together as they are facing more Zincods. "Is this new for you"? Ian asks Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looks back at Ian. "Yeah, I would like to know what is actually going on". Kaitlyn said to them. Ian fires his crossbow at the Zincods as Kaitlyn uses her staff to keep them back.

The commander is facing against Maya as he glares at her. "So you must be the leader of the so called ranger team". The commander said to Maya.

Maya looks at the commander as his words are not getting to her. "Yeah I am, who are you calling my team a so called team". Maya said to the commander.

The commander kicks at Maya in the stomach. "I did red ranger". The commander said to Maya.

Maya went down to the ground as Evan and the others are giving her back up. "I would not mess with the leader". Evan said to the commander. "You ok Maya", CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as it has been a long time sense she has a sense of others giving her back up. "Yeah let's send this guy packing". Maya said to them.

The Rangers nod as they glare back at the commander. As they fire their weapons, it sends the commander back some as he realizes that they are the foes for Empress Mesadogloria. "This is not over rangers. Empress Mesadogloria will not be pleased by it". The commander said to them as he takes off.

The rangers look at each other as they are wondering about this. All the sudden, they get teleported to the command center.

At the commander center, the teens land on the floor as they demorphed from their ranger form. "Ok this is not exactly today to go", Maya said to them. "Where are we anyways"? Rafael asks them. "No clue but this place looks kind of cool". Ren said to them. "It is a bit interesting". Aria said to them. Sylvie nods as she is taking it all in. "I have to agree". Kaitlyn said to them. Evan is in awe as something of it looks familiar from stories from his great uncle. "It is incredible". Evan said to them. "You would say that kid". Ian said to Evan. "Ok someone should explain to us on how we got here". CJ said to them.

"Welcome rangers, we have been expecting you". A young princess said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by the young princess. "When you said we, what do you mean by it"? Maya asks the young princess.

The young Princess looks at them. "I am Princess Liberty from the planet called Reskima. The nine of you are the only ones that can defeat the evil Empress Mesadogloria. Two days ago, each one of you got approached by veteran rangers from nine ranger teams. The morphors that chosen you contains powers from my homeworld.

Maya Spears, the red morphor chosen you to lead this team. Your leadership is well recognized within you.

Evan Mitchell, the blue morphor chosen you to become the second in command to the team. Your age does not hold you back to help Maya.

Courtney Helton, the pink morphor chosen you. You have a golden heart like the previous pink rangers before you.

Sylvie Frair, the green morphor has chosen you. Your heart for nature and the environment is noble.

Ren Liadon, the yellow morphor has chosen you. You are caring towards others.

Kaitlyn Snart, the purple morphor has chosen you. You have an outgoing spirit that nothing can hold you back.

Rafael Vazquez, the metallic morphor has chosen you. The gold, silver, bronze, and diamond comes together around you. You shall bring light into those has been through darkness and bad situations.

Ian Reed, the midnight morphor has chosen you. The black and white comes together around you in an equal balance. You will learn that you love helping others.

Aria Bellarose, the Prima Morphor has chosen you. The indigo, cyan, and orange comes together because they are the most unique colors of all. You have a heart of graditute". Princes Liberty said to them.

Then Ingrid and Dr. Oliver come in the room. "My name is Dr. Oliver and this is Ingrid Sloane Shelby. We are your mentors". Dr. Oliver said to them. Ingrid nods to them. "We understand that each one of you comes from different back grounds and social lives. Each one of you will be learning powerful lessons. We believe in each one of you". Ingrid said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what's going on. "Ok why exactly are we chosen? Plus what is going on though"? Ian asks them.

As the question gets asked more veteran rangers comes towards them. "We have learned that Empress Mesadogloria has come to Earth. It turns out that she was imprisoned by Alrando of Uniatlantica long ago and set free by nine villains that attacked Earth years ago. As time goes on, these nine teams were put together to defeat them. However very recently, the mentors of the nine teams are kidnapped by the evil forces of Empress Mesadogloria". Ingrid said to them.

Zara looks at the new team of rangers. "The Elemental Fusion team faced off against Vaatu. My name is Zara Wellham Winchester. I am the gold ranger of the team. It was Zane, Tim, Alex, Carson, Tia, Liz, and Rena were on the team first. As for me, I joined later because I was the evil ranger who turned over a leaf. My powers of lighting came from Vaatu himself. We eventually got him resealed back into his urn. Our mentor of the team, Jayden is one of the mentors who is held captive". Zara said to them.

Zack looks at the new team of rangers as he sees Maya with them. "My name is Zack Calvin Burrows, the red ranger from Beast Warriors. Our main villain was Dr. Zingerot. We had the beast gems. Our mentor Dr. Anya Burrows Rays who is currently held captive by them. My team learned that love does conquer all. It was myself, Jacob, Ally, Nate, Rory, Sean, Terra, Josh, and Roxxy on the team. We defeated Dr. Zingerot and his forces". Zack said to them.

Jared went up next as he looks at the team. "My name is Jared Scott from Jurassic Squad. Our mentor Adam Park was one of the original twelve power rangers that saved the world. He is currently missing like the other mentors. My team fought against Ripto and his lizard army. It was myself, Omar, Hunter, Jenny, KZ, Artie, and Gwen. We had to deal with an evil ranger who turned out to be my half brother. Like Zara, he turned over a new leaf. For me, I had darkness inside of me that they wanted me to use. I did not have much confidence in myself and had a lot going on during my ranger days. I pretty much gotten stronger to defeat the darkness within me. We defeated our personal deadly sins, and gained our power of the dinosaurs to defeat Ripto". Jared said to them.

Drew went up last as he looks at the team. "My name is Drew Sanders, the purple monster hunter ranger. Our mentor Jules, she gave us advice on how tondacw each supernatural monster, and she is one of the captive mentors. It was JT, Garry, Andi, Clyde, and Lilly. We are one of the smaller teams that faced the supernatural monsters. Our main villain Lucifer were after the vessels of him and Michael. It turned out that I was suppose to be the vessel of Lucifer, and JT was suppose to be the vessel of Michael. In our final battle, my dad who was not a ranger sacrificed himself to save humanity, and I still miss him every single day. Then again, if he did not do it, the world would have been doomed". Drew said to them. He wipes his tears as he gets comfort from Lilly.

Stella, Luna, and Ester went up next as they look at them. "My name is Stella Winchester. That is my younger sisters Luna Young, and Ester Jameson. We were the Unity Force Red, Gold, and Silver Rangers". Stella said to them.

Luna nods as she looks at them. "Our story is a bit complicated. Jason and Avalon Scott were our mentors who are currently held captive. The main villain that the team faced was Queen Omitrix. We dealt with an evil ranger who turned over a new leaf, and a villain who had a history with our mother. In the end, it was Stella, our dad, Fry, Eliza, Justin, David, Espella, Dove, Mike, myself, and Ester". Luna said to them.

Ester looks at the team as she takes over. "Stella, Luna, and myself were not originally from Earth, but instead we were born on a planet called Uniatlantica with our mother Queen Victoria. Not long after we were born, she had Avalon take us to Earth along with the Unity Crystals and separate us until it was time for us to reunite with each other. Stella was raised by our dad. Queen Victoria stayed behind on Uniatlantica where Queen Omitrix captured her in the Mirror of Ivano. In our final battle, it was myself, Luna, and Stella that used our special power to free Queen Victoria". Ester said to them.

Quincy went up next as she looks at them. "My name is Quincy Stevenson Yamada, the red Spirit Warrior Ranger. Like Stella, Luna, and Ester, my story is complicated. Dr. Zack Taylor and Maeve our mentors are captive currently. Our main villain was Controdez who had a unfriendly history with Maeve who went to school together that was called the Warrior Academy on a dimension called Martiala. Maeve's twin sister named Sarahis who is also my biological mother. My biological mother was the bearer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. It got passed down to me because she gotten pregnant with me before her 18th birthday and she passed away on the day I was born. It was myself, Ryan, Callum, Luke, Elliot, Abby, Sam, Cora, and Susan that ultimately defeated Controdez as his army. In our final battle, Maeve sacrifice herself to save me in order to activate the orange warrior sphere that the bearer of the mark has. In doing so, he got defeated". Quincy said to them.

Corey went up next as he looks at them. "My name is Corey McKnight. The red Music Force Ranger. Our main villain was Dr. Mutron. My team had a lot to overcome and there was a lot of things that happened that we would be here for the rest of the day. It was myself, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, Laura, Levi, Iris, and Robin. We had the power of the music genres to defeat Dr. Mutron and his forces. In our final battle, we were on Mount Siren where we faced Ancient Mutezoids. Kira our mentor joined us in defeating Dr. Mutron, and she is one of the missing mentors". Corey said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as she went next. "I am actually from the Elemental Saint Rangers, and I was the black ranger. Our main villain was Empress Temptaru. Like Corey, there was so much that happened with us, it would take too long to talk about it. It was Oliver, Johan, Riley, myself, Charlie, Adrienne, Ray, our mentor Terra, Emery, and Nicole. Terra who was our mentor that became our gold ranger is one of the missing mentors right now". Ingrid said as she finishes talking about it.

Daphne went up last as she looks at them. "My name is Daphne Donaldson Sanchez. I was the Red Underdog Squad Ranger. It was myself, Lexi, Andy, Gabe, Gwen, Tyson, Zoe, Ryan, Junior, Bridgette, Davis, and Linnie. In our own rights, each one of us had something to prove to world and the people around us about something about ourselves. We were the most unlikely people that became rangers. In that sense, we were all underdogs that were on one team. We had two villains that we faced. There was Crushmis and then there was Captain Drakomus. The truth of the matter of it is that Captain Drakomus was one of the nine villains who freed Empress Mesadogloria, but Crushmis was not one of them. We came to realize that Captain Drakomus was the actual true villain not Crushmis. Crushmis was a fake villain sort of speak who had a massive criminal plan. Our mentor was Ken who turned out to be my biological father and my biological mother who was held captive by Crushmis for 16 years. In our final battle, we had to face off against both Captain Drakomus and Crushmis". Daphne said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at the new team of rangers. "The choice to stay on the team is yours. This will not be easy. Each one of you will have a lot of responsibility to the team". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens look at each other as Maya looks at them. "I am in". Maya said to them. "So am I", Evan said to them. "What the heck, me too", Ren said to them. "It is without question that I am in". CJ said to them. "I will join and stay on the team". Sylvie said to them. "Does it have to be formal? Let's do this". Ian said to them. "You know I am in this". Kaitlyn said to them. "I am in as well". Rafael said to them. "Yes I want to help in anyway I can". Aria said to them.

As the veterans nod to them, Dr. Oliver explains to them about the rules of being a ranger. Zara has her eye on Maya as she gives a nod to some of the veterans as it is time.

Meanwhile back at Empress Mesadogloria's ship, the commander returns to face Empress Mesadogloria and her daughter. "My mistress, there are new rangers who has the powers of Reskima, and there are nine of them this time". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria glares at the commander as she got up. "You mean to tell me that nine human begins who gotten the powers of Reskima who are new rangers". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

Zhoan, Selenix, and Anarchia look at each other as they look down on the commander. The commander looks at them as he has pictures of the nine rangers. "I managed to get pictures of the nine rangers, my mistress". The commander said to Empress Mesadogloria.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at the photos as she notices the red ranger in particular for a brief second. "You think getting these pictures of the new Rangers will win me over. I rather want pictures of the new mentors that even dares to mentor them. Get his or her picture and bring it to me. I want you out of my sight until then". Empress Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander nod as he receives his orders. He leaves the main room to get a picture of the mentor to bring back to her.

Empress Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she hands the photo of Maya. "I want you to dig on this ranger. Report back to me when you have something interesting". Empress Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at the photo of Maya. "Yes mother", Anarchia said to Mesadogloria as she is doing the research.

Zhoan looks at Mesadogloria as he saw her taking that brief second in looking at photo. "Something must have caught your eye when you saw that photo of the red ranger". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks back at Zhoan. "I am curious who is the leader of the team that's all. Anarchia is doing research on the human to see if anything pops up about her". Mesadogloria said to Zhoan. Zhoan nods to Mesadogloria as it is a good reason for it.

End Chapter

Yeah I had some block on how to do the morphing sequence for the team this time. Anyways, the reason why Anarchia has the photo of Maya to research on her will be revealed at the end of the arc. Some of the characters will have a dual focus chapter in this first arc of the story while the others will have a single focus chapter.

Next Chapter: You Can't Spell Alone From Teamwork Ian and Sylvie


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: A Non Standard Lesson

Back on the Empress Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria looks at her army of monsters as they are ready to fight against the rangers. She notices a monster in particular as she has an evil grin on her face. "I want you to attack the Rangers. Plus if a ranger is all alone make sure this ranger is stuck in more ways than one". Empress Mesadogloria said to the monster.

The monster nods as it is a mutant snake spider. "It will be my pleasure my Empress", the monster said as it hisses at her. She watches the monster leaving the ship as it plans to attack the Rangers.

Empress Mesadogloria returned to the main ops room as she sees Anarchia and Zhoan talking. "Mother, I have found something very interesting about the red ranger". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at her daughter as she is interested in knowing what it is. "I am listening darling". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at her mother with an evil smirk on her face. "It seems that the red ranger was a ranger before, but she was not on the team when this particular team saved the world. Plus this particular team is not one of the nine teams that were involved with them". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she is very intrigued by it. Her eyes are widen as she is hearing this. "Are you saying that there was a team of rangers that was not a part of them that defeated the nine teams? Who was this mentor"? Mesadogloria asks Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she nods to her. "Yes mother, this mentor's name is Merlin, but I am having a great difficulty to track it down to capture. However I do have the next best idea". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she is intrigued by it. "I am listening". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she has that evil plan up her sleeves. "We recreate a monster that the red ranger faced when she was the leader from that particular team". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria has a vindictive look on her face. "That is an excellent plan Anarchia. You get to work on that honey". Mesadogloria said to her.

Anarchia nods to Mesadogloria as she is getting to work. "Yes mother", Anarchia said to Mesadogloria as she heads on her way.

Zhoan nods as he does approve of the plan. "My Empress, should I send Selenix to capture this mentor and to seal like those three that you have in the dungeon"? Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Admiral Zhoan. "No, although I am thinking about dealing away another mentor that we already have as a prisoner. Until then, make sure that the prisoners are behaving properly". Mesadogloria said to Zhoan. Zhoan nods to Mesadogloria as he is following orders.

The next day at Angel Grove University, every one is talking about the newest team of rangers. "Haven't you heard that the Power Rangers are back in town"? A guy said to a friend.

The friend nods to the guy as he notices a few things about them. "Yeah it is like they made a few mistakes about the Rangers themselves". The friend said to them.

Ian is with them as he is holding the secret that he is one of the newest rangers. "Oh really what kind of mistakes did they made anyways"? Ian asks the friend as he is acting like he is not one of the Rangers.

The friend looks at Ian as he gives a skeptical eye brow. "The pink ranger does not have a skirt like the person in the suit is a guy and secondly why in the world is a girl is the red ranger and leading the team anyways? It is completely different from normal. In fact, it is not normal at all". The friend said to Ian.

Ian looks at the friend is not sure why Maya is the leader, and he is surprised that someone like Evan is the second in command even though he is the youngest members on the team. "It does not make any sense to me". Ian said to the friend.

The friend looks at Ian as he has a thought. "Maybe the newest team should lead a mutiny against the leader and put a guy in charge". The friend said to Ian.

Ian looks at the friend as he is mixed about it. He does not know Maya very well. Plus he does not know the others that well either. "Yeah sure", Ian said as it is an awful idea to do that to a new team.

That afternoon, the rangers are at the command center as they are sparring for the first time. Ingrid and Tommy are observing them as they are noticing their strengths and weaknesses.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing in Maya, Dr. Oliver"? Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver. She looks at a spar between Maya and Ian.

Dr. Oliver looks at the spar between them as he is noticing it as well. "Yeah it is like she has some training in this before". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

As Ian went down to the floor, he looks at Maya as he is wondering how she beat him. He looks down as he gotten beaten by a girl. "Here let me give you a hand back up". Maya said to Ian.

Ian looks at Maya as he frowns to her. "I got it thanks". Ian said to Maya as he got up. The other teens look at each other he is giving Maya an attitude.

Aria looks at Ian as she gives him a look. "She wanted to help you up". Aria said to Ian.

Ian looks at Aria as he shrugs to her. "I didn't need it Aria so just drop it". Ian said to Aria. He does not want to admit that he gotten beaten by a girl.

CJ gives a hard glare at Ian. "Your ego must have taken a huge nose drive to be acting like that. Just swallow your pride and move on". CJ said to Ian as he is being blunt about it.

Ian looks at CJ as he does not want to hear another word. "What ever man", Ian said as he leaves the command center.

"Ian wait", Evan said as he wants to follow him. He is stopped by Rafael and Dr. Oliver.

Ingrid looks at Evan as she shakes his head. "Give him some space and time". Ingrid said to Evan.

Kaitlyn looks at Evan as she rolls her eyes. "He was acting like a child and a sore loser from a simple spar". Kaitlyn said to them.

Ren nods as he seen the entire thing. "Yeah plus he look so defeated when Maya won the spar". Ren said to them.

Sylvie shakes her head as she does not like that a teammate is acting like that. "He has to shallow his own pride". Sylvie said to them.

Ingrid and Dr. Oliver look at each other. "He just needs some space. When he is ready, I will talk to him". Ingrid said to them. The teens nod as they continue to spar.

At the park, Ian is kicking a pinecone around as he is feeling down. 'How is it that Maya defeated me so easily'? Ian thought to himself as he does not understand it.

All the sudden, the monster appears as this starting to attack him. "This is better than I hoped for one lonely ranger. Where are your other rangers"? The monster said to Ian.

Ian frowns as he grabs his morphor out. "I can handle facing you alone. Star Legends Lets Come Together". Ian said as he morphs into ranger form.

The monster looks at the ranger in his ranger form. "You must be some sort of weirdo human for having more than one color, ranger. It must be below the usual standards". The monster said to Ian as the fight gets started.

Ian frowns as he has both black and white in his suit. "Standard or not, it is what I am as". Ian said as he grabs his weapon out.

The monster has an evil grin on its face as it has Ian right where he wants him. "You say that now ranger". The monster said as it is starting to attack him.

Back at the Command Center, the teens are still sparring as they hear the alarm going off. Maya is alerted as she knows what the sound means. The others quickly follows Maya to the monitors

Tommy and Ingrid pulls it up on the monitors. "Looks like he is going to the standard never fight a monster by your self speech". Ingrid said to them.

Maya frowns as she has to knock some sense into Ian. "He needs our help guys". Maya said to them as they grab their morphors out.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. They head out to the battle scene.

Back at the park, Ian is not doing so well against the monster as he is getting exhausted. "What's wrong ranger? Am I too much for you". The monster said as it fires a beam at him.

Ian gets hit directly by the beam as he is sent back flying. Just as he is about to land on the ground, the others arrive just in time as he caught by Rafael and Ren.

"Guys what are you doing here"? Ian asks them.

Maya gives Ian a look as she has that leader look on her face. "We are here to help you. We are a team, and that's the on the standard thing on a ranger team". Maya said to Ian.

Ian sighs as he has a lot to explain himself for. "Yeah I must get use to things that are in a different way of standards". Ian said to them. He looks at his teammates as they nod to him.

'Ian, standards is what people normally see for themselves and their life, but destiny is what chooses people to complete them regardless of who they are. Destiny does not follow standards'. Princess Library said to Ian telepathically.

As Ian looks at his teammates as they are giving blows to the monster, he is starting to understand what Princess Liberty is telling him. 'Maya is the leader and she is a female. Evan is the youngest on the team and the second in command. CJ is the pink ranger despite being a guy. Sylvie is the green ranger, and she is a female. Ren is the yellow ranger and he is a guy. Kaitlyn is a girl and a purple ranger. Aria, Rafael, and I have more than one color in our ranger suits. Our team is anything but standard. We are chosen to fight against evil because it is destiny'. Ian thought to himself. "There is no standard in destiny". Ian yells out loud.

The rangers look at Ian as they nod as he finally gets it. "Hey Ian, you finish this off". Maya said to Ian.

Ian nods to Maya as he gets the go ahead. "Star Legends Midnight Crossbow", Ian said as he powers up his crossbow. He has a black and white arrow in it. He aims it at the monster. As he fires it, it lands directly on the chest of the monster.

The monster is destroyed as it blows up. The rangers look at Ian as he is tired. "I am sorry about running off like that. I did not understand things". Ian said to them.

Maya looks at Ian as she nods to him. "You really shouldn't fight that monster by yourself". Maya said to Ian. Ian nods as they head back to the command center.

Back at the command center, Ingrid and Dr. Oliver looks at Ian as the others gives them some time alone. "Ok what's really going on"? Dr. Oliver asks Ian.

Ian looks at them as he sighs to them. "Early today a couple of buddies of mine were talking about the newest team of rangers and did not like that the red ranger was not a guy like it is normally, and they really did not like that the pink ranger was not a girl like it normally is. Is it normal for a ranger to try to fight a monster by themselves"? Ian said to them.

Ingrid and Dr. Oliver shake their heads to each other. "Every ranger team is different. I was the first female black ranger, and it is not standard to other ranger teams". Ingrid said to Ian.

Dr. Oliver nods to Ian as he looks at him. "That is what usually what happens to a ranger on a team. The important thing is that you are learning what teamwork is all about, and that is always on a standard list of a ranger team". Dr. Oliver said to Ian.

Ian nods as he is realizing it now. "I get it then". Ian said to them. He has a faint smile on his face.

Ingrid looks at Ian as she has that Terra look on her face. "Good, now drop and give me six push-ups". Ingrid said to Ian.

Ian does a double take as he hears it right. "Wait a minute what"? Ian asks them. He is caught off guard.

Ingrid looks at Ian as she nods to him. "Every new ranger team needs discipline, and that is also standard". Ingrid said to Ian. Ian sighs as he is starting to do the push-ups.

End Chapter

Yeah I am back from a small break. Plus I have things planned for this story. It was going to be an Ian and Sylvie focus chapter. The more that I thought about it; I realized that it is meant to be an Ian focus chapter than a dual focus chapter.

Next Chapter: More Than a Kid


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: More Than a Kid

Back at Empress Mesadogloria's ship, Zhoan is looking at the pictures of the Rangers in civilian form. He is intrigued as he looks at the youngest ranger. Selenix went towards Zhoan as she knows that expression. "You must have a plan to get to the youngest ranger on the team". Selenix said to Zhoan.

Zhoan looks at Selenix as he nods to her. "In deed, the youngest ranger is just as annoying and dangerous like the red ranger". Zhoan said to Selenix.

Selenix nods as she looks at Zhoan. "Yet the youngest ranger just so happens to be the second in command of the team. Once we get him out of way and commission, the rangers will be easy picking. Plus I have the perfect monster in mind for the task". Zhoan said to Selenix.

"I love it when you come up with a plan". Selenix said to Zhoan. She has that evil grin on her face.

Zhoan nods to Selenix as he went to the monster chamber as he picks the monster in mind for the mission. The monster is a mutant hybrid between a jack rabbit and a kangaroo as it has other strange abilities as well. "Rabbit Hopper, I have a job for you". The monster known as Rabbit Hopper.

Rabbit Hopper looks at Zhoan as it has a tough monster with a lot of strength. "I am at your service". Rabbit Hopper said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods to the monster as it is willing to listen and take orders from it. "I want you to make sure that the youngest ranger is captured or out of commission for him to help fight back". Zhoan said to Rabbit Hopper.

Rabbit Hopper nods as it got the orders. "It will be my pleasure". Rabbit Hopper said to Zhoan as it hops out of the ship to come up with a plan to lure him out.

That night, some kids who go to Angel Grove Jr. High are walking around as it hears something strange coming from the park near a well. "Umm guys, is this the wrong time for ghost to be haunting the park"? A boy asks his friend.

The friend looks at the boy as he rolls his eyes to him. "Don't be ridiculous Halloween was months ago", the friend said to the boy.

As they hear a strange and eerie sound, it frightens the boys as they see a strange figure. "Is that the ghost of the well that we have heard rumors about"? Another boy asks them.

The first boy shrugs to him as he looks at his friends. "Everyone said that the ghost always haunt this very well on particular nights". The first boy said to them.

As they see a strange unknown figure up ahead, the boys scream as they run home. What they did not know that a dark and strange figure is in the area as it is on a mission to find someone very in particular. "Where are you Jules". The mysterious figure said himself.

The next day at Angel Grove High, Evan is at his locker as he hears about the wild tale of the misadventures of the three boys and seeing that mysterious figure. "I am telling you that well is haunted". The first boy said to his friends. "Yeah we even saw this strange figure near the well". Another guy said to them.

Evan looks at them as he is some what interested. "What did this figure look like"? Evan asks them.

The third guy looks at Evan as he is getting jealous that Evan is starting to hang out with high school and college aged young people. "It was too dark to tell what the figure looks like Mitchell. Ever since you started to hang out with older kids, you follow them around like a lost puppy. They are going to ditch and forget about you eventually when they either graduate from college or go seperate ways for college". The third guy said to Evan.

Evan frowns as it hurts him. "What that won't happen", Evan said to them as he head towards his next class. He has tears forming in his eyes as he is trying to hide to cry.

After school, Evan is hard at work putting the remaining touches on a special project that he has been working on for over a year. Plus he has some designs drawn out with parts from a damaged Zincod. He is trying to forget about what the boy said to him earlier.

Maya went towards Evan as she is interested in it. "Hey Evan what are you working on"? Maya asks Evan.

Evan looks at Maya as he looks at the red ranger. "Well, I am just about finished with this drone". Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks at the drone as it has a remote control device. "What kind of drone is it exactly? I mean is it used for flying like a hobby or what"? Maya asks Evan.

Evan shakes his head to Maya. "It is a search and rescue drone. If anything happens to one of us when a monster or a villain has kidnapped us while in ranger duty, this drone will deploy to find us. In case our morphors has been taken from us and tracking us by our morphors, this drone is programmed to find us by our DNA and picture that is in the drone's mainframe. Once it is done, I will personally test it for any kinks that needs to be worked out". Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks at the mechanics of the drone. "That's really cool, but why is there a damaged Zincod in here anyways"? Maya asks Evan.

Evan looks at Maya as this catches the others attention. "Actually, once I remodify this, it will be a special suit for an undercover mission to find the missing mentors that I want to do. They will not suspect their own foot soldier is actually a ranger in disguise". Evan said to Maya.

Ian looks at Evan as it could be a very dangerous mission. "Umm Evan, don't you think that kind of mission that a red ranger or a veteran ranger should do"? Ian asks Evan.

Rafael nods in agreement as he looks at Evan. "Yeah you are just a kid. It is too risky for a kid like you". Rafael said to Evan.

Evan looks at them as he is mad at Ian. "What's that suppose to mean"? Evan asks Rafael. He frowns as he has his arms crossed.

Rafael looks at Evan as he has that expression on his face. "Kids like you tend to get hurt on dangerous missions. You maybe tall like a teenager, but you are the youngest on the team and they have to be protected". Rafael said to Evan.

Evan is feeling really low as it hurts him. "I am more than just a kid on this team". Evan said to Rafael as he runs off and leaves the command center.

The teens look at Rafael as Maya gives him a hard glare. "Smooth move Rafael, you really got him upset". CJ said to Rafael.

Kaitlyn looks at the designs of the special suit. "He must have thought about it and will put a lot of work to get it operational". Kaitlyn said to them.

Ren looks at the drone and the designs for the special suit. "You really messed things up today Rafael". Ren said to them. He does care about Evan.

Ingrid and Dr. Oliver went up to them. "From what Evan has designed and made, it is really impressive that Iris something to consider of doing to find the missing mentors. However, Evan does fit with a category of rangers who happens to be the youngest. Who ever the youngest ranger, the rest of the team gets to worry about him or her. Plus the youngest ranger tends to do something that's really impressive to the rest of the team". Ingrid said to them.

Sylvie looks at the veteran black ranger. "Have you seen this before"? Sylvie asks Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to the green ranger Sylvie. "Oh yes, she was my teammate and a great friend of mine. She knew how to kick butt. She is still someone you did not want to mess with". Ingrid said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at them. "That's right, I did have a teammate who was younger than Evan when he first joined the team. In a lot of ways, Evan does remind me of him". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Aria gives the guys a look to go find Evan and apologize to him. "Are you guys going to find him and to apologize to him"? Aria asks Ian and Rafael.

Ian and Rafael look at each other as they nod to her. "Yeah", Ian said to them. "Yeah if something happens, it would definitely be on my mind". Rafael said to them. The teens nod as they leave the command center to go find Evan.

At the park, Evan is walking around the park as he is feeling really down. "How can I show them that I am more than just a kid? It is like they are trying to hold me back from a special mission that I am trying to put together". Evan said to himself.

As Evan got to the well, he sighs as he looks around the place where the guys saw something strange last night. "If this is place that they say they saw a strange figure, I am not getting a strange vibe from this place or anything strange here". Evan said to himself as he is about to move on.

"I am hurt ranger. I count as something strange here. Plus you save me the hard work from finding you since you are not with your other ranger buddies". Rabbit Hopper said to Evan.

Evan frowns as he is alone as he is about to face off against a monster. He grabs his morphor out as he is ready to fight. "It will be hard regardless. Star Legends Lets Come Together". Evan said as he morphs into ranger form.

Rabbit Hopper has an evil grin on its face as the fight begins. Rabbit Hopper is charging in at Evan as it is rapidly punching at him.

Evan has his trident out as he is trying to deflect the punches that are thrown at him. However he did not sense that the Rabbit Hopper's tail swooping at him as it lands on him.

Evan rolls to the ground as he got back up again. "What's wrong ranger, you need to cry to your ranger buddies like a little kid"? Rabbit Hopper asks Evan.

Evan gets back up as he glares at Rabbit Hopper. He frowns as he hates being called a little kid. "I am not a little kid". Evan said to Rabbit Hopper as he is fighting back.

Rabbit Hopper glares at the blue ranger as he grab something from its pouch. "How about you becoming my prisoner"? Rabbit Hopper said as throws an object at Evan.

As the object hits Evan, a bluish purple powder expels on him. He demorphs as he drops his morphor to the ground. He gets wrapped in strange paper as he is pulled to the monster's pouch.

"I knew it is easy", Rabbit Hopper said to itself as Evan is trapped. It hops away as the other teens got there.

"Oh no, we got there too late", Aria said to them. She frowns as it is not good.

Sylvie and Kaitlyn give a look at Ian and Rafael as they were the ones that caused Evan to run off. "If you guys didn't cause Evan to run off, he wouldn't be in trouble". Kaitlyn said to them.

Maya spots Evan's morphor on the ground. "I guess now is a good of a time to give it a test run". Maya said to them. She picks the morphor up as she plans to give it back to Evan.

CJ looks at Maya as the rest of the team is perplexed by it. "Give what a test run"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as it is something that Evan was nearly done with. "A special drone that fits with this kind of situation". Maya said to them. The teens head back to the command center.

Back at the command center, Maya is holding the drone and the controller to it. She puts the finishing touches to it. "Evan made this drone for this kind of emergency". Maya said to them. She brings it outside as she places it on a flat rock. She turns the controller on as she sets the search function to finding Evan. "I hope this works". Maya said to them as she presses the button for the drone to take off.

The teens including Ingrid and Dr. Oliver sees the drone taking off. As it is flying, Maya looks at the camera footage from the drone. "This is what the drone is seeing from below"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya nods to CJ as she hopes that it will find Evan without too much trouble. "Evan is the one that built it". Maya said to CJ.

As the drone is getting a match to Evan's energy signature and DNA match, it is giving the teens a clear location. "Ok I am impressed that the drone found him". Ren said to Maya. "Yeah plus that monster will be regretting that it kidnapped one of our own". Kaitlyn said to them.

Ian and Rafael look at each other as they realize that Evan is more than a kid. "I have to give him credit for making this thing that actually helped us to find him". Rafael said to them. "Yeah it is our faults that he gotten into trouble in the begin with. Do you guys think he will forgive us"? Ian asks them.

Maya looks at Ian and Rafael as she nods to him. "Yeah I think he will forgive you two for it". Maya said to them as the rest of the team agrees as she has an idea on how to give the Rabbit Hopper a rude awakening.

At an abandoned warehouse, Evan is still wrapped up by the strange cloth as he is laying on the floor of the warehouse. "Your ranger buddies still has not found you yet little kiddie". Rabbit Hopper said to Evan.

Evan glares at the Rabbit Hopper as he looks above as he spots the drone outside as there is a window. "Actually they probably do know where I am now". Evan said to Rabbit Hopper.

Rabbit Hopper looks at Evan as it knows that he does not have his morphor on him. "What, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? You DO NOT have your morphor with you". Rabbit Hopper asks Evan as it is getting very mad. It is about to fire an energy beam at him.

"Who says that you need a morphor to find me"? Evan retorts back to Rabbit Hopper. He knows that his friends has found him with the speciality drone.

Rabbit Hopper looks at the blue ranger as it has a dreaded face on his face. All the sudden it gets hit by some magic. "Have you heard, it is not cool to mess with my second in command". Maya said to Rabbit Hopper. Maya arrives with the others as they are in ranger form.

Rabbit Hopper gets slammed to the wall by her magic. "How did you find us so easily"? Rabbit Hopper asks them as it is hopping mad by now.

"That's a ranger secret that you will never know", Rafael and Ian said as they rushes over to Evan as Rafael cuts the wrapping off from him with his weapon.

Evan looks at the midnight and metallic rangers. "I knew you guys would fine me". Evan said to them.

Ian nods to Evan as he looks at him. "Yeah I am sorry about what happened earlier. I never realized that the youngest of rangers can do the most impressive things". Ian said to Evan.

Rafael nods in agreement with Ian. "Yeah without that thing you made, we would be sitting on our thumbs until something happened". Rafael said to Evan.

"Can you accepted our apology"? Rafael and Ian asks Evan.

Evan looks at them as he nods to them. "Apology accepted guys", Evan said to them. 'Excellent Evan, they finally understand that you are more than a kid'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Evan

Rabbit Hopper frowns as his captive is now free. "What no", Rabbit Hopper said as the plan is falling apart. It is charging in at Evan as it is about to swing its tail at him.

Evan glares at Rabbit Hopper as he is ready to fight back. "That does it, you will now see why I am more than a little kid on this team". Evan said to Rabbit Hopper as he dodges the tail by flipping over the monster.

Maya has a small smile on her face as she is holding to his morphor. "Hey Evan here catch", Maya said to Evan as she throws it to him.

As Rabbit Hopper sees that Evan got his morphor back, it frowns as the tides has turned on him. "What no", Rabbit Hopper said as it is about to be defeated.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Evan said as he morphs into ranger form.

Rabbit Hopper looks at the blue ranger as it has a defeated look on its face. "Can we talk about this"? Rabbit Hopper asks them.

"Too late you mutated bunny", Evan said as he powers up his weapon. "Star Legends Mechinal Trident", Evan said as he fires the blue electricity from it.

As the blue electricity is fired from the trident, it hits the Rabbit Hopper directly as it gets electrocuted. It gets destroyed as it blows up.

Evan has a sense of pride as the monster is defeated. "Never mess with the youngest ranger otherwise you get shocked". Evan said to them as the others grin in response.

Back at the command center, Evan is working on the special suit as Maya, Rafael, and Ian walk up to Evan. "Hey Evan, we were wondering if we can help you build the suit". Rafael said to Evan. "Yeah I mean this suit will be a cool way to get into the ship without too much detection. "Besides I am into building mechincal devices as well". Maya said to Evan.

Evan smiles to them as he is getting some help. "Sure that way this can get done a lot faster". Evan said to them.

As Dr. Oliver and Ingrid see them working on the suit, he has a plan in mind. "The next time the veterans meet, I will purpose that one of them will go undercover to find the mentors". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Dr. Oliver as it is a risky mission. "Yeah I think I know the very veteran to go undercover and sneak around like the ninja". Ingrid said to him as the suit is being worked on.

End Chapter

The very end has a clue of who it will be that will be going undercover.

Next Chapter: An Anti Social Lesson of True Friendship


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: An Anti Social Lesson of True Friendship

At the Friar residence, Sylvie is doing her homework as she thinks about her newly teammates. 'They are different but are they really my friends. Will they think that volunteering is weird like my former friends did at the private school'. Sylvie thought to herself as she looks at a calendar. She sees a date marked with a birthday cake sticker with her name on it. "I wonder if they even care that my birthday is already passed". Sylvie said to herself as she is getting back to her homework.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Selenix is spying on the rangers as she hears that the green ranger's birthday is passed. "A ranger birthday has already passed and they did not realize it. This is very interesting". Selenix said to herself as she went to where the monsters are kept.

Zhoan looks at Selenix as he gotten an ear full of it from Mesadogloria about how a monster completely failed. "I take it you have a monster in mind to send against the rangers this time". Zhoan said to Selenix.

Selenix looks back at Zhoan as she nods to him. "Oh yes, it seems that the green ranger's birthday has already passed and none of the other rangers realized it". Selenix said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods as he sees the monster in particular that Selenix has chosen. It is a mutant hybrid between a snake and a horse. "It is interesting that the Rangers does not even know that a fellow ranger's birthday has already passed for the year". Zhoan said to Selenix.

Selenix nods as she looks at the monster. "I want you to destroy the rangers and most of all target the green ranger the most". Selenix said to the monster. The monster nods to Selenix as it leaves the ship.

At Angel Grove High, Sylvie is at her locker as she looks at the other students hanging out with their friends. She sighs as she used to be a very social person. She grabs her books for her next class.

"Hey Sylvie", Ren said as he comes up to her. He is holding books for his next class.

Sylvie looks at Ren as the other girls are looking at her as they are wondering why Ren would be talking to her of all people. "Hey Ren", Sylvie said to Ren as she knows that he is her teammate.

Ren looks at the green ranger. "Are you going to hang out with the rest of us today"? Ren asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she does not have any other plans, but she is not ready to be around them outside of the ranger duty. "Maybe some other time", Sylvie said to Ren. She walks away from Ren. He is confused by her.

Another girl went up to Ren as she is going to throw herself at him. "You should not be so concerned about that anti social loser Ren". The platinum blonde headed girl said to Ren.

Ren looks at the girl as he frowns to her. "Why I shouldn't I be concerned about her"? Ren asks the girl as he is trying to hide that he does care about her.

The girl gives a look to Ren as she is dismayed by it. "Do you have a crush on her or something"? The girl asks Ren.

Ren gives a look to the girl. "I want to call her as my friend". Ren said to the girl. He is hiding the fact that he is crushing on her.

The girl scoffs at him as she does not believe him. "One of these days, you are going to ditch her and go out with a real social girl like me". The girl said to Ren as she walks away from him.

Ren shakes his head as he really wants to get to know Sylvie more. He just does not know how to do it.

After school, Sylvie is heading towards a community garden as she is tending to the plants. She is putting on garden gloves as she is checking on the plants.

"Hey Sylvie", Aria said to Sylvie as she enters the community garden. She is admiring the garden as some people are getting free vegetables that are grown here.

Sylvie looks at the Prima ranger as she is wondering why she is there. "Hey Aria", Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she went towards her as she wants to know what she is doing. "What are you working on"? Aria asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she wondering why is here. "I am pruning the plants. This is actually a community garden that I have been volunteering here for a long time". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria smiles to Sylvie as she is admiring that in her. "You like giving back to your community don't you". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she has never seen someone being kind to her about her hobby. "Yeah, aren't you going to hang out with the others"? Sylvie asks Aria.

Aria nods to Sylvie as she is going to head over. "Yeah, we are getting to know each other at a juice bar. You should join us". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she is thinking about it. "I don't know Aria". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she is helping her. "I admire you Sylvie". Aria said to Sylvie. It came out completely out of the blue.

Sylvie is caught off guard as she looks at Aria. "Admire me why"? Sylvie asks Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she nods to her. "You are giving back to your community through volunteering. People are playing and picking out vegetables from the garden. You are making a difference through it". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie is very surprised by it as she looks at Aria. "I have never heard anyone saying something like that to me before". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria is surprised by it as she looks at Sylvie. "Really why"? Aria asks Sylvie. She has a perplexed look on her face.

Sylvie sighs as she looks at Aria. "The truth is that I used to be a social person. I hanged out with all sorts of friends. However when I told them that I was volunteering in various events, they told me that I was weird for doing that. Since then, I have become more of an anti social person". Sylvie said to Aria as she explains it to her.

Aria shakes her head to Sylvie as she wants to prove that she is a friend. "They are wrong Sylvie. You should not have let your former friends tell you that volunteering is not weird at all. You provide things to others when they don't have adequate food or resources at home. It is more than putting down on a college application. You can be that sociable person again". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she has never heard anyone say that to her. "Thanks Aria, that means a lot coming from you". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria nods to Sylvie as she gives her a hand. "Come on, the others should know that you work on the community garden. Plus I do want to know when your birthday is". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she has a sheepish look on her face. "My birthday was actually yesterday". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she never knew that he birthday was yesterday. "Why didn't you say something to us"? Aria asks Sylvie.

Sylvie shrugs as she doesn't usually tell new people about it. "We are a newly formed team. I suppose it never came up". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she realizes that a party is definitely needed. "You are right about that". Aria said to Sylvie as the girls went towards the juice bar.

At the juice bar, the teens spot Aria and Sylvie walking in. "Sylvie, Aria, over here", Kaitlyn said to them.

The two girls went over to sit with them. "What took you two so long"? Rafael asks Aria and Sylvie.

Aria looks at them as Sylvie is looking at a menu. "We had some girl talk". Aria said to them.

"Girl talk", Ian said to Aria as he looks at her. He does know what it is just having a hard time believing that.

Maya, Sylvie, Aria, and Kaitlyn roll their eyes at him. "You know the special talk between two females". Kaitlyn said to Ian. "The kind of talk where we talk about the guys and other stuff". Maya said to Ian. "Yeah when we have girl talk, we often times lose the track of time". Aria said to Ian.

The rest of the guys grin as they are teasing Ian. "For a second there Ian, you sound like you don't know what talk is". CJ said to Ian. Ian rolls his eyes at CJ as Evan is laughing. "Yeah we are truly interacting with each other and becoming great friends". Evan said to them.

Sylvie looks at them as she is noticing the interaction between them. 'We are very different and yet we are hanging out together. I do not understand how we can socialize with one another and becoming friends'. Sylvie thought to herself as she has some tears in her eyes.

Aria notices that Sylvie is starting to cry. "Um Sylvie what's wrong"? Aria asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at them as she got up. "I am sorry. I got to go". Sylvie said to them as she runs off from the juice bar. It leaves them the other teens really confused by the sudden departure.

Evan looks at them as he does not get it. "Is it something that I said"? Evan asks them. He is confused by it.

Maya shakes her head to Evan. "I don't think so Evan". Maya said to Evan as she is confused by it.

Aria sighs as she looks at them. "It is not you Evan. Sylvie told me that she used to be a social person, but when her former friends from her old school thought that volunteering is weird, and they actually told her that. She became an anti social person". Aria said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Aria. "Volunteering is not weird. What kind of people was she around before that told her that anyways"? Rafael asks Aria. "Yeah judgement on people has gone to a new extreme". CJ said to Aria.

Aria looks at them as she sighs to them. "She used to attend a private school". Aria said to them.

Ren looks at Aria as he is starting to feel bad for Sylvie. "That would explain why she rarely hangs out with the other students at my school. It all makes sense to me now". Ren said to them.

Kaitlyn sighs as she looks at Aria. "Is there anyway we can show her that we are true friends and that we care about her"? Kaitlyn said to Aria.

Aria looks at them as she does have an idea. "I do have an idea, and plus we need to keep it a surprise". Aria said to them.

Maya has a skeptical look on her face as she looks at Aria. "What kind of idea do you have in mind"? Maya asks Aria.

Aria has a smirk on her face as she nods to her. "We should throw a surprise birthday party for Sylvie". Aria said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is an idea. "Umm Aria when is her birthday"? Ren asks Aria. They want to know as they look at her.

Aria sighs as the question is coming. "Umm guys, her birthday was actually yesterday. The only reason why I know because she told me, and we never asked". Aria said to them.

The teens are shocked by the revelation. "Oh man, we completely did not know that her birthday already passed". Rafael said to them. The teens look at each other as they realize on what they should do.

Maya looks at Aria as a surprise belated birthday is a great idea. "We should start planning it and get Ingrid and Dr. Oliver to help us". Maya said to themas the planning get started.

At the command center, Sylvie is on a punching bag as she is alone. She is thinking about what happened earlier.

"I thought you would be with the others and getting to know each other better". Ingrid said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ingrid as she is coming towards her. She frowns as something is bothering her. "I do not understand". Sylvie said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Sylvie as she is getting to the very root of the problem. "Do not understand what exactly"? Ingrid asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ingrid as she nods to her. "How we can interact with each other when we all have different social standings? Plus how can we become friends as well with being so different"? Sylvie asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Sylvie as she nods to her. "Being a part of a ranger team is like becoming a dysfunctional family. Before I became a ranger, I was not one of the popular girls. Every summer my family constantly moved and I was actually homeschooled. When I started Riverdale Academy, I did not know anyone and my social life was nonexistent. When I became the black ranger, I met the others. I met Oliver, Johan, Riley, Charlie, Logan, Adrienne, Ray, Terra, Emery, and lastly Nicole. When problems came up within my home life, the others were there for me when I needed it most. I learned that Terra is my long lost cousin. I even learned the most difficult truth of all. I learned that the Woods adopted me behind my biological mother's back. Lisa had my biological mother murdered. She is still rooting away in prison". Ingrid said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ingrid as she had no idea. "I never realized that you had a very difficult life". Sylvie said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Sylvie as she looks at her. "Yes, we all had some things in our lives that are difficult. I let my teammates in on mine. The most you speak up about it and let the others in on your life, the easy it will be". Ingrid said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods to Ingrid as she is starting to understand. "I will have to think about it, but I am starting to understand now". Sylvie said to Ingrid as she leaves the command center.

Sylvie finds herself in the woods as she is thinking about what Ingrid told her. She likes walking around alone, but something seems a bit off like a strange presence is there. "Is someone there"? Sylvie asks out there as she is looking around the area.

"Actually ranger, I qualify as something", the monster said to Sylvie as it is starting to attack her.

Sylvie frowns as she pulls out her morphor. She is not sure if the monster is the strange presence that she felt. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", Sylvie said as she morphs into ranger form.

As the fight gets started, Sylvie is feeling that strange presence is still there. She grabs her sickle out as she is trying to fight back against the monster. The monster is dodging her blows as it sends a sucker punch at her.

Sylvie lands on the ground as her sickle is out of her hands. She frowns as she sees an energy beam coming at her. As it is getting closer to her, something deflects the energy beam away from her. She does not see who it was.

The monster frowns as it is not expecting something to deflect the energy beam from the green ranger. The other rangers arrive as they coming in as they kick and punch at the monster.

"Sylvie, are you alright"? Aria asks Sylvie. She is right by her side as she helps her up.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she is the first person that reach out to her. 'She is the one that reach out to me. I told her about my volunteering and how my birthday was yesterday. At the same time, she is on my side like a true friend'. Sylvie thought to herself. "Yeah I am glad to see a friendly face". Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria smiles underneath her helmet as she looks at Sylvie. "That means a lot coming from you". Aria said to Sylvie. As the two girls look at each other, Sylvie notices the others who are on her side as well. She is realizing what Ingrid is telling her. 'Look at your teammates Sylvie, who they are in a family'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at the others are they are fighting the monster. "Maya, Kaitlyn, and Aria are the big sisters. CJ, Rafael, Ian, and Ren are the older brothers with different levels of protectiveness over us. Evan is the younger brother that everyone loves. I am the younger sister that everyone wants to protect". Sylvie said to herself. She feels something within her as she realizes that they are true friends.

"Hey Fugly, leave my friends and family alone", Sylvie said as she is fighting back. The other rangers nod as they are seeing her coming out from her shell.

The monster frowns as it is down for. "What, I am suppose to end you, but what ever protected you and the other rangers has foiled my plans". The monster said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at the monster as it powers up her sickle. "That's too bad for you, Star Legends Sickle", Sylvie said as she gives the final slash at the monster.

The other rangers are confused by what the monster said to them as it is destroyed. Sylvie has a smile on her face as she defeated the monster with help from her true friends within her team.

"Any ideas on what that monster meant by what ever protected Sylvie"? Kaitlyn asks them. The other rangers shake their head as they do not know. "I have no idea", Ian said to them.

Sylvie went up to them as they powered down. "I am sorry that I ran out from the juice bar like that earlier. I did not understand why we can hang out with each other when we have different social lives when I am the anti social one of the group". Sylvie said to them.

Maya went up to Sylvie as she nods to her. "It is all forgiven Sylvie. You are learning about what true friendship is all about". Maya said to Sylvie. The others nod in agreement as they teleport away.

As the Rangers teleport away, the shadowy figure that protected Sylvie reappears at the scene. "I must tell them about her". The shadowy figure said to himself as he vanishes to thin air.

In Mystic Hallow, JT Wolfe is at the bunker as he gets the feeling that something is up. He notices the figure in the bunker. "What are you doing here Sheppard"? JT asks the figure who turns out to be Sheppard.

Sheppard is looks at the brotherhood book as he spots a particular name in it. "Jules removed the seals that kept me out since there is peace. I found another descendant of a slayer or as your ranger team would call it a hunter". Sheppard said to JT.

JT is stunned to learn the news. "Another descendant, are you serious? Is it one of the newest rangers"? JT asks Sheppard.

Sheppard looks at JT as he hands the book to him. "Yes, as a promise I have to protect her as well. Make sure Andi bonds with her and help her understand her slayer ancestor". Sheppard said to JT as he vanishes from the bunker.

JT looks at the book as he notices a name as it is book marked. "Jeanette Willows, I wonder who she is. I really wish Jules was here to explain it". JT said to himself as he grabs his phone to call Andrea. "Hey Andrea, its JT, we got to talk. Can we meet up in the next couple of days". JT said to Andrea.

"Ok, is something wrong"? Andrea asks JT.

"Sheppard notices something about one of the newest rangers". JT said to Andrea.

"I will be there in 20 minutes". Andrea said to JT as she knows anything involving Sheppard could mean more trouble with the Rangers.

Two days later, Aria is walking Sylvie into the juice bar. Sylvie has her eyes blindfolded as she has no clue what is going on. "Ok Aria what's going on"? Sylvie said to Aria.

Aria looks at Sylvie as the lights are turned on. "Ok you can remove your blindfold", Aria said to Sylvie.

As Sylvie removes her blindfold, it looks like the place is decorated for a birthday party. She is deeply surprised by it as she drops to the floor. "Surprise Happy Birthday Sylvie", the teens, Ingrid, and Dr. Oliver said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she is the one that set it up. "You guys threw a surprise party for me". Sylvie said to them. Ren nods to Sylvie. "When Aria told us that your birthday has past, we had no clue that we did not know about it. We had to give your birthday some justice that you truly deserve". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she is blushing around him. "Thanks Ren", Sylvie said as she feels that she is starting to fit in within her team. However she has no idea that a painful truth is about to come out.

End Chapter

The whole thing with Sheppard will be revealed in the second arc of the story. This will be a Sylvie sub plot that will be unfolding and the end will be in the second arc of the story.

Next Chapter: Escaping From Control and Shadows


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Escape From Control and Shadows

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Selenix is looking at the footage of the most recent battle. She frowns as she has no idea why the attack did not land on the green ranger like it should have. "I don't get it". Selenix said to herself.

The commander walks in the room. "Looks like someone is not someone's favorite anymore". The commander said to Selenix.

Selenix glares at the commander. "Like you are welcome in the main ops room, commander". Selenix said to the commander.

Zhoan walks in the room as he frowns at the commander. "Why are you in this room anyways commander"? Zhoan said to the commander.

The commander gives a look to Zhoan. "I have heard that the monster she picked failed to destroy the rangers. I think I should show you on how it's done". The commander said to Selenix.

Selenix glares at the commander. Zhoan stops Selenix as he shakes his heads. "You are not allowed to send monsters against the rangers, commander. Come on Selenix, he is not worth it". Zhoan said to Selenix.

Commander glares at them as he sees them leaving together. "Well, we will see who is the better one". Commander said as he sends out a monster behind their backs.

At Angel Grove Juice Bar, Aria is sitting down as she is listening to the various voicemail messages on her phone from her stepmother in Italy. She sighs as it is filled with you need to be at home dating a proper young man and becoming a prim and proper socialite.

Ren notices the Prima ranger sitting by herself. "Hey Aria, what is bringing a beautiful girl like you down"? Ren asks Aria.

Aria looks at Ren as she is blushing at him. "My insufferable step mother, she rather wants me becoming a snobby socialite turned trophy wife. It is like she wants me to become her clone or her shadow". Aria said to Ren.

Ren nods as he can relate to her. "I do know how you know you feel". Ren said to Aria.

Aria looks at Ren as it is a huge surprise to her as the others arrive at the juice bar. "Hey guys what's going on"? Maya asks them.

Ren and Aria looks at them as they sit with them. "Well, the thing is my dad was a well known football star, and people everywhere just know me as his son. It is like they assume that I will become a great football star like he was". Ren said to them.

Kaitlyn notice that Ren said was when it comes to his dad. "Hold on though you said was when it comes to your dad". Kaitlyn said to Ren. The teens look at Ren as there is more to the story.

Ren looks at them as he nods to them. "My dad died two years ago in a fire. Even after he passed away, it still feels like I am still in his shadow". Ren said to them.

CJ looks at Ren as it is frustrating for him. "That must be nuts to still feel that way man". CJ said to Ren.

Ian looks at Aria as he is curious about her. "What about you though"? Ian asks Aria. Evan, Sylvie, and Rafael nod in agreement.

Aria looks at them as she sees her phone ringing as it is her step mother again. "My controlling step mother, I had to escape from her to get freedom by attending school here. She rather wants me to become another clone of her". Aria said to them.

Maya looks at the phone as it reminds her of when her old friends tries to get in touch with her. "Hey they are not here now. You can still escape from them". Maya said to them.

Aria and Ren look at each other as they nod to Maya. All the sudden, the alert is going off as they are needed at the command center.

At the Command Center, the teens see a monster attacking the warehouse district on the monitor. "That monster defiantly needs to be caught and destroyed". Maya said to them as they headed out.

At the warehouse district, the monster is going on a rampage as it is spots the teens. "You must be those rangers". The monster said to them.

"Yeah who were expecting"? Ren asks the monster. He is being cocky as he has his arms crossed.

The monster fires a beam at them. The teens scramble away from it as they grab their morphors out. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster frowns as it is facing nine rangers. "You all will be destroyed". The monster said to them as it rampages at them as the fight gets started.

The monster constantly dodges the Rangers blows. It eyes two rangers in particular as it has an evil expression on its face. "Now it is my turn to take control". The monster said as it fires its sticky strings.

The rangers see the strings coming as it gets both Aria and Ren. "What the", Ren said as he gets strung up. "What is this"? Aria asks them.

"Let them go now", Evan said as he fires blue electricity from his mechinal trident at the monster.

The monster sees the electricity coming at him as he uses the strung up rangers to deflect the attack. "How do you like me now blue ranger"? The monster asks them.

Aria and Ren is being controlled to attack the others. "Guys, don't come too close", Aria said to them. "Yeah", Ren said to them.

All the sudden, their eyes has changed as they are completely under the monster's control.

The rangers are perplexed on how to fight the monster. "We can't hurt them, Maya". Kaitlyn said to Maya. "I agree", Sylvie said to them.

Rafael gives them a look as he is not sure about it. "Yeah but we can't be sitting ducks either". Rafael said to them.

CJ also nods with Rafael. "I agree with Rafael". CJ said to them as they are wondering what to do.

The monster is laughing at them. "You better decide soon other wise I will make both of them fight each other". The monster said to them as it is using Aria and Ren to fight each other.

Maya frowns as it is now to take action. "Guys, we got to convince Aria and Ren to break free on their own. They do not know what they are doing". Maya said to them.

Sylvie nods as it is Aria that gotten through to her as well becoming a big sister to her. "Maya is right guys. I will talk to Aria while one of you guys will talk to Ren". Sylvie said to them.

The rangers look at each other as Ian sighs as he will do it. "I will try my best to get through to him". Ian said to nods as she and the rest of the Rangers will distract the monster long enough for them to do it.

As the Rangers charge in to fight, Sylvie and Ian are facing controlled Aria and Ren. "Ren look at me man. I want you to break free from this puppet master". Ian said to Ren.

Sylvie looks at Aria as she is wondering if the controlled Aria will snap at her. "Aria, you reached out to me. Now it is my turn to reach out to you". Sylvie said to Aria.

The monster that are controlling them as it is getting distracted by the others. As it has them kick and punch at Ian and Sylvie, Ian and Sylvie manages to dodge it.

In both Aria's and Ren's minds, they are hearing Ian's and Sylvie's words. "Man my head", Ren said as he got knocked out. "Yeah but listen to them, they are reaching out to us to escape his control". Aria said to him.

Ren nods as he looks at Aria. "Yeah but we cannot move unless he does the moving". Ren said to Aria.

Aria frowns as she looks at Ren. "Ren what's one thing that you are known for that your dad was not known for"? Aria asks Ren.

Ren looks at Aria as he is wondering what she is up too. "What"? Ren asks Aria. He is confused by where it is going.

Aria gives him a look to try again. "What are you known for that your dad wasn't known for. You told us that you are tried of being in your dad's shadow. What's the one thing that your dad was not known for"? Aria said to Ren.

Ren looks at Aria as he understand what she is trying to do. "Archery, I have a lot of awards from Archery competitions". Ren said to Aria as it makes sense to him.

Aria nods to Ren as he gotten through. "Exactly, you can build your own legacy not the legacy that your father built". Aria said to Ren.

Ren looks at Aria as he wants to ask her something. "How did it feel when you first came to Angel Grove University"? Ren asks Aria.

Aria looks at Ren as she has the answer. "It was scary and exciting. Scary that I am in a new place, and yet exciting that I am away from my wicked stepmother". Aria said to Ren.

Princess Liberty appears to them as she nods to them. "You two do have what it takes to break the control from the monster, but you must do it quickly". Princess Liberty said to them as she vanishes to them.

"Lets fight back", Aria said to Ren. "Agreed", Ren said to Aria as they have more power.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers are getting exhausted. Aria's and Ren's eyes changed back to normal. The monster is laughing at them. "You pathetic rangers, you honestly think that talking to my controlled rangers would break free from my control. Just as the monster is about to use them to finish off Sylvie and Ian, Aria and Ren cuts the strings with each other's weapons

"I think we just did", Aria said to the monster.

"Yeah did you really expect to be thrown for a loop like this"? Ren asks the monster.

The monster is taken back by how they are free. "What no, you two are suppose to be in my control". The monster said to them.

"We are meant to be free with our independence". Aria said to the monster.

"We are meant to be building our own legacy". Ren said to the monster.

Aria and Ren powers up their weapons. "Star Legend Bow", Ren said as he is holding his bow. "Star Legends Naginata", Aria said as she is holding her weapon.

As the two of them charge in at the monster, they give a strong big blow on the monster with their weapons together in unison.

The monster gets hit as it explodes into tiny little pieces. Aria and Ren high five each other as they defeated the monster. The teens nod as they went towards them. "You two did it". Even said to them.

Aria nods to Even as she looks at Sylvie. "I probably wouldn't be able to do it if it wasn't for Sylvie". Aria said to Evan.

Ren nods in agreement as he looks at Ian. "Yeah Ian was the one that reached out to me". Ren said to them. They teleport back to the command center.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, the commander is being brought to Empress Mesadogloria by Zhoan. Empress Mesadogloria is furious that the commander sent a monster behind her back and he is not authorized to send one.

"You BLASTED FOOL", Mesadogloria said as she glares at the commander.

The commander frowns as he is in for it. "Selenix did fail with her monster, so why didn't you punish her". The commander asks Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria glares back at the commander. "You are not allowed or authorized to send monsters against the rangers. What made you think you can send one, so you can one up Selenix. The reason why Selenix is not punished because there was something that was not anticipated during the battle, and she is more trusted here than you. If you even slip up one more time, you can find yourself on a one way ticket to a black hole. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHTS". Mesadogloria said to the commander.

The commander bows to the empress as he is following her orders. He gets away from Selenix as he plans a plan of revenge.

End Chapter

This is the first of my two dual focus chapters. I am looking forward to the second arc of the story where things will be revealed.

Next Chapter: Finding Your Strength and Courage: Kaitlyn and Rafael


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: Finding Your Strength and Courage: Kaitlyn and Rafael

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Zhoan is looking at the various monsters that they have on the ship. He notices one monster in particular as it is a dangerous monster. He has an evil grin on his face as he releases this monster. "I want you to attack and destroy them". Zhoan said to the monster.

The monster nods as it is walking out from its cell. "It will be my personal pleasure". The monster said to Zhoan as it leaves the ship.

At Angel Grove University, Rafael is heading towards his car as he could not help but notice a couple of guys bothering someone. As he got a closer look, the person being bothered by the two guys is Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn is between two guys as she is being hit on. "Come on pretty girl, why you won't go out with my friend here"? The guy asks Kaitlyn. The other guy nods as he is putting the flirting on her. "Yeah I am a good looking guy, and girls likes my charm".

Kaitlyn gives a look to them. "I am not interested in dating a womanizing neanderthal. So I am going to say no and not a chance in a million years". Kaitlyn said to the guy. As she turns away from them, the guy grabs her wrist. "Come on, I can show you a great time". The guy said to Kaitlyn.

Rafael frowns as he rushes over to them. "Hey leave her alone. When she says no, she means it". Rafael said to them.

The guys frown as a new comer comes to intervene. "This is not of your concern". The guy said to Rafael. "Yeah this is between us and her". The second guy said to Rafael.

Rafael frowns as he glares at them. "Her name is Kaitlyn, and your ears must be filled with so much ear wax that you did not hear her saying no". Rafael said to them.

The guys frown as they glare at Rafael. "You will regret saying that". The first guy said to Rafael as he punches him in the face. "Yeah, I can get any girl I like including her". The second guy said to Rafael as he also punches him to the face.

CJ frowns as he sees what's going on. "Hey that's enough, I suggest you two scram before a cop comes". CJ said to them.

The guys see CJ as they realize that he is very serious. "We will be back". The guys said as they talk off.

Rafael sighs as he has a bloody nose and a black eye. Kaitlyn sighs as she looks at him. "Are you alright"? Kaitlyn asks Rafael.

Rafael nods to Kaitlyn. "Yeah I had to intervene and how long they have been bothering you"? Rafael asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she has not told her teammates about something. "It started last week. He asked me out on a date, and I said no. He kept on persistent on it, and finally that other guy came with him to confront me about it". Kaitlyn said to them.

Rafael shakes his head to Kaitlyn. "Some guys really don't know when to take a hint". Rafael said to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn nods as she, Rafael, and CJ teleport to the command center.

At the Command Center, the teens notice them arriving. As they spot the black eye and bloody nose on Rafael, Ingrid sighs as she looks at him. "Rafael are you alright"? Maya asks Rafael.

Rafael nods as he is given an ice pack and some tissues. "I was standing up for Kaitlyn when these two guys were harassing her to go out on a date with one of the guys". Rafael said to them.

Evan frowns as he looks at them. "I thought college students has more maturity than that". Evan said to them.

Ren looks at Evan as he smirks to him. "Well some of them has not there yet". Ren said to them.

Ian turns to Kaitlyn as there is two sides to every story. "Why didn't you accept it. You know a date from the guy". Ian asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn frowns as CJ is glaring at Ian. She is not ready to tell them her secret. "Maybe I don't like guys as a gender, Ian". Kaitlyn said to Ian as she slaps him in the face as she takes off.

Sylvie frowns as she was not expecting that. "Was that needed"? Sylvie asks Ian. Aria nods in agreement as she and Sylvie went off to find Kaitlyn.

Ian looks at them like he is missing something. "Is something that I said"? Ian asks them.

Ingrid shakes her head to Ian. "You should not tell her to accept a date from a guy when she already said no". Ingrid said to Ian.

Dr. Oliver nods in agreement as he looks at Ian. "Perhaps she has something that she is not ready to tell you guys just yet". Dr. Oliver said to Ian.

Ian looks at them as he has to apologize to Kaitlyn. "I will go apologize but you look like the kind of guy that does not like conflict very much". Ian said to Rafael.

Rafael sighs as he looks at Ian. The teens look at Rafael as it is his turn to talk. "It is true that I don't like conflict. It just I grew up around conflict at home. When I was a kid my dad was abusive towards my mom and he basically hit her. I tried to stop him, but it did not turn out so well. My mom packed her things and took me with her to move in with my grandparents. I have not seen my dad since I was eight. I have always wanted to ask my dad why he did those things to my mom and me, but I never found the courage to do it". Rafael said to them.

The teens nod as they are supportive of Rafael. Maya looks at Rafael as she shakes her head. "Courage is doing something without any hesitation, Rafael. Plus a lot of time has gone by since then. Maybe he has changed". Maya said to Rafael.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Maya. "Maya is correct Rafael. One of my teammates was told about her abusive biological father when she was a ranger, but he died at the hands of a psychotic gun man by sacrificing himself to save her. It maybe that he has changed". Ingrid said to Rafael. The teens nod as they are wondering about Kaitlyn.

At the beach, Kaitlyn sighs as she sits down on the sand. She normally likes being at the center of attention, but this is one of those times that she does not like it.

"Kaitlyn, it is only me and Sylvie". Aria said to Kaitlyn. Sylvie nods to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she lets them sit. "Hey", Kaitlyn said to them.

"Is there something you have not told us yet"? Sylvie asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she nods to them. "The truth is I have not found the strength or courage to tell my parents this. I am a lesbian". Kaitlyn said to Aria and Sylvie.

Aria and Sylvie are surprised by it as they look at Kaitlyn. "I am glad that you came out to us. I will never tell anyone or judge you. It is a part of who you are". Sylvie said to Kaitlyn.

Aria nods as she smiles to Kaitlyn. "The world and the times are changing as well. I have coming to a great respect for them. Plus I know someone who is a part of it. I am not going to turn my back on you. Plus when you are ready to tell the others, they will be supportive as well. Plus if your parents won't support you, you can always count on the others". Aria said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn smiles to Aria and Sylvie. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from the both of you". Kaitlyn said to them.

All the sudden, they get an alert on their morphors. "Kaitlyn, there is an attack at the park". Maya said to Kaitlyn.

"We are on our way", Kaitlyn said to Maya. Aria and Sylvie nod to Kaitlyn as they teleport to the park.

At the park, the teens see the monster on a rampage. Kaitlyn, Aria, and Sylvie arrive at the scene. "Alright, lets do this", Maya said to them. They nod as they grab their morphs out.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at them as it is starting to attack them. "You all be destroyed". The monster said as it is coming at them.

As the battle gets started, the rangers see that the monster is one of the tougher monsters that they have faced thus far. Maya frowns as she looks at her teammates. "We better be careful. Who knows what this thing is capable of". Maya said to them.

Evan nods to Maya as the others look at each other as this monster is a savage beast. "Right", Evan said to Maya.

The monster roars at them as it pounds at them. No matter what the rangers did to the monster, the monster is impervious to their attacks. It even has more power when it got hit by the ranger's attacks.

"Ok is there something that we are missing because we need an idea like five seconds ago". Ian said to them. He tries to use his energy absorb from the monster but it is too much for him.

The monster kicks Ian as he is demorphs back to civilian form. Maya frowns as she glares at the monster. She uses her magic in it, but it is useless against it. "My power is not working on it either". Maya said to them.

The monster slashes at Maya as she goes to the ground hard as she demorphs. Rafael and Kaitlyn look at each other as they have to figure something out. "Rafael, we got to think of something. I mean that thing is like an oversized bully". Kaitlyn said to Rafael.

It suddenly hits Rafael as he turns to Kaitlyn. "You are right Kaitlyn. It is like a bully". Rafael said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she turns to Rafael. She sees that the monster is about to head towards Evan as he is trying to use his power in the monster. "Rafael, we have to act fast with our strength and courage to face it". Kaitlyn said to Rafael.

Rafael nods to Kaitlyn as the two of them feel a message from Princess Liberty. 'Strength and Courage always go hand and hand like the two of you in battle'. Princess Liberty said to them telepathically.

As the monster is heading towards Evan as it prepares to slash at him relentlessly, CJ spots the monster coming at him. "Evan look out". CJ said to Evan.

As Evan turns the monster, Kaitlyn and Rafael got to Evan in time as they block the monster from him. "Step away from our friend". Kaitlyn said to the monster. "There is always more of us standing up to monsters and bullies like you". Rafael said to the monster.

As the two of them pushes the monster back, the monster rolls to the ground. It is roaring at them yet again.

"It is our strength that will defeat monsters". Kaitlyn said to the monster.

"It is our courage to make that stand". Rafael said to the monster.

"Star Legends Staff", Kaitlyn said as she powers up her staff.

"Staff Legends Sword", Rafael said as he powers up his sword.

As the monster is charging at them again, Rafael and Kaitlyn nod as they dodge it at the last second and slash at the monster in unison. As the two are in position, the monster is standing there as it is getting quiet.

The rangers are looking at each other as a few seconds goes by. The monster is sparking in electricity as it explodes to dust.

The teens sigh in relief as they help Up Ian and Maya. "I thought you two were hit for a second there". Evan said to them. "Yeah it is like one of those scenes in a action samurai movie where the hero faces off against the villain one last time. It looks like the hero has been defeated, but it is the villain that has fallen". Ren said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center, Kaitlyn looks at them as she has encouragement from Aria and Sylvie. "Hey guys, I do have something I want to tell you. In some ways, this is like a warm up to tell my parents. I am actually a lesbian, and I hope you guys won't turn on me". Kaitlyn said to them.

The teens look at each other. "We do accept you for who you are Kaitlyn, and nothing is going to change that". Maya said to Kaitlyn. "Absolutely, we are a part of this wild and crazy ranger family". Evan said to Kaitlyn.

Ian nods as he has to introduce her to his dad and his partner. "My dad and his partner are lovers, so I know what it is like to have someone a part of that lifestyle. You got another support in me". Ian said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys". Kaitlyn said to them as she feels better about things.

Back in Angel Grove University, Kaitlyn is heading towards her dorm. "Hey pretty lady, I thought you have forgotten about me". The guy said to Kaitlyn. The other guy nods as he does want to see his friend hooking up with a blonde headed guy.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she spots Maya. "Actually, my girlfriend is waiting for me". Kaitlyn said to them. She emphasizes the word girlfriend to them.

The guys look at her as they watch Kaitlyn walking by towards Maya. They are confused by it. As they watch the two kiss, the guys are shocked by it as they have been defeated in a different way. They run away from the scene.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Maya". Kaitlyn said to Maya.

Maya nods to Kaitlyn as she looks at her. "No problem, I have never kissed a girl before now, and it is a different experience". Maya said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she wonders how close she is ready to tell her parents the truth about her sexuality.

End Chapter

Yeah Kaitlyn told the team about her sexuality. Plus Rafael told the team about his abusive dad. Anyways once the next chapter is done, the chapter after that one will be the Maya two parter chapter focus chapter.

Next Chapter: The Color Pink, CJ


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Color Pink is a Color of Honor CJ Part 1

Back at the ship, Anarchia looks at the various pictures of the rangers as she notices the pink ranger is a guy and not a girl. "Mother, did those mentors made a mistake about selecting the pink ranger. I mean it is a male human being". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she looks at the picture of CJ. "Yes it does seem very odd that a male human is in that color. But still he is a ranger and needs to be destroyed like those other rangers. You pick the next monster to send". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia nods as she is getting excited about it. "Excellent, I think I have the perfect monster to get that pink ranger". Anarchia said as she leaves the room to pick the monster.

In the monster room, she looks at the various monsters. She spots a flower like monster as it is the most frilly and stronger monster. "You I chose you to attack and destroy the rangers. Make sure you really knock it to the pink ranger". Anarchia said to the dark pink flower monster.

The dark pink flower monster nods to Anarchia as it is heading out from the ship. "Now, it is time to recreate a monster to haunt the red ranger". Anarchia said to herself as she went to another room.

The commander notices the monster Anarchia has chosen against the rangers. "Figures that she would pick that monster. I need to get back my position on the ship. I have an idea to do it". The commander said to himself as he leaves the ship as well. He has an evil grin on his face as he could target the red ranger to get her out of commission to get to the rest of the rangers.

CJ Helton is at his dorm as he looks at the calendar. He sighs as today's date is circled in black. 'Why is it so hard every year'? CJ thought to himself as he remembers his cousin Bryon Helton. He was almost 3 years old when his cousin passed away who was 12 years old at the time. He does have memories of Bryon. He remembered that Bryon wore pink as well. When his parents worked, it was cousin Bryon that baby sit him, and he was the only one that called him CJ. The two were very close as well. However when he learned that Bryon died, it shattered the boy's heart.

Flashback

CJ is playing in the living room as his mom is getting ready to go to work and taking CJ to preschool. As the phone rings, his mom sighs as she is about to be running behind. She answers the phone. CJ looks at his mom's face as it is her brother giving her the news. "What, I will be right there". His mom said to her brother.

CJ is confused on what's going on as she took him to the hospital. He sees his aunt and uncle who were very upset and crying. He notices another boy around 12 years old. He has some bandages on his face and arm from falling to the ground.

As the aunt and uncle sit CJ down, CJ looks at them. "Where Bry"? CJ asks them. His eyes are building up as he looks at them.

His mom looks at CJ as she is the one that told him this. "Bryon got into an accident and he didn't make it, Courtney. Your cousin is gone". His mom said to CJ.

CJ looks at his mom as he is crying. "No, I want Bry". CJ said to them as he is upset and crying as he cries on his mom's shoulder.

The other boy looks at them as he feels very bad for him. He notices his mom coming towards him as he is upset and crying as well.

End Flashback

CJ sighs as he went to a desk drawer as he pulls out a bracelet that has the kenji symbol for ice. The symbol it self is in pink as he has classes to get to. "I miss you even more than you know cousin Bry". CJ said to himself as he heads out to campus.

On campus, CJ walks around as he is getting through the day the best he can. "Why do you wear pink man? I mean it is a girly color unless you are planning to go through the sex change". A guy said to CJ.

CJ rolls his eyes as he is ignoring it. He has heard it all of his life. He continues his way as the guy catches up to him. "I bet you are one of those it takes a real man to wear pink. It is nothing more than horse crap". The guy said to CJ as he is getting into CJ's face.

CJ continues to ignore the guy. He is not in the mood to be messed with especially on a day like today. He is still thinking about his cousin Bryon.

The guy glares at CJ as he has enough of it. "Ignoring me does not help you considering that I am a real man". The guy said as he throws a punch to CJ's face.

As CJ lands on the ground, his bracelet falls off as it hits the ground. He is about to grab it when the guy's foot is on top of the bracelet. "What's the matter, trying to get something that was given to you from your dead boyfriend". The guy said to CJ.

Maya and Ian shows up as they what's going on. "Hey back off", Ian said to the guy as he pushes him. Maya went to help CJ up. "Are you alright"? Maya asks CJ.

CJ looks at them as he is happy to see them. "I am alright just some stupid idiotic jackass does not understand the meaning of honor". CJ said to them.

The guy looks at them as he laughs at them. "Pink is a color of honor yeah right. Who told you that some sage, fag. We will end this later, much later". The guy said as he takes off.

Ian picks up the bracelet as he hands it back to CJ. "What's with the bracelet though? This is the first time I have ever seen you wear it". Ian said to CJ.

CJ looks at them as he puts it back on. "Thing is, I only wear it once a year and that day is today. I will explain it more later". CJ said to them. Maya and Ian look at each other as there is a lot more to this than meets the eye.

At the Command Center, the teens are gathered around as Ingrid and Dr. Oliver are with them. "Is there something special about today, CJ"? Aria asks CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "Ever since I was little, I was taught to have honor in everything I do. When I was small, I did not quite understand it, but my cousin Bryon did though. Bryon also wore pink like I do. When I was little I thought that pink was a girly color, I honestly didn't want to do anything with the color. It changed when Bryon died because a drunk driver. He sacrificed his life for a true friend. At the funeral, I remembered that I was upset and fussy. I did not want to sit or be still for that matter. As I watched each kid from his class saying some words about him, I got away from my mom and run towards them. I knocked down an easel that had a picture with his face blown up. One of the kids went towards me and comforted me. He said that he is sorry about what happened and said that Bryon had a lot of honor and died as a hero. I never gotten his name though. As I gotten older, I started to wear pink more often including my younger sis, Lucy. Once a year, I wore this bracelet that was once belonged to my cousin on the anniversary of his death. I do miss him, and yet some jackass jerks like that guy just does not understand it". CJ said to them.

The teens gather around CJ as Aria is very supportive of him. "You must miss him a lot don't you". Aria said to CJ.

CJ turns to Aria as he nods to her. "I do miss him like crazy". CJ said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at CJ as he pulls out an arrowhead necklace. "I wear this necklace to honor the twin brother I didn't know I had. We got to know each other later in life, but then he passed away as we were getting close. I still miss him sometimes". Dr. Oliver said to CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "I need to be alone for a while". CJ said to them. He takes off and leaves the Command Center.

Evan frowns as he wants to catch up. Maya stops him from going. "He needs some space Evan". Maya said to Evan.

Evan nods as he looks at them. "Alright", Evan said to them. He sighs as he is curious about something about Bryon.

Just as the teens are going to do their training, Evan sneaks off to find CJ in hopes to ask him about Bryon.

At the park, CJ is walking around by himself. He has a lot on his mind especially the day Bryon died. 'Every time I look at Evan, he reminds me of the age that Bryon was cruelly taken from this world'. CJ thought to himself.

"Hey CJ", Evan said to CJ. He catches up to CJ.

CJ turns around as he notices the young blue ranger. "Aren't you suppose to be with the others? I wanted some space to think". CJ said to Evan.

Evan looks at CJ as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah but I want to ask you more about him". Evan said to CJ

CJ sighs as he looks at Evan. "That has to wait until later Evan". CJ said to Evan as he does not want to go into it.

Evan looks at CJ as he is wondering why the wait. "But why though", Evan said to CJ.

Just as CJ gives an answer to Evan, the commander and the flower monster shows up as they are starting to attack them.

"Well, I was hoping that the red ranger would be very alone, but what can you get". The commander said to them.

Evan and CJ frown as they look at the monster. "Plans are meant to go awry". Evan said to the Commander. CJ frowns as the officer is targeting Maya. They grab out their morphors.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Evan and CJ said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Back at the Command Center, Maya and others arevat training as they get a message from Evan. "Hey guys, we got a monster attack at the park, and it is not alone". Evan said to them.

Maya frowns as she notices that Evan is with CJ. She told him that CJ needed space and Evan must have sneaked off without her noticing it. "We are on our way". Maya said to Evan. The teens follow Maya out as they have no idea that an officer is with them.

Back at the park, the commander looks at them as he charges in at them. CJ and Evan grab their weapons out as they have a plant like monster and an officer to deal with.

The commander looks as them as he is starting to attack them. The plant monster as going at it on CJ. "Geez that thing needs some serious weed walking". CJ said to Evan.

Evan nods as he has his hands full with battling the command. "I agree to that". Evan said to CJ.

The commander has an evil grin on his face. He is letting the monster fight CJ as a distraction for him to get the ranger that is with him injured and out of commission.

Evan grabs his mechanical trident out as he fires blue electricity at the commander. The commander dodges it as he kicks the weapon out of from Evan's hand.

The other rangers arrive at the scene as they spot CJ fighting the monster. "Geez that is one ugly weed". Sylvie said to them.

"You said it". Kaitlyn said back to Sylvie.

Maya frowns as Evan is facing an officer alone. "You guys go help CJ with the plant monster while I go assist Evan". Maya said to them.

The Rangers nod as they look at Maya. "Right", they said in unison.

CJ notice that the others has arrived. "Boy am I glad to see you guys". CJ said to them.

Ren nods to CJ as he looks at him. "Yeah plus this thing is one twisted plant". Ren said to CJ.

"Let's cut this thing down to size already". Rafael said to them.

Just as they go in to attack, they hear a scream like one of their own has taken a hard hit. "No EVAN", Maya yells for him.

CJ frowns as he realizes that the monster is a distraction. The teens notice that the monster has been destroyed by the commander

The teens rush over to them. Evan is demorphed as he is in a lot of pain. "Evan", CJ said to them. The teens look at each other as their blue ranger is injured.

Ren glares at the commander. "What did you do to him"? Ren asks the commander.

The commander laughs at them as he used Evan's own weapon against him to destroy the monster. "That monster served as a distraction while I attacked your pathetic blue ranger. I was planning to do it to you red ranger, but he was there instead of you. Later Rangers", the commander said to them as he takes off.

Maya frowns as she carefully picks him up. "We need to get back to the Command Center". Maya said to them.

CJ nods as he feels really guilty as he looks at the injured blue ranger. He frowns as he should have realized that it was all the commander's plan. They teleport back to the command center.

End Chapter

I decided to break this chapter into a two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: The Color Pink is a Color of Honor CJ Part 2


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Color Pink is a Color of Honor CJ Part 2

In the med bay at the command center, Evan is laying on a bed as Ingrid and Dr. Oliver got to work with putting bandages and dealing with the injuries on Evan. The teens are outside of room.

The rangers look at CJ as he is upset. "CJ there is no way you could have possibly known that the monster was the distraction". Maya said to CJ.

Ian nods in agreement with Maya. "Yeah man, that officer made sure that you could not help him". Ian said to CJ.

CJ looks at them as he knows that Ian was right. "The worst part is that his plan was to put you out of commission not Evan", CJ said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she looks at CJ. "If Evan did not sneaked out to find you, he probably would not be hurt like this". Maya said to them.

CJ sighs as he looks at them. "Thing is, there is one more thing I did not mention earlier". CJ said to them.

The teens are caught off guard as they look at CJ. "Wait a minute what kind of thing"? Rafael asks CJ. The others nod in agreement.

CJ looks at them as he nods to them. "When my cousin Bryon died, he was a year younger than Evan is now". CJ said to them.

The team is very surprised by it as Aria is supportive of him. "So in a way, Evan reminds you of Bryon". Sylvie said to CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I should have protected him". CJ said to them.

Kaitlyn looks at CJ as she shakes her head to him. "There was no way you and Evan could have possibly known that an officer was there". Kaitlyn said to CJ.

CJ nods as Ingrid as she comes out. "She is right, CJ. There will be times when something happens that was not foreseen or anticipated". Ingrid said to them.

Maya turns to Ingrid as she wants to know. "How is Evan"? Maya asks Ingrid. She has a full mind knocking some sense into her second in command.

Ingrid turns to Maya as the others wants to know. "He is in stable condition, and he is sleep now. He will be fine rangers". Ingrid said to them.

The teens sigh as they walk in the med bay. CJ looks at Evan as he has bandages. "Oh Evan, I am sorry that you are in here like this. I should have seen that the monster was a huge distraction". CJ said as he is feeling bad about it.

Evan opens his eyes as he is coming around. "Apology accepted CJ", Evan said as he looks at his teammates.

The other teens sigh in relief to see Evan being wake. "Hey how are you feeling"? Aria asks Evan. She has a supportive smile on her face.

Evan looks at Aria as he is starting to blush. "Honestly, I feel like I have been hit by a truck". Evan said to Aria.

The teens look at each other as they realize that their blue ranger has a crush on an older girl. Maya looks at Evan as she has that leader look in her eyes. "Did I told you to give CJ some space not sneaking out to find him"? Maya asks Evan.

Evan turns to Maya as he nods to her. "Yeah I wanted to know more about Bryon that's all". Evan said to Maya. He has a sheepish look on his face.

CJ sighs as he looks at Evan. "The truth is buddy, Bryon was 12 years old when he passed away. In a way, you remind me of him". CJ said to Evan.

Evan nods as he is starting to understand it now. "I see", Evan said to CJ. As the teens are still with Evan, the alarm is going off again. The teens rush to the main ops room as it the commander on the screen.

"Why hello rangers", the commander said to them.

The teens frown as Maya is getting angry. "You have a lot of nerve contacting us after you put Evan in the med bay". Maya said to the commander.

The commander laughs at Maya as he is more interested with CJ. "Actually, this fight this time will only between the pink ranger and me. Meet me at the industrial park in 10 minutes otherwise I will be attacking the city". The commander said as the message ends

The teens frown as they look at CJ. CJ grabs his morphor. "Are you really going to do this? I mean it could be a trap". Sylvie said to CJ.

Kaitlyn nods in agreement with Sylvie. "Yeah he already put Evan in the med bay once he could do that again with you". Kaitlyn said to CJ.

CJ turns to them as he nods to them. "I know that guys. I will be be careful". CJ said to them as he takes off.

The teens look at each other as they may need to go to support CJ. "Do you think CJ may need us for the fight in case the commander plans something like a trap"? Aria ask Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes, Evan you stay here and rest". Maya said to Evan as she gives him that look. Evan nods as the others leave the command center.

At the industrial park, CJ arrives at the scene as the commander spots him. "Welcome pink ranger, to think I thought you are not manly enough to show with that color". The commander said to CJ.

CJ frowns as he glares at the commander. "You are the one that put Evan in the med bay. Now you got me to come here alone". CJ said to the commander.

The commander looks at CJ as he gives him a look. "Yes I did and be ready to lose pink ranger". The commander said to CJ.

CJ grabs his morphor out as he is ready to fight. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", CJ said as he morphs into ranger form.

As the fight between the commander and CH gets started, the others minus Evan are in the wings as they are morphed. "If this fight turns unfair, that's it is when we jump in". Maya said to them. They nod to her. "Right", the teens said in unison.

The commander is still continuing to fight CJ as the fight is starting out to be in CJ's favor. "You won't win against me pink ranger". The commander said to CJ as he has Zincods with him.

CJ does not see the Zincods coming as they fire laser beams at him. He gets sent back flying towards the ground. "You said that this fight was you and me". CJ said to the commander.

The commander looks at CJ as he has a devious look on his face. "I don't fight fair ranger". The commander said to CJ.

The other rangers shows up as they jump in front of him. "What you just did is fighting dirty". Maya said to the commander.

"CJ are you alright"? Rafael asks CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but where did you guys came from"? CJ asks them.

Ian nods as he looks at CJ. "We were waiting in the wings as they say in case that officer pulled something again". Ian said to CJ.

Ren nods in agreement with Ian. "Yeah, that officer already injured Evan. This time he has gone way too far". Ren said to CJ.

CJ nods as he notices the girls dealing with the Zincods. The commander laughs at him. "What's wrong pink ranger? Is the color pink the wrong fit for a human boy"? The commander asks CJ.

CJ is getting angry as he is ready to show the commander that the color pink is more than a ranger color. 'You always have more honor than him. It is time for you to show that'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to CJ.

CJ got up as he is glares at the commander. "You don't have any honor. You fight dirty and lowly. The color pink is a color of honor in my family, and now you will see why". CJ said to the commander.

All the sudden, CJ feels a new power coming on like he is forming an ice ball in his hands. As he throws the ice ball to the commander, the others are very surprised by it. "Woah, where did that come from"? Kaitlyn asks them. "I have no idea". Aria said to them. "Yeah", Sylvie said to them.

The commander frowns as he sees the pink ranger having more power. The two are fighting again. CJ is using the powers of ice and snow as he is fighting back on the commander.

As the commander lands on the ground after he got hit with multiple ice moves, he glares at CJ as he gets back up again. "As interesting as this is, it is time for me to leave. I will be back pink ranger". The commander said to CJ as he teleports away.

CJ is breathing heavily as he does not know where the ice powers came from. He demorphs as he passed out. The rangers are stunned by it. "CJ", the rangers said to him. Rafael and Ian are supporting him up as they head back to the command center.

In the med bay, the teens are explaining to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid what happened in the fight. "When CJ was fighting back against the commander, he started to use ice powers and manipulating ice and snow". Maya said to them.

Ingrid is confused by it as she looks at Dr. Oliver and the rangers. "Was this the first time he used them"? Ingrid asks them.

Maya nods to Ingrid as she looks at her. "Yeah, it looked like he awaken it like it was dormant for a long time". Maya said to them.

Dr. Oliver has a look in his eyes as he has to make some phone calls. "We will find out the reason why it happened rangers. In the mean time, you all should wait until CJ wakes up". Dr. Oliver said to them as he goes to make some phone calls.

In CJ's dream

CJ is looking around as he notices a temple in the back ground. "Woah, what is this place"? CJ asks himself.

"Hello CJ", a male voice said to CJ as he appears to him and what appears to be a snow leopard is next to this person.

CJ turns around as he sees his cousin Bryon. "Cousin Bry, I have missed you so much". CJ said to Bryon.

Bryon nods as he looks at CJ. "I know. You have unlocked the powers of ice and snow. It has been in our family for a very long time". Bryon said to CJ.

CJ is confused by it as he looks at Bryon. "I don't understand why I have them". CJ said to Bryon.

Bryon nods as he looks at CJ. "The truth will come in due time, CJ. You should let your friends know that you are alright. Lucy and I will always watch over you". Bryon said to CJ.

End Dream

CJ wakes up as the first person he sees is Evan as the others walk in the room. "Hey guys", CJ said to them.

Evan looks at CJ as the others nod to him. "I am glad that you are awake". Evan said to CJ.

Ian nods as he looks at CJ like there is something he wants to know. "So where did the ice and snow power come from anyways? I mean you laid it really thick like a master or something". Ian said to CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "I am not sure guys, but I will find out". CJ said to them. He has a reassuring smile on his teens nod as they see that Evan is recovering nicely and CJ being awake as they leave the command center.

Back in campus, CJ is heading towards his dorm from the library. "It is much later. Time to learn your lesson". The guy said to CJ.

CJ frowns as he glares at the guy. However he is not alone this time as the others show up with something pink on.

"How about you throwing that lesson towards me". Evan said to the guy.

The guy sees the 13 year old boy. "This does not concern you kid". The guy said to Evan.

"When it concerns one of my friends, it becomes my business". Ren said to the guy.

The guy looks at Ren as he sees that he has a pink shirt on as well. "Why are you involved with this? This is between me and him". The guy said to them.

"They are involved just like we are because we are his friends and we can wear pink as well". Ian said to the guy.

The guy looks at them as he notices that Rafael shows up with the girls as well. Rafael is in a full blown pink cladded outfit along with some pink highlights in his hair. He realizes that he has lost. "You might got away from the lesson now, but I will not forget this". The guy said to them as he takes off.

CJ turns around as he sees the others. "Thanks guys, you really helped me out today. Plus did you really got your hair highlighted pink, Rafael"? CJ asks them.

Rafael looks at CJ as he nods to him. "I used a pink color spray to give it the highlight look. It washes out so it's not permanent". Rafael said to CJ.

Sylvie looks at CJ as it was her idea. "Your welcome CJ, I got the others to wear pink to defend you from that guy". Sylvie said to CJ.

CJ turns to Sylvie as he nods to her. "You are great Syl, and you guys truly bring the honor in pink". CJ said to them as they teens agreed with him.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the conclusion of the CJ two parter chapter. Plus it has dived into a sub plot that will be revealed in the second arc.

Next Chapter Maya's Secret Part 1


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17 Maya's Secret Part 1

Back at the ship, the commander is deep thought as he is looking at the footage from the previous battle. "How can that be? The pink ranger having ice powers"? The commander asks himself as he is seeing the footage over and over again.

In a different room, Anarchia looks at a monster that has been recreated. From its previous form, it is a half robot and half flower with a couple of canons on it. However this time, it is more like a beast. The flower is more robotic as it has a back comparent on its back.

"Are you ready for revenge Poisanator", Anarchia asks the monster called Poisanator.

Poisanator looks at Anarchia as it looks at the target to capture as it nods to her. "It will be my pleasure. Plus it will be amazing to get my revenge on the red ranger. Who would have thought that she became a ranger again". Poisanator said to Anarchia.

Anarchia nods as she looks at it. "Yes, that red ranger will be stunned to see you back. In fact, you landed that gas of us to turn her evil. Am I right"? Anarchia asks Poisanator.

Poisanator nods as it looks at Anarchia. "In deed I did. Although this time, I have a bigger fish to catch". Poisanator said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at Poisanator as she has an evil grin on her face. "Good attack the rangers and capture the target that we talked about". Anarchia said to Poisanator. Poisanator nods as it leaves the ship to fulfill the orders.

That night in Angel Grove, at the Winchester's rental home, Rena and Zane Daniels brings over Sora with them. "I don't understand why I couldn't stay at the hotel. I don't need a baby sitter". Sora said to her parents.

Rena looks at her daughter as she hears that she is complaining about it. "Sora, you are not quiet old enough for you to stay by yourself at the house or at the hotel. You have to be fully 13, and you are not there just yet". Rena said to Sora.

Sora sighs as she thinks about her upcoming 13th birthday. "Fine, is this person going to baby sit me some old lady". Sora said to them.

Zane shakes his head to Sora. "No, the sitter is the Winchesters go to sitter for their daughter. Plus the Winchesters are coming with your mother and me". Zane said to Sora.

Sora sighs like her fate has been sealed. "Fine, I just don't understand why the Winchesters are going with you. I mean your professions does not come across with anything". Sora said to them.

Rena gives Zane that look as it is refereeing to something else. "It is an adult event". Zane said to Rena.

As they pulled up to the rental home, they notice another car pulling into the driveway as well. It turns out that the other person is Maya that's getting out from the car.

Stella notices Maya walking towards the door. "Thank you for baby sitting the girls tonight. Normally Zoe does our baby sitting, but she gotten food poisoning and in the hospital tonight". Stella said to Maya.

Rena and Zane are stunned to learn about Zoe. Maya nods as she looks at Sora as she has a bag of stuff to entertain herself. "It is a no problem at all, Mrs. Winchester". Maya said to Stella.

As the group walks in the house, young Avalon sees them as it will be a different sitter than normally. "Sweetheart, you have meet Maya right". Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Yeah", Avalon said to Maya. She has a small smile on her face. Sora went towards Avalon as she is becoming more comfortable around her.

Mike looks at Maya as he nods to his wife. "Money for pizza is on the fridge and all the emergency contacts is on the table and the number to get in touch with us is on the table". Mike said to Maya.

Stella nods in agreement. "Avalon usually goes to bed around 9:30 pm. However she will want to stay up late as she wants to see us the minute we walk back into the door from a function". Stella said to Maya.

Maya nods to them as she gets the major memos. "Got it, is there anything else I should be aware of"? Maya asks them.

The Daniels shake their heads to Maya. Stella looks at Maya as she nods to her. "If Avalon is feeling down about something, you will have to talk to her about it. She is starting to rebuild trust in others". Stella said to Maya. Maya nods as she makes a huge mental note of it. "Got it", Maya said to them.

As the adults say good bye to the kids, they left the house and got into the Daniels car and drive off to the function.

Maya looks at them as she notices the outfits in both kids. "So what do you guys want to do? Play a game or watch a movie"? Maya asks them.

Sora looks at them as Avalon as open to anything. "Watch a movie", Sora said to Maya.

Maya nods as she went to the living room. "Um Avalon, where do you keep your movies"? Maya asks Avalon.

Avalon shows where it is. "It is in that cabinet". Avalon said to Maya. Maya nods as she sees the assortments of movies.

As she picks out a couple of kid friendly movies, Maya looks at them. "Ok what kind of pizza do you like"? Maya asks them.

"Pepperoni", Sora said to Maya. It is its the first choice of toppings.

Avalon looks at Sora as she nods in agreement. "Pepperoni please", Avalon said to them.

Maya nods it works for her as well. "Great, I will call the pizza place". Maya said to them. She went to the phone as she makes the call to order the pizza.

When Maya returns to the living room, she notices an expression on Avalon's face. "Are they making a pepperoni pizza right just like we wanted right"? Avalon asks Maya.

Maya looks at Avalon as this is what Stella was talking about. "Yes nothing can't beat a good pepperoni pizza". Maya said to Avalon. She has a reassuring smile on her face.

Avalon's eyes are bright orange as Maya is telling the truth. Sora sees it for the first time as she is stunned by it. "Your eyes just change color". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as this is new to her. In her experience, people her age does not have a good reaction to them. "Yeah", Avalon said to Sora as she is a bit nervous and feeling uneasy about her. Her eyes are slightly dark purple and pink.

Maya looks at Avalon as she sits with her. Sora is curious why the young girl is uneasy around her. "Did I say something wrong"? Sora asks them.

Avalon shakes her head as she looks at them. "I am still rebuilding trust around others after what happened at Unity Lakes Elementary. When I go outside, I wear my sunglasses so no one will ever judge me again". Avalon said to them.

Maya looks at Avalon as there is more to the story. "Did something happen in Unity Lakes"? Maya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya as she nods to her. "I was betrayed by my best friend a couple of years ago. She saw my eyes changing colors for the first time in front of everyone in my class. I had no way of knowing it was going to happen. Not too long ago, I was in the Music room rehearsing for the winter musical. I gotten a solo in it. The music teacher stepped out to the office to take a phone call. That's when they walked into the room, they said that I didn't deserve to have the solo. They even said that I stole it from another girl, and I cheated. The truth was that the other's girl's throat was sore and messed up. I tried to leave to get help, but they stopped me and brought me back to the music room. The wrapped me in Christmas wrapping paper. They placed a large tag over my mouth, ribbon on my face, and bows in my hair. They took pictures of it, and they laughed at me". Avalon said to them as she is upset about it.

Sora frowns as she has never seen that kind of cruelty towards someone. "Were they even punished for it"? Sora asks Avalon.

Avalon nods to them as she looks at them. "Yeah they got a two week suspension from school. After that musical, my family moved away to here. I am homeschooled for now". Avalon said to them.

Maya can see that a young girl has lost a sense of trusting others at a young age. "That must be really hard to go through. I am glad that you told me". Maya said to Avalon.

Sora nods as she has a full mind to get back at them. "Geez, that stunt is really cruel. You did not deserve that". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as her eyes changed to a bright green and purple like she has found a true reason to trust in Sora. "Thanks Sora, you are the first person to see that I am different from everyone else". Avalon said to Sora.

Sora smiles as she hears it. "Your welcome", Sora said to Avalon. As the two pick the movie, the doorbell rings as someone is there.

Maya went to the door as she grabs the money for the pizza. She grabs a curtain as it is the pizza guy. However the pizza delivery guy is not Rafael. She opens the door as she looks at him. "Maya, aren't you a bit too young to be owning your own house"? The guy asks Maya.

Maya looks at the guy like she is not happy to see him. "I am babysitting tonight. Just tell me how much the pizza is". Maya said to the guy.

The guy looks at Maya as he can see that she is angry. "It is 17.82. It has been a long time since I last saw you, Maya". The guy said to Maya.

Maya glares at the guy as she was not expecting to see him of all people. "Gee I wonder why that is". Maya said to the guy.

The guy sighs as Maya is still mad. "Come on Maya, it is ancient history. Can we put the past behind us". The guy said to Maya.

Maya hands the guy a twenty dollar bill as she snatches the pizza box from him. "No, keep the change and go", Maya said to the guy.

The guy looks at Maya as she does not even say his name. He went to the car and drives away. Maya went back inside as she places the pizza on the counter in the kitchen.

Avalon looks at Maya as she can see the anger in her. "Is something wrong"? Avalon asks Maya.

Maya turns to Avalon as she nods to her. "I saw someone that I didn't expect to see again that's all". Maya said to Avalon. Avalon nods as her eyes are bright orange, but she can tell there is more to the story.

Maya looks at Avalon as she notices that she can see that there is more to the story than that. She grabs a couple of plates. "It is complicated, Avalon". Maya said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she and Sora grabs some pepperoni pizza. "Ok", Avalon said to Maya. As the girls are watching the movie and eating pizza, Maya has things really handled.

All the sudden, Avalon is starting to feel very strange like she is having a migraine headache. She grabs Maya's hand for unknown reasons as her necklace is beginning to glow. Sora is stunned by it as her hand gets grabbed by Avalon as well.

Vision

Avalon, Maya, and Sora are in a weird space. They are looking around as they are trying to figure out why they are here. "I wish to speak to Maya", a voice said to them.

Avalon looks around as she is trying to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you? And how do you know Maya"? Avalon asks out there.

"I am an old friend of Maya's, young princess. I do not wish malice on the world. I fought along side her years ago". The voice said to Avalon.

Maya has a surprise look on her face as she knows who it is. "King Arthur", Maya said to them.

The owner of the voice is King Arthur as he appears to them. Sora is shocked by it as she looks at him. "How do you two know each other"? Sora asks King Arthur.

King Arthur looks at Sora as he nods to her. "I was once the Red Mystic Knight Ranger just like Maya, young priestess". King Arthur said to Sora.

Maya looks at King Arthur as it has brought up some memories. "I do not understand. Why are you here now"? Maya asks King Arthur.

King Arthur looks at Maya as he can see that she has lost trust in others. "I came to warn you that a monster that you have fought before has been recreated by the current evil". King Arthur said to them.

Maya frowns as she is not expecting it. "What", Maya said to King Arthur. She is not ready for her secret to come out.

King Arthur looks at Maya as he nods to her. "I know you were not expecting this to come out. If something happens, you got to have the courage to tell your teammates your past". King Arthur said to Maya as he vanishes from vision.

End Vision

Avalon opens her eyes as she feels better. Sora looks at them as she has never experienced anything like that before. "That was unexpected". Sora said to them.

Maya looks at Avalon as she notices that this is very new to her. "Ok Avalon talk to me, is something wrong"? Maya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya as she nods to her. "I have never done that before. When I grabbed your hands like that, it felt naturally to me like I was letting you in to what I saw. Plus when the vision was over, my head does not even hurt at all". Avalon said to them.

Maya and Sora look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Yeah plus he called me a priestess and Avalon a princess". Sora said to Maya.

Maya is stumped by it as there might be something to it. "It is strange". Maya said to them. She is wondering what monster King Arthur is talking about that got recreated.

As the girls finish eating pizza and finishes watching the movie, Avalon is getting sleepy. However Sora is still awake. Maya looks at them. "Avalon, you should get ready for bed". Maya said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Maya as she went upstairs to change into night clothes and brushed her teeth. When she returned down stairs to the living room, Avalon has a blanket in her hands as she is determined to stay up when her parents got home.

As the clock strikes 9:25, the Winchesters and the Daniels returns. "Hello", Stella said to them. Avalon smiles as she sees both of her parents. "Mommy", Avalon said to Stella. Stella hugs her daughter. "Yes we are home". Stella said to Avalon.

Sora sees her parents as she grabs her bag. "How were the girls"? Rena asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she nods to them. "They were good and gotten along". Maya said to the Daniels. Rena and Zane nod to Maya as they paid her. As Sora left with her parents, she turns to the Winchesters. "Can I ask something the both of you something"? Maya asks Mike and Stella.

Stella looks at Maya as she just put young Avalon to bed. "Sure", Stella said to Maya. She is wondering what it could be. Mike has that reassuring smile to her.

Maya looks at them. "Has Avalon ever gotten visions before"? Maya asks them. She is curious about it as she has not seen like that before.

Mike is stunned to learn about it. "No, did she grab your hand"? Mike asks Maya.

Maya nods to them as she is stunned to learn more about it. "Yes she did grab my hand, and she grabbed Sora's hand as well.

Stella is surprised to learn that Avalon grabbed Sora's hand as well. "What did Avalon saw in the vision"? Stella asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she is not sure how to explain it to them and how close to her secret it she is keeping from her current teammates. "A being had a message for me. It was a warning". Maya said to them.

Stella and Mike look at each other as something will happen soon. "What kind of warning"? Mike asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she is being asked into more detail. "A monster that I have fought before has been recreated by the current evil". Maya said to them.

Stella looks at Maya as she realizes what the secret is. "You are not a first timer as a red ranger are you"? Stella asks Maya.

Maya looks at Stella as she shakes her head. "No, I am not a first timer as a red ranger". Maya said to Stella.

Mike looks at them as this is a red ranger talk. "I will check on Avalon while you two have your talk". Mike said to Stella as he gives them some privacy.

Stella and Maya went to the living room. "Did something happen"? Stella asks Maya. She has that motherly supportive look on her face.

Maya sighs as she looks at Stella. "It was about 4 years ago. I was a new girl in the town where the Mystic Knights were active. I was chosen by the red Excalibur sword because it saw how worthy I am. I bonded with my teammates and became friends. However, my dad gotten a job offer to France, and we moved away to France. I had to say goodbye to my friends and teammates. A few months later, my family moved back to the town. I discovered that my friends had forgotten about me, and I was replaced by someone else. When I graduated from high school, I decided to attend college that was far away from them". Maya said to Stella as tears are falling down her face.

Stella looks at Maya as her eyes are bright orange. "That must have been a hard blow to see them again after all that time". Stella said to Maya.

Maya nods to Stella as she wipes her tears. "Yeah they barely recognized me when I came back to town. It is like they have completely ditched the friendship and the trust that was built with them. When they told me that they already saved the world from their greatest enemy, it felt like I was completely left out from their final battle. I have read that once a ranger always a ranger. Apparently that did not apply to my former team". Maya said to Stella.

Stella nods as this is for Eliza and Espella areas of expertise. Plus Dr. Oliver also has some advice for her as well. "That saying is true Maya. I may not be the Ranger of Friendship and Nature and the Ranger of Trust and Winter, but I can tell you that you are a true red ranger and a true leader regardless of what happened four years ago". Stella said to Maya.

Maya smiles as she looks at Stella. "Thanks Stella", Maya said to Stella. She feels better about things. As Stella pays Maya for the baby sitting, Maya leaves the Winchester home.

The next day, the teens are at the local park as Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are taking them to an open field for a martial arts lesson. Maya is distracted from the vision that Avalon shared with her last night.

Evan went up to Maya. "Are you feeling ok Maya"? Evan asks Maya. He has that curious expression on his face.

Maya turns to Evan as she nods to him. "Yeah, I am fine Evan". Maya said to the young blue ranger.

CJ looks at Maya as he can tell that she has something on her mind. "Did you had a long night"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as it was like that. However she is still thinking about the pizza delivery guy that came to the house. "Were you working last night Rafael"? Maya asks Rafael.

Rafael looks at Maya as his name is called. "Yeah I was working on the deliveries last night". Rafael said to Maya. All the sudden, it hits him like he got fooled.

Kaitlyn looks at Rafael as something is up. "Is something wrong Rafael"? Kaitlyn asks Rafael. She and the other girls are wondering what just hit him.

Rafael looks at Maya as he has to know something. "Did you ordered a large pepperoni pizza last night and had it delivered to a house in Angel Grove"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya nods as she is wondering where this is going. "Yeah I did why"? Maya asks Rafael as she is starting to put two and two together.

Rafael looks at them as it all make sense to him. "I was going to deliver that pizza to you last night but another guy insisted to delivering it. I had on that box first and just to pack it up when he begged me to let him do it. He sounded really desperate to do it. He said that he would be doing a favor to me". Rafael said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she is getting very angry. "Was the guy's name Tony by any chance"? Maya asks Rafael.

The teens look at Maya as they see the anger rising in her. Rafael nods to Maya. "Yeah why you know him"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she nods to them. "He is an ex everything". Maya said to them. She does not want to go into it.

Ian has a skeptical look on his face. "An ex everything", Ian said to Maya.

Ren nods as he is skeptical about it as well. "Can you be more specific about it"? Ren asks Maya.

Sylvie notices that Maya does not want to talk about it. "Maybe it would be best to drop it until she is ready". Sylvie said to them.

Aria nods as she has that supportive big sister role going on. "I am with Sylvie on this". Aria said to them.

Just as the group arrives at the place, the group is suddenly ambushed by Zincods and Poisanator. "Hello red ranger, we meet again". Poisanator said as it launches its capture flower towards Ingrid.

The teens look at each other as as they are shocked that the monster said the word 'again'. As Ingrid is caught, she is being pulled into monster's back sack.

Maya frowns as this is what King Arthur is warning her about. "You", Maya said to Poisanator as a battle is about to get started.

End Chapter

Yeah it has some connections to the RED TIME FORCE RANGER'S story Mystic Knights, and the Poisanator is from that story as well.

Next Chapter Maya's Secret Part 2


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Maya's Secret Part 2

The rangers are face to face with Poisanator as one of their mentors is captured by the monster. They are confused by the fact that the monster knows Maya. "What's the matter red ranger? You were not expecting to see me again". Poisanator said to Maya.

Evan frowns as Dr. Oliver is angry that it got Ingrid in its back pack. "Release Ingrid now". Evan said to Poisanator.

Poisanator looks at the rangers as it is laughing at them. "Your mentor is in my pack now. Zincods attack". Poisanator said as it unleashes the minions on the rangers.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Star Legends Lets Come Together". The teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As they charge in the fight, Dr. Oliver joins them in fighting the Zincods. Poisanator is going at it on Maya. It is like a payback fight.

CJ frowns as he is levitating around the Zincods as he sees that Poisanator is going at it on Maya. He kicks at the Zincods as he tries to go help Maya. "Maya", CJ said to Maya.

Poisanator looks at the pink ranger as it fires a flower trap on him. "Stay out of this pink ranger. This is between the red knight and me". Poisanator said to CJ.

CJ gets hit by the flower trap as he is deeply stuck. "Ugh, I am stuck". CJ said to the others. He is trying to free himself, but it is completely useless.

Sylvie frowns as this is not good. She uses her plant manipulation powers on Poisanator. "You are really using the wrong kind of flower power". Sylvie said to Poisanator. Her vines rises up as it charges in at Poisanator.

Poisanator is getting very annoyed by it. It glares at Sylvie as it uses her own power against her. "How about I put you out of commission". Poisanator said to them.

As Sylvie gets hit by her own powers, sparks are flying from her ranger suit. She lands on the ground really hard. She demorphs back to civilian form. The teens frown as it is Sylvie that gets injured in battle. "Sylvie", the teens yells to Sylvie.

Poisanator laughs at them as it has Ingrid in its pack. "I will be back Rangers. Next time, it will be you and me, red knight". Poisanator said to them as it teleports away.

The teens and Dr. Oliver gather around CJ and Sylvie. Maya feels really awful as she never thought that it was Poisanator that King Arthur was warning her about. They teleport back to the command center.

In the med bay, Sylvie is in bed with bandages on her body. Princess Liberty frees CJ from the flower trap. "I do like flowers, but not that kind of flowers". CJ said to them. The teens nod as they look at Maya.

Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as he has the pressing question that everyone has on their minds. "Were you a ranger before Maya"? Dr. Oliver asks Maya.

Maya sighs as she turns to them. "Yeah I was a red ranger before, but I was not the red ranger that was on the team that got to save the world with the so called others". Maya said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Maya. "Hold on though what do you mean you were not the red ranger that was on the team that got to save the world"? Evan ask Maya.

Maya sighs as it is the main part of the whole thing. "It all got started about 4 years ago. I was the new girl in town. It was not here in Angel Grove, but you get the idea. There was an attack, and I had to help the innocent people. It turns out that I was worthy of the red Excalibar sword to become the Red Mystic Knight Ranger". Maya said to them.

Ren looks at Maya as he needs more information. "Excalibur as in King Arthur's sword", Ren said to Maya.

Maya nods to Ren as her story continues. "That's right, I was the leader at one point, but that was before that move happened". Maya said to them.

Kaitlyn looks at Maya as she figured it out. "The move, you moved away from the town". Kaitlyn said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "Yeah my dad gotten a job in France of all places. I had to say goodbye to the team, my friends, and my boyfriend at the time. Being in France was ok, but it didn't work out well for us. We eventually moved back a few months later. When I gotten back, my friends forgotten about me. I was replaced by a guy named Ethan. It felt like the friendship and trust I had with them was gone. It felt like the only reason they were my friends because I was a ranger. In that same feeling, it felt like I was deeply betrayed and still do". Maya said as she is upset. She is releasing the hurt that she has been through.

Aria went towards Maya as the supporting friend. "That must have been hard to see your friends leaving you out and behind". Aria said to Maya.

Ian nods as he looks at Maya. "What about that Poisanator monster though? Did you fight that thing before"? Ian asks Maya.

Maya nods to them as she looks at them. "Yeah that creepy put me under a spell that caused me to turn evil. My former teammates reversed that spell reminding me that they were friends. Tony placed this bracelet on my wrist and that reversed the spell". Maya said to them as she still has the bracelet as she pulls it out from her pocket.

The bracelet has the five colored swords on it. "Did he gave that bracelet to you"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya looks at Rafael as he in question is Tony. "Yeah he is the one that gave me the bracelet. He was my ex boyfriend, my ex teammate, my ex best friend, and my ex everything. The reason why I came to Angel Grove is to get away from them at all possible. I need to be alone". Maya said to them as she leaves the command center for some air.

The teens look at each other as they never knew until now that Maya was a ranger. Evan looks at them as it all makes sense. "It make sense now. Maya is one of the better fighters on the team. She knows how to lead the team and took charge when we came here to the command center". Evan said to them.

CJ nods in agreement with Evan. "Evan is right. Plus I can't blame her for feeling betrayed by her former teammates". CJ said to them.

Rafael nods as he is angry with Tony. "The only reason why he wanted to deliver that pizza to her so he could talk to her. "Yeah plus that guy, Tony, he works at the same pizza place I do. I should have figured out that he used that delivery to talk to her". Rafael said to them.

Sylvie comes around as she opens her eyes. "Guys", Sylvie said to them. She tries to sit up.

The teens are in awe that Sylvie is awake. "How are you feeling"? Kaitlyn asks Sylvie. Ren has a relieved look on his face that Sylvie is awake.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she notices that Maya is not there. "Like I got beaten by own powers. Where is Maya"? Sylvie asks them.

Aria looks at Sylvie as she is the one to tell her. "She needed some space. It turns out that Maya was a red ranger before on a different team". Aria said to Sylvie.

Sylvie has a stunned look on her face. "Wow", Sylvie said to them as she is processing the news.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he has a full mind to talk to Maya. "Stay here unless there is another attack. I am going to talk to Maya". Dr. Oliver said to them. He leaves the command center to find Maya.

At the park, Maya sighs as she is letting it out. She is sitting down on the ground. She brings her knees and legs close to her chest. She has her head buried into her knees as she is crying.

"Maya", Dr. Oliver said to Maya. He sits down next to her.

"Go away Dr. Oliver, you don't to see me like this". Maya said to him as her head is turned away.

Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as his red ranger is feeling down. "All you have to do is listen on what I have to say". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

Maya shrugs as she hears him. "Ok", Maya said to Dr. Oliver. She is wondering what he will say to her.

Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as he tells her something. "I thought I was going to lose my friends to when I lost my powers". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

Maya hears what Dr. Oliver just said to her. "What", Maya said to Dr. Oliver as she is very skeptical and surprised by it.

Dr. Oliver nods to Maya as he looks at Maya. "It happened a long time ago. I was the first green ranger, and at that time Rita casted an evil spell on me that turned me into an evil ranger. When the Rangers broke the spell, I joined the team. What I didn't realize that the powers were temporary. That's when she made the green candle that contained the powers. As the candle burned, I gotten weaker and the powers were gone for good. I thought that the others my teammates stopped being my friend because I lost my powers and not being a ranger. It turns out that they are my friends still hanged around me even though I lost my powers and wasn't a ranger. They are still my friends to this day". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

As Maya listened to Dr. Oliver's story, she turns to him as she feels a bit better about things. "The truth is, I am afraid that something like that is going to happen again". Maya said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he can see that Maya has a strong sense of loyalty as a ranger. "I honestly can't blame you for having that fear Maya. Plus you have a strong sense of loyalty to the team and as a ranger. The team and Ingrid needs you". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

"He is correct Maya", a male voice said to them. It looks like a wizard has shown up to them.

Maya looks up as it is Merlin the mentor of her old team. "Merlin", Maya said to the mentor named Merlin.

Merlin nods to Maya as he has a red morphor in his hands. "I sensed that Poisanator had been recreated. Plus I have a feeling that you would need this". Merlin said to Maya as he presents her with her old red morphor.

Maya looks at the morphor as she is surprised by it. "I don't understand why are you giving it to me. Should it stay with you or Ethan". Maya asks Merlin.

Merlin shakes his head to Maya. "The truth is Maya. The color red has always stayed with you. You have never lost the leadership qualities that you always had. Granted that you have lost some meaning of friendship and trust. However you can still rebuild it with your new teammates. When the time is right, you can forgive your former teammates". Merlin said to Maya as he hands the morphor to her.

Maya is holding the morphor in her hands as she feels the power within it. It like being reunited with the Excalibar sword. "Thanks Merlin", Maya said to Merlin.

As Merlin vanishes, Maya and Dr. Oliver is getting an alert on their morphors. "Maya that monster is back, and it wants to fight you alone on the beach". Evan said to Maya.

"Ok, if that thing decides to play dirty with a trap, be ready in the wings". Maya said to Evan.

"Got it", Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks at the morphor as she has an idea of her own. She gets up as she wipes the tears from her face. "I know what I must do". Maya said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Maya as she has some confidence back in herself. "Good", Dr. Oliver said to Maya as they teleport away.

On the beach, Poisanator looks at Maya as she is not morphed as she glares at it. "I was wondering if you weren't going to show up at all red ranger. Plus you must have seen what I did too your green ranger". Poisanator said to Maya as it is trying to get under her skin.

Maya glares at the monster as she grabs a morphor out. "What you have done is more than unforgivable. It is payback time, and Ingrid shall be free". Maya said to Poisanator.

"Mystic Knights Unite", Maya said as she morphs into her old red ranger form. She looks at her old ranger form like she is back in action.

Poisanator is stunned to see Maya in her Mystic Knight form. "So you decided to go into that form. It does not make a deal of difference". Poisanator said as it starts attacking Maya.

Close by, the teens see Maya fighting the Poisanator. "Woah, so that's her previous ranger form. It is really cool". Evan said to them as he has his youthful enthusiasm on his face.

Rafael nods in agreement as he has a small blush on his face. "Yeah plus that jerk is an idiot for treating her that way". Rafael said to them.

The teens look at Rafael as they notice something. "If I didn't know any better, you have feelings for the leader". Ian said to Rafael. Sylvie nods in agreement.

Rafael looks at them like he wants to deny it. "We should keep watch in case Poisanator does something". Rafael said to them.

As the fight continues on, Maya is getting close to find a way to destroy the park that contains Ingrid. Poisanator frowns as he sets a flower trap ready. However this flower trap has a force field capable of stealing energy from its victims. Just as Maya steps on the trap, the trap is activated as the force field is starting to effect her.

Maya screams as she is in pain. The Poisanator fires another beam at Maya. As Maya get hit as she get send flying as she is still trapped in the flower trap. She lands on the ground.

"How dare you mess with our leader". Rafael said to Poisanator as he charges in at Poisanator as he not morphed. He kicks at Poisanator as the monster lands on its back causing damage to the pack.

The others arrive as they release Maya from the flower trap. "Maya are you ok"? Sylvie asks Maya. Maya nods as she demorphs from her Mystic Knight form.

Poisanator looks at them as it realizes that the other rangers were here all along. "What this event is between the red ranger and me". Poisanator said to them.

The teens glare at Poisanator as they are ready to defend Maya. "When a monster decides to fight dirty. We step in to even out the odds. We take haunting our red ranger very seriously". Ian said to Poisanator.

Aria nods as she is very angry as well. "Maya is more than a leader on a team. She is our true friend as well". Aria said to Poisanator.

Rafael nods as he does have feelings for her. "We will never turn our backs on her when she needs it most. A true leader always have our backs as well". Rafael said to Poisanator.

Kaitlyn nods as she is ready to fight. "It is not just Maya that will free Ingrid. It is all of us as well". Kaitlyn said to Poisanator.

Ren nods as he looks like he is ready to kick butt. "Maya is a leader and has told us everything about your sorry ass and that team of hers. You won't win". Ren said to Poisanator.

Sylvie looks at Poisanator as she is ready to get some payback. "Monsters like you will never win. With Maya as leader, she can and will lead us to victory against Mesadogloria". Sylvie said to Poisanator.

CJ nods as he has his fist ready. "That's right, Maya is a true leader and the only leader fit in our team". CJ said to Poisanator.

Evan nods as he is ready to do this. "I will always follow her orders as well. You are finished". Evan said to Poisanator.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Poisanator looks at them as the fight has gotten started once again. Maya notices the crack in the pack that contains Ingrid. "Guys distract the monster, Kaitlyn, you are with me". Maya said to them.

"Right", the team said in unison. Kaitlyn goes with Maya as the went behind the monster.

Poisanator is getting distracted by the rangers. It is starting to feel like a wild goose fight. "You rangers won't win". Poisanator said to them.

Maya uses her magic as she sets up a trap of own. "Ok Kaitlyn, I want you use telekinesis powers to lure Poisanator to this trap". Maya said to Kaitlyn.

"Got it", Kaitlyn said to Maya as she creates a sandy warrior with her telekinesis.

Maya nods as she gets on her communicator. "Evan, when I give you the signal, I want you use your powers to remove the pack from Poisanator and break it". Maya said to Evan.

"Got it Maya", Evan said to Maya. He and the other rangers are still distracting the monster.

As Poisanator is getting fed up by the distraction, a sand warrior throws a sand ball at it. It turns around as it charging at it.

Maya keeps watch of Poisanator getting close to her magical trap. As it is in place, Maya has a wild smirk on her face. "Now Evan", Maya said to Evan.

Evan uses his powers as he removes the mechanical pack from Poisanator. Poisantor feels the mechanical pack being removed from him as it lands in the blue ranger's hands. "What no", Poisanator said to them.

"Trapicus Setacius", Maya said as she uses her magic to set the trap on Poisanator.

Poisanator is stuck in its own sticky trap from the previous battle. "What", Poisanator yells at the red ranger.

Maya has that smirk on her face. "It is a taste of your own medicine. A leader always comes up with a plan of action". Maya said to Poisanator.

'It is well said Maya. You have not lost your sense of leadership'. Princess Liberty said to Maya telepathically.

"Star Twin Short Swords", Maya said as she powers up her weapons. She gives the finial slash on Poisanator.

"No this means I am defeated once again". Poisanator said as it is destroyed.

Maya has a sense of pride as she feels a bit weak from the fight. She went to her knee as she demorphs. Rafael rushes over to Maya. "Maya are you alright"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya looks at Rafael as she nods to him. "I will be fine, Rafael. That monster took a lot out of me". Maya said to Rafael.

Rafael helps Maya up as they look at the pack. As Evan carefully breaks it, the park breaks as it releases Ingrid. Ingrid looks a bit exhausted as she holds her head. "Let's head back to the command center". Ingrid said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport back to the command center.

Back at the Command Center, Ingrid and Maya are being looked at by Dr. Oliver. "I am glad to have you back Ingrid". The teens said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to them as she couldn't do much. "Thanks guys, that pack really had me confined deeply. I could not use my shadow form to phase through". Ingrid said to them as she has an ice pack on her head.

Evan looks at them as she turns to Maya. "Maya is the one that came up with the plan to stop Poisanator and to free you". Evan said to Ingrid.

Maya sighs as she looks at Ingrid. "It is something a leader would come up with". Maya said to Ingrid. The teens nod as they have defeated a monster from her past.

Ingrid nods to them as it has been a long day. "All of you should get some rest". Ingrid said to them. Dr. Oliver nods in agreement.

As the teens leave the command center, Maya has something on her mind. "Hey Ingrid, can I ask you something"? Maya asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Sure what's on your mind"? Ingrid asks Maya.

Maya nods to Ingrid as she speaks what's on her mind. "Do you have anything that has something to do with a Princess and a Priestess by any chance"? Maya asks Ingrid.

Ingrid has a particular expression on her face. "May I inquire why"? Ingrid asks Maya.

Maya looks at Ingrid as she nods to her. "When King Arthur appeared to me, he acknowledged two young kids as a princess and a priestess. Do you have anything about it"? Maya asks Ingrid.

Ingrid nod to Maya as it has been a long while since the tablet has been found. "There is something about them on a special tablet that Terra has been trying to translate for years, but ever since she gotten captured I have not gotten started with translating it". Ingrid said to Maya.

Maya nods to Ingrid as the tablet may hold some information. "Thanks Ingrid", Maya said to Ingrid as she leaves the Command Center.

Dr. Oliver went towards Ingrid as he hears the conversation. "Does someone know who the princess and the priestess are"? Dr. Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Dr. Oliver. "He acknowledges them as they are, Dr. Oliver. I need to look at that tablet". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver as things are getting more interesting.

Back on the ship, Anarchia is furious that the rangers has defeated a monster that she recreated. "Those Rangers will pay for this". Anarchia said to herself as she is thinking about a new plan.

End Chapter

Yeah the first arc is complete. Plus the team knows about Maya's past as a ranger. The second arc will be a great arc.

Next Chapter: Meeting of the Ranger Veterans (filler)


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: A Meeting of the Ranger Veterans

It has been a couple of days since the rangers defeated Poisanator. Evan has his special suit done with all he kinks and bugs fixed. The teens are at the Command Center as they are getting their first look at the special suit. "I got to hand it to you Evan. It looks like a real Zincod". Rafael said to Evan.

Evan nods as he is a bit nervous about presenting it to the veteran rangers. "Thanks Rafael, plus it has a camera and a hidden communicator in the helmet for the person wearing the suit to talk to the others". Evan said to them.

Ian nods as he is impressed by it. "Well, it has all the bells and whistles that it needs for a tough mission for who ever is going undercover". Ian said to Evan.

Evan nods as he is not the one that will be going under cover. "Yeah I know but I have set up the ranger drone to follow the person up until it goes into the headquarters". Evan said to them.

As the veterans are in the conference room, the teens walk in the room as Evan is the one to talk to them.

"So Dr. Oliver and Ingrid told us that there might be a way to find the mentors"? Zack asks the teens.

Maya nods to the red Beast Ranger veteran. "Yes, please keep in mind that he had the idea to go undercover himself and made up his mind about it". Maya said to them.

Zack looks at them as his only thought to protect him like a over protective leader. Jacob has a grin on his face as he thought about Terra as it is something she would have done.

Evan got up as he has the suit on a mannequin. "This suit is a Zincod suit. It looks like a Zincod that we have been fighting when a monster is attacking Angel Grove. I used my technical and robotic knowledge as well as my technological powers to create this suit. When this suit is worn, it can give them the allusion that it is one of their minions. It has special features that will transmit communication, audio, and pictures back here. Once this Zincod is in the ship, we can get a better idea on where the mentors are. Once we have that information, we are one step closer into freeing the mentors". Evan said to them.

Zane looks at the suit as he notices the other item. "Ok but how are we going to find the location of the ship"? Zane asks Evan.

Evan nods as that question is coming. "We will be using the ranger drone. It is programmed to find Rangers who gets captured caused by a monster or goes missing in case of a special emergency. It gets programmed with a picture and the DNA of the particular ranger. Plus it also has been programmed with the Zincod suit. It will be following it up until the person is in the ship. The drone will take pictures of the area and sent back here for coming up the next phase into freeing the mentors". Evan said to them.

Zara looks at the drone and the Zincod suit. "I may have to pick at your brain on things, Evan". Zara said to Evan as she is impressed by it.

Stella nods as she has her concerns. "Who will be going undercover though? It would be too dangerous for the active rangers". Stella asks them.

Sam looks at them as she gets up. "I will do it guys. I am the Grand Master Ninja Spirit Warrior. They will not suspect me getting around through the shadows". Sam said to them.

Quincy nods as she can see it. "I am with Sam on this one guys. It makes a lot of sense for a ninja to go in". Quincy said to them.

Corey looks at Quincy as he has his concerns. "That maybe true Quincy, but it would not hurt to have a couple more people going with her. She might run into trouble while there". Corey said to Quincy.

Jared nods as he can see that as well. "Yeah it wouldn't hurt to have two or three more people going along for back up. The more pictures we get, the more we can plan for the next phase to rescue them.

JT nods as he agrees with Jared. "I agree with Jared. Plus the more information we got about the ship, we will know what areas to avoid as well". JT said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at the suit. "Is that the only suit you made Evan"? Daphne asks Evan.

Evan looks at them as he made three more suits. "I have these three done as well. We can send four people on this mission". Evan said to them.

Ray looks at them as she has something to say. "So who else is going to go on this mission. I mean Sam volunteered to do it, and frankly I will go as well". Ray said to them.

The veterans look at each other. Zane looks at them as he will do it. "I will go with them". Zane said to them. Mike nods as he joins in as well. "So will I", Mike said to them.

The veterans look at each other as the choices on who will be going undercover. The active rangers leave the room as this talk is going to a different topic. Princess Liberty looks at them. "It is time that the rangers to earn their secondary powers. According to the legend on my home world, you guys get to pick the ranger that has the special connection with a power within the team itself.

Oliver is confused by it as he looks at them. "We get to pick the ranger that has some sort of connection to the powers of our respective teams". Oliver said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods to Oliver as she explains it further. "This connection can be being reminded of someone on your team, something in particular that the ranger on the team can't explain, having a similar background to one of you, or having an unique quality about the ranger that makes them strong". Princess Liberty said the them.

As the veteran rangers watch all the ranger battle footage, Carson spots the ice powers from CJ. Zane looks at Carson as he knows it. "Let me guess, you want us to bond with CJ Helton". Zane said to Carson.

Carson nods as he looks at Zane. "Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that he has unlocked the powers within his family heritage. I remember CJ when he was a little kid". Carson said to them. The Elemental Fusion Ranger Veterans nod in agreement.

Lexi looks at Carson as she wanted her team to bond with CJ. "You guys win", Lexi said to them as she is defeated but does not feel bad about it.

Carson looks at the pink Underdog Squad ranger he nods to her. "Thank you Lexi", Carson said to Lexi. "Your welcome", Lexi said to Carson

Jacob has a full mind already for his team to bond with Evan. "Evan reminds me of Terra in some ways. Those suits and that drone of his is really impressive". Jacob said to them.

Julianne looks at Jacob as she shakes her head. "That maybe true Jacob, but he reminds me of Corey. That youthful enthusiasm and finding himself in some sort of trouble. That screams Corey a lot of ways". Julianne said to Jacob.

Corey sighs as he looks at Julianne. "I am sitting right here guys". Corey said as he is reminded of the crazy amount of trouble, danger, and adventure he went through in his tenure as the red ranger.

Daphne looks at them as she shakes her head. "Evan is the kind of guy you should not underestimate. He is definitely Underdog Squad". Daphne said to them.

The veterans look at each other this could be problematic discussion. "Maybe we should move on to a different ranger". Riley said to them.

Jared nods in agreement with Riley. "I have to agree with Riley. Plus there might be a better ranger that would fit with a particular team". Jared said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement with Jared. "Jared makes an excellent point guys. Plus there are other rangers to discuss than Evan". Quincy said to them.

Callum looks at the footage with Maya in particular. "Dr. Oliver what kind of quality does Maya has"? Callum asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Callum as the other veterans are wondering where he is going with it. "Well, Maya is a great leader with a strong sense of loyalty to the team. Her sense of friendship and trust is lost. Her leadership reminds me of you, Quincy". Dr. Oliver said to Callum.

Callum nods as he looks his teammates. "Loyalty is your warrior spirit symbol Callum. Plus I think that Maya will be a great fit with us". Ryan said to Callum.

Luke nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah it makes a lot of sense". Luke said to them. He has that knowing look on his face.

Corey looks at the pictures of the various rangers. He takes a closer look at Rafael. "What kind of background does Rafael has"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver and Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Corey as she nods to him. "From what he has told us, he has an abusive father. Although he has not seen him since he was 8". Ingrid said to Corey.

Corey nods as he feels something strange. It is like a new power of music is making itself know. Plus the power has chosen Rafael. Matt looks at Corey as something is up. "Um Corey what's wrong"? Matt asks Corey.

Corey looks at Matt as the other Music Force Veterans nod as there might be something wrong. "I believe that a new power of music has chosen Rafael". Corey said to them.

It suddenly hits Julianne as she pulls out a diamond colored trumpet and a diamond colored music saber. "Mom got this in a couple of days before she gotten kidnapped by them. The note says that the Power of Mariachi Music has chosen someone worthy to use its power. I do believe that the power is meant to be with Rafael". Julianne said to them.

Jared looks at the trumpet and the music saber. "It makes sense to me". Jared said to them. He looks at the footage where Ian is featured the most. He sighs as he looks at Hunter. The midnight Ranger reminds me of you Hunter". Jared said to Hunter.

Hunter is slightly taken back as he looks at the footage. "Ok, ok, I can see that. Is he a bit cocky at times". Hunter asks Ingrid and Dr. Oliver.

Ingrid and Dr. Oliver nod as they look at each other. "Yeah he is a bit cocky". Ingrid said to Hunter.

Jared looks at Hunter as they realize that Ian is the ranger to bond with them. "We will show him what the power of the Jurassic Squad is all about". Jared said to them.

As the veterans look on the screen, there is Aria, Evan, Sylvie, Ren, and Kaitlyn are left to decide. JT looks at them as he is thinking about when Sheppard appeared to him. "I believe that Sylvie has a connection to the Monster Hunters". JT said to them as he says it.

The veterans look at each other as they look back at JT. "What makes you say that JT"? Daphne curiously asks JT.

JT looks at the red Underdog Squad veteran. "Can you pull up the footage when Sylvie was protected from Selenix"? JT asks Ingrid and Dr. Oliver.

Ingrid pulls up the footage from that particular battle. As the veterans see the very moment that Sylvie gets protected, JT spots it. "There is no doubt in my mind that Sheppard protected Sylvie from Selenix". JT said to them.

Daphne looks at JT as she remembers about their team. "I thought that Monster Hunters has a slayer ancestor or something". Daphne said to JT.

JT nods to Daphne as he looks at her. "Yes I am doing some investigating about her family. However there is not a Frair that was a slayer in Mystic Hallow. It makes me wonder if Sylvie is adopted". JT said to them.

The veterans look at each other as it is a huge possibility. "It could be that she is adopted, JT. Although, there could be a possibility that something unexpected could be going on". Oliver said to them.

Zack looks at them as he is skeptical look on face. "What kind of unexpected thing is the possibility about Sylvie"? Zack asks them.

Ingrid looks at Zack as she is an example of the unexpected thing. "I was adopted out behind my biological mother's back". Ingrid said to them.

Ray nods in agreement with Ingrid. "I was adopted as well. It turns out that the man that adopted me is my big brother. Plus I have build a better relationship with him and my biological mother". Ray said to them.

Levi nods as he looks at them. "My biological parents are criminals and kept me in the dark of their sinister plan. My biggest shock when I saw Corey in that cell for the first time. I never realized that Corey is my half brother. What ever this possibly could be, I hope it is not as bad as mine". Levi said to them.

Daphne looks at Levi as she nods in agreement. "I was adopted twice in my life. When I learned that Ken, my team's mentor, is my biological father, it felt like he was right in front me that whole time. When I learned that Josephine is my biological mother, it was that one person that was far away in my life. When we rescued her, we brought her back to Ken and me". Daphne said to them.

Quincy nods as she looks at them. "I never knew my birth father until I was a ranger. He went missing when I was 12. When I learned the truth, he was kept captive by Controdez. It has been different for some of us. What ever it maybe with Sylvie, we have to be there for her especially the Monster Hunter team". Quincy said to them.

Stella nods in agreement with Quincy. "When my sisters and I learned the Victoria is our biological mother and being trapped in that mirror, it was an eye opener to us especially when we learned that we were actually born on Uniatlantica". Stella said to them.

JT nods as he looks at them. "What ever it is, I will find out. My search will start with Jeanette Willows". JT said to them. What JT does not realize that Sylvie over hears the entire conversation and the name Jeanette Willows.

Ingrid looks at the teams that has chosen a ranger to bond with. All it is left is Unity Force, Beast Warriors, Underdog Squad, and Elemental Saints. "Stella is there a ranger in mind to bond with your team"? Ingrid asks Stella.

Stella looks at the remaining rangers. "I was thinking Aria. She has that special quality that makes her strong. I believe it is her gratitude that makes her strong". Stella said to Ingrid.

Mike nods in agreement with his wife. "Yeah, I have to agree with Stella". Mike said to them.

Gabe looks at the picture of Ren as something hits him. "Dr. Oliver what's Ren's family like"? Gabe asks Dr. Oliver. He is reminded of himself in a way.

Dr. Oliver looks at Gabe as he nods to him. "Well, it is just him, his mom, and his sister. However his dad died when he was 15. His dad was a big football star. His fame cast a huge shadow over Ren and people only know him as his son". Dr. Oliver said to Gabe.

Gabe nods as he looks at his teammates. "As much as Evan is an underdog, Ren is also an underdog as well in his own right. He is trying to prove the world that he is more than a father's son". Gabe said to them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Gabe. "I have to agree with Gabe. We all had to prove something to the world. Ren is like an extension to us as an underdog". Gwen said to them.

Tyson nods in agreement with Gabe. "Plus I think Jacob already called the music dibs in Evan when the blue morphor chosen him". Tyson said to them.

Daphne nods in agreement with Tyson. "You have won Jacob". Daphne said to Jacob as she is not disappointed about it.

As it is down to just Evan and Kaitlyn, Ray looks at the picture of Kaitlyn. "I do believe that Kaitlyn will bond best with us. She has psychic powers that is like mine in a way". Ray said to them.

Jacob nods as Evan will be bonding with the Beast Warrior Rangers. "You guys had your valid reasons to bond with Evan. It turns out there are other rangers are even better to bond with". Jacob said to them.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid nod to them as it is almost time for the four veterans to go on the mission. "Ok now that is out of the way. It is time to do the recon mission". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As the four rangers geared up in the special suits, they headed out from the command center.

In the woods, Zane, Mike, Sam, and Ray are heading towards the ship like they just completed a perimeter check of the place. "Ok we are in", Zane said to them. The four split up as they cover the entire ship.

Ray spots the commander like he just got chewed out by Zhoan. She sneakily grabs a key card without him knowing. "I got a key card. I am going to check out speciality locked doors". Ray said to them.

Sam nods as she snatches a key card from an other officer. "I got one as well. However it looks bigger than a normal key card". Sam said to them.

Mike nods as he quietly looks around. He spots various monsters in a chamber. "Maybe the bigger the key card the higher the officer is". Mike said to them.

Back at the command center, Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are looking at the pictures that are coming in from the four undercover rangers. "This will definitely help us on where the mentors are", Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she is worried about Terra. "Yeah, I do not know what kind of hell they put them through". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

As a picture comes through, it is from Ray as it is a photo of some of the mentors. "I only see a few of the mentors". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver frowns as he is wondering where the other four are. "Where are the other four"? Dr. Oliver asks Ingrid. Ingrid shrugs as she has no idea.

Back on the ship, Zane is looking around as he is hearing some strange roar sounds. He notices a cell door with a key card slot. "I am not sure what is in this cell guys. What ever it is, it is a dangerous monster". Zane said to them. He takes some pictures of it as there is a unique item on the monster like it is a control necklace.

Mike frowns as he got some pictures in his area. "I got mostly empty rooms. However we need to move fast and get out of here". Mike said to them.

Sam hears the words as she unlocks a cell door with the key card that she swiped. She frowns as she sees three mentors in a strange state like they are sealed in an object. "Guys I found three more mentors. They look like they are sealed away. Two females and a male". Sam said to them.

Ray sees the mentors as they are in chains and pale like they have not been sunlight for a long while. "I see Jayden, Dr. Burrows, Kira, Jules, Maeve, and Dr. Taylor". Ray said to them.

All the sudden, the four rangers hear the alarm like the enemy knows that they are here. "We need to leave now". Zane said to them. As the four met up, they ditched the key cards and teleport back to the command center.

Back at the command center, the four veteran rangers returned as Evan has his drone back. "That was close", Zane said to them. Mike nods in agreement. "Yeah those key cards must have alerted them that something was up". Mike said to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as there are things he wants to know. "The important thing is that you guys got out of there before they caught you". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Ingrid nods as she wants to know about the mentors. "Did you find them"? Ingrid asks them.

Ray looks at Ingrid as she nods to her. "Yeah I found Jayden, Dr. Burrows, Maeve, Dr. Taylor, Kira, Adam, and Jules". Ray said to them.

Sam looks at them as she has the bad news. "I did spot three mentors in a different room. However they look like they were sealed away in something. They are Avalon, Jason, and Terra". Sam said to them.

Dr. Oliver frowns as it is his good friend and his wife. Ingrid has a devastated look on her face as it is Terra that is sealed away. "What about Ken"? Dr. Oliver asks them.

Ray and Sam shake their heads as they did not spot him. "I did not see him in the cell with them". Ray said to them. "I didn't see in him in that sealed room either". Sam said to them.

Zane frowns as he looks at them. "I spotted a monster in a cell door with a different key pad lock. It was roaring at me like it did not want to be in there. Plus in my photos, the monster is wearing something like it is being controlled. I got a bad feeling that the monster is actually Ken". Zane said to them.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid frown as it is really bad. "If that is true, we need to confirm that the monster is really Ken. Plus the Rangers will have to find a way to reverse it". Ingrid said to them. The veteran rangers nod as the rangers have a long road ahead to free the mentors and to defeat Mesadogloria.

Back on the ship, Mesadogloria went back towards the cell that Zane found. "Very soon Forbindoom, you will attack as destroy the rangers". Mesadogloria said to the monster called Forbindoom.

Forbindoom roars at Mesadogloria as it is ready to serve her. "Yes my empress", Forbindoom said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria nods to Forbindoom. "Good, you just wait. I have to punish that commander for failing me again". Mesadogloria said to Forbindoom as she walks away.

End Chapter

This is a longer filler than I thought it was going to be. Plus the start of the second arc will be a two parter chapter featuring Forbindoom and it fighting against the rangers.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Forbindoom Part 1


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Arrival of Forbindoom Part 1

Back on the ship, Mesadogloria has an evil grin on her face as she looks at her officers. "So those ranger veterans must have sneaked on board to find the mentors. Not only that, they got the location of the ship as well". Mesadogloria said to her officers including the Commander.

Zhoan looks at the Commander like he should not even be in the room. He turns to Mesadogloria. "I propose that we up the security the next time they come around over here". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Anarchia nods in agreement with Zhoan. "Yeah, what I want to know is who came up with those designs of the suits that those rangers even got in the ship". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

The commander nods in agreement with Anarchia. "Those suits look just like our Zincods. It is like someone took some Zincods and recreated them into something else. Those Zincods are our mechanical minions". Commander said to them.

Selenix thinks of something as it hits her. "It must have that pesky blue ranger. He has mechanical/technology manipulation powers. I say we send an anti technology monster against him and to weaken his powers. It will be very punishing for him". Selenix said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at them as she is thinking about Forbindoom. "Actually the very next monster can negate the ranger's powers. It will be a punishing monster on all of them. I personally call him Forbindoom. This monster is actually a mentor that took that pregnant mentor. She is sealed up like the other two mentors. I will send it against the rangers". Mesadogloria said to them.

The officers look at Mesadogloria as the plan is brilliant. "Watch out rangers, Forbindoom is coming and it will end you". Anarchia said to them.

At the Command Center, the teens are in the main ops as they are gathered together. Maya looks at Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. "How did the recon mission went"? Maya asks them as the others wants to know as well.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he nods to them. "The mission went well. Zane, Mike, Sam, and Ray got great footage of the ship. The drone got a lock on where the ship is located". Dr. Oliver said to them as the map is shown on the screen. There is a red dot showing the location of the ship. It is close by to a lake just outside of Angel Grove.

Ingrid looks at them as she turns to Evan. "Your suits worked really well. It fooled them as they got into the ship Evan. Plus we did find out where most of the mentors are". Ingrid said to them.

The teens look at each other as the word most is being said. "Most of the mentors meaning", Evan said to Ingrid as there is more to the story.

Ingrid looks at them as she sighs to them. "We got the location of almost all of them except for one mentor, the Underdog Squad Mentor Ken". Ingrid said to them as various pictures of the mentors appearing on the screen.

CJ notices pictures of a room with three of the mentors being sealed away in something. "Who are in that room"? CJ asks Ingrid.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as her expression has changed to a sudden look. "It is Jason, his wife Avalon, and Terra". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens gasp as it is a huge shock to them. "Those monsters, what did they do to them"? Ren asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ren as he does not like it. "From intel gathered, someone must have sealed them in that room. He is dishearten to look at those photos.

Sylvie notices the photos of the dungeon that contains the other mentors. "Is that the room where most of the mentors are being kept"? Sylvie asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Sylvie as she nods to her. "Yes, they are mostly unharmed in this dungeon". Ingrid said to them.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she has a question. "Is it possible to plan a rescue mission to get them out first"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Kaitlyn as he nods to her. "It is possible to plan a rescue mission to get them out. However it is highly possible that they will upgrade on their security since they figured out that they were sneaking around on the ship. They got out of there in time. It will have to be a highly plan with every last detail down. We won't leave anything to chance". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as Rafael notice some pictures with a monster in there. "What is that picture of"? Rafael asks them. The teens look at the picture. It is highly obscure since the monster that is in the cell hard to see what it looks like.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he is very honest with them. "It is a monster, but we don't know what it truly looks like". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Aria looks at Dr. Oliver as she has that question. "Is it possible that the monster is actually Ken that is under Mesadogloria's control"? Aria asks Dr. Oliver.

The teens look at each other as they turn to the mentors. "We do not know for sure, Aria. If it is, we will have to find a way to free Ken from their control". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Ian frowns as he is wondering how they would know if it is true. "Is there any way to find out if it is really Ken"? Ian asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he nods to them. "We will have to get the full picture of what this monster looks like to determine the identity it. If there is anything that can point out that it is Ken, we will have to do every thing we can to reverse it". Dr. Oliver said to Ian.

Just as Maya says something, the alarm is going off. The teens see where the attack is coming from. "Guys does that monster look like the same monster in the photo"? Aria asks them.

Maya looks at Aria as there is no doubt in her mind. "There is one way to find out guys". Maya said to them. The teens leave the command center as they head towards the industrial park.

At the industrial park, the teens are looking around at the abandoned warehouse. "I don't see any sign of a monster here guys". Ian said to them.

"Yeah it is like someone is pulling a bad prank, and we are the suckers". Rafael said to them.

Maya frowns as this has all the tale signs of a trap. "It is not because we are the suckers. It is a trap". Maya said to them.

"You are correct Rangers", Zhoan said to them as it has the monster with it.

The teens turns around as they see the monster. "What is that thing"? Evan asks them. The monster is a mutant hybrid as it has an elaborate control necklace as it has five of them on the monster.

The monster glares at them as it roars at them. "I am Forbindoom. Be prepared to meet your doom". Forbindoom said to them as it is ready to fight.

End Chapter

Yeah this the first part of the two parter chapter

Next Chapter The Arrival of Forbindoom Part 2


	21. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: The Arrival of Forbindoom Part 2

At the battle scene, the teens are face to face to face with Forbindoom. Maya frowns as this is going to be an intense battle. "Guys heads up, we do not know what this thing is capable of". Maya said to them.

The teens nod as they grab their morphors out. "Star Legends Online", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Zhoan looks at Forbindoom as it has an evil grin. "Attack", Zhoan said to Forbindoom.

Forbindoom nods as it is charging in at the Rangers. It is ready to fight as it is going at it on them. "Give me your best shot Rangers". Forbindoom said to them.

Maya has a smirk on her face. "With pleasure". Maya said to Forbindoom as she leads the attack. She uses one of her regular magic spells on Forbindoom.

Forbindoom deflects the magic from him like it is nothing. It returns fire right back at Maya.

Maya gets hit as she lands on the ground. "You ok Maya", Rafael said to Maya. Maya got back up again. "Yeah", Maya said to Rafael.

Evan powers up his mechinal trident. "If magic won't work maybe blue electricity will". Evan said as he fires his trident at Forbindoom.

Forbindoom absorbs the attack like it went through a Earth like hand. It fires back at Evan as it with double the attack power.

Evan barely dodges it as he gets hit as well. He rolls to the ground as he grits his teeth. "No way, my power didn't do a thing". Evan said to them.

CJ and Sylvie nod to each other as they combine their powers. "How about a taste of this fugly". CJ said to Forbindoom. CJ uses his levitation and combined it with Sylvie's plant manipulation. They aim at Forbindoom.

Forbindoom cuts it down like it is nothing. Plus he directs his own psychic energy back at CJ and Sylvie. CJ and Sylvie gets hit by Forbindoom's attack as they lands on the ground.

Ren frowns as this is not good. He is holding to his bow as he switch tactics. "If powers are not going to work, I might as well switch it to weapons". Ren said to them. He is charging in at Forbindoom as they are in weapon combat.

Forbindoom over powers Ren with ease as he sends him flying. "What's wrong rangers, am I getting too much for you". Forbindoom said to them.

Aria and Kaitlyn frown as they are not going to give up that easily. "No way creep". Kaitlyn said to Forbindoom. "We don't take kindly to those that harms our friends". Aria said to Forbindoom.

As the two girls are fighting Forbindoom, they are trying to wear it down so it will be to exhausted to fight back. Forbindoom manages to defeat them as they land on the ground.

Rafael and Ian frown as they are the last two to face Forbindoom. "You will regret messing with our friends". Rafael said to Forbindoom. "Yeah", Ian said to Forbindoom. As the two of them attacks Forbindoom, they use both their powers and weapons against it.

Forbindoom has an evil smirk on its face as he negated their powers. He slams into Ian and throws Rafael to the ground.

As the rangers are trying to get up again, Forbindoom looks at them as he is laughing at them. "Your powers are useless against me, now it is time to make things even more punishing". Forbindoom said to them. As he fires a high powered beam at the rangers, it land its mark on them. The rangers are send back flying as they are in pain. They demorphed back to civilian form.

Maya notices her teammates nearly being out cold. Just as Forbindoom fires its beam again at them, a shield is protecting them. 'There is a way to defeat him rangers. I will teleport you back here'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Maya.

Zhoan looks at the rangers as he laughs at them. "We will be back rangers. Next time, Forbindoom will finish all of you". Zhoan said to them. Zhoan and Forbindoom teleports away. The teens are teleported back to the command center.

Back at the command center, the team are in the med bay as Ingrid and Dr. Oliver are busy putting bandages on the teens. "What happened out there Maya"? Ingrid asks Maya as she wants to know.

Maya looks at Ingrid as she is the only one that's awake. She is wincing as she looks at Ingrid. "Forbindoom attacked us. Our powers had no effect on it. Plus Forbidden had these weird necklaces around its neck. It was in an elaborate design as well". Maya said as she tries to sit up.

Ingrid looks at Maya as she thinks about the necklaces that she spoken of. 'Multiple necklaces in a elaborate design, could it be a control necklace'. Ingrid thought to herself.

Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as he has that knowing look on her face. "Take it easy Maya, you need to rest". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

Maya looks at Dr. Oliver as the rest of her team is injured. "How am I supposed to rest when that thing has beaten up the others"? Maya asks to Dr. Oliver. She feels lost as it is a pressing issue to her as the leader.

Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as he can understand how she feels. "I know how you feel Maya. There will be times that a monster beats up your entire team in intense battles like the one just had. It will take some time when the others will be better. The important thing is that they are resting like you should be". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

Maya sighs as she looks at Dr. Oliver. She looks at her teammates as they are asleep. She nods to Dr. Oliver. "I suppose you are right". Maya said to Dr. Oliver. As she went to sleep, Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as he sees the footage from the battle.

Ingrid spots the necklaces that Maya said about. "Could those be control necklaces that Daphne and her team destroyed during their ranger days"? Ingrid ask Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at the necklaces as it could be the same necklaces. "There is one way to find out". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid. He makes a phone call to Daphne.

"Hey Daphne, can you come back to the command center? There is something you have to see". Ingrid said to Daphne.

"Yeah of course, what's going on"? Daphne asks Ingrid.

"The Rangers faced the monster that Zane took photos of in that ship. There is something you could probably identify". Ingrid said to Daphne.

"I will be there as soon as I can". Daphne said to Ingrid.

As the phone call ends, Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid. "Do you think it is the very same control necklaces that Daphne and her team has seen on the creations". Dr. Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Dr. Oliver as she nods to him. "It is possibly. If it is, Forbindoom is a creation that is being controlled by Mesadogloria. If that's true, it could be Ken that's under her control". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Ingrid as it is a likely scenario. "You might be right about this Ingrid". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid as he turns towards the rangers who are still out cold.

Back at the ship, Zhoan went back towards Mesadogloria as he has Forbindoom with him. "My empress, the rangers had their first taste of being defeated by Forbindoom". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Zhoan as she is pleased by the news. "Excellent, now it is time to go to the next phase of the plan. Once we identify the princess and the priestess and destroy them, the Earth will be doomed". Mesadogloria said to them as she is laughing evilly as her plan is taking shape.

End Chapter

Yeah Forbindoom has beaten up the rangers, and plus Mesadogloria has revealed her next step of her plan to identify the princess and the priestess. The next chapter will be mostly a filler

Next Chapter: A Team Bonding Power


	22. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: A Team Bonding Power

It has been a couple of days since Forbindoom has beaten up the rangers. The team has recovered as they are doing some light training. Evan looks around as he notices that Maya is not in the room with them. "Hey guys, have you seen Maya"? Evan asks them.

The teens look at each other as Maya is not in the room. "She must be watching that footage of that battle again". CJ said to them.

The teens look at each other as they sigh. "Again, I tried pulling her to doing something else, and she yelled at me". Ian said to them.

CJ looks at Ian as he shakes his head. "She must have gotten defensive at you, Ian. That thing nearly destroyed us if it wasn't for that shield that protected us". CJ said to them.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at them. "Not only that, that monster did not even get fazed by our powers". Kaitlyn said to them.

Ren nods in agreement with Kaitlyn. "Plus our weapons were not even better against it as well". Ren said to them.

Sylvie looks at them as she agrees with them. "Yeah plus combining our powers did not work either". Sylvie said to them.

Rafael nods as he looks at them. "That monster is a bully, but it can't be invincible forever". Rafael said to them.

Aria nods in agreement with Rafael. "I have to agree with Rafael. Plus if we can figure out the monster's weak point is, we could find an answer to defeating it once and for all". Aria said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Aria. "Yeah but what kind of weak point that thing could possibly have, Aria"? CJ asks Aria.

The teens look at each other as they need Maya in the room.

In the main ops room, Maya sighs as she looks at the footage of the battle. "Sometimes the answers are hard to figure out how to defeat a monster, Maya. It is especially true when everyone is at a lose in a troubling situation". Princess Liberty said to Maya as she appears to her.

Maya turns to the young princess. "That thing nearly destroyed us, Princess Liberty. I have to see if there was anything else I missed". Maya said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty looks at Maya as shakes her head. "The others are just as lost as you, Maya. Sometimes, it takes a stronger power to defeat a monster like that". Princess Liberty said to Maya.

Maya turns to Princess Liberty as it something that has not been told yet. "A stronger power, you don't mean a secondary power". Maya said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods to Maya as she looks at her. "Yes, it is time for all of you to learn about them". Princess Liberty said to Maya.

Maya nods as she leaves the room with the princess as she meets up within the others. The teens look at Maya. "Maya, I thought one of us come to get you". Evan said to Maya.

Maya shakes her head to them. "Actually guys, Princess Liberty is going to tell us about our secondary powers". Maya said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Princess Liberty. "Hold on our secondary powers", CJ said to them.

Princess Liberty nods as she uses her powers as she has a special target set up and bow and arrows in the rangers colors. "Yes each one of you will be bonding with a previous ranger team. When you fully understand what that team is about and how it is connected with you in a special way, all of you will be powerful than before". Princess Liberty said to them.

The teens look at each other as they grab their particular bow and arrow. "So who wants to go first"? Kaitlyn asks them. The teens look at each other as they look at Maya. "I guess I will go first". Maya said to them.

Maya puts the arrow on the bow. As she aims it at the target, she is wondering what Princess Liberty is going with it. She fires the arrow. As it is taking off flying, it hits the Spirit Warrior symbol on the target. "Spirit Warriors, that is interesting". Maya said to Princess Liberty.

Evan nods as he is going next. He is wondering what his arrow will hit on the target. As he puts the arrow on the bow, he pulls the string back. He aims it at the target. As he fires the arrow, it takes off flying just like Maya's arrow. It hits the symbols for Beast Warriors. "Beast Warriors", Evan said to them.

CJ went up next as he is holding his pink bow and arrow. As he puts the arrow on the bow, he pulls the string back. CJ aims the arrow at the target. As he fires the arrow, it takes off flying towards the target. It hits the Elemental Fusion symbol. "Elemental Fusion cool", CJ said to himself.

Sylvie looks at them as she is holding her green bow and arrow. She is still thinking about the information that she over heard the veterans talking. "I would like to go next please". Sylvie said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by Sylvie's announcement. "Sure Syl", Maya said to Sylvie as she is wondering what is on the green ranger's mind.

As Sylvie fires the bow and arrow, it is flying towards the target. It lands on the Monster Hunter symbol. "Woah you get the monster hunter team Sylvie". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie has a mixed reaction as she looks at the target. 'JT is from that very team. Is there something he might be aware of about me and Jeanette Willows'. Sylvie thought to herself.

The teens look at each other as they see that something is on Sylvie's mind. "You ok Sylvie", Maya said to Sylvie as she has that leader look in her eyes.

Sylvie looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Yeah I am just surprised by the target". Sylvie said to Maya. She does not know how to explain it to them just yet.

Ren has a smirk on his face as he is going to show off. "Let me show you guys how it is done since I am the archery guy". Ren said to them.

The teens look at each other as Ren is trying to show off his archery skills. "The archer aims the arrow to the bulls eye of the target". Ren said to them as he has the arrow pulled back in perfect form. As he releases the arrow, it takes off flying as it hits the Underdog Squad symbol. However the Underdog Squad symbol is not the center of the target. "I could have sworn it should have been in the bullseye of the target". Ren said to them.

Princess Liberty looks at Ren as she shakes her head to him. "These arrows are showing you which team that you bond with best, Ren. It is not about an archery competion". Princess Liberty said to Ren.

Ren looks at the target as he has a embarrassed blush on his face. "Oops, I am bonding with Underdog Squad then awesome". Ren said to them. The teens nod to him.

Kaitlyn looks at them she went up next. She is holding her bow and arrow as she is looking at the target. As she fires her arrow, it is flying towards a symbol in particular as it hits Elemental Saints. "Interesting I got Elemental Saints". Kaitlyn said to them.

Aria went next as she is holding her bow and arrow. She has never done archery before as she watched the others putting their arrows in the bow. As she done just that, she pulls the arrow back almost the same form as Ren. As she fires it, it is taking off flying like it is almost like a comet as it hits Unity Force symbol. "Unity Force", Aria said to herself as she needs to learn more about that team.

Ian went next as he looks at the target. He notices that the others landed on the symbols of the various teams. As he puts the arrow in the bow, he pulls it back as he fires the arrow. As the arrow is fired, it is sent flying towards one of the teams as it hits the symbol on the target. "Jurassic Squad, there is nothing like powers of the Dinosaurs". Ian said to them.

The teens look at Ian as they smirk to him. Rafael is going last as he looks at the target. As he fires the arrow, it sounds like faint Mariachi Music is being played as it hits the symbol for Music Force. "Cool I got Music Force, but did you guys hear the music while the arrow was flying towards the target"? Rafael asks them as he is a bit confused by it.

Maya nods to Rafael as she heard it. "Yeah I heard it as well. Plus we all know who we are bonding with". Maya said to them. As the teens nod, they are wondering who will unlock their secondary powers first.

In a different room, Daphne meets up with Ingrid and Dr. Oliver. "I am glad that you can come over on short notice Daphne". Ingrid said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she look to Ingrid. "It is no problem. Besides this is ranger related". Daphne said to them.

Dr. Oliver pulls up the footage from the ranger battle. "Do you recognized the necklaces that the monster is wearing? The monster is called Forbindoom". Dr. Oliver said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at the necklaces that Forbindoom is wearing. She frowns as she is angry about the monster. "I have seen those necklaces even when I was a ranger. I thought we have gotten rid of all of them. There is no doubt in my mind that the necklaces that Forbindoom is wearing is control necklaces. Once the necklaces are destroyed, Forbindoom will change back to his or her human self". Daphne said to them.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as it confirms to what Maya saw. "That's all we need to know Daphne". Ingrid said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at them as she is worried about her dad. "Is it possible that Forbindoom is really Ken"? Daphne asks them.

Dr. Oliver shrugs as he is not sure. "It is possible Daphne. We have to more research to make sure". Dr. Oliver said to Daphne.

Daphne nods to them as she sees the picture of Forbindoom. "I understand", Daphne said to them. Dr. Oliver and Ingrid nod to Daphne as she leaves the base. They are wondering who will bond with the previous team first as a tablet is nearly completed on translation.

End Chapter

Yeah this completes the filler, and plus the teens finds out who they are bonding with.

Next Chapter Aria's Comet of Respect


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: Aria's Comet of Respect

Back at Aria's dorm room, Aria is thinking about that battle against Forbindoom and learning that she will be bonding with Unity Force. 'I am curious what Unity Force and their powers is about'. Aria thought to herself as she does not know much about the team. She sighs as she gets her morphor. She teleports to the command center as she needs some advice from the mentors.

At the Command Center, Evan is making some modifications to Zincod suits. He turns as he sees Aria. He is blushing as his crush is walking towards him. "Hey Evan, is Dr. Oliver or Ingrid around"? Aria asks Evan.

Evan looks at Aria as he is admiring her beauty. He looks like he is lost in lala land. Aria looks at him as she snaps him out of it. "Umm Evan, Earth to Evan", Aria said to Evan.

Evan snaps out of it as he looks at Aria. "Yeah", Evan said to Aria. He looks a bit more normal.

Aria looks at Evan as she nods to him. "Is Dr. Oliver and Ingrid still here"? Aria asks Evan.

Evan nods to Aria as he has a warm smile on his face. "Yeah they are in the main ops room". Evan said to Aria.

Aria nods as she thanks him. "Thanks Evan", Aria said to Evan. She walk towards the main ops room. She is wondering if Evan has a crush on her.

In the main ops room, Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are looking at the translation of the complete tablet that Maya showed them. "The Elements of Values of Life and the Elements of the Earth, could it be two of the rangers"? Ingrid asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver is not sure as he has never seen a cryptic message like that. "I am not sure Ingrid. Plus it mentions the Faithful Sphinx Saint of Ice in it as well". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Dr. Oliver. "Yeah that part is stumping me as well. We never had an Elemental Saint of Ice on the team. I have contacted with the nuns at the Tower and they are not sure if there is a Elemental Saint Core of Ice. If there was, there had to been a date of when this person was born. Plus they would have preformed the ritual when the child was born. I think that Reverend Mother knew about it but never said anything about it to Terra". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he is aware of the actions that was made by the Reverend Mother. "If she was still there, I would have so many questions to ask her about you and that adoption". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as they hear the door opening. Aria walks in the room. "Oh you guys are busy with something". Aria said to them.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid look at Aria as she is in the room. "Just talking Aria, what brings you here"? Dr. Oliver asks Aria.

Aria looks at Dr. Oliver as she nods to him. "What can you tell me about the Unity Force Team and their powers"? Aria asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Aria as he nods to her. "Well, their powers is based on an element and a special quality. I am not the best person to explain the whole thing, but I can give you is the address of the Winchesters and ask for Stella". Dr. Oliver said to Aria. He said to Aria as he gives her the address on a business card.

Aria nods as she looks at the business card. "Thanks Dr. Oliver", Aria said to Dr. Oliver as she leaves the command center.

Aria teleport out from the command center as she is in a neighborhood in Angel Grove. She looks at the business card as she is very close to the house. As she went to the front door, Aria presses the doorbell.

It is not long that the door is opened. It is Stella as she smiles to Aria. "You must be Aria". Stella said to Aria. She has that knowing look on her face.

Aria nods to Stella as she looks at her. "Yes ma'am, I am wondering more about your team and the powers during your ranger days". Aria said to Stella.

Stella nods to Aria as looks at her. "Please call me Mrs. Winchester, and I will be happy to explain it. Come on in", Stella said to Aria.

Aria nods as she comes in the home. "Thank you Mrs. Winchester", Aria said to Stella as they make their way to the living room.

In the living room, Aria sees an older woman along with two women who look eerie similar to Stella. Plus young Avalon is in the room as well. "Aria this is my mom Victoria and daughter Avalon and you met my sisters Luna and Ester". Stella said to Aria.

Aria looks at them as she says hello. "It is nice to meet all of you". Aria said to them. She got to young Avalon's eye level. "Hey there", Aria said to young Avalon.

Young Avalon looks at Aria as she has a light smile on her face. The first thing she noticed about Aria is how beautiful she is. "You are very pretty and normal". Young Avalon said to Aria. She said it in a way that is not mean it just something that she notices about people who look normal.

Stella sighs as she looks at Aria. Aria is a bit confused by what Avalon said to her. "Please don't be bothered by what Avalon said about being normal. My daughter has been through a lot in the past couple of months and still dealing with it". Stella said to Aria.

Aria looks at young Avalon as she notices that the young girl is being guarded. "Can you tell me why? I will listen". Aria said to young Avalon.

Avalon looks at Aria as her eyes are bright orange. "I am not normal like other people, and most people don't like them". Avalon said to Aria as she reveals her eyes to her.

Aria is taken back some as she looks at the unique eye color. "Why would people don't like it? To me, it is a part of who you are". Aria said to Avalon.

Avalon's eyes are bright orange as Aria is telling her the truth. "They said that I am too different to be perfectly normal especially kids from my hometown. Avalon said to Aria.

Aria looks at Avalon as she shakes her head to her. "Those kids are being disrespectful to you in more ways than one. They rather punish you for having something very unique than being a true respectful person and friend. That is their problem not mine". Aria said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Aria as she has never heard a stranger saying that to her before. She is starting to cry as she is hugging Aria. Her eyes are bright orange and green "I have never heard someone saying that especially coming from a pretty person like you". Avalon said to Aria.

Victoria, Stella, Luna, and Ester look at each other as they see the hug. Victoria is holding a box as something is glowing. She nods to Stella as the hug is over. "Avalon honey, we have something to discuss with Aria for a few minutes". Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Aria. "Ok mommy", Avalon said to them as she goes upstairs to her room.

Victoria looks at Aria as Stella sits with her sisters and mother. "I have never seen anyone who has a great amount of respect for others. You even extended your respect towards my granddaughter when she showed you her eyes. You did not run away when you first saw them. You did not freaked out by them either". Victoria said to Aria.

Aria looks at the elderly woman. "Thank you, I have always respected the power Rangers and wanted to extend my gratitude to them". Aria said to Victoria.

Stella nods as she can understand that from Aria. "You see Aria. The Unity Force Rangers has an elemental power and a special quality. It is the special quality that makes us strong and powerful. We share the special qualities with the world. It is because of them we defeated Queen Omitrix and her forces". Stella said to Aria.

Luna nods as she looks at Aria. "Years ago, Stella, Ester, and myself were not born here on Earth but on a distant planet called Uniatlantica. It was Avalon that brought us to Earth as newborn babies. However on Uniatlantica, Queen Omitrix was invading the planet that eventually got conquered and destroyed. She captured our mother in the Mirror of Ivano. When Avalon got to Earth, she separated us until it was time that we got reunited and joined the team.

Ester nods to Aria as she looks at her. "The team constisted of Stella, dad, Fry, Eliza, Justin, David, Espella, Dove, Mike, Luna, and myself. When it came time to defeat Queen Omitrix and freed Victoria, we used a special sword called the Sword of Uniatlantica. It was ultimately Stella, Luna, and, myself that used the sword to its fullest powers to destroy Queen Omitrix and freed Victoria and Avalon". Ester said to Aria.

Victoria looks at Aria as she shows something to her. "About two years ago, this Unity Crystal was discovered in a hidden spot in the Unity Castle. It turns out that this crystal was dormant all this time until now. It is the Unity Crystal of the Soaring Comet of Respect. It is clear that this crystal belongs with you, and it is clear that the Sword of Uniatlantica has to be used to defeat the evil that has disrupted the peace and harmony on Earth". Victoria said to Aria.

Aria nods as she is receives the cyan crystal. "I am starting to understand what your team is about now". Aria said to them.

Stella nods as she smiles to Aria. "To activate the Unity Crystal to your morphor, you have to make a declaration of the respect you have for your team". Stella said to Aria.

Aria nods as she looks at them. "I understand now". Aria said to them. As she leaves the home, Aria is heading back towards Angel Grove University.

All the sudden Forbindoom shows up as it is ready to fight. "Finally I got one of you by yourself". Forbindoom said to Aria.

Aria frowns as it is the monster that has caused a lot of trouble. "You again", Aria said to Forbindoom. She grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight.

"Guys Forbindoom is back", Aria said to the others on her morphor.

"We are on the way Aria". Maya said to Aria.

It is not long that Maya and the others arrive at the scene. "That thing could not stay away". Ian said to them.

Forbindoom looks at them as it is ready for another round. "What's the matter rangers? Are you too scared to be pounded again"? Forbindoom said to the Rangers.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Maya frowns as the fight is getting started.

"Guys what ever we do, don't use your powers against him. We have to be physical until we have unlocked our secondary powers". Maya said to them.

"Right", the teens said to Maya as they are at the same disadvantage from before against Forbindoom.

As the fight gets started, the rangers are fighting Forbindoom physically. Forbindoom has an evil smirk on his face as he dodges the physical blows that the rangers are giving him. "Is that all you got rangers? Let me show you how it is done". Forbindoom said as he is using his physical powers and special powers as he got to each ranger one by one.

Ian and Evan frowns as both both rangers charges in at Forbindoom. As they slash at Forbindoom, Forbindoom takes both of their weapons away from them like in a snatching manner. He manhandles Evan as he throws him at Ian.

"Ian", Ren, Rafael, and CJ yells to him. "Evan", Maya, Sylvie, Kaitlyn yells to him. They watch as both the black and blue Rangers go to the ground as they demorphed to civilian form.

As Aria sees what's going on she is getting very angry Forbindoom has hurt her teammates and friends again. "Forbindoom, it is time that I teach you what respect is all about". Aria yells at Forbindoom.

The teens turn to Aria as the Prima ranger is not angry very often. Forbindoom turns to Aria. "Come get me then Prima ranger". Forbindoom said to Aria.

The rangers are wondering what Aria is doing. As Forbindoom is coming in to punch Aria, she dodges it. "Respect is about minding your manners and being kind to others. I respect that Maya is a great leader. I respect that Evan makes really cool devices. I respect that CJ wears pink with his cool personality. I respect Sylvie's volunteering to help others. I respect Kaitlyn's sexuality. I respect that Ren is true to himself. I respect Ian's protective side. I respect Rafael's backstory and escape from his abusive father. I am fed up with your disrespectful towards my teammates and my friends". Aria yells at Forbindoom.

All the sudden, Aria is feeling a new power as the Unity Crystal is glowing. 'It is very well spoken Aria. You have truly bonded with the Unity Force team. You have earned your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Aria.

Aria puts the Unity Crystal into her morphor. "Legends of Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Aria said as she is morphing into her secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Aria is standing in space as comets are soaring in the midnight sky. She sees the ranger forms of the Unity Force team as they nod to her. Aria has a cyan ranger suit with a skirt and leggings as she has the symbol of Uniatlantica on her chest. She has the special armor in orange, indigo and cyan on her arms, chest, shoulders, and legs. She has cyan colors angel wings. Her helmet is cyan colored with a symbol for respect on it. "The Soaring Comet of Respect Unity Force Star Legend Prima Ranger". Aria said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as they see the new transformation. "That is awesome", Kaitlyn said to them. "You said it right there Kaitlyn". Rafael said to them. Evan and Ian sees the new transformation. Ian is very impressed by it while Evan is admiring it as well.

Forbindoom frowns as it is not impressed by it. "Your little secondary form will not save you". Forbindoom said as he fires a beam at Aria.

Aria grabs her upgraded sword as cuts it in half like it is nothing. "Woah that attack did nothing". Sylvie said to them. "Yeah plus Aria is still standing tall". CJ said to them. Maya nods as she is speechless.

Forbindoom frowns as it did not work. "What, how is this possible", Forbindoom said to Aria. He takes a step back from them.

Aria looks at Forbindoom as she powers up her weapon. She is flying into the air. "I am sharing my special quality of respect with the world, Forbindoom. Comet's Tail", Aria said as she sends a comet at Forbindoom.

As it hits Forbindoom, Forbindoom is taking a stumble as it damages one of the control necklaces. He glares at the Prima Ranger. "It will be only a matter of time before I find a way to negate your new powers. Later Rangers", Forbindoom said to them as he takes off.

The rangers went towards Aria as they are glad that Aria gotten her secondary powers first. "How did you do that anyways"? Evan asks Aria.

Aria looks at Evan as she nods to him. "I will explain it at the command center". Aria said to them as they teleport back to the command center.

Back at the command center, Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are bandaging Ian and Evan. "I actually went to talk to Stella, Luna, and Ester. They pretty much explained to me what Unity Force and their powers was all about. During my visit, the cyan Unity Crystal glowed to me. Victoria explained to me that it was discovered about a couple of years ago and it was dormant and hidden for years. I even explained to young Avalon that people were being so disrespectful towards her for being so different. It is like I brought a newfound sense of hope and light to her". Aria said to them.

Dr. Oliver smiles as he hears about it. Ingrid nods to Aria as she looks at the teens. "It will be wise for the rest of you to meet a member from that team to learn about their team and their powers". Dr. Oliver said to them. As the teens nod, they leave from the command center for the evening.

At the Frair household, Sylvie is wondering about the name Jeanette Willows as she notices her mom, Dad, and his aide in his staff. "Sylvie, you remember my top aide in my staff, William Peters". Hank said to Sylvie.

Sylvie turns to the man named William. He has been working as an aide as long she could remember even before she was born. "Yes, hello Mr. Peters", Sylvie said to William.

William is an African American man as he has a suit on. He looks at Sylvie like he has seen a ghost of someone else. "It is good to see you again Sylvie". William said to Sylvie as he excuses himself from the room.

Hank and Helena look at each other as they are wondering what was that about. "Is something bothering you honey"? Helena asks Sylvie. "Is it a boy from school"? Hank asks Sylvie.

Sylvie blushes as she is crushing one of the guys. "It is not a boy, Dad. However I got to ask you both something"? Sylvie asks them.

Helena and Hank look at each other as they are not exactly sure what their only daughter is going to ask them. "You can ask us anything dear"? Helena asks Sylvie.

"Does the name Jeanette Willows mean anything to the both of you"? Sylvie asks them.

Helena and Hank look at their daughter as it is a very odd question. "No I don't know a Jeanette Willows". Hank said to Sylvie. "Where did you hear her name"? Helena asks Sylvie. They look like they truly don't know the name.

Sylvie looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "I heard that name and it pretty much stuck with me for some odd reason". Sylvie said to them.

As they are talking, William overhears them talking. He frowns as the name is very familiar to him. 'They can not know what I have done. I wanted them to be happy instead of being devastated'. William thought to himself as he returns to the room like he overheard nothing.

End Chapter

I hope you guys like the secondary Morphing Sequence. Plus having that dormant Unity Crystal being hidden from the Unity Force team made sense to me. Plus there is more to the Sylvie subplot. That will be revealed in the Sylvie focus chapter that probably will be a two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: The Classic Powers of Jurassic Dinosaurs, Ian


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: A Red Veteran Meeting

That evening, Ingrid and Dr. Oliver are curious as they learned about Aria's secondary powers and form. "It is interesting on how Aria gotten her secondary powers. Plus I thought there wasn't another Unity Crystal let alone a dormant crystal of any kind ". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Dr. Oliver as a thought is in her head. She thinks back to when Reverend Mother passed away suddenly two years ago. "Come to think of it, just before Reverend Mother passed away, she told Terra about another Elemental Saint Core that was dormant. It was encased with a block of ice. It had a core and a shard in it as well. Apparently when my core glowed the second time, that second date that was on the wall is a date of someone who has not been born yet. When Terra asked Reverend Mother about it, the only thing Reverend Mother told her is that the Elemental Saint Core of Ice and the Power of Saint Catherine of Bologna was not ready to go to the Faithful Sphinx. Terra gotten very confused and stumped by it. A few minutes later, Reverend Mother passed away". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as he nods as it is time to call an emergency red ranger veteran meeting. "We need to get the red ranger veteran meeting". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Dr. Oliver. "I agree. It maybe that the other teams has a dormant power source that was not active at that time when that particular team was active". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he makes the call to the red rangers. "Hey can you come to the command center tonight? It is a red ranger veteran ranger only meeting". Dr. Oliver said to the veterans.

"I will defiantly be there". Zane said to Sr. Oliver as the other red veterans agreed as well.

That evening, the red veterans are in the main ops room as they look at the footage of the most recent battle and when Aria gotten her secondary powers from a hidden and dormant Unity Crystal. "I thought there was not another Unity Crystal especially when Terra gotten that special box that contains the orange Unity Crystal of Justice". Zack said to them.

Stella nods as she looks at Zack. "The crystal that Aria has is the Unity Crystal of Respect. It makes me wonder if we all missed something when we were activate rangers". Stella said as her eyes are dark blue as it was a sign of knowledge that was hidden away in the dark.

Zane nods as he does remember something. "You know years ago after my team defeated Vaatu. These Royal Knights came and kidnapped Jayden, and it was a plan of Gerenal Dyme to get the urn back. We teamed up with the Mystic Knights from a different dimension. During the battle, a ghost with the Elemental Fusion power of Ice saved Carson and Bay. He gave the crystal morphor to Carson until it was time to be given to the correct owner. I believe that this morphor belongs to one of the newest rangers". Zane said to them.

Zack is stunned about it as he nods to him. He also remembers something as well. "You know not long after Terra's team saved the world, Jacob found a strange silver object laying on the ground. When Anya analyzed it, it turns out to be a dormant beast gem. She said that there is not any activity coming from it and told Jacob to hold on it for safe keeping". Zack said to them.

Corey looks at them as something hit him as well. "You know during that time of the Elemental Saints, I was informed that there is a new Guardian on Musicola. It turned out to be that it was the Guardian of Mariachi named Marisol. She got defended by Johan while he was earning his shard that was on the Island of Musicola. When Kira gotten the Music charm, music saber, and the crystal trumpet. There is no doubt in my mind that it is the Power of Mariachi that came to Kira". Corey said to them.

Jared nods as he is thinking back as well. "It was strange but two years ago Adam was getting strange readings from something out there. The odd thing was that it happened at night but never during the day. When Adam and I went to investigate it at night, it turned out to be a gem of a dinosaur that was believed to be nocturnal called Troodon". Jared said to them.

Daphne is wondering about the same thing. "When my team finally rescued my biological mother Josephine, she had a yellow gemstone with her that she kept hidden from Crushmis aka Harold Simmons. Not long after he died in prison, the scapolite gemstone beginner to glow, and a Kirin came out from it. According to Remius, Josephine must have discovered it while she was being held captive by Crushmis. She must have kept it safe from him even when she was in her darkest nightmares". Daphne said to them.

JT nods as he looks at them. "I am still looking into about Jeanette Willows. It turns out that she was known as the pregnant slayer that fought against a dark and evil fairy named Noir Moon 17 years ago. Just before the baby was born, she fought against Noir Moon one more time and won. However just a day after her daughter was born, the daughter mysteriously passed away and buried. On top of that Noir Moon vanished and never came back to fight against Jeanette. According to a legend, when the moon is fully black, Noir Moon hunts for the vessel of the goddess of the fairies so she can go to the fairy realm to take it over from the ruler of the realm by the name Blanche Sun. I think the reason why Noir Moon disappeared for so long because the child that Jeanette gave birth to is actually alive and not dead like Jeanette was lead to believe. Plus it is also the reason why we never heard of this slayer and the supernatural being as well". JT said to them.

Quincy nods as she looks at them as she pulls out a book. "After my team defeated Controdez, I spent a lot of time at the Temple reading the various books in its vast library. I came across this particular book where it had a hidden section about the Maori spirit warrior. Apparently, the Maori Spirit Warrior did exist in Martiala, but it mysterious disappeared before the time of the Great Aeris. I got most of it translated, but one page in particular had a prophecy that I never heard about as a ranger. This particular prophecy was difficult to translate at the time. Years later when Ray came to earn her shard piece and the mysterious feather appeared, the prophecy sudden gotten translated just like that. It says when a different kind of warrior sacrifices herself for an unknown relative, the crimson and purple feather arrives to heal the warrior. As it is used to protect the lighting warrior, the feather shall change again to a tri colored feather of crimson, blue, and yellow. However as a new evil comes, it threatens the world and the Princess and the Priestess. A different kind of knight with leadership and loyalty becomes the leader of the newest team of heroes. When this knight makes a sacrifice to save the princess, it will bring one step closer to bring the lost Maori Spirit Warrior home to Martiala for the first Maori Warrior to fight evil in the distant future". Quincy said to them.

The veterans look at each other. "It sounds like to us that something must have happened after your individual teams has saved the world". Ingrid said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at them. "Indeed, plus it all starts to make sense on which ranger is bonding with a particular team". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As the veterans nod as JT gets a phone call from Drew. As he listens to Drew, he learns that Jeanette Willows is at the bunker after she tried to talk to the hospital about her missing child but got angry and created a disturbance at the hospital when they refuse to tell her a thing about it. "I will be right there". JT said to Drew.

The veterans look at JT as he is getting up. "Is everything alright JT"? Dr. Oliver asks JT.

JT looks at Dr. Oliver as he nods to him. "I am not sure. I will let you know something soon". JT said to Dr. Oliver. He leaves the the Command Center for the bunker in Mystic Hallow.

Back at the bunker, a woman is calming down as she looks at Drew. She is an older version of Sylvie as she was furious when the hospital refused to show her who else was born at the same hospital when her daughter was born.

JT arrives at the bunker as he sees the woman. "What happened exactly"? JT asks the woman known as Jeanette.

Jeanette looks at JT as Drew nods to her. "17 years ago, I gave birth to a baby girl healthy as she could be. However the next day, the doctor came in and wheeled in a dead baby girl to me. He told me that she died in the middle of the night. I was deeply devastated by it, and it felt like a nightmare that it somehow happened to my daughter. I did not have any complications during my pregnancy with my girl or anything like that and some how my child died. Out of grief, I buried the baby girl and that was the end of it. However recently, I got visited by Sheppard. He told me that my daughter is alive and mortals has lied to me. I decided to exhume the baby that I buried. Out of gut instinct, I got the DNA maternity test done. It turns out that the baby that I buried and whom I thought was my child was not my biological daughter. I had that evidence ready to take to that hospital where this travesty took place. I told them that the baby girl that they given me was not my daughter. They did not even bothering to look at the proof that I had and called the police. There is no doubt in my mind that someone at that hospital switched my baby girl with a stillborn baby. I already lawyered up to sue that hospital". Jeanette said to them.

JT is shocked by this as he looks at Jeanette. Drew looks at JT as he nods to him. "Iris is getting a search warrant now". Drew said to JT.

JT looks at Jeanette as he nods to her. "I had no idea that you were a slayer". JT said to Jeanette.

Jeanette nods as she looks at JT. "Yeah I fought against Noir Moon even before I gotten pregnant with my long lost biological daughter". Jeanette said to JT.

Drew nods as things is in Mystic Hallow is getting scandalized by a baby switching that took place 17 years ago.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to have this filler instead of the Ian focus chapter. That will be up next. Plus it has things that will be explained in Star Descendants as well.

Next Chapter: The Classic Dinosaur Power of the Jurassic Squad, Ian


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Classic Dinosaur Power of the Jurassic Squad, Ian

Back on the ship, Zhoan is looking at the footage of the most recent battle. He notices something in particular as one of the necklaces is damaged caused by Aria's attack. 'This could be bad'. Zhoan thought to himself as he is wondering if it could happen again by one of the other rangers. He exits out from the battle

Mesadogloria went up to Zhoan as he has a concerned look on his face. "Zhoan, make sure you send Forbindoom to attack the rangers again". Mesadogloria said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods as he looks at Mesadogloria. "Yes my Empress", Zhoan said to Mesadogloria. As he went to get the cell, Zhoan could not stop thinking about that moment. He unlocks the cell door.

"Forbindoom, go and attack the rangers". Zhoan said to Forbindoom as he releases it from its cell.

As Forbindoom leaves the cell, Zhoan spots the damaged necklace around his neck. He shakes his head as he decides to see the battle for himself.

The next day, it is a Saturday. Ian packs a simple day bag as he takes a small trip to Clover Hill. He is thinking about how Aria gotten her secondary powers. As he got into Clover Hill, he parks his car in downtown.

Ian notices a dojo as it as he looks inside the building. He steps into the dojo. In the dojo, Hunter sees the Midnight Ranger coming in the dojo. "Hello Ian", Hunter said to Ian.

Ian nods as he looks at the veteran green Jurassic Squad. "Hey, is this the headquarters of your team"? Ian asks Hunter.

Hunter shakes his head to Ian. "No follow me please", Hunter said to Ian. They went to an office. Hunter lifted a picture to type in a code on a key pad.

Ian is impressed as a secret door is opening. "Ok was your mentor some sort spy or something"? Ian asks Hunter.

Hunter has a grin on his face as he smirks to him. "You know one of my teammates asked that very question years ago to Adam. He is not a spy, but the the headquarters is down here. We called it the batcave". Hunter said to Ian.

Ian nods as he can see that he walks down to the headquarters. He notices a picture of two Rangers. They have a special tattoo on their arms that says Bond of Brothers. "What's the story behind this photo here? It looks interesting". Ian asks Hunter.

Hunter looks at the photo as he has a grin on his face. "That photo was taken on the one year anniversary of the whacked out weekend. You see the guy on the right Corey. He was kidnapped by a psychotic man by the name of Christopher Askew. It was Jared and Artie that found him and Levi. When Christopher was about to stab Corey, it was ultimately Jared that kicked that knife out of his hands and kicked that psychotic man in the crotch. Jared and Corey has this special brotherly bond. They are there for each other no matter what. They decided to get a special tattoo on their arms that says The Bond of Brothers". Hunter said to Ian.

Ian nods as he is impressed by the back story. "Do you think that kind of relationship exist even in my team and ranger teams that will form in the future"? Ian asks Hunter.

Hunter looks at Ian as he nods to him. "It is possible Ian. Plus let me show you something". Hunter said to Ian.

Ian is intrigued as he follows Hunter. On a table, there is a gem on the table. "What is it exactly"? Ian asks Hunter.

Hunter looks at Ian as he nods to him. "That is a special gem. Years ago, it was just Jared, Omar, myself, Jenny, and KZ that gotten a special gem that contains a power of a Jurassic dinosaur. We became rangers but we were not exactly friends in the beginning. Later on Artie and then Gwen joined the team. However Artie was an evil ranger that was under the control of Ripto and Geena. We eventually broke the control on Artie. The twisted part between Jared and Artie is that they are are half brothers. We had to defeat our own deadly sin and gained our secondary powers. In the end, we defeated Ripto and his forces. Adam and Jared found this gem at night. According to Adam, it has the power of a nocturnal dinosaur called Troodon". Hunter said to Ian.

Ian nods as he is starting to understand about the powers. "I take it that the power of dinosaurs is a classic power to have huh". Ian said to Hunter.

Hunter nods as he looks at Ian. "You bet it is Ian. It is not cool to diss a classic power". Hunter said to Ian.

Ian smiles to Hunter as he nods to him. "You got that right". Ian said to Hunter. He has a grin on his face.

All the sudden, Ian gets alerted as it is the others. "Hey Ian, Forbindoom is back. We need your help". Maya said to Ian.

Ian frowns as that beast is back. "That monster does not know when to quit. I am on my way". Ian said to himself. He teleports out from the batcave with the gem as it is activated in his hands.

At the battle scene, the teens are at the Dr park. Forbindoom is attacking them. They are in ranger form. Ian arrives as he scene as he sees his teammates fighting Forbindoom. He pulls out his morphor. "Guys I am here". Ian said to them.

Maya looks at Ian as she nods to him. "Then suit up", Maya said to Ian. Ian nods to Maya. "My pleasure Star Legends Lets Come Together", Ian said as he morphs into ranger form.

Forbindoom looks at the midnight ranger. It charges in at him as it is going on him. "What's wrong ranger? Did I pulled you away from what ever lame thing you were doing"? Forbindoom said to Ian.

Ian is getting angry like something has hit a nerve. "Learning about a power is not lame. There is one thing you absolutely can not do". Ian said to Forbindoom as he is feeling a new power.

Forbindoom looks at Ian as he rolls his eyes at the Midnight Ranger. "What's that ranger"? Forbindoom asks Ian.

Ian has a smirk on his face as he feels a power. "You do not under any circumstances diss a classic power ranger power of the dinosaurs". Ian said to Forbindoom as he has found his battle cry.

'You have truly understand and bonded with the powers of the Jurassic Squad Power Rangers. You have full access to your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Ian.

Ian nods as the gem is glowing and shining brightly in his hands. He puts it into his morphor. "Things are about to get Jurassic. Legends of Jurassic Squad, Jurassic Squad Power Rangers". Ian said as he morphs into secondary form.

Morphing Sequence

Ian is standing in the middle of the Jurassic era as the seven dinosaurs of the Jurassic Squad Rangers. He is standing with the ranger forms of the Jurassic Squad nod to Ian. He has a black and white ranger suit like it is a combined ranger suit of the black and white Jurassic Squad Rangers without the skirt. He has an upgraded weapon as well. "Power of Troodon Jurassic Squad Star Legends Midnight Ranger". Ian said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as it is Ian that got his secondary powers. "Woah he really stepped up big time". Evan said to them. "I agree", CJ said to Evan. The others nod in agreement.

Forbindoom frowns as it is the second ranger to get a secondary power. "First that girl and now you", Forbindoom said to the rangers.

Ian frowns as the monster is talking bad about Aria. He has a blush on his face as he does care about her. "We bond to earn the powers, and talking rudely about someone I care about is morally wrong". Ian said to Forbindoom as he charges in at the monster. He aims at the necklace that Aria damaged in the last battle. As the first necklace is destroyed, Forbindoom has taken a stumble back some as he glares at the rangers. "I will be back Rangers". Forbindoom said to them as it takes off. Also close by, Zhoan sees that the first necklace has been destroyed. He also takes off from the battle.

The teens look at each other as they went to Ian. "You did it Ian", Aria said to Ian. "Yeah plus you destroyed one of those necklaces as well". Kaitlyn said to Ian.

Evan nods as he is thinking about it. "You know it took two people to destroy a necklace. First Aria damaged it in the previous battle, and then you destroyed the necklace. It could be the key into defeating Forbindoom once and for all". Evan said to them.

Sylvie nods as she can see that as well. "Evan could be on to something guys. Plus there are four more of those necklaces as well". Sylvie said to them.

Rafael nods as he agrees with Sylvie. "We have to damage them and then destroying them. It will take a lot of work". Rafael said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at her team. "Rafael is right guys. The sooner we bond with the respective teams the faster we can earn our secondary powers". Maya said to them.

CJ nods as it is a plan of action. "I agree with Maya guys. Plus we should tell Dr. Oliver and Ingrid what happened in the battle". CJ said to them as they teleport back to the command center.

That evening, at the Frair residence, Helena gotten a disturbing phone call as things could change the Frair's life forever. Hank walks in the home as it is one of his weekend visits. He notices the expression on his wife's face. He is getting concerned. "Helena what's wrong"? Hank asks Helena.

Helena looks at Hank as she has no idea how to tell Sylvie this. "You know the hospital that I gave birth to Sylvie 17 years ago". Helena said to Hank.

Hank looks at his wife as he nods to her. "Yes what's going on exactly"? Hank asks Helena. He is trying to prepare himself for what Helena is about to say next.

Helena looks at Hank straight in the eyes. "The hospital is being sued for a baby switching that has taken place 17 years ago. The hospital wants to avoid a trial so they are having all the mothers and children born there to take a DNA test. This includes Sylvie and me. Apparently, the woman discovered that the baby that she thought that she given birth too was her daughter that was stillborn is not her biological child. She was lied to for 17 years by the doctor at that hospital. What if we were lied to as well"? Helena asks Hank as she is upset.

Hank is stunned as he looks at Helena. He had no clue that something like this could ever happen. "We will have to get the test done Helena. Plus if it is true, we will have to break the news to Sylvie as well". Hank said to Helena.

Sylvie comes home as she notices that her parents are talking. She looks at them as she can tell that her mom is upset. "Mom what's wrong"? Sylvie asks them.

Helena and Hank look at Sylvie as it is a bad timing. "Honey we have to take a special test very soon ok". Helena said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at them as something is up. "What kind of test mom? You are scaring me". Sylvie said to them.

Helena looks at Sylvie as this will be difficult to explain to her. "It is a test that will be simple and invasive. When the results come out, we will explain it to you". Helena said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at them as something is defiantly going on. "Ok then", Sylvie said to them. She goes up to her room as she has no idea that her life is about to change forever.

End Chapter

Yeah Ian is the next person to get his secondary powers. Plus Sylvie will soon find out an awful truth about her birth.

Next Chapter: The Truth of a Hunter, Sylvie Part 1


	26. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Truth of a Hunter, Sylvie Part 1

In Mystic Hallow, it is getting close to midnight as has stars in the night sky. However the moon is full but it is pitch black. It is like the moon is completely invisible to the star gazers.

JT is outside as he notices the moon as Jeanette is with him. She frowns as it is a sign that Noir Moon is coming. "Noir Moon, she is coming". Jeanette said to JT.

JT looks at Jeanette as he frowns as well. "That black moon is a bad sign". JT said to himself as he realizes that the rangers will be up against of the supernatural.

At the ship, Anarchia sees the black moon as she is puzzled by it. "Mother what in the world is going with this planet's moon"? Anarchia asks as she is rushing to Mesadogloria.

"It is my sign that I am coming dear". A female said to Anarchia.

Anarchia turns around as she looks at the evil and dark fairy. "I shall destroy you for coming on to this ship". Anarchia said to the fairy.

The fairy laughs at Anarchia as she is looks at her. "You must be misunderstood child. I am hear to eliminate someone. If I fail to do that, I will never gain the special access to a realm so I can take it over for myself. This someone is a ranger who has no idea that she is a special key". The fairy said to Anarchia.

Mesadogloria walk towards them as she looks at the fairy. "Why should I believe you? You rudely come to my ship unannounced". Mesadogloria said to the fairy.

The fairy looks at Mesadogloria as she is the one to be talking to instead of Anarchia. "My black moon is my sign that I am coming to attack the mortals on this planet mainly in Mystic Hallow. I am Noir Moon. However it turns out that the child of a slayer is in fact alive instead of being dead and living in Angel Grove all this time. This child is the green ranger. Once I eliminate the child, I can gain access to the fairy realm and take it over . You will never see me again after that". The fairy named Noir Moon said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Noir Moon as it is a win win for them. "Well, it will be once less ranger to deal with. Do what you have to do Noir Moon. I can hold off sending Forbindoom to attack. If something changes, I will have no problem with sending Forbindoom as well". Mesadogloria said to Noir Moon.

Noir Moon nods as she looks at Mesadogloria. "Fine", Noir Moon said to them as she vanishes from the ship.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she is a bit nervous by the exchange. "Mother, are you going to send Forbindoom regardless of what you said to that fairy"? Anarchia asks Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she nods to her. "Of course darling, that fairy is an outsider to me. Therefore, I do not trust her at all". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she sighs in relief. "Good", Anarchia said to Mesadogloria as they come up with a plan of her own.

That Monday morning, everyone is talking about the black moon that appeared in the night sky and the baby switching scandal that broke out. At Angel Grove High, Sylvie got to school just as first period ended. She and her mom went to the medical examiner office to get the DNA test done. Plus the police are investigating the baby switching scandal that has been broken out. Everyone who was working at the hospital from orderlies to the doctors, patients in the maternity ward and visitors in the maternity ward are being questioned.

Sylvie sighs as she has no clue why this is happening. She opens her locker as Ren spots her. "Hey Sylvie did you see that black moon that appeared in the sky last night"? Ren asks Sylvie.

Sylvie snaps out from her deep though as she looks at Ren. "No not really", Sylvie said to Ren. She has other things on her mind than the strange moon.

Ren looks at Sylvie as he notices that something is wrong and bothering her. "What's wrong Sylvie"? Ren asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ren as what she has to say is very hard to explain. "I had my DNA and my mom's DNA tested this morning". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren is stunnned by it as he looks at Sylvie. "What was it for one of those day time talk shows where there is a DNA dispute about you"? Ren asks Sylvie.

Sylvie shakes her head to Ren. "I only wish it was that Ren. A 17 year old baby switching scandal has broken out over the weekend. When my mom told me, it has shaken to my core of my heart. Now I am wondering if I am the child that gotten switched at birth or not. If I am, it would exactly explain a couple of things". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren has a confused look on his face as he looks at Sylvie. "Explain what exactly"? Ren asks Sylvie. He is wondering where she is going with it.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she sighs to him. "Recently, my dad's top aide was over. When I asked my parents about Jeanette Willows, the aide froze like he seen a ghost. Then he excused himself for a few minutes. When he came back, he looked like nothing has happened". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren looks at Sylvie as it is very strange and suspicious. "That is really strange Sylvie". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at Ren. "Yeah since then, I have been wondering if my dad's top aide has been hiding something from him for years. He is a trusted person in my family, and he knew my parents for years even before I was born". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren nods to Sylvie as he can see that. "You might be on to something that this man did something like that". Ren said to Sylvie. Sylvie nods as she looks at Ren as they went to class.

At the hospital, Iris Aloha is conducting the interviews. A nurse is being called into the conference room as she is a long time nurse in the maternity ward.

"Ms. Kingston, were you working at the hospital when the switching took place"? Iris asks the nurse.

The nurse looks at Iris as she has a guilty look on her face. She looks like she is about to cry. The tears are building from her eyes. "I am sorry. I am so sorry". The nurse said to Iris as she is crying.

Iris looks at the nurse as she realizes that she might have something to do with it. "Is something wrong Ms. Kingston? You can always come back later for the interview when you are feeling better". Iris said to Ms. Kingston.

Ms. Kingston shakes her head to Iris. "I can not live with this guilt and regret for much longer. I have been carrying this secret for close to two decades". Ms. Kingston said to Iris.

Iris frowns as she looks at Ms. Kingston. "What kind of secret"? Iris asks Ms. Kingston. She has no idea what the nurse is going to say next.

Ms. Kingston is holding a file folder as it has a a few things in it. "I was about to get the baby girl to bring to the young teen mother when I saw him switching her with a stillborn baby girl. He switched everything from the card to the cap on those two babies. He paid me 30,000 dollars to keep my mouth suit, and he told me that the senator and his wife deserved to start there family not some teenage who could not keep her legs closed. He said if I told anyone, he will tell the nursing board that it was my idea and needing the money. The next day, I heard her crying so devastating hard. I couldn't tell her what happened to her baby girl. I created an insurance policy by making copies of this check. I deposited the check into a secret savings account. Plus I asked the bank to put the real check along with a will and the picture of the man who did it. When the scandal broke out, I knew I had to come forward. I closed the safety deposit box and brought the everything with me". Ms. Kingston said to Iris.

Iris is looking through the items as she sees the name on the check and the signature. She looks at the picture of the man who she got from the internet. She looks through the will as she realizes that the nurse got paid off and threatened. "Why did you wait this long to come forward"? Iris ask Ms. Kingston.

Ms. Kingston looks at Iris as she nods to her. "I have to put my affairs in order. The sooner that man is arrested, I will rest happily to know that he will be brought to justice and the child gets reunited with her true family. I am willing to give you all of this to bring that man to justice". Ms. Kingston said to Iris.

Iris nods as she looks at Ms. Kingston. "I appreciate you finally coming forward with this information. Plus it is enough for an arrest warrant as well". Iris said to Ms. Kingston as she takes the items. She makes a call to Drew as they have to talk to the captain.

At the station, Iris shows the amount of evidence that was given to her by Ms. Kingston. Drew frowns as he never thought a person who would do a thing to a young teenage mother since his mom was a teen parent herself. The captain looks at the evidence. "Sanders talk to the wife if she knew about the switch. Aloha talk to your dad to see if he can arrange a meeting with the senator. If either one of them is involved in this, it could be a huge media circus". The captain said to them.

The two officers nod as they receive their orders.

At the Frair residence, Helena is waiting for the DNA results to come out. She sighs as she thinks back to her pregnancy, and when they were told that the child might not make it. Plus she thinks back to when their nurse brought the baby as it turned out to be a complete miracle. 'Was that miracle to good to be true'? Helena thought to herself when the door bell rings. As it is the police officer, Drew shows his badge. "Excuse me Mrs. Frair, I am Officer Sanders from Mystic Hallow PD. I got some questions about the baby switching". Drew said to Helena.

Helena looks at Drew as he nods to him. "Please come in, this whole scandal has really been hard to deal with". Helena said to Drew.

Drew nods as he looks at Helena. "This is going to be a hard question, but can you describe the pregnancy to me. What was it like"? Drew asks Helena.

Helena looks at Drew as she nods to him. "It was a rough and complicated pregnancy. It was at the sixth month sonogram and ultrasound that our doctor told us that the baby had a condition that it won't make it past birth. It was devastating to us that we hoped and prayed that we would get more time with our daughter. We kept the news to close family members and friends. When the baby was born, we prayed that she will make it for as long she could. The next day, a nurse brought the baby. We were overjoyed that she was a fighter through the night. We made she that she was a healthy baby. We told people that our child is our miracle child, but now with the scandal being out it makes me wonder if our miracle child is actually someone else's missing child". Helena said to Drew.

Drew looks at Helena as he got the notes. "Did you have any visitors while you gave birth to your daughter and knew about the baby's condition"? Drew asks Helena.

Helena looks at Drew as she nods to him. "Yes my husband's top aide in his staff William Peters. He has been a family friend for the past 25 years". Helena said to Drew.

Drew nods as he shows her the picture of him. "Is this him"? Drew asks Helena. He is wondering about what her reaction is going to be.

Helena looks at the photo as she gasps to him. "Yes that's William, I do not understand. Is he some how involved in this"? Helena asks Drew. She has that womanly intuition as she looks at Drew.

Drew looks at Helena as he nods to her. "That is what the evidence is pointing towards. When was the last time you saw William"? Drew asks Helena.

Helena looks at Drew as she nods to him. "It was a few nights ago. He was with my husband as they came home. Come to think of it, he was acting very strangely. Sylvie asked us if we knew a woman named Jeanette Willows. My husband and I has never met or known her, but William looked like he has seen a ghost or something when he looked at Sylvie. He excused himself for a few minutes. When he returned he looked like nothing really happened". Helena said to Drew.

Drew nods as he looks at Helena as he is getting the feeling that she is not involved with it. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Frair". Drew said to Helena. Helena nods as she shows Drew out. She is starting to cry as she is getting the feeling that the baby that she did in fact gave birth to was the stillborn and not Sylvie.

At the attorney general's office, Iris and her dad, Mr. Anderson sees that Senator Frair coming in the office. "I take it that this is about that scandal that broke out". Hank said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods as he looks at Hank. "Yes my daughter Iris and her partner Drew are investigating the scandal. Iris this is Senator Frair". Mr. Anderson said to Iris.

Iris has that look in her eyes. "It is nice to met you Mr. Frair". Iris said to him as they took a seat at the table. "How long you have known William Peters"? Iris asks Hank.

Hank looks at Iris as he can see the blunt no nonsense getting down to business type. "A little over 30 years, we went to law school together. I had that drive for politics. We are still friends after so long". Hank said to Iris.

Iris nods as she looks at Hank. "Did William knew about the condition of the baby that your wife was carrying"? Iris asks Hank.

Hank nods as he looks at Iris. "Yes I told him about it after that appointment years ago". Hank said to Iris.

Iris nods as she has that closure look on her face. "Did William acted very strange around you and your family very recently"? Iris asks Hank.

Hank frowns as he looks at Iris. "Yes he looked at my daughter like he has seen a ghost. He excused himself for a few minutes. When he came back into the room, he looked like nothing has completely happened. I asked him about it since then. He said that it caught him off guard by what Sylvie said and I should move on from that. I maybe a politician who is trying to laws and budgets passed, but I am one of those politicians who is transparent and honest about things to the people of this state". Hank said to Iris.

Iris looks at the senator as she gets the gut feeling that he is not involved with it. She pulls out a piece of evidence. "Do you recognized this check and the signature"? Iris asks Hank as she shows it to him.

Hank looks at the check as this is confirming his fears and feelings. "Yes that is one of his checks, and I can recognize his signature on it. Does William have something to do with this scandal"? Hank asks them as he has no idea that his long time friend and aide is involved with it.

Iris nods as she looks at Hank. "That is what the evidence is pointing to Mr. Frair". Iris said to Hank.

Hank sighs as he realizes that he has to do something. "I am not going to defend him on his actions. I can not represent him in a court of law even with the conflicts of interest. I am willing to go on wire to get the confession from him". Hank said to Iris.

Iris nods as she looks at the senator as he is one of the good guys. "Ok thank you for your time, Senator Frair". Iris said to Hank as she gathers the evidence as she leaves his office.

Hank looks at the attorney. "Your daughter is quite the officer and detective". Hank said to Mr. Anderson. He nods as he looks at him. "Yes she is". Mr. Anderson said to Hank as they talk about politics.

Back in Angel Grove, Drew and Iris just gave the captain word that the Frairs are not behind the switching. Plus the evidence is pointing towards the senator's top aide William Peters. As Iris is planning to go to D.C., Drew is at the Command Center as he spots Sylvie as he is holding the Brotherhood book. It is late into the afternoon as it is getting into the evening hours.

"Excuse me are you Sylvie"? Drew asks Sylvie. He notices the young green ranger as she does not remind him of Andrea.

Sylvie looks at Drew as she nods to him. "Yes I am Sylvie". Sylvie said to Drew. She is wondering why he is here.

Drew looks at Sylvie as he nods to her. "I was once the Monster Hunter purple ranger. I am to fully explain to you about our team and powers". Drew said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she looks at Drew. "I have been wondering what the monster hunters is really about. I do know they hunt actual monsters or something". Sylvie said to Drew.

Drew nods as he looks at Sylvie. "Actually we fight against monsters of the supernatural. The people who once fought against them are known as slayers. However we call ourselves as hunters today". Drew said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Drew as she nods to him. "That is pretty interesting, but what does this have to do with me"? Sylvie asks Drew as she is confused about it.

Drew opens a page in the book to a page in particular. "This is the book of Brotherhood. It contains the various people who fought against monsters of the supernatural. There is a name that you might be interested in". Drew said to Sylvie as he shows the book to her as he points to the name Jeanette Willows.

Sylvie is shocked and stunned by it. "Jeanette Willows is a slayer. Why are you telling me about her"? Sylvie asks Drew.

Just as Drew is about to tell her, the alarm is going off as it gets the Sylvie's attention as she joins with the others. Drew sighs as Dr. Oliver walks in the room. "I take it you were about to tell her". Dr. Oliver said to Drew.

Drew nods as he looks at Dr. Oliver. "Yeah that timing is completely off". Drew said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver nods as the teens just left.

At the park, the teens are walking around as it is getting really dark out and foggy "What's with this fog"? Maya asks them. "I have no idea". CJ said to them.

Evan frowns as he looks at the scene. "The weather conditions is wrong for fog to be even being here". Evan said to them.

"You little brat, you have spoiled my entrance". A dark and evil fairy said as she walk towards them.

Kaitlyn looks at the fairy as she is not impressed by the attitude that she is showing. "Too bad", Kaitlyn said to the fairy.

Aria frowns as she has never came across a being of the supernatural before. "Who are you anyways"? Aria asks the fairy.

The fairy looks at them as she has her crimson red eyes on Sylvie. "I am Noir Moon, and I have waited 17 years to eliminate that girl". Noir Moon said to them as she pulls out her sword.

Ren frowns as this evil fairy is out for Sylvie. "You are not getting your hands on her". Ren said to Noir Moon.

Rafael and Ian nods as they are ready to fight. "That's right, I do not know what's your beef with her but you are not getting to her". Rafael said to Noir Moon.

Ian nods as he looks at Noir Moon. "That's right and news flash Halloween has already passed". Ian said to Noir Moon as the teens are about to be in the fight of the supernatural.

End Chapter

Yeah Sylvie has learned about Jeanette being a slayer but she has not been told that she is her biological mother yet.

Next Chapter: The Truth of a Hunter, Sylvie Part 2


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Truth of a Hunter Sylvie Part 2

The teens are face to face with an evil fairy named Noir Moon. They are getting a crash course on fighting an evil being of the supernatural. Plus Noir Moon has her eyes on Sylvie to destroy as well. Maya looks at her team. "Be careful guys, we don't know what Noir Moon is capable of. We have to keep Sylvie safe from her as well". Maya said to them.

Evan nods as he is holding his morphor. "Got it Maya", Evan said to Maya. He looks at Noir Moon as things are about to get started.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Noir Moon charges in as she starts to attack them. She pushes and shoves the other rangers out of her way as she is making her way towards Sylvie. "You are mine and mine alone to fight". Noir Moon said to Sylvie.

Sylvie frowns as she is gearing up to fight. She uses her plant manipulation powers as she fires it at Noir Moon.

Noir Moon dodges the plants that is coming at her. She cuts them down to size as she slams into Sylvie. "What's the matter child of Jeanette Willows? Your little plant power is not working on me".

Sylvie takes a stumble to the ground as she glares at Noir Moon. "What are you talking about"? Sylvie asks Noir Moon as she manipulate the branches from the trees to grab Noir Moon.

Just as the teens are hearing this, Forbindoom also shows up as he is starting to attack the others. "Now we got double trouble here". Rafael said to them.

Kaitlyn nods in agreement as she wants to help Sylvie. "I know but why did that thing said child of Jeanette Willows to Sylvie"? Kaitlyn asks them.

The Rangers nod as it seems that they are missing something big about Sylvie. "Yeah Noir Moon knows something that could hurt her big, and I am not going to let her get to her". Ren said to them as he charges toward Sylvie to help.

CJ frowns as he looks at Ren. "What are you doing Ren"? CJ asks Ren. Maya has the feeling that Ren has strong feelings for Sylvie, and it is just like the strong feelings that Ian has for Aria.

As Ren joins the fight with Sylvie, he glares at Noir Moon. "You are not getting to her with what ever card you have up your ugly sleeves". Ren said as he uses his air manipulation powers towards Noir Moon.

Noir Moon dodges the blast of air as she glares at Ren. "You dare to get in my way to help the child of Jeanette Willows. You must be deep in love with her just like the ancestors of purple and white". Noir Moon said to Ren. As she sends a blast of energy at Ren, Ren is send flying towards a tree as he gets hit very hard. He is in a lot of pain as he looks at Sylvie

Sylvie is in shock as the others are yelling to him. "Ren", the teens said in unison. Aria rushes over to Ren to help him.

Noir Moon is laughing at Sylvie. "That kind of young love never last, Child of Jeanette Willows especially between your biological mother and father". Noir Moon said to Sylvie.

Everyone is in shock by the words coming out from Noir Moon's mouth. "Did that thing just said biological mother and father"? Ian asks them.

Evan and Maya nods they all heard it. "Yeah does that mean it knew about them"? Evan asks them. Maya frowns as she learns that Sylvie is going to be hurt by it. "Sylvie look out". Maya said to Sylvie.

Sylvie frowns as her eyes widen as she hears Noir Moon saying something that she is not prepared for. She is very angry as she is not prepared for what is coming from Noir Moon. "What is it that you know witch fairy". Sylvie said to Noir Moon as she is using her powers against her.

Noir Moon laughs as she is cutting them down to size. "I am stunning that no one told you this. Your biological mother is Jeanette Willows, and she is still alive. At the same time, that mortal friend of your fake parents is the one that switched you from her with a stillborn baby. Once I eliminate you, the news will hit your biological mother and I will gain access to the fairy realm since you are the vessel of the Goddess of the Fairies". Noir Moon said to Sylvie as she sends an emergency beam at Sylvie.

As the devastating energy beam is coming at Sylvie, the teens are in complete shock by this. They yell to Sylvie to move and get out of the way. However Sylvie is froze in place by the sudden news. Just as the beam is about to hit her, a special veil protects Sylvie as a being is there for her. Plus Noir Moon gets hit by a silver laser. She takes a stumble back some as the rangers are surprised by the turn of events.

"Stay away from her", the Purple Monster Hunter ranger said to Noir Moon.

Noir Moon is stunned as she sees them. "What how can this be"? Noir Moon asks them.

A being appears as it is the one who made the veil that protected Sylvie. "You really did not expect me to protect a hunter. I am Sheppard". Sheppard said to Noir Moon.

The Purple Monster Hunter nods to Sheppard as he looks at Sylvie. "Sylvie, you know what you must do. Hear catch", the ranger said to Sylvie as he throws a monster hunter morphor to her.

Noir Moon frowns as this is bad. Forbindoom frowns as it is turning towards the ranger's favor. "Not her no", Noir Moon said to them.

Sylvie catches the morphor as it is shining brightly as she feels a power within her. "How dare you try to harm me to make my biological mother more devastated. I know about that the Monster Hunter rangers fight against the evil supernatural beings like you. I will do what I can to make sure you never go to the fairy realm to take it over. I AM THE HUNTER OF THE WILLOWS FAMILY". Sylvie said out loud as she had found her battle cry.

'You have learned the truth about your biological mother in ways that it should have been told through other means. You have understand and bonded with the Monster Hunter rangers. You have earned your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Sylvie.

Sylvie puts the Monster Hunter morphor into her morphor. "Legends of Monster Hunters Hunters Rise Power Rangers". Sylvie said out loud as she is going secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Sylvie is standing in a dark forest with a full moon in the sky. She sees the rangers from Monster Hunters nodding to her as she is in the middle of their circle. She has a hunter green ranger suit as it similar to the females from the team. Her weapon is upgraded as it is a double sickle. "Power of the Hunter Monster Hunters Star Legends Green Ranger". Sylvie said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe by the new transformation. "Awesome, Sylvie gotten her secondary powers". Evan said to them. They nod in agreement as they are trying to deal with Forbindoom. "That fairy witch is history". Maya said to them. Ren opens his eyes as he looks at Sylvie. He has a light smile on his face as he looks at her.

Noir Moon frowns as she realizes that she is about to be defeated. "No, no, no, this is impossible. I am suppose to end you to gain access to the fairy realm". Noir Moon said to Sylvie. She sends the energy beam at her again.

Sylvie has a smirk on her face as she cuts the beam like it is nothing with her double sickles. "The fairy realm will forever be safe from you". Sylvie said as she slashes at Noir Moon.

As Noir Moon gets hit by Sylvie's attack she is send back flying as it hits Forbindoom as it damages the second necklace around his neck. Noir Moon is completely destroyed as she is hit by the silver in Sylvie's double sickle.

Forbindoom gets stumbled back some as he lands on the ground. "I will be back Rangers". Forbindoom said to them as he takes off.

The Rangers rushes over to Sylvie and Ren as they are surprised to see Sheppard and the Purple Monster Hunter ranger there. "Ok there is a couple of things I don't get. Why did you show up"? Maya asks Sheppard.

Sheppard looks at Maya as he shrugs to them. "I am sticking to my promise to Jules the mentor of the Monster Hunter Rangers to protect them and other descendants of a slayer. I am the one that protected Sylvie from that Selenix". Sheppard said to them.

Evan nods as it is starting to make sense. "It all makes sense now. Sylvie is a descendant of Jeanette Willows since she was a slayer as well. But is it really true that Jeanette is her biological mother"? Evan asks them.

The purple monster ranger nods to them. "Yes it is true that is what I was going to say to her. That alarm came on and you guys got called to the battle. Noir Moon had no right to tell you that. I am the one who should have told you, and I deeply apologize to you for it". The purple Monster Hunter ranger said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at the ranger as she nods to him. She has a lot to deal and process it. "Apology accepted", Sylvie said to them. The teens look at each other as they head back to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center, they learn that it is Drew Sanders that came to help. Aria is being the supportive big sister as she lets Sylvie cry about the truth about her biological mother. "I thought what my fake mother did is wrong, but this takes the cake of the vindictive schemes". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Ingrid as he gotten off the phone with Iris and Drew. I know plus Sylvie deserves to be reunited with Jeanette". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid as he has a plan forming.

In D.C., Senator Hank Frair is in his office. He is wearing a wire as Drew and Iris are undercover as aides in his staff. William knocks on the door as he sees the senator looking at some resumes. "Oh William I am glad that you can come by to see me before you go and close the doorHank said to William.

William nods as he does not suspect anything when Hank said closed the door. "Are you starting to hire new people again? Sir, I can help you eliminate candidates who does not have the right experience for the job". William said to Hank.

Hank nods as he is playing it cool. "I am sure that you can help me William. How long you have known me and my family"? Hank asks William as things turn very serious.

William looks at Hank as it is an odd question. "A very long time Hank close to 25 years. I consider Sylvie like a daughter to her. I am her godfather for Christ sake". William said to Hank.

Hank looks at William as he frowns to him. "You consider yourself a father to her when you did something very vindictive to someone else who is actually related to Sylvie by blood". Hank said to William.

William is taken back by what Hank just said to him. "What are you talking about"? William asks Hank. He is starting to feel the pressure about his secret.

Hank look at William as he has that look in his eyes. "For almost 20 years, Helena and I were trying to start a family. When we were finally expecting our first child, the pregnancy was a tough time to Helena. Plus we were told at 6 months that the baby might come out as a stillborn due to a condition. We told you this because you are our closest friend. However when our daughter was born in that hospital in Mystic Hallow, she did in fact was barely surviving. In the middle of night while Helena was sleeping, I said my final goodbye to the stillborn child and I said I will always love you. However the next morning when the nurse brought in baby, it felt like a punch to gut. When I saw the happy look on Helena's face and saying that it is a miracle that our daughter survived, I was not sure how to tell her that the baby was not ours. I left the room for a few minutes, and I heard a young teenage girl crying in devastation that her baby is dead a stillborn in fact. I looked at the name on the door. It said Jeanette Willows. I did not put two and two together until 17 years later when Sylvie mentioned her name to us. I did a lot of digging into about the young woman and you". Hank said to William.

William looks at Hank as he is feeling more pressure. "Digging, what about me"? William asks Hank as he is trying to play it off.

Hank looks at William as it is time to add more pressure. "I looked into my financial records from the past 18 years. I noticed something that should have been caught so long ago. 2,500 dollars was removed on a particular date month after month. That money got transferred to a different account. When I looked into that account, it turns out that total amount in that account was $30,000 dollars and that account was closed a day after Helena gave birth. That money was in the hands of a nurse who was starting out. That nurse made an insurance policy that if anything to happen to her, her secret will come out that she was paid off because she what you did, William". Hank said to William.

William frowns as he realizes that he can't hide it or play it off anymore. "I admit it Hank. I switched the stillborn for Sylvie 17 years ago. When I saw that teenage girl returning to her room holding her healthy baby girl, it made me so angry that she gets to start her family when it was you and Helena that deserves to start a family instead of her. I went to that room and I switched down to the last detail. What I did not count on is that nurse witnessing it. I told her if she kept her mouth shut, I will report her to the nursing board that she did it for the money. She took that money just like I planned. That teenage girl should have never gotten pregnant if she kept her legs together like a good Christian girl". William said to Hank as he admits it to him.

All the the sudden, the two aides came into the room as they went to the room. William looks at them in disgust. "You two are not suppose to be in here when their is a private conversation with the senator". William said to them.

The female aide glares at William. "Actually you are coming with us back to Mystic Hallow". The female aide to William.

The male aide nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we are not really aides". The male said to William.

William frowns as he realizes something was planned. "Hank what's going on"? William asks Hank.

Hank reveals the wire that he is wearing. "I am a senator of transparency. Plus there are two other person that has heard it all". Hank said to William.

William frowns as Helena walks in the room from the closet as she is wearing a wire. Plus Jeanette Willows who is sitting in another chair. She turns the chair around as she glares at William. "You are the one that switched my Primrose with the stillborn. You are truly a monster with a selfish plan only to self serve yourself". Jeanette said to William.

Iris and Drew nods as they arrested William Peters. As they said his rights, he is being escorted out from the capital building as everyone is shocked and stunned to see this.

Helena looks at Jeanette as she is deeply sorry about it. "I should have realized that my child is actually dead. Plus you have been robbed of knowing Sylvie I mean Primrose". Helena said to Jeanette. Hank nods in agreement.

Hank nods in agreement with Helena. "All of this should have come out 17 years ago, but it came out because you followed your instincts and took the steps to find out the truth. Plus we should come together and explain to Sylvie I mean Primrose the truth. She does deserve to know you, and plus we deserve to reburied the child that you thought it was your child". Hank said to Jeanette.

Jeanette nods as she looks at Hank and Helena. "I will love that very much. I am not going to lie to the two of you. It will take a while to process this especially to Sylvie or Primrose. She is just as robbed by it like I am". Jeanette said to them. Hank and Helena nod in agreement as they head back to Angel Grove via plane.

End Chapter

Yeah William is caught and arrested. Plus Noir Moon is defeated as well. Things are going to be crazy for the rangers as Sylvie is going through the process of knowing that she has been switched.

I don't usually reply to my reviewers on my author's note, but this is one of those times for a guest reviewer. The reason why the revelation between Ken and Daphne took so long because there had to be some time for them to figure it out. Plus when it seems that is about to come out, something happens that interrupts it. Plus that relationship to come out needed that slow moving to reveal it. It was not needed to be rushed. However sometimes with different characters like Diamanda and Ivano, that rushed thing needed to be there. However this time, it is more of a fast pace revelation because it was a hidden secret for 17 years and at the same time it has that cruel level of being revealed by Noir Moon instead of someone else. #mystyleoffanfictionwriting

Next Chapter: A Crushed Course on Love Conquers All, Evan


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: A Crushed Course on Love Conquers All Evan

Back on Mesadogloria's ship, Selenix frowns as she learned about Noir Moon being destroyed by the green ranger. Plus she realizes that it was a supernatural being that protected Sylvie in that other battle. What really makes her mad is that a veteran ranger joined in the fight. "Those rangers are really getting on my last nerve". Selenix said to herself.

Selenix looks around in the monster chamber to pick a monster to send out with Forbindoom. "I want to destroy the rangers. Especially to get back at the Beast Rangers and Elemental Saints as well". A female voice said to Selenix.

Selenix looks around as she wonders who said that. She spotted a panda bear monster. "So you must have a history with them". Selenix said to the panda monster.

The panda monster nods as she looks at Selenix. "It is all on one person, and yet from what I hear is that she is locked up and sealed away. I will make the Rangers feel so bad about this particular person that it will get to them deeply". The panda monster said to Selenix.

Selenix looks at the panda monster. "Who are you anyways and how did you end up on our ship"? Selenix said to the Panda monster.

The monster looks at Selenix. "I am Ci-Ci. I got back brought to life by an evil named Satanicus in secret, and I got reunited with Ruko. However when I saw that Ruko got defeated and sealed away by that ranger, I absorbed some of Ruko's power and left that place went into space when Anarchia found me. I have been waiting to get my revenge the rangers since then. ". The panda monster named Ci-Ci said to Selenix.

Selenix has an evil grin on her face. "Revenge is going to be very sweet". Selenix said to Ci-Ci. She released Ci-Ci from her cell. Plus she also has ordered to send Forbindoom back out against the rangers as well.

It has been a couple of days since the arrest of William Peters and his role of switching babies in Mystic Hallow 17 years ago. Sylvie has been introduced to Jeanette as she is stunned to see that she is the older version of herself. Plus Jeanette, Hank, and Helena explained to her what happened all those years ago. Sylvie got really mad that William did this to give her parents happiness, but that happiness was taken away from Jeanette.

Sylvie decided to get to know her biological mother.

At Angel Grove Middle School, it is getting close to Valentines Day and the dance. Evan spots a girl that he has been wanting to ask to the dance. "Hey Destiny", Evan said as he is catching up to the prettiest girl in the entire 8th grade.

Destiny is a blonde headed young lady with green eyes as she turns to Evan. "Oh hey Evan, I have not seen you around after school lately. You are usually in a classroom designing another project". Destiny said to Evan.

Evan looks at Destiny as he can't tell her about being a ranger. "I have been pretty busy with things, but I want to ask you if you want to go to the dance with me". Evan said to Destiny.

Destiny looks at Evan as she is stunned by the timing of it. "I am sorry Evan, but I am going with someone else. He asked me about a week ago. We have been going out for about 2 months now sorry. Plus I only consider you as a friend". Destiny said to Evan.

Evan is stunned as his heart is broken. He sees Destiny walking away as she joins her boyfriend. He has his head down as he goes to class.

After school, Evan is about to leave school. He gets confronted by the guy who is dating Destiny. "I saw you asking Destiny to the dance, Mitchell. What is the big idea of asking her"? The guy said to Evan.

Evan turns to the guy. "I didn't know that she is dating you. I have other places to be". Evan said to the guy.

Just as he tries to walk away, the guy stops him as he glares at Evan. "Well now you know and hear is your warning". The guy said as he punches Evan twice. Evan lands on the ground as his eye is bruised and he has a bloody nose. The guy walks away from the scene. Evan sighs as he gets up as he head towards the Command Center. What either boy does not realize that Destiny saw the entire thing and went to tell the principal.

At the command center, the teens are about to get started with their training. Maya frowns as she notices that Evan is not here yet. "Have you guys seen Evan"? Maya asks them.

The teens shake their heads as they realize that something is wrong. Sylvie turns as she spots Evan coming in. "Evan", Sylvie said to Evan.

The teens turn as they see that Evan is bruised and bloodied. They quickly look at each other as they rush over to him. "Evan what happened"? Rafael asks him. "Who did this to you"? Ian asks him. "Are you ok"? Aria asks Evan.

Evan shakes his head as he is feeling really low. He does not even make eye contact with the others. "Get him to the med bay", Dr. Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they realize that their enthusiastic blue ranger has lost confidence in himself.

In the med bay, Evan is siting on a bed. As Ingrid is getting a bag of ice, the teens are concerned about him. "You look bluer than your ranger suit". Ian said to Evan.

The teens give a look to Ian. "You are not helping", Kaitlyn said to Ian. She and Sylvie nod in agreement. "Yeah he does not need to feel even worse". Sylvie said to Ian.

Ian looks at them as he is putting up his defense. "What I am being honest here". Ian said to them.

CJ looks at Ian as is standing by Evan. "Honest sure but I rather find out who did this so we can give him a piece of our minds". CJ said to them.

Ingrid hands the bag of ice to Aria. Aria went towards Evan with it as she places it on his eye. Evan looks at Aria as he has a very faint smile. "Thanks Aria", Evan said to Aria as he is blushing around her.

Maya looks at Evan as she wants answers. "What happened today"? Maya asks Evan. Everyone wants answers about it.

Evan looks at them as he sighs as he feels devastated and hurt. "It all started at school this morning. I was talking to one of my friends Destiny. She is one of the most prettiest girls in my grade. She is very pretty and kind like Aria. I asked her to go the Valentine's Day dance with me and she said no. She told me that she got asked by her boyfriend who she has been seeing for the past two months. After school, I was about to leave when he stopped me. He did not like the fact of me asking his girlfriend to the dance. I told him that I did not know that she already had a boyfriend. He punched me twice". Evan said to them as he explains to them about what happened. He is saying it like he has a crush on Aria.

The teens wince as the mentors look at Evan. Aria looks at Evan as she does not exactly how to tell him. "Did you report it"? Jacob asks Evan.

Evan shakes his head to Jacob. "No, if I did, I probably be in more trouble with him. Word is, he is kind of a bully". Evan said to them.

Aria looks at Evan as she sighs to him. "Evan, I am sorry that she broke your heart, and yet I only like you like a little brother to me". Aria said to Evan.

Evan frowns as he leaves the command center upset. The teens look at Aria as it is a bad timing. "Why did you say that to him"? Kaitlyn asks Aria.

Aria looks at them as she intentionally got placed the center of attention. "I suspected that he has a crush on me, so I had to lay it down gently". Aria said to them.

Maya looks at Aria as she shakes her head to the Prima Ranger. "You don't kick a tiger down when it is hurting Aria". Maya said to them.

Jacob looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "The timing of it is very wrong. I am going to talk to him". Jacob said to them.

Ian looks at Jacob. "Hold on though, I want to talk to him as well". Ian said to Jacob. He has that knowing look on his face.

Jacob shakes his head to Ian. "Maybe later Ian, this is a blue to blue and bonding talk on Love Conquers All". Jacob said to Ian as he leaves the command center. The rangers look kind of confused by it as they got to their training.

At the park, Evan is sitting close by to a pond. He is throwing rocks into the pond as he sighs to himself. He feels a presence as this person is behind him.

"Mind if I join you", Jacob said to Evan.

"Are you going to crush me too"? Evan asks Jacob as he is feeling really low. He already got crushed twice today.

"No, I am here to talk and for you to listen". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan looks Jacob as he shrugs to him. "Sure", Evan said to Jacob. He is wondering what Jacob will say to him.

Jacob looks at Evan. "You remind me of Terra. You may not have her sassy attitude but you have that enthusiastic style of spirit that makes you strong and happy like she has her strong spirit that makes her strong and happy. Plus when her spirit got low, she would be feeling so down that she could not do a thing. It is the same way with you". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan looks at Jacob as he shrugs to him. "Why are you telling me this"? Evan asks Jacob as he is about to learn something important.

Jacob looks at Evan as he nods to him. "Well, as you know Terra and I were on the Beast Warrior Ranger team together. Zack, Ally, Nate, Sean, Rory, my twin brother Josh, and Roxxy were a part of the team as well. We had the power of the various beasts through the beast gems. In order that we got our secondary form, we had to understand that love conquers all". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan looks at Jacob as he is a bit confused and a bit lost by it. "Love conquers all, I got let down twice today. I do not know how to believe that right now". Evan said to Jacob as he did got his heart broken twice on the same day.

Jacob looks at Evan as it reminds him of Terra even more. "You know Terra felt the exact same way when she was the yellow ranger". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan has a skeptical look on his face. "Really", Evan said to Jacob. He looks at Jacob straight in the eye.

Jacob nods to Evan as he looks at him. "Oh yes, back then an enemy told Terra that she was unloved because her family background of having male who had their own lives and has people who love then except me, and she was the only one on the the team who did not have a boyfriend where the others had girlfriends. I was the one that explained to her that love finds you in strange places, and sometimes high school love might not last forever. The truth of the matter is that she was not looking hard enough. Plus I told her it maybe it was right in front of her all along". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan nods as he is starting to understand it. "How did she earn her secondary power though"? Evan asks Jacob. He has a little bit of his enthusiasm back as he wants to know.

Jacob looks at Evan as he nods to him. "Terra accepted that she is truly loved by all of us on the team. She was the only one that unlocked a power that way. When it happened for rest of us, someone who we cared about deeply gotten hurt by evil to unlock our powers". Jacob said to Evan.

Evan looks at Jacob as he is starting to feel better. He does understand what Jacob is saying to him. "I get it now". Evan said to Jacob as he has his smile back on his face.

Jacob looks at Evan as he nods to him. "See there that smile that makes you who you are". Jacob said to Evan.

Just as Evan responses to Jacob the two gets interrupted as a voice calls out to them. "Well, well, well, it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone as you humans would say". A female voice said to them.

Jacob and Evan turns as the owner of the female voice is not alone. "You, Terra destroyed you years ago". Jacob said to the monster.

Evan is confused as he looks at Jacob. "You know that thing"? Evan asks Jacob. He is ready to gear up for a fight.

The monster rolls her eyes at them. "Thing, that's even worse than being called it. I am Ci-Ci. Plus I even brought a friend". Ci-Ci said as Forbindoom is with her. Plus a swarm of Zincods are joining in the mix as well

Jacob and Evan frown as they are in a lot of trouble. "Well, this just got bad to worst". Jacob said to Evan. Evan nods as he looks at Jacob as he agrees as well. "You said it". Evan said to Jacob.

Back at the Command Center, the teens are doing their training. Aria sighs as she looks at them. "I wonder what could be taking them so long". Aria said to them.

Maya looks at Aria as she sighs to her. "They are still talking about it Aria. Plus you do owe him an apology". Maya said to Aria.

Aria nods as she looks at Maya. "I am planning to apologize to Evan, Maya. I am saying that it is taking them too long to get back". Aria said to them.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it has Forbindoom and an unknown monster attacking at the park. Plus Zincods are there as well. "Geez someone really wanted to go all out". Ian said to them.

Maya frowns as Evan and Jacob are there. "They need us guys lets go". Maya said to them as they head out to the battle scene.

At the park, Evan and Jacob are looking at the small massive group. They have their morphors out as Evan looks at Jacob. "Are you going to fight with us"? Evan asks Jacob.

Jacob nods as he looks at Evan. "You know I am". Jacob said to Evan. He has that serious look on his face.

"Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Jacob said as he morphs into ranger form.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Evan said as he morphs into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, the others arrive morphed as they see a veteran ranger with them. "Woah, I never thought we get see another veteran ranger fighting with us". CJ said to them.

Sylvie nods as she thinks back to Drew. "Yeah", Sylvie said to them. She looks at Evan and Jacob as they are glaring at the panda monster.

Ci-Ci looks at them as she is ready to charge in to attack. "Zincods attack", Ci-Ci said to them. Ci-Ci

Maya frowns as the Zincods are charging towards them. "CJ, Rafael, Kaitlyn, Ren, and I will deal with the Zincods while Aria, Sylvie, and Ian deal with Forbindoom. It seems that panda monster has its eyes on attacking Evan and Jacob". Maya said to them.

The teens frown as they get her orders. "Right", the rangers said to Maya as they are in another tough battle. Aria nods as she feels bad about what happened with Evan. 'Evan I am sorry. I should have not said that to you. You were feeling so down and what I said to you made you even worse. I was planning to tell you that I do love you like a little brother, but it came out at the wrong time. That is my fault, will you ever forgive me'. Aria thought to herself like she sends it like a telepathic message to Evan.

Close by Destiny sighs as she is stuck in a bad position. She saw her friend Evan getting beat up by her boyfriend Danny. Although she did report Danny, she is feeling like an idiot for being with a guy who is a bully towards others. She turns to the left as she sees the Power Rangers fighting evil. She never realized that she gets to be in the vicinity of the ranger's battle.

Destiny notices a blue ranger in particular with a ranger suit just like his teammates. She sees that the panda bear monster is going at it on them. She frowns as this blue ranger is not doing so well as she is starting to cry. As she hears the other rangers calling his name, Destiny realizes that the true reason why Evan has been busy because he is actually a ranger. "Evan I am sorry. I should have known that Danny is a bad guy. The truth of the matter is that I have a crush on you but I was to shy to tell you my truest feelings for you. I truly like you Evan Mitchell. Please defeat that thing". Destiny said to them like a wish and a prayer.

Back in the battle, Evan is almost down for the count as Jacob is protecting him from Ci-Ci. In his mind, he hears the message from Aria. He is starting to realize that she was planning to tell him the truth about the crush he has on her and the awful timing that it came out about. "Apology accepted Aria". Evan said to himself.

Plus the others are dealing with Forbindoom as they are worried about Evan. "Man we need something to happen right about now". CJ said to them. "Yeah but what exactly"? Rafael asks them.

All the sudden, the beast gem that Jacob has with him is starting to glow but it is shining a light blue color. As it hits Evan, he is getting up like the light is healing him. Ci-Ci frowns as she never realized that there was another beast gem. "What kind of trickery is this"? Ci-Ci asks them as she is not expecting this.

Evan gets up as he has heard it. "This is not a trick. Love comes in all shapes and sizes. When you mess with someone that is cared about deeply by others, that someone comes back even stronger to fight back. LOVE CONQUERS ALL", Evan said out loud as he has found his battle cry.

'You have fully understand the powers of the beasts and the saying love conquers all. You have fully achieved your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Evan.

Jacob grabs the beast gem. "Here you have earned this". Jacob said to Evan. Evan looks at the gem as it is still glowing in a light blue color. He puts it into his morphor.

"Legends of the Beast Warriors Power Rangers Awaken the Beast". Evan said as he goes into secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Evan is out in wild in Australia. He is standing in the middle of a circle where the ranger form of the Beast Rangers as they nod to him. A spirit of the Tasmanian Wolf went towards Evan as he is united with a beast. He has a light blue ranger suit similar to Jacobs. His weapon has changed from a trident to a double blaster just like Jacob. "Power of the Tasmanian Wolf Beast Warrior Star Legend Blue Ranger". Evan said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as they see the transformation. "I never thought this would happen". Sylvie said to them. "Yeah but how did it happen though"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Ci-Ci frowns as she is not prepared for this. "What how is possible"? Ci-Ci asks them as she does not like the fact the fact the mysterious gem glowed.

Evan looks at CJ as he has his weapon ready. "It is possible because I have bonded with the first team that Terra has ever been on". Evan said to Ci-Ci.

As he fires his blasters at Ci-Ci, it is heading towards her. Ci-Ci jumps out of the way as it hits Forbindoom instead. It completely destroys the second necklaces. "I am not going to be destroyed that easily rangers, later". Ci-Ci said to them as she takes off.

The rangers are confused as the panda bear monster teleports away. They turn to Forbindoom. Forbindoom looks at them like something is about to happen. "Free me Daphne", Forbindoom said to them as he takes off from he battle.

The rangers are really confused by this. "Did Forbindoom just say free me Daphne"? Maya asks them. The teens nod in agreement with Maya. "I heard it loud and clear". CJ said to them. "If he said Daphne, then that means he is actually Ken". Evan said to them.

The teens look at each other things are confusing about it. "We should tell Dr. Oliver and Ingrid about this". CJ said to them. The Rangers nod as they head back to the command center.

Back at the Command Center, Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are shocked to learn about Forbindoom. "He actually said that". Ingrid said to them. The teens nod to Ingrid. "Yeah it caught all of us off guard". Evan said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at them. "I will contact Daphne about this". Dr. Oliver said to them. As the teens nod, they leave the room to give Aria and Evan some space.

Aria looks at Evan as she nods to him. "Evan, I owe you an apology. I should have told you that I love you like a little brother at a better time. At the same time, you were hurt so deeply by someone else physically and emotionally today". Aria said to Evan.

Evan nods as he looks at Aria as he smiles to her. "You are already forgiven, Aria. I felt it from you in the battle. Plus I heard someone else apologizing to me as well. I guess it is from those apologies filled with love that allowed me to get my secondary power". Evan said to Aria.

Aria nods as she smiles to Evan. "Thank you Evan, you are going to find a great girl someday". Aria said to Evan as she gives him a hug. The teens see the sweet moment. Evan looks at them as things has cleared the air between Aria and himself.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter has some turning points with Forbindoom with that message to Daphne the Underdog Squad Red Ranger. Plus Ci-Ci will be defeated in the next chapter

Next Chapter: Getting to the Elemental Saint of Heart Kaitlyn


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: Getting to the Elemental Saint of Heart Kaitlyn Part 1

That evening, Dr. Oliver and Ingrid are meeting with Daphne and Zack. "What's going on? You sounded really urgent on the phone". Daphne said to them.

Zack nods in agreement with Daphne. "Yeah plus I thought the next veterans meeting is not until after the rest of them gotten their secondary powers and Forbindoom is defeated". Zack said to them.

Dr. Oliver shakes his head to them. Ingrid pulls up the battle footage as it shows Forbindoom and Ci-Ci. Zack frowns as he recognizes Ci-Ci. "Ugh, how many times will she show up? I mean she got back to life just to annoy us. Plus Terra is the one that defeated and destroyed her years ago". Zack said to them.

Ingrid gives Zack a look as it is the other thing. "Besides that monster being back, Forbindoom said something that has caught the Rangers very off guard". Ingrid said to them. She plays the footage of the moment when Forbindoom said something very unexpected. "Free me Daphne", the monster said to them as it is Ken's voice.

Daphne is stunned as it is Ken. She is very surprised by it as she is starting to cry. "That's Ken's voice, Forbindoom is really Ken". Daphne said to them.

Zack is supporting her as he is not sure. "So how has the rangers getting rid of the necklaces"? Zack asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Zack as he nods to him. "The Rangers has to damage a necklace first in order for it to be completely destroyed by a different ranger. It seems to be the way to go on it". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Daphne frowns as it was not like that when she was an active ranger. "So it takes two rangers to defeat one necklace. That's strange, in my day it took one ranger to completely destroyed a necklace. I wonder if Mesadogloria changed the way the control necklaces gets destroyed". Daphne said to them.

Princess Liberty walks in the room. "I am afraid it won't be the same way to reverse the effects on Ken during your ranger days". Princess Liberty said to Daphne.

The mentors and the two veteran red rangers look at each other as they look at the young princess. "Not the same way meaning", Zack said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty looks at Zack as she nods to him. "In order for Ken to return to his human form, the lost Gemstone of the Tiger's Eye Kirin must be given to the one that has bonded with the Underdog Squad Rangers. It is that gemstone that will power up with the Triad Trident. The second thing is for the Princess to put her necklace around Forbindoom's neck". Princess Liberty said to them.

The mentors and the red veterans look at Princess Liberty. "So is it you that puts the necklace around Forbindoom's neck"? Zack asks Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty shakes her head to Zack. "It is not me that does it. It is the Princess of the Values of Life that does it. She is the one in the prophecy". Princess Liberty said to them.

Daphne looks at them as Ingrid pulls the translated prophecy up. "So once we learn who the Princess of the Value of Life, she will have to go to a monster and use her necklace to get rid of the evil controlling power". Daphne said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at them. "Yes however once the identities are revealed, we will have to keep her safe from harm. Mesadogloria won't stop at nothing to get her hands on her and the Priestess of the Elements of the Earth". Princess Liberty said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at Princess Liberty. "Understood", Dr. Oliver said to Princess Liberty. Ingrid nods as she looks at the young princess. Daphne and Zack looks at each other as they wonder what is going to happen next for the teens.

Back on the ship, Mesadogloria frowns as she is furious that Forbindoom has been failing to destroy the rangers. As a result, Forbindoom is locked back up in the cell. "Those Rangers has been getting their secondary powers. Plus it is those secondary powers that are damaging and destroying those necklaces". Mesadogloria said to her officers.

Zhoan frowns as he looks at Mesadogloria. "It is only a matter of time before the rangers find a way to reverse the effects on Forbindoom". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Selenix looks at them as she has an idea. "Perhaps we should refocus on something else. We could start focusing on finding the identities of the priestess and the princess. We send out even tougher monsters to deal with the Rangers especially those who has not gotten their secondary powers like the red ranger". Selenix said to them.

Damius nods as he agrees with Selenix. "Yes if we found out the identities of the princess and the priestess, we will set up the ultimate trap to capture them". Damius said to Mesadogloria.

Anarchia nods as she wants to eliminate them. "Yes once the princess and the priestess are destroyed, taking over earth will be ours for the taking". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria nods as she likes the idea of a new plan to find the identities of the two special people. "Yes that monster that took off, send her first to destroy the rangers, Selenix". Mesadogloria said to Selenix.

Selenix nods to Mesadogloria. "Your wish is my command my empress". Selenix said to Mesadogloria. She leaves the room to find Ci-Ci to do just that.

Mesadogloria creates a special device with her powers. "Anarchia, I want you to find the identities of the princess and the priestess. It will react when it picks up on the signature of the two that we need". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia nods as she receives the triangle compass like device. "I will not fail". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria. She leaves the ship as she is going on a recon mission. Mesadogloria has her evil grin as her new plan is taking shape.

In Riverdale at the Tower of the Elemental Saints, Ray, Emery, and Nicole are being summoned by Michelle to go to Jesse's Den. "Is it just me or do you find it odd that we are being summoned back here. I mean Reverend Mother revealed to Terra on her death bed about the Elemental Saint Core of Ice being hidden in the Elemental Saint Core Chamber. Now there is something special in the Jesse's Den. It is like secrets are coming out from the wood work". Ray said to them.

Emery shrugs as he does not know what to think. "I don't think it's just you Ray. Then again, special things does come out from the closet". Emery said to Ray.

Nicole shrugs as she is thinking about Terra. "We might as well find out what it is guys". Nicole said to them as they went down the special trap down in the chamber to get to Jesse's Den.

As the three veterans arrive in the Jesse's Den, Michelle is waiting for them. "Hello Rangers, it is good to see you again". Michelle said to them.

Ray nods as she looks at Michelle. "What's going on exactly"? Ray asks Michelle as she wants to know everything.

Emery looks at his cousin as he smirks to her. "You are just as impatient when you were a ranger". Emery said to Ray. Ray shrugs as she rolls her eyes.

Michelle looks at them as she shakes her head. "We are waiting on one other person to arrive". Michelle said to them. The teens look at each other as they wonder who it is.

The Spirit of Jesse appears to them as he looks at them. "Hello Rangers", Jesse said to them.

Nicole has a happy look on her face. "Jesse, it is good to see you again". Nicole said to Jesse.

Jesse nods to Nicole. "It is good to see all of you again. However I am also here for another reason". Jesse said to them as he lets Michelle takes it away.

Michelle looks at them as she nods to them. She gets them to follow her to the place. "About a couple of months ago, there was a small rumble coming from Jesse's Den. Thomas, Sister Clara, Sister Maria, Brother George, and myself came down here to see what it was. When we got here, a wall opened up and there was an Elemental Saint Core and Shard in a lavender color. On another wall, it has a special date written on it. The thing is, this date has already past about 19 years ago". Michelle said to them as Jesse takes over.

Jesse looks at them as he nods to them. "This Elemental Saint Core is representing as the Saint Core of Heart. A legend has it that this core was the very first Saint Core ever been created. When it glowed for the first time, it written that date on that wall. The Watcher at that time not Reverend Mother was confused as this date was so far from the future that it would have never go to its chosen one, and he did the ritual on the core anyways. After he completed the ritual, he sealed this wall so no one could ever used this core. The legend also has it that the Saint Core of Heart can reach to those who are trapped or controlled by evil". Jesse said to them.

Ray looks at the date as she is thinking about the Rangers. "Who ever this birthday date matches to this, this Core must be for him or her". Ray said to them.

Emery nods as he looks at them. "Did Reverend Mother or the others including Terra knew about it"? Emery asks Jesse.

Jesse shakes his head to them. "No he took that secret to his grave. I know him because he was my father and mentor to the Elemental Saint Warriors 20,000 years ago". Jesse said to them.

The veterans are stunned by the revelation. "If that Core was up with the others before, it could have gave more reason for Empress Temptaru to steal them". Nicole said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse nods to Nicole. "Yes the other news I have to tell you is that another evil being was brought back to life when you were rangers. Supposedly, Satanicus brought a villain that Terra once destroyed when she was a yellow ranger. Plus it seems that this villain saw Ruko's demise when he was sealed into the book. This villain got away in the end of that battle. Also this villain has appeared again when it fought against the rangers". Jesse said to them.

The veterans frown as it was something that they completely missed. "I never thought that we missed something". Emery said to them. "Neither did I", Ray said to them.

Nicole is holding the book as she is ready to seal this villain into the book. "It has been a long time since I sealed up a monstrous being. Plus if I have to state the obvious that this monster is a demon beast". Nicole said to them.

Ray nods as she looks at the date. "I am going to call Ingrid to see the date matches to one of the rangers". Ray said to them.

As they nod, Jesse vanishes from them once more and Michelle leads them out from the den. Ray is carrying the core and the shard piece as she makes the call to Ingrid. "Hey Ingrid its Ray, listen this sounds like a crazy question. Does anyone on the team that has a birthday on February 28th"? Ray asks Ingrid.

It is not long that Ingrid finds that out. "Well it turns out that Kaitlyn has that birthday date, why"? Ingrid asks Ray.

Ray sighs as this needs to be discussed in person. "I will tell you very soon. Plus Nicole will be going to her special duty". Ray said to Ingrid.

Ingrid frowns as this means that a villain was brought back to life. "It must have been Ci-Ci. She appeared and fought against the rangers". Ingrid said to Ray.

Ray nods to Ingrid as she sighs to her. "Yeah apparently Satanicus was the one that brought her back to life that we did not realize that there was another monster that got brought back to life". Ray said to Ingrid.

Ingrid shakes her head as it is something that they missed a few years ago. "That guy really gave a lot of trouble a few years ago". Ingrid said to Ray.

Ray nod to Ingrid as she agrees with her. "Yeah I know. I got to go, and I will see you very soon". Ray said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods as the call ends.

The next day, at Angel Grove University, Kaitlyn is getting out of class as she is going to meet up with Aria and the others.

She is almost there when she gets stopped by another girl in her class. "You", the young woman said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at the young woman in her class. "Can I help you with something"? Kaitlyn asks the young woman. She has no idea what she is s going to say.

The young woman glares at Kaitlyn like she is furious with her. "Have you been dating and sleeping with my boyfriend"? The young woman asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at the young woman as it is ridiculous accusation. "I do not know who your boyfriend is much less talk to him. You must be confusing me for someone else". Kaitlyn said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at Kaitlyn like she is denying it. "Yeah right, that's what all of his side girlfriends say to me in denial and lying". The young woman said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at the young woman as she shakes her head to her. "I am not one of his girlfriends of a two face womanizing player. I have some place to be". Kaitlyn said to the young woman. She walks away from the young woman as she is glaring at her as she was not done with her.

The teens see Kaitlyn running late. "You ok Kaitlyn", Maya asks Kaitlyn. The teens sees the rushed look on her face.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she shakes her head. "Not really, it is something that everyone needs to hear at the command center". Kaitlyn said to them. The others nod as they teleport away to command center.

Back at the command center, the teens are together as they see Ray, Emery, and Nicole with Ingrid and Dr. Oliver. "Woah, it is like more veterans from the same team are here today". Evan said to them.

Ray turns around as she nods to them. "Thats correct, we thought it would be best that we all explain things about Elemental Saint Team with you, Kaitlyn". Ray said to Kaitlyn.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at Kaitlyn. "Woah Kaitlyn, you get four members from the team to learn and bond from". Rafael said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them them as she nods to them. "Cool, should we go to the park or walk around Angel Grove University Campus"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Emery looks at Kaitlyn as it is her choice. "It is up to you Kaitlyn. We are not picky". Emery said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she does think about it. "Is it possible to go to your headquarters to learn about it"? Kaitlyn said to them.

Nicole has a smile on her face. "I have no reason why not". Nicole said to Kaitlyn. She said to them. Ingrid nods as she has not been to the Tower in a long while. The five of them teleports to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the five of them arrives it is an eye opening experience. "Woah this was your headquarters. It likes majestic like the command center". Kaitlyn said to them.

Ingrid nods to Kaitlyn as she went first. "The murals on the ceiling tells the story of the Elemental Saint Warriors from 20,000 years ago when they defeated Empress Temptaru. When Empress Temptaru got reawaken centuries later, she vowed revenge and gotten her forces to attack once again". Ingrid said to Kaitlyn.

Ray nods as she went next to explain it. "Back when we were rangers, the team consisted of Oliver, Johan, Riley, Ingrid, Logan, Charlie, Adrienne, and myself at the beginning. Terra was our mentor as well. It was not long until secrets was coming out from Reverend Mother. She kept something huge from Ingrid and Terra. That secret was that Ingrid is her cousin who has her adopted out behind Constance's back. It is that secret that landed her to become a prisoner in the Underground Abyss. They even captured Ingrid and turned her evil. That is when Terra joined the team as our gold ranger". Ray said to Kaitlyn.

Emery nods as he went next to explain things. "My beginning was not like theirs, but I was minding my own business. Evenica lead me to the Underground Abyss. It was there that I was tricked into being an evil ranger. I attacked the rangers. Every time I got hit by aura power that Terra had, it was like I was becoming more of my good self. When Judariot attacked the team, he had the officers to attack as well. Terra was captured and brought to the Underground Abyss. The team had our first rescue mission with Terra's first team. That battle took place in the Vortex Chamber. I decided to join the team because I learned that they were using me and being tricked. We ultimately rescued Terra, but she was not doing so well. Jesse a warrior from 20,000 years ago had to heal her. He was cursed with an immortality curse, and he was ultimately healed Terra". Emery said to Kaitlyn.

Nicole went next as she looks at Kaitlyn as it is her turn. "When I came back to Riverdale, I was a runaway teen that found safety with two kind people. They disappeared on me and told me to go back to Riverdale to face my destiny. When I got reunited with Logan, my little brother, he was not as happy to see me. I told him that I am going to be around for a long while. When I saw him morphing for the first time, it was an eye opener for me. I promised to myself that I won't say anything to anyone. One night, the Spirit of Jesse gave me my Elemental Saint Core and morphor. It turns out that I am needed to become the Cyan Ranger, the Elemental Saint of Miracles. When Evenica attacked the team, she was after Logan as she was hoping to lure me out. When I came to the scene, that's when I morphed for the first time and I protected my little brother from that witch. I joined the team from then out. However I had to understand the team and their dynamics of the team. It was not long that I was told of my special ability to capture and seal evil villains to the Book of Jesse". Nicole said to Kaitlyn.

Ingrid nods as she picks up again. "At that time when Terra was rescued, we were told that we had to forgive Reverend Mother for what she has done in order for her to be free. For some of us, it was kind of easy, but for the rest of us it was difficult. However when we all did finally to forgive her, it was time for us to get everything to make the Elemental Saint Staff". Ingrid said to Kaitlyn.

Ray nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "Making the Elemental Saint Staff was not an easy task to do. We had to protect the young people that were to become rangers two years from then. Those young people turned out to be the Rangers in the Underdog Squad and Monster Hunters. The next step was to get our saint powers. Just like the first step, the second step was not easy. The third step was to get the Elemental Saint Shards. They were hidden in various places including two places in a different dimension". Ray said to Kaitlyn.

Emery nods to Kaitlyn as he went next. "After all of that was done, it was time to form the staff. However what we didn't realize is that we have to pick someone to forgiven. It was those forgiven people that was the key to defeating the officers. Plus the biggest twist was that the two people that took in Nicole are in fact the Guardians of the Staff. It turns out that they were held captive at the Underground Abyss. They had to place the shard so Temptaru would never find them. They had to leave to keep Nicole safe". Emery said to Kaitlyn.

Nicole nods as she tells the rest of the story. "In the final battle, the team had to fight Temptaru. However I was not able to join them in the beginning of the battle. In the past two battles before the final battle, I was injured and exhausted from what Evenica, Herodite, and Satanicus did to me directly. In order for me to heal, I had to explain to the people that the others myself included that they were chosen by them to be forgiven. The Saints are the ones that fully explained to them about why each ranger chosen them. My ultimate healing came from Reverend Mother's sacrifice to save the others because she was the one that broke the vow of the watchers. We sealed up Empress Temptaru into the book and saved the world". Nicole said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn is blown away by their story. "Wow, you guys must have been through a lot. Plus were you guys highly religious"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Ingrid shakes her head to Kaitlyn. "No, some of us went to church while others never stepped into church. Plus Oliver's mom has a female partner. You are right Kaitlyn. We have been been through a lot. Plus there was a lot more drama that happened as well". Ingrid said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at them. She is starting to understand more about their team. "I am starting to understand what your team is all about. I never realize that each member of the team has went through a personal challenge". Kaitlyn said to them.

Nicole nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "Yes that monster that came along with Forbindoom. It was brought back to life a couple of times. She was ultimately defeated by Terra when she was the yellow ranger. It is my job to seal the monster into this book. I will be there when that monster comes back". Nicole said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at the veteran. "I understand". Kaitlyn said to Nicole. She gets encouraging nods from Ingrid, Ray, and Emery.

Ingrid, Nicole, Kaitlyn teleport back to the command center. Ingrid is holding the lavender colored Elemental Saint Core and shard. Kaitlyn is wondering what will happen when Ci-Ci does make an appearance again.

The teens see them returning as they are wondering why they brought a third person. "Is everything ok"? Maya asks them.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at Maya. "Yeah plus we got some additional help when Ci-Ci comes back". Kaitlyn said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what she is talking about. "What do you mean by additional help"? CJ asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "Nicole is going to seal that panda bear monster". Kaitlyn said to them.

The teens look at Nicole as they are curious about how it will be done. "How does a person seal a monster exactly"? Evan asks Nicole as he is the most curious.

Nicole looks at Evan as she shows them the book. "It is my special duty to seal up villains and monsters that has been brought back to life into this book. This book is called the Book of Jesse". Nicole said to them.

Ian has a look on his face as he is not sure if he is impressed or not. "How does the sealing happen exactly"? Ian asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Ian as she nods to him. "When the monster is nearing defeated, I open this book up and say a special incantation. Once that is done, it creates a special vortex that will pull the monster into it. Once the monster is in the book, I close it and that monster is sealed forever. It is impressive sight to watch live". Nicole said to Ian.

The teens nod to each other as they get the picture of it. The alarm goes off as it has Ci-Ci and Zincods attacking close by to Angel Grove University. "That panda freak is ready for round two". Rafael said to them. "Well we should not give it a round three". Ren said to them.

Maya smirks as she shakes her head. "Lets go guys", Maya said to them. Nicole nods as she goes with them.

End Chapter

I decided to break this chapter into two parts.

Next Chapter: Getting to the Elemental Saint of Heart Kaitlyn Part 2


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: Getting to the Elemental Saint of Heart, Kaitlyn Part 2

Close by to the school, Ci-Ci is making a lot of havoc and chaos as the Zincods are scaring the students on the university campus. "That's right little humans run", Ci-Ci said to the people as she is attacking them.

"Hold it right there", the teens said to Ci-Ci. They are grabbing their morphors out and ready to fight.

Ci-Ci looks at them as she spots one additional ranger. "Did you guys gained a new ranger while I was not looking? You humans are so pathetic". Ci-Ci said to them.

Nicole glares at the panda bear monster. "Who said I am a new ranger"? Nicole said as she retorts to Ci-Ci. Sylvie and Aria are noticing that the veteran ranger is not laughing at the monster.

Maya looks at Nicole as she has a thought. "You start it", Maya said to Nicole. Nicole nods to Maya.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said to them. She morphs into her Saint form as she is ready to fight. Kaitlyn is in awe of the veteran ranger.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Ci-Ci glares at the Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger. "You were one of those Rangers that sealed up Ruko. I shall avenge him. Zincods attack the rangers". Ci-Ci said to them as she charges in to fight.

As the battle is getting started, Ci-Ci is fighting on the rangers hard. She is mainly focused on Evan and Nicole as he was the one that got his secondary power most recent.

Kaitlyn frowns as she is dealing with Zincods with the others. She could not help but wonder if she could forgive that young woman who was accusing her with being with her boyfriend.

Aria looks at Kaitlyn as she is double kicking at the Zincods. "Kaitlyn heads up, it is coming at you". Aria said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn hears it as she slams her staff into a Zincod. It falls to the ground as it is destroyed. She turns as she notices the same young woman that accused her of being with her boyfriend. She is feeling really down as she realizes that she did make a mistake from earlier. A small group of Zincods are heading her way.

As Kaitlyn runs towards the young woman, the others are confused by what it is happening. "Kaitlyn what are you doing"? Sylvie asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at Sylvie as she nods to her. "I have to get that civilian to safety". Kaitlyn said to Sylvie.

The young woman sighs as she learned later that day the girl she confronted was not the same one who is dating her boyfriend. 'What have I done? She probably does not want to accept my apology'. The young woman thought to herself.

As the Zincods are getting close to her, the young woman is getting scared as she sees the minions. "What are those things"? The young woman said to herself. As she is getting surrounded, Kaitlyn kicks one of them down as they get knocked down a domino effect.

The young woman is stunned to see the purple ranger. "Wow the power Rangers", the young woman said to the ranger. "Come on, I am getting you to safety". The purple ranger said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as she looks at the ranger. "Ok", she said to the ranger. As the two are running together, the young woman sighs to the ranger. "I made a mistake. I mistakenly someone who I thought was dating my boyfriend for someone else. When I spotted them leaving from a class, I confronted them both. It turned out that he was cheating on me throughout the relationship and she was not the only side girl that he is seeing. What I want to know if the person that I first thought was dating my ex boyfriend would forgive me". The young woman said to the ranger.

The ranger looks at the young woman as she hears that she is genuinely sorry about it. "I think that she would forgive you. You were trying to figure out the truth. The anger you had took it out on the first person. You should talk to her in person the next time you see her". The ranger said to the young woman.

As the ranger brought her to safety, Kaitlyn is running back to the battle as she is feeling a power. She is getting stronger as she is heading back to the scene.

Back at the battle, Ci-Ci is still going at it on the rangers. She notices the blue ranger as he is getting exhausted. "Time for you to be defeated just like that blue and yellow". Ci-Ci said to Evan as she fires her wind from the fan.

As Evan gets hit by the blast of wind, Kaitlyn arrives as she makes the catch. "I got you Evan". Kaitlyn said to Evan.

The Rangers sigh in relief as Kaitlyn made it back and made the catch. "Awesome catch Kaitlyn", CJ said to Kaitlyn.

Ci-Ci frowns as she looks at the purple ranger. "You I thought you ran away". Ci-Ci said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn glares at Ci-Ci as she is angry. "I would never run away from a ranger battle. My heart chose to save a civilian from the Zincod. My heart has heard her apology to me for her mistaken identity. I have accepted the apology from her, but I will never forgive you for hurting my friends". Kaitlyn said to Ci-Ci as she has found her battle cry.

'Kaitlyn, you understand what the powers of the Elemental Saints is all about. You learned the hard story from them. Your secondary powers are yours now'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Kaitlyn.

Nicole sees that the lavender Saint Core and the Shard is glowing as well. She throws the two items to Kaitlyn. "Here you have earned them". Nicole said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn is holding the shard piece and the Saint Core. She puts the Saint Core into her morphor. "Legends of Elemental Saints , Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Kaitlyn said as she morphs into her secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Kaitlyn is in a heavenly scene as she sees the Saints and the Rangers in their ranger form. She is in the middle of the circle as another Saint is with her as well. She has a light lavender ranger suit like the females on the team. Her staff is upgraded as has a heart shaped crystal in the center of the staff. "Power of Saint Theresa Elemental Saints Star Legends Purple Ranger". Kaitlyn said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe by Kaitlyn's secondary form. "Wow her form has a lighter color ranger suit of her own color just like Evan's". Aria said to them.

Maya nods as she sees that. "Yeah, it is still that same color but in a different shade". Maya said to them.

Ci-Ci glares at Kaitlyn as she is furious at her. "How dare you get in my way". Ci-Ci said to Kaitlyn as it sends another blast of wind at her.

Kaitlyn uses her upgraded staff. As she twirl it, it cuts the wind blast to nothing. She charges in as she slams her staff into the panda bear monster.

Ci-Ci gets send back a lot as she lands on the ground. "No, I can't be finished again". Ci- Ci said to them as she is angry at them.

Kaitlyn is powering up her new weapon, and Nicole is getting the book ready. "You are finished again". Kaitlyn and Nicole said in unison.

"Elemental Saint of Heart, Heart's Rhapsody", Kaitlyn said as she fires lavender hearts as she closes her eyes to send the hearts to those that needs

"Ci-Ci, you came back to life and hidden the fact that you were brought back to cause evil. Since you have shown your self, you have caused chaos and havoc just as you did years ago. I decree as the Elemental Saint of Miracles shall seal you into the Book of Jesse so you will never return to cause havoc and chaos for the future". Nicole said to them.

As the Vortex is made, the rangers are in awe by what Nicole is doing. The Vortex is coming at Ci-Ci like it has control on her. "Awesome", Ian said to them. "I agree but what is Nicole doing and where are those hearts are going"? Ren asks them. The rangers are confused by it.

As Ci-Ci is being pulled into the Vortex, the hearts are making their way to the ship. In that room, the hearts hit the four sealed items, and the hearts are hitting Forbindoom as well as it destroys the third necklace. Plus the seals are starting to break as the hearts ended.

Ci-Ci is sucked into the Vortex as she is sucked into the book. "Noooo", Ci-Ci said as she is sealed into the book. Nicole closes the book as she completely did it.

Kaitlyn opens her eyes as she feels a bit faint. The rangers went to Kaitlyn. "Easy Kaitlyn", CJ said to Kaitlyn.

Sylvie looks at Kaitlyn as she is wondering what was that she did. "What did you do exactly"? Sylvie said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as the others want to know. "I sent my Heart's Rhapsody to those who needs it that is trapped or controlled by evil". Kaitlyn said to them.

The teens look at each other as CJ is supporting her. "I hope it did something to help". Aria said to them. They teleport away back to the command center.

Back at the command center, the teens explains to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid what happened in the battle when they see the hearts flowing to the location of the ship. Kaitlyn is resting in the med bay as she is exhausted. "I suppose that legend is true. Plus if it did, it probably effected Ken and the mentors that are sealed". Ingrid said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at Kaitlyn. "Plus it weaken Kaitlyn a bit from this was the first time that she used the special ability". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Ian looks at Nicole with a change of heart. "You know that Vortex thing you did, that is awesome. Plus you were right. It is something to see for your self". Ian said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Ian as she looks at them. "It is my special duty rangers. Plus make sure that you guys are there for Kaitlyn as well". Nicole said to the teens.

The teens nod in agreement. Maya looks at Nicole with that leader look in her eyes. "Count on it", Maya said to Nicole. Nicole nods as she teleports out from the command center.

End Chapter

Yeah the Kaitlyn Chapter is done and Ci-Ci is sealed away. Plus things are going to be even crazier for the rangers. There might be a guest star in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Mariachi Music of Self Sacrifice, Rafael


	31. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: Mariachi Music of Self Sacrifice Rafael

Back at the ship, Mesadogloria is on a war path as all of the officers including the commander is in the main ops room. "THOSE RANGERS MUST BE DESTROYED". Mesadogloria yells at them. The officers are not laughing as they have a straight face.

Mesadogloria is pacing back and forth. "Those hearts made its way to the ship. Not only it completely destroyed the third necklace completely, it even hit those that are sealed away including him". Mesadogloria said to them.

Zhoan frowns as this person is someone that they captured long ago. "You mean Queen Victoria's husband". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Zhoan as she nods to him. "Yes him Zhoan, we can't have that ranger go to her secondary form again to use that Heart thing again". Mesadogloria said to them.

Selenix has an idea as she knows if a monster that has a special cage. "There is a monster that got inspired from the Anti Rock and Rock monster. This particular cage can trap the ranger that we want to trap". Selenix said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Selenix as she nods to her. "Do it, I want all of you to leave and go back doing the orders that I gave you". Mesadogloria said to them. The officers leaves the ops room. The commander could not help but wonder about Anarchia's job as he decides to follow her.

In Angel Grove at the pizza place, Rafael is finishing up his shift as he notices Tony walking in to start his shift. Ever since that pizza switch delivery incident, Tony has been bugging Rafael on how he knows Maya. "Come on dude, tell me about knowing Maya". Tony said to Rafael.

Rafael rolls his eyes as he gives Tony a look. "You are the one that switch the pizza delivery on me to talk to Maya, and now you want me to tell you how I have come to know her. It is not going to happen". Rafael said to Tony.

Tony sighs as he gets defeated by Rafael. "Fine", Tony said to Rafael. Rafael clocks out from the pizza place as he is irritated by Tony. He gets into his car and drives home.

As Rafael got to his apartment, he notices his mother being there. It is odd that his mom is there without calling ahead. "Mom what's going on"? Rafael asks his mother.

His mom looks at Rafael as it is not easy to say to him. "Let's talk inside son", His mom said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as he unlocks the door to the apartment. He puts his bag down as he looks at her. He is sitting down on the couch. "Mom what's going on"? Rafael asks his mother.

His mother sighs as she looks at Rafael. "It is your father. He has been diagnosed with terminal cancer. He has about 1 to 3 months left to live". His mother said to Rafael.

Rafael frowns as this is the first bit of news he has heard about his dad in a long time. "What, how did you find out about this"? Rafael asks his mom as it is a huge shock to him.

His mother sighs to Rafael. "He actually came to the house. He looked different like before he became abusive. Your grandparents did not want him in the house but he pleaded and begged them to come in. It was not like him to do that Rafael". His mom said to Rafael.

Rafael is stunned as he looks at his mom. It is a surprise to him to hear that his own father pleading and begging to come in. "Was that a ruse to hit you again? Plus did he had a beer in his hands"? Rafael asks his mom.

His mom shakes her head to Rafael. "No he was not drunk for once and truly sober. I did let him in and that's when he told me that he is dying Rafael. He was diagnosed with terminal liver cancer. It was caught too late to do anything. He said that he wanted to see you before he passed". His mom said to Rafael.

Rafael frowns as he has not seen the man that beat his mom in years and wanted him to see him. "He is the one that made our lives hell before I was 10, and now he wants to see me before he finally dies". Rafael said to his mom as he is angry.

His mom sighs as she looks at Rafael. "I understand that you are angry. He was sincere about seeing you". His mom said to Rafael.

Rafael shakes his head as he is angry and upset. "I need some air". Rafael said to his mom as he leaves the apartment. He went to the bottom of his building as he is angry. Rafael teleports to the command center as he does not know how to handle the news.

At the command center, Corey and Matt are there as they are meeting with Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. Rafael arrives as he looks at the red and green ranger veterans. "You guys must be visiting my mentors". Rafael said to them.

Corey and Matt turns to Rafael as they nod to him. Corey senses something within Rafael as the Music charm is reacting to him. "Yes, when one is troubled and conflicted, you are clouded by the emotions". Corey said to Rafael.

Rafael looks at Corey as the wisdom is coming out. "Why do you sound like some wise old sage of something"? Rafael asks Corey.

Corey and Matt look at each other as as they have heard that before. "I have heard that a lot especially when I was a ranger. It is also one of the most frequent asked questions. I am one of the wisest ranger veterans". Corey said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as it does make sense. "It make sense and yeah I am conflicted about things". Rafael said to them as his admits it.

Matt and Corey looks at Rafael as they nod to him. "Tell us about it", Matt said to Rafael. Corey nods as he looks at him.

Rafael sighs as he looks at them. "I am conflicted about my feeling towards a couple of people. The first person is a guy that I work with. About a couple of weeks ago, I was about to deliver a pizza to a house. Maya was baby sitting, and he decided to take the pizza that I was going to deliver so he could talk to her. It made me mad because he used that opportunity to his own advantage. The second person is my father. I have not seen him since I was a kid, and he start becoming abusive when I was 6 years old. My mom just told me that he is dying of terminal cancer, and he wants to see me before he dies. It feels like the people has wronged me wants to do something else. The guy that works at the pizza place wants to know how I know Maya, and my terminally I'll father wants to see me". Rafael said to them.

Matt looks at Rafael as he knows what it is like to have a parent who was abusive. "My moms were abusive towards me when I was a kid. When I was pulled out from their home, I was an angry kid for a long time until I was on the Fosters Farm. I had little to no trust in others especially towards females. I found trust again when I meet my foster sisters. When I became a ranger, I told them about my past and they didn't judge me for having two moms. Plus they did not judge me for having such an awful past. However on one particular night, I was attacked by my moms. The person that found me and gotten help was Levi. They did end up in jail, but they passed away in prison. So I never said that final goodbye to them while they were in prison. For you, you do have that chance to say goodbye to your father. You should not let it pass by. Otherwise you might regret it for the rest of your life". Matt said to Rafael.

Corey nods as he looks at Rafael. "Some people do want to know how they know someone or what that person has been up too in a given amount of time. That person from the pizza place probably wanted to know about Maya because the amount of time has passed. Everyone has their intentions about things. When I was a ranger, there was one person I did not want to know what has been going on in my life and my dad's life, my biological mother Sharon. Ever since I was 11 years old, she always dropped some kind of bombshell secret on my dad and me. With each secret, it hurt me a lot and often times dad is the one that calmed me down from it. When she crashed my birthday party in Reefside, she lowered that bombshell that I have an older half brother that I never knew that I had. She went on into a plot with a psychotic man to kidnap me. They kept me in a secret basement that looked like something out of a science fiction novel. When she interrogated me, I refused to answer a question about dad or my life. She physically hurt me for not telling her a thing. It is their intentions of how they use the information". Corey said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as he is starting to understand it. "Having that chance and knowing the intentions, how do I know what choice to make? Plus Rafael asks them.

All the sudden a woman appears them as she looks at Rafael. "It is your self sacrifice that makes the choice". The woman said to Rafael. She is holding a conductor's wand. It is in a crystal color with the letter R on it.

Corey and Matt sees the woman as she went towards Rafael. "I am Marisol the Guardian of Mariachi Music on the Island of Musicola. This is the Gift of the Orchestra. When you have made a self sacrifice for the job at hand, it is when the Mariachi Music comes alive to full power". Marisol said to Rafael as she vanishes as she leaves the conductor's wand with him.

Rafael nods as he is figuring stuff out and leaves the command center.

The next day, Rafael is on campus as he went to Maya's dorm. He knocks on her door as he sees Maya opening up. She looks disheveled and pale like she is sick. "Maya what's wrong"? Rafael asks Maya.

Maya looks at Rafael as she nods to him. "I got the stomach flu. It is going around campus and Kaitlyn has it as well. What's up"? Maya asks Rafael.

Rafael look at Maya as he prepares to tell her his feelings for her. "That guy that I work with Tony. He has been constantly bugging me about how I know you. I didn't tell him a thing because I don't want to betray you by leading him to you. Plus I do like you Maya, and maybe we can go out on a real date sometime". Rafael said to Maya.

Maya is stunned by it as she looks at Rafael. "I am honored that you don't want to betray me, but I am not ready for a relationship with anyone at the moment. I hope you understand. I do not want history itself because the last relationship I had was with a fellow ranger, and it was with Tony. After I moved back, the relationship fell apart and we broke up". Maya said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as he understands it. "I understand where you are coming from. The thing is, I am not sure what his intentions are with you now you are in the same town as him. What ever it is, we can deal with it. You are not going to handle it alone". Rafael said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Rafael. "Thanks, you must have learned something". Maya said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as he looks at Maya. "Yeah, Corey and Matt from Music Force gave me powerful advice feel better Maya and tell that to Kaitlyn as well". Rafael said to Maya. Maya nods as she looks at him. Rafael leaves her dorm room.

That afternoon, Tony is walking around as he is wondering about Maya. He is on the phone with one his old teammates. "I am telling you he being guarded about how he knows Maya. He wouldn't budge about it like he is the Fort Knox of all things Maya". Tony said to a female.

"Maybe he is being protective of her, Tony like an older brother or something". The female said to Tony.

Tony nods as it does make sense. "Yeah maybe". Tony said to the female. He is wondering if it is something else.

All the sudden, Tony hears a strange rumble as people are screaming as a monster is attacking the park. "Was that a monster"? The female on the phone.

Tony looks as it is a monster. "Yep plus I never thought I would be in a town where the Power Rangers are active again. Especially when Maya left and Ethan came in". Tony said to the female.

"Tony be careful", the female said to Tony. Tony nods to himself. "I will bye". Tony said to the female as the call ends. He grabs his morphor out. "Mystic Knights Unite", Tony said as he morphs into ranger form.

Back at the command center, the teens are training. Evan is the temporary leader as Maya is recovering from the stomach flu. As the alarm is going off, the teens look on the monitors as they see an unknown gold ranger fighting a monster.

"Was there another ranger team that we did not know about"? Sylvie asks them.

The teens are confused and caught off guard. "No but we better go and help him". Evan said to them. He has that take charge look just like Maya. The teens leave the command center.

At the battle, the Gold Mystic Knight is fighting the monster alone as it summons Zincods. "Geez this things are uglier than the minions that my team faced". The ranger said to himself.

The monster kicks at the ranger in the stomach. The ranger stumbles back some when he hears a voice.

"Gee fighting a monster all by your self is a newbie mistake". A male said to the gold ranger. It is actually Ian who said that to him.

The gold ranger frowns as he looks at them. "Who are you calling a newbie besides you guys should take that little kid to a safe place. It is not safe for him". The gold ranger said to them.

The teens glare at the guy as Evan is mad. "Lesson one who ever you are, never judge a book by its cover. Ready guys", Evan said to them.

"Ready", the teens said as they grab their morphors out.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The gold Mystic Knight ranger is stunned as he looks at them. "Wow my mistake then. Let's deal with this guy and go home". The gold ranger said to them.

Rafael glares at the ranger as he recognizes his voice. "If you want to help, you have to follow his orders". Rafael said to the gold ranger.

The pink ranger nods to gold ranger. "That's right, he steps up when our leader can't be here whether if he or she is sick injured or missing. It is how we roll". The pink ranger said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger is caught off guard as he realizes the pink ranger is a guy. "Ok", the gold ranger said to them.

The Blue ranger nods as he looks at them. "We don't know what this monster is capable of. Pink, yellow, Prima, metallic and guest gold are with me to deal with that monster the rest of fight of the rest of the Zincods and rejoin us against the monster of the day". The blue ranger said to them.

As the fights picks up again, the gold ranger is fighting with them. He is getting an eye opener of this team. He is back to back with the metallic ranger. "So what's with you with all the metallic colors, the girl with multi unique colors, and the black and white colors? You guys couldn't pick just one". The gold ranger asks the Metallic ranger.

The ranger rolls his eyes at the guest ranger. "No we are the rangers with the multiple colors. She is called the Prima Ranger. He is called the Midnight Ranger. I am the Metallic". The Metallic ranger said to the gold ranger. The gold ranger nods as he is starting to understand.

The monster frowns as the rest of the rangers join in the fight. "Since the ranger I wanted to trap is not here, I am going to trap someone else". The monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as the bird cage like thing is formed. "Guys heads up", the blue ranger said to them. The rangers see the incoming bird cages as they dodge them.

The monster has a smirk on its face as it has the Rangers dodging the cages just like it hoped. He spots the green ranger as she alone and vulnerable. As it fires the bird cage at her, the guest gold ranger notices this. "Hey look out", the guest gold ranger said as he pushes the green ranger out of the way as he gets caught in the cage.

The green ranger lands on the ground as she sees the sacrifice. "He pushed me out of the way from that bird cage". The green ranger said to them.

The yellow ranger nods as they are deeply surprised by it. "I never thought that a different gold ranger would do that for us". The yellow ranger said to them.

The monster laughs as it has someone else. "You humans are so pathetic protecting others over yourself". The monster said to them. The gold ranger yells as he is in pain from the force field in the cage.

The Metallic ranger frowns as he realizes the gold ranger is not a newbie. Plus he remembers that Maya was once a red ranger with the Mystic Knights. He sees that his ranger suit is similar to Maya's. He is actually a veteran. "How dare you harm a veteran ranger". The Metallic ranger said to the monster. He changes his weapon to a different sword as he cuts the cage that releases the ranger.

Everyone is stunned as they did not expect that one coming. The monster glares at the Metallic ranger. "You freed that sacrificial ranger. How could you"? The monster yells at the Metallic ranger.

The Metallic ranger glares at the monster. "Despite the feelings I have towards him, i rather get the job done and setting him free". The Metallic ranger said to the monster in a new battle cry. In doing so, the Music charm is activated as Mariachi Music is playing.

'Rafael, you have learned the true meaning of self sacrifice. Through your bond and understanding of the Music Force Rangers, you have true earned your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Rafael.

The Metallic ranger looks at the monster as he puts the crystal color Music charm into his morphor. "Now I am giving something really worried about. Legends of Music Force, Music Force Lets Play the Music". The Metallic ranger said as he goes into secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Rafael is standing on a stage as a Mariachi Music is being played in a concert. He is standing in the middle of a circle as the Rangers of the Music Force around him as they nod to him. Rafael has a crystal color ranger suit similar to the Music Force Rangers. He has a music staff from his usual sword. "Power of Mariachi Music Force Star Legends Metallic Ranger". Rafael said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Everyone is in awe as the gold ranger is shocked by it. "Ok that has completely blown my mind". The gold ranger said to them. He has never heard of the Music Force Rangers before. The rangers look at each other as this is a first for him.

The monster is taken back by the Metallic ranger. "I will fix of all of this". The monster said to them as it sends another bird cage at the Metallic ranger.

The Metallic ranger turns to as he pulls out the Music staff. He cuts it in half like it is nothing. "You won't win an never will your boss. The world will be protected through the power of Music. Mariachi's March", the Metallic ranger said as he sends a music beam at the monster. It is filled with Mariachi Music crystal colored musical notes as it hits the monster.

The monster gets destroyed as it gets turned to dust. The rangers gather around the Metallic ranger as the fight is over. "Hold on you guys don't fight a big skyscraper version of it"? The gold ranger asks them.

The Rangers shake their heads. "No they turn to dust once we defeat them. You need to be looked at by our mentors". The Prima Ranger said to the guy.

The ranger shakes his head to them. "I will be fine. You guys just focus on defeating what ever is behind it". The gold ranger said to them as he takes off.

The rangers look at each other as they do need to tell their leader and Kaitlyn about the fight. They teleport back to the command center.

Back at the command center, both Maya and Kaitlyn are there as they wanted to see the battle from the monitors. Rafael looks at Maya as he explains it to her. "He did not know that you are the red ranger, and he did not understand how we operate as a team. We basically told him that Evan is in charge whether he liked it or not". Rafael said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Rafael. "I appreciate that you guys did not tell him that I am actually the red ranger. That would be a talk I don't want to have to explain about it". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they are down to three left.

End Chapter

It is getting close to the end of the arc. Plus the end of this upcoming arc will be the two parter chapter that will be featuring Forbindoom and the release of the evil power that's controlling him.

Next Chapter: The Spirit Warrior With Leadership and Loyalty, Maya


	32. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Spirit Warrior With Leadership and Loyalty, Maya Part 1

Back on the ship, Forbindoom notices that the fourth necklace has been damaged as he heard the music coming from the last battle. 'It won't be long until I am free from this evil control and to be reunited with my daughter and wife'. Forbindoom thought to himself as he waits to be sent to fight against the rangers.

In the main ops, Zhoan notices that it is just three more rangers that still needs to get their secondary powers. He looks at the red ranger as he realizes that she is one of them who has not gotten her secondary power yet. As he looks into something else, Zhoan has an intrigued look on his face as he has a monster in mind to send against the rangers especially towards the red ranger. "This will be interesting". Zhoan said to himself.

"What's interesting"? Anarchia asks Zhoan as she returns as she did not get a reaction from the crystal that she was hoping for.

Zhoan has an evil smirk on his face. "The red ranger has not earned her secondary power yet. Plus I found an intrigued prophecy that foretells about a lost Spirit Warrior Sphere. If this person fails to sacrifice herself to save the princess, that lost warrior sphere won't get any closer to coming back home". Zhoan said to Anarchia.

Anarchia has an intrigued look on her face. "Is it Princess Liberty or the princess in the prophecy"? Anarchia asks Zhoan.

Zhoan shakes his head to Anarchia. "It does not exactly say. If it is the princess from the prophecy, we will know who it is before the rangers". Zhoan said to Anarchia.

Anarchia nods as she has an opportunity to spy on the red ranger. "Exactly plus I have not gotten much reaction from this crystal so perhaps spying on the rangers just might give us more of a reaction to find them". Anarchia said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods as he going to pick out a monster. "Once we know who it is the plan will get one step closer to figuring out who are the special two". Zhoan said to Anarchia as he picks out a monster. Anarchia also leaves the ship as she goes on her spying what they don't know is that someone releases Forbindoom as it leaves the ship as well.

That Saturday, Maya is at the mall with young Avalon as they are going shopping. Plus they run into Aria as well as they are together. "I want to thank you for coming with me to the mall today. Plus it is cool of you to join us Aria". Avalon said to Maya and Aria.

Maya and Aria nods to Avalon as they looks at the 10 year old. "It is no problem". Aria said to Avalon. "What are you shopping for anyways"? Maya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya and Aria as she nods to them. "I want to pick out something for Sora's 13th birthday since I am invited to her sleepover birthday party in Legacy Hills next weekend". Avalon said to Maya and Aria as she is a bit nervous about it.

Aria is surprised by it as she looks at her. "This will be a great experience for you Avalon". Aria said to Avalon.

Maya nods to Avalon as she notices it. "I can see that you are a bit nervous about it". Maya said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya and Aria as she nods to her. "Yeah I have never been invited to a 12th birthday party before for someone who is outside of my family and extended family before. Plus this will be my first sleepover at a friend's house out of state as well". Avalon said to Maya and Aria.

Maya nods as she is starting to understand. "Oh yeah you were hurt deeply by your former best friend and that prank. If I was there, I would have stopped it in a heart beat". Maya said to Avalon.

Aria nods in agreement as she is disgusted about the prank. "That was not a prank. That was abuse". Aria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Maya and Aria as she looks at them. "I have not looked at Christmas wrapping paper the same way since". Avalon said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Avalon. "So what is it that you are looking for Sora"? Maya asks Avalon. "You must have something in mind for her right". Aria said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Maya and Aria as she nods to them. "Well from what I can tell about Sora is that she is not the girly girl type , and I don't see her wearing pink at all unless it is very little bit. She does have that cool, calm, and collected personality. I am going to vote against getting her makeup and perfume stuff. Maybe something with a Phoenix or a wolf on it". Avalon said to Maya.

Aria is intrigued by Avalon's response to her question. "Yeah I can see that. Why something with a wolf or a Phoenix on it"? Aria curiously asks Avalon. Maya nods in agreement with Aria.

Avalon looks at them as she nods mostly to Aria. "Well Sora is not the lone wolf type but now of a leader of a pack, and Phoenix are unique and majestical mythology creature with a lot of fire within". Avalon said to Aria.

Maya nods as it does make sense. "You must be very observant to see that about a person. Maya said to Avalon. Avalon smiles to Maya as does make her feel good about it.

Aria nods as she sees that smile. "See that is a true blue smile". Aria said to Avalon..

Avalon nods to Aria as she turns to Maya as she notices that something is on the red ranger's mind. "Is something on your mind? You always have that look when something is on the very front of your mind. My mom has that same look on her face as well". Avalon said to Maya.

Maya looks at the young ten year old girl and Aria She notices that she can't lie to herself. "Well there is something on my mind. Sometimes when you feel overwhelmed by something you need a friend to talk to about it. They can give you a better perspective on things". Maya said to them.

Aria looks at Maya as she is confused by it. "What do you mean Maya"? Aria asks Maya. Avalon looks up to Maya.

"Well", Maya said to them as she thinks back.

Flashback

Maya is looking at the red morphor as she is conflicted about it. She looks at her phone as she needs someone to talk to. "She gotten voice messages from a few of them as she expected as much. Plus two of them whose numbers are disconnected. She was about to give up completely when she accidentally called up a friend.

"Hello", a young woman said to Maya.

Maya is surprised that she even answers. "Brittany hey it's Maya". Maya said to the girl named Brittany.

Brittany is shocked to hear from Maya. "Maya oh my, it is good to hear your voice. Your parents told me that you moved away for college. They didn't tell me where though". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods as she had a reason not to tell where she was going to school at. "I have my reasons and still do Brittany". Maya said to Brittany.

Brittany sighs as she knows the main reason being Tony. "Yeah plus it is actually good to hear your voice". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is holding a red morphor. "Listen Brittany, I got to ask you a question". Maya said to Brittany as things is getting to the main part of the conversation.

Brittany nods as she is curious about the question. "Sure what is it"? Brittany asks Maya.

Maya sighs as she is preparing herself to ask the question. "If the opportunity came to you to become a ranger again, would you take it again"? Maya asks Brittany.

Brittany is shocked by it as it is a question she never thought about. "Yeah duh, although I rather have a different color than black. Plus it has some bragging rights and being a two time ranger veteran". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods as she wonders about her. "Ok that would be great for you, but what if it is me"? Maya asks Brittany.

Brittany is taken back by what Maya just said to her. "Wow Maya for you, it would be something that you never got to do before. Although you would have to tell your new teammates and mentor or mentors about your first time being a ranger. I promise I will keep the secret from the others". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods as it is something that another friend said to her. "Thanks Brittany, I really appreciate that from you. To be honest, I tried to call the others about it, but most of them did not answer and two of them had their numbers disconnected. I was going to give up when I accidentally called you". Maya said to Brittany.

Brittany shrugs as she does not see it as an accident. "Actually it would sound like a miracle". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods to Brittany as she feels better about it. "Accident or not, I am glad that I got to talk to just one of you. Plus you are still loyal to give me some advice". Maya said to Brittany.

Brittany smiles as she hears about it. "Thanks Maya, we should talk more often especially in person". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya nods as she still does have a friend in Brittany. "Count on it", Maya said to Brittany as the phone call ends. Since that phone call, Maya and Brittany talked and emailed each other. They have met up a few times as well.

End Flashback

Just as they head towards a store, Maya and Avalon hear a female voice. "Hey Maya", a girl said to Maya. Avalon and Maya turn as the young woman is walking towards them. Aria is surprised to see someone who actually knows Maya.

Maya looks at the young woman as she knows who it is. "Hello Brittany", Maya said to the girl named Brittany. Avalon is getting a bit nervous as she is looking at a new person. Aria has a surprised look on her face.

Brittany looks at Maya as she is happy to see her friend. "It has been a while Maya. Plus who do you have with you"? Brittany asks Maya. She is looking at the 10 year old girl and another woman with Maya.

Maya looks at Brittany as she can see that Avalon is nervous being around a stranger especially if she is wearing pink. Aria looks at her as it is a new person. "Brittany this is Avalon and my friend Aria. Avalon and Aria, this is Brittany". Maya said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Brittany as she has a black crop top with blue jeans and tennis shoes. "Hello", Avalon said to Brittany as she is not sure if this Brittany is like the other Brittanys from Unity Lakes Elementary that picked on her.

Aria nods to Brittany as looks at her. "It is nice to meet you, Brittany". Aria said to Brittany

Brittany nods to Avalon and Aria as she looks at them. " How did the three of you met? Plus you are not the guy that is keeping Tony from knowing about Maya from him". Brittany said to them.

Maya looks at Brittany as she shakes her head. "No it is not neither one Brittany. Avalon and I met about a couple of months ago. She is a really sweet and smart kid. I also meet Aria a couple of months ago". Maya said to Brittany.

Brittany nods as she looks at Avalon and Maya. "Maya is really cool isn't she". Brittany said to them.

Avalon nods to Brittany as she looks at her. "Yeah she is not one those mean and stuck up popular people". Avalon said to Brittany. She is being really honest about it.

Aria nods to Brittany as she look at her. "Yeah she is a great friend as well". Aria said to Brittany.

Brittany nods as she can see Maya being a mentor. "If I did not know any better, you could become a mentor". Brittany said to Maya.

Maya shrugs as she does not know about it. "We should meet up for lunch sometime next week". Maya said to Brittany.

Brittany nods to Maya. "Absolutely and it is nice meeting you Avalon and Aria. . Brittany said to them as she goes on her way and Avalon, Aria, Maya go into the store.

In the departure store, Avalon is getting overwhelming by the various items for sale. "Maybe the item that you are looking for could be here Avalon". Maya said to Avalon.

Aria nods as she sees that something else is going on. "Is something wrong Avalon"? Aria asks Avalon.

Avalon nods as she is thinking about her godmother Terra. "You know my godmother, Auntie Terra, she always has a knack for one of a kind items especially when she goes antiquing. When she has her eye on something with a really cool design, she always asked about where it came from and the history about it. I do miss her though right now including grandpa Jason and Grandma Avalon". Avalon said to Maya and Aria.

Maya sighs as it is referring to one the missing mentors. "I bet you miss them a lot don't you". Maya said to Avalon. She looks at Avalon at eye level.

Avalon nods to Maya as she feeling down about it. "Yeah, I wish that a big and strong warrior would go there and free them already". Avalon said to Maya.

Maya nods as she can get the wish. "Those things can take time to free them, but I do see where you are coming from".

Maya said to Avalon.

Aria notices how Maya give Avalon real advice. She looks at Maya. "You know Brittany might be right about you becoming a mentor". Aria said to Maya.

Maya grins to Aria as it is a possibility. "I will have to think about that". Maya said to Aria.

As they walk through the store, they have no idea that Anarchia is there as she is deeply undercover. She notices that the crystal has a faint reaction. It is in a blue color but it is like its not strong enough to get a full detection. All the sudden the reaction dies like something else is effecting it. 'That's strange why did it quit reacting'. Anarchia thought to herself as she follows them

Maya, Maya, and Aria are in the jewelry department. Avalon notices something in particular as she spots it. "See something in particular", Maya said to Avalon.

Avalon went to a shelf as there is a necklace. The necklace has a silver chain with a unique locket pendant on it. The locket pendant is red, pink, lime green, cystal silver color on it. It has a Phoenix in the middle of it like the pink, lime green, and the crystal silver color is around it. Something about it has drawn her to it. "Yeah there is something about this I do like about it". Avalon said to Maya.

A sales clerk sees them as she went up to them. "You are the first one to even notice it. Plus this store was the only store chosen to have that necklace. It's odd though, the man on the phone said that it is meant to be with someone who is truly drawn to it". The sales clerk said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at clerk. "I will buy it". Avalon said to the clerk. Maya frowns as it is very odd for an one of a kind locket pendant necklace to be at this particular mall out of thousands of malls across the country and possibly the world.

Maya turns to Aria as she notices that something seems off. "What's wrong Aria"? Maya asks Aria.

Aria looks at Maya as she is getting the feeling that something is not suppose to be here. "I am not sure what it is, but something does not feel right. It is like something shouldn't be here". Aria said to Maya. She looks around as she senses someone who is spying on them.

Anarchia looks at them as the crystal is not reacting. She spots the rangers as they are on to her. 'Curses', Anarchia thought to herself as she takes off.

Maya and Aria looks at each other as what ever is there is gone. "What ever it is here, it is gone now". Aria said to Maya. Maya nods as she has a bad feeling about it. "Yeah but who ever it was, it may have spied on us including Avalon. The question remains is why". Maya said to Aria.

As they make the purchase, Avalon has some money left as she called her mom to pick her up. Maya and Aria wonders more about the necklace itself and that strange feeling. She sees Mrs. Winchester picking up her daughter and went on her way. Aria is heading back to school,and Maya decides to get into her car to take a drive.

Maya finds herself in Warrior Heights as something in her gut to talk to the Spirit Warrior Rangers to learn more about their team and powers. She went to the Zen Garden as it is the most peaceful place in town.

It is not long that she is visited by two people. "Hello Maya", Quincy said to Maya as her husband Callum is with her.

Maya looks at them as she has meet them before. "Hey you must be Quincy and Callum right". Maya said to them.

Callum nods as he looks at Maya. "That's right, something must have drove you here to see us". Callum said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Ever since I learned who I am going to bond with and learning about their powers, I have wondered why I haven't earned my secondary powers yet. I wondered if I am a bad leader, or I just have not put the effort and loyalty to the team to earn it". Maya said to them.

Quincy and Callum shakes their heads to Maya. "It is neither Maya. The truth is it was not time for you to earn it until now". Quincy said to Maya.

Callum nods to Maya as he looks at her. "We have seen and heard about you. Plus from what we can tell, you are knight and a gladiator not one over another". Callum said to Maya.

Maya has a confused look on her face. "Wait a minute a Knight and a Gladiator, how can I be both"? Maya asks them.

Quincy looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Perhaps it will be easy to show you the Temple of the Spirit Warriors". Quincy said to Maya. Callum nods in agreement with Quincy as the three of them Temple of the Spirit Warriors

At the Temple, Maya is in awe by the place. "Woah, this place is incredible. I have never seen anything like this before". Maya said to them.

Quincy nods to Maya as she is holding the arrow. "This is actually the headquarters of the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers. We have the powers of various types of warriors through history. I am the Gladiator, and Callum is the Knight. These window panes are actually Warrior portals. When a warrior comes through one, this window pane appears". Quincy said to Maya.

Callum nod in agreement with Quincy. "Yes and each warrior has a special meaning that comes with it. Gladiator has leadership, and the knight has loyalty". Callum said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. She is starting to understand it. "I am starting to understand that, but how is it that I have both leadership and loyalty"? Maya asks them.

As a special target appears to them, Quincy looks at Maya as she has the bow and arrow. "All you have to do is fire this arrow at that target. It may surprise you". Quincy said to Maya.

Maya looks at them as she is wondering about it. "Ok", Maya said to them. As Maya fires the arrow, it is taking off flying in a unique way. Maya is stunned by the arrow flying like that. As the arrow hits the Gladiator and the knight Spirit Warrior, it hits a white star in the on the right side right in the bull's eye. "Woah, I never seen

an arrow like that before. Plus the way it hit two things and landed on a star like that, it is very unique". Maya said to them.

Quincy nods to Maya as she sees that it makes sense. "The truth is this when the arrow hit the both Gladiator and Knight, it means that you are both a Gladiator and a Knight. You have both leadership and loyalty within you". Quincy said to Maya.

Callum nods in agreement with Maya. "That's correct, plus what you did is your Spirit Warrior Placement with the Arrow of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior". Callum said to Maya.

Maya is in awe as she looks at the arrow. "I had no idea that this is a special arrow". Maya said to them. She is starting to understand the team and their powers.

Quincy nods as she looks at Maya. "The Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is a very special and powerful weapon. When used correctly, it can destroy a powerful villain. I have a feeling that you will needed to do something very important". Quincy said to Maya. Callum nods to Maya in agreement.

Maya is curious as she is wondering what it is. "Thanks Quincy and Callum", Maya said to them as she leaves the Temple as she heads back to Angel Grove. What she does not know that evil is about to attack the team very soon.

End Chapter

This is going to be a two parter. Plus things are going to get crazy.

Next Chapter: The Spirit Warrior With Leadership and Loyalty, Maya Part 2


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Spirit Warrior With Leadership and Loyalty, Maya Part 2

Back in Angel Grove, Maya arrives at her dorm as she sits on the couch. She is thinking about what happened at the mall and the Temple. 'That strange feeling at the mall, could that be someone was spying on me, Aria, and young Avalon? If they were why it was on us? Plus what did Quincy and Callum meant that I have to do something very important'? Maya ask herself as she gets the sinking feeling that the main target is one of them.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as Maya notices her communicator ringing. "Maya, a monster is attacking the park. The others are being notified now". Ingrid said to Maya.

Maya nods as she grabs her morphor. "I am on my way". Maya said to Ingrid. She heads out from her dorm room in a huge hurry.

At the park, the people are running away as the kids are running in fear from the monster. The monster is like a warrior monster as it is in a rampage throughout the park. Stella is getting concerned that she does not see Avalon anywhere. "Avalon where are you"? Stella yells out to her daughter.

Maya and the teens arrive as they spot Mrs. Winchester. "Mrs. Winchester what's wrong"? Maya asks Stella. She has a concerned look on her face.

Stella turns to Maya as she spots the teens. "It is my daughter. We gotten separated when that monster showed up". Stella said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod to each other. "We will find her Mrs. Winchester while you get to a safe place". Maya said to Stella. Mrs. Winchester nods as she goes to the safe place.

The teens run towards the monster. "Have you heard it is not cool ruining a kid's day at the park". Ian said to the monster.

The warrior type monster glares at the rangers as it lost interest with another kid as the child is running away. "You rangers will be destroyed". The warrior monster said to them.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The warrior monster looks at them as Zincods appears as well. "Great more minions, can this get more annoying"? Rafael asks them.

Maya rolls her eyes as seeing the minions are annoying. "They never make things easy for us Rafael. Let's get the Zincods out of the way first before taking on that warrior monster". Maya said to the team.

"Right", the rangers said in unison as they are moving in towards Zincods to get this battle started.

Close by Britney is walking around in the park. As she hears the people screaming and kids running away in fear, Britney gets the kids to their parents. She sees the Rangers in action as they are taking on the strange minions and the monster jumping in when a ranger is distracted. Britney notices the red ranger in particular. "Sylvie heads up". The red ranger said to the green ranger named Sylvie. In no doubt in her mind, Britney recognizes the red ranger's voice. She has tears building in her eyes. "Maya, you are the red ranger of the team. I promise I won't say a word to the others. Your friendship and loyalty means a lot to me even still. I am not going to interfere with the fight". Britney said to herself.

Just as Britney is about to go to a safe place, she notices Avalon who looks a bit lost. However the young girl sees that the rangers are in trouble. "What is she doing"? Britney asks herself.

In the battle, the rangers are putting up with the fight against the warrior monster. However the some rocks are being thrown at the monster. "Get away from them". Avalon said to the monster as she is not afraid of it.

The rangers are stunned by young Avalon's appearance at the battle. "For a young kid, she is really brave and has a lot of courage". Ren said to them.

Kaitlyn nods in agreement as she sees that the monster spots her. "Yeah but that monster is heading towards her now". Kaitlyn said to them.

Sylvie nods as this is not good. "If that monster gets its nasty hands on her, it will get worse". Sylvie said to them.

All the sudden, Maya has a strange feeling with in her. "Aria with me", Maya said to Aria. Aria nods as she went with Maya.

The monster is coming towards Avalon. "You little brat, you are going to regret facing me". The monster said to Avalon.

Just as it is going to slam its hand on her, it gets blocked by Maya's swords and Aria swoops in to grab Avalon. The monster frowns as it gets blocked by the red ranger. "What you, that little brat is mine". The monster said as it punches Maya.

Maya went towards the ground as Avalon is watching. She gets back up as she glares at the monster. "A warrior is a person that protects the people that love and the land that they love dear. A warrior is a leader that leads its comrades in the fight. A warrior is loyal to the people that they are protecting. You are an excuse of being a warrior". Maya said to the monster as she has a new battle cry.

The monster frowns as it is getting very angry. "I will end that brat". The monster said to them. As it sends a powerful beam aiming at Avalon and Aria, Maya charges in as she pushes them out of the way as she gets hit with most of the blow. Aria is holding on to Avalon as they land on the ground.

"Maya", the rangers yells to Maya as they are not expecting that kind of sacrifice. Britney is stunned as she remembers who great of a leader she was on her first team.

The monster looks at them as it turns to Aria and Avalon. "That red ranger is a fool". The monster said to them.

All the sudden, red, white, and blue warrior birds swoop in as it is attacking the monster. The rangers are stunned by this as they are shocked. "What's with the attack of the birds"? CJ asks them.

Evan is confused as he is seeing this like the others. "I don't know, but it is like it is helping Maya". Evan said to them.

The monster is getting clawed by the bird's talons. It is being distracted for the time being. The warrior birds are laying a feather as it is healing Maya.

As Maya is getting up again and ready to fight again, the birds also lay a tri colored red, white, and blue feather. 'Maya, your words of what it means to be a true warrior are true. You have also truly understand and bonded with the Spirit Warrior team. You have finally earned your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Maya.

Maya nods as she puts the tri colored feather into the morphor. "It is payback time. Legends of Spirit Warriors, Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Maya said as she morphs into her secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Maya is standing in a different scenery like one half of it is in the Middle Ages of England and the other half is Ancient Rome. The Spirit Warrior rangers are standing in a circle as Maya is in the middle. They nod to her as they are in ranger form. Maya's ranger suit is red and white. The parts of a uniform from a gladiator and knight are combining into something unique as it is coming together on to her ranger suit. Maya has a bow and arrow. "Power of Leadership and Loyalty Spirit Warriors Star Legends Red Ranger", Maya said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in shock as they see it. "Woah now that is something worth waiting for". Ian said to them. "Yeah plus the way that she earned it was different as well". Evan said to them.

Close by, Britney is stunned by the secondary form. She has no clue about the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers. "Way to go Maya", Brittany said to herself.

The monster frowns as it looks at the red ranger. "How is this possible and happening". The monster said to the red ranger.

Maya glares at the monster as she has her arrow ready. "I have fought hard to lead my team and never leave them hanging in dangerous times. You will not win". Maya said to the monster as she has the arrow aimed at him and fires the arrow.

As the arrow takes off, the Gladiator and Knight Spirit Warriors appear as they slash at the monster. As the monster gets hit directly, it explodes into a million pieces as it breaks down to dust.

The Rangers rush over to Maya, Aria, and Avalon. "That battle was a close one". Sylvie said to them. "More like too close for comfort", Kaitlyn said to them. "I do believe it is way out for our own comfort". Rafael said to them.

Maya gives them a look as she smirks to them. "That monster is gone, and they are safe". Maya said to them. The Rangers nod as they leave the area. What they do not realize that the blast did hit Forbindoom as its fourth necklace has been destroyed. "I want to be freed from their control". Forbindoom said to himself as it finds a place to hide.

Close by, Britney sighs as she knows that Maya is alright along with Avalon. She takes off as she promises herself to keep the secret safe.

At the park, Stella is getting worried as she sees Maya and Aria returning with Avalon. "Mommy", Avalon said to Stella as she runs to her.

Stella sighs as she looks at Avalon. "You are safe. What happened honey"? Stella asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at her mother. "After we got separated, I was trying to find my way back but that monster was attacking the rangers". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she knows there is more to the story. "I take it you have the courage to face it didn't you". Stella said to Avalon. Avalon has a busted look on her face. "Yeah I couldn't stand by and do nothing mommy". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she looks at her daughter. "I know you are really brave with a lot of courage honey. It is one of those things that makes me scared and nervous because I am the mom". Stella said to Avalon.

Maya looks at them as she looks at Stella. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to get some martial arts training, Mrs. Winchester. She would be using something else than throwing rocks at the monsters". Maya said to Mrs. Winchester.

Mrs. Winchester nods to Maya as it is something she has in mind. "I will personally think about it and discuss it with Mike, Maya". Stella said to Maya as they leave the park.

Aria turns to Maya as she has one question. "Hey Maya, I got one question. How did you know what to do in the battle"? Aria asks Maya.

Maya turns to Aria as she and the others want to know as well. "I will explain it at the command center". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they teleport away to the command center.

Back at the command center, the teens are looking at Maya as they want to know. "What happened before the battle Maya"? Evan asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she nods to them. "Well, I went to Warrior Heights to think and I met up with Callum and Quincy as they explained to me about their team and powers. Before I left, they said I will be doing something important. I was not sure what it was then, but at the battle when that monster was going to harm Avalon. I realized that the important thing was to keep Avalon safe from that monster, but I was not sure why". Maya said to them.

The mentors look at each other as the teens nod as they learn about it. "That was a crazy battle that's for sure". Rafael said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Ren sighs as it is down to him and CJ now. He is wondering if the arrow made a mistake about his bonding team. Dr. Oliver and Ingrid look at the teens to go home and rest. They pull up a couple of things. "Do you think they are trying to figure out who are the Priestess and the Princess in the prophecy"? Ingrid asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as he nods to her. "Yes, they are taking steps to find them faster. It means that we need to find them and keep them safe. I got a bad feeling that Avalon is the princess in the prophecy. However I don't know who is the priestess is yet". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid as they got to work with other things.

End Chapter

Yeah this is conclusion of the two Part Maya focus chapter. Yes I normally do put the red ranger last but I have my reasons so deal with it.

Next Chapter: Ren and the Tiger's Eye Gemstone of the Underdog Squad


	34. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: Ren and the Tiger's Eye Gemstone of the Underdog Squad

Ren's Narration

Well lately, the team has been earning their secondary powers. Plus they even bonded with the other teams as well. I find it really cool and all, but all of this waiting is getting on my nerves. At the same time, I am curious if I am doing something wrong with getting mine. Or maybe, there is some sort of special reason why I am next to last. It is something that I am clearly not seeing. Perhaps it will come to me when I least expect it or by four important people.

End Narration

Back at the ship, Mesadogloria is furious as she sees that Forbindoom is gone from the ship. She is seeing red as she glares at her officers. "Where is Forbindoom"? Mesadogloria asks them as she is viciously angry about the news. The officers including the commander are in the main ops room.

This is news to the officers as they have no clue that it even happened. "How can that be my sister? He is suppose to be locked up for failing to destroy the rangers"? Zhoan asks Mesadogloria as he is just as angry.

Anarchia nods as she is not happy either. "Exactly, no one should even release him unless you gave the orders to send him out". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

The commander nods as he looks at his fellow officers. "This is a clear violation of your orders, my empress". The commander said to Mesadogloria as he is showing his genuine shock.

Selenix looks at the commander as something is up with him. "Since when you follow orders Commander"? Selenix asks the commander. Zhoan also sees this as he does agree with her.

The commander glares at Selenix as he rolls his eyes. "I am actually working hard to be back in this room, Selenix. Plus it could have been one of those fake Zincods that messed with the locks when they were here". The commander said to them.

Mesadogloria looks at them as she is angry. "I will be personally investigating this monstrosity of an escape. All of you leave and do your assignments". Mesadogloria said to them.

Anarchia went up to Mesadogloria as she is angry about something else. "Mother, I have a problem of my own". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at her daughter as she nods to listen. "What kind of problem"? Mesadogloria asks Anarchia. She is not aware of the mysterious disappearance of the reaction.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she shows the device. "I was spying on those humans at that building where they go shopping called the mall. I gotten a faint reaction. However as I followed the direction of the reaction, it stopped completely like it vanished from the device". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as it is troubling. "Were those rangers there"? Mesadogloria asks Anarchia.

Anarchia nods to Mesadogloria as she looks at her. "Yes it was that red ranger and the Prima ranger". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she thinks about something. "What color was the device glowing when it gotten the faint reaction"? Mesadogloria asks Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at her mother. "It was blue mother, why"? Anarchia asks Mesadogloria. She has a curious look on her face.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as she pulls up something. "I should have seen this coming. "It seems that the reason why the reaction died and vanished because the princess was with one or more of her Star Guardians". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she is stunned by it. "The Star Guardians, I thought those warriors are no longer in existence after we destroyed their planet years ago. Plus it was before Arlando sealed you in that forsaken orb". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria nods as she looks at Anarchia. "Yes those Star Guardians was Arlando's special group of warriors from the various planets that protected princes and princesses including sons and daughters of sages and wizards. He was the founder of the that group. It seems that he has made on his little threat of a new Star Guardian groups coming, and it is the Rangers. Anarchia send out the Draglo against the rangers". Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia has an evil grin on her face as she hears the name of the most ferocious monster in her mother's arsenal of monsters. "It will be my pleasure". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria said as she went to release the beast against the rangers. Anarchia and Mesadogloria look up as it leaves. It looks like a creepy combined skeletons of a dragon and a Phoenix that has been fused together. It has a double edge sword with seven smaller curvy blades on each side. It flies into the sky as it begins to hunt for the rangers.

That night at Ren's house, Ren sighs as he is thinking about his secondary powers. He is wondering what kind of transformation he will have when he goes into secondary form. Just as he is about to go to sleep, he is teleported to a different location.

Ren finds himself on a boat as he is in a yellow tee shirt and a yellow plaid lounge pants. "Where am I"? Ren asks himself as he was not prepared for this.

"I have been expecting you Ren". A mythical being said to Ren as he has four other people with him.

Ren frowns as this is not exactly what he had in mind for a special talk. "Who are you? Plus could this have waited until morning to do this"? Ren asks the being.

The being shakes his head to Ren. "No, I sense that the evil has sent a dangerous beast that must be stopped. Plus it is time for you to learn about the Underdog Squad Rangers and the Underdog Triad. I am Remius and I am the Guardian and creator of the Underdog Gemstones". The being named Remius said to Ren.

Ren has a curious look on his face as he is wondering about it. "The Underdog Triad", Ren asks Remius.

Remius nods to Ren as he looks at him. "Yes the Underdog Triad are composed of three people within the team. Within the Triad its self, there is a lover, protector, and confident within each Triad team". Remius said to Ren.

Ren nods as he is starting to learn about it. "Who were on this Triad anyways"? Ren asks Remius. He is getting more curious about it.

Remius looks at Ren as he nods to him. "I do believe you have met them before, but you did not realize that they are the Triad of Leadership, Strength, and Protection". Remius said to Ren.

Ren has a confused look on his face as he turns to see Daphne, Andy, and Zoe. "Woah were you three the Triad? Plus how did that happened"? Ren asks them.

Daphne looks at Ren as she nods to him. "Well when we were rangers, we had no idea that we are actually Triad members. We all have something to prove to the world. For me, it was proving that my life is not filled with misconceptions and solving the mystery of my birth parents. I am the Triad leader of Leadership ironically enough. With time, I learned that both of my birth parents are alive and give up for adoption to protect me from Crushmis. My biological father Ken was the mentor, and my biological mother Josephine was held captive against her will for 16 years by that monster. When I learned the truth about Josephine, it was a duty to free her and getting her reunited with Ken". Daphne said to Ren.

Andy nods as he went next as he looks at Ren. "I am the Triad Leader of Strength. For the longest time, I have been waiting to be adopted. When I was eight years old, I was separated from my twin sister Linnie because she got adopted. Since then, I tried to find her on my own and failed. I learned that I have to let others in about my lost sister. Plus it also turned out that my biological father was also held captive and one of Crushmis's creations called Will Crush. When my father was finally freed, my family truly gotten reunited after a long time". Andy said to Ren.

Zoe is last as she looks at Ren. "I am the Triad Leader of Protection. Ever since I was a kid, I was relentlessly bullied. As the result, I start cutting myself to relieve the pain that I was going through. My sister Iris was the first one to spot it and convinced me stop. However when Iris and I were eight years old, Iris gotten kidnapped by Zongbot. My mother blamed me for her kidnapping. As a result, I continued to cut myself. When my parents gotten a divorce, my dad was the one that discovered that I was cutting myself. He was heartbroken that it was going on for years. My mother dismissed it like she never cared. When my teammates learned of it, they stand by me like I never gotten that kind of support from outside of my family. Since then, I gotten therapy for it. Iris also became a creation of Crushmis called Dark Life. However when the truth about the kidnapping came out, it turned out that I was the target but Iris sacrificed herself to save me. I was the one that freed Iris from Crushmis's control and protected her from Captain Drakomus". Zoe said to Ren.

Ren nods as he is starting to understand about it. "I am starting to get that the three of you are really important to your team as being a Triad Leader. Why am I important to bond with this team"? Ren asks them.

Daphne looks at Ren as she has the answer. "The truth is Ren you are the true underdog of your team. You have something to prove to the world. You are proving that you are your own person and that you have your own legacy to be known for. Am I right"? Daphne asks Ren.

Ren is stunned as he looks at Daphne. "Yeah how did you know"? Ren asks Daphne. He is surprised by it.

Daphne looks at Ren as she sees it in his eyes. "It is your underdog pride to prove it". Daphne said to Ren.

Josephine went up to Ren as she is holding the gemstone. "I believe that this belongs with you, Ren. Years ago, I found it hiding underneath a floorboard in my cell. I kept it safe from Crushmis even during my darkest of hours". Josephine said to Ren as hands it to him.

Ren is looking at the gemstone as it is glowing brightly as a Kirin rises to him. It swirls around him like it is finally found its person. "This is cool". Ren said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at Ren. "In order to truly active it, you must protect the next Triad regardless if they are there at the battle or not. They are the Red Beryl Phoenix, the Aquamarine Angel, and the Cat's Eye Sphinx". Remius said to Ren.

Ren is getting confused as he looks at them. "Wait who are the"? Ren asks them as he gets teleported back to his house. Ren looks at the gemstone as he drifts away to sleep.

The next day at Angel Grove High, Sylvie turns as she sees Ren coming in the building. "Hey Ren", Sylvie said to Ren as she went up to him.

Ren turns as he smiles to Sylvie. "Hey Sylvie what's going on with you"? Ren asks Sylvie. He wants to stop thinking about the midnight talk with the veterans and Remius.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she nods to him. "Well, I am spending time with my biological mother, and I am considering getting my middle name changed to Primrose. After the reveal of the switch, it seems like I am trying to find a new normal. Plus the trial of William Peters is going to be in a couple of months". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren winces as he hears about it. "Man, I am glad that you are getting to know your biological mother at long last Sylvie". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she smiles to Ren. "Yeah what about you? You look confused about something". Sylvie asks Ren.

Ren looks at Sylvie as he gives her a smirk. "Nothing gets passed by you Syl. I met with the veterans of the Underdog Squad including the being who created the Gemstones and a woman named Josephine". Ren said to Sylvie.

Sylvie looks at Ren as she thinks about it. "I think I have heard about her before. She was one of the missing people from the WC Lab Corp in Eagleview. My mom raised money to help the family members getting back on their feet from being rescued and getting intensive therapy. The old WC Lab Corp building got torn down a few years ago and it is now a memorial park to honor the woman who arrested the mastermind behind it all". Sylvie said to Ren.

Ren nods as he looks at Sylvie. "I will have to do my research on it". Ren said to Sylvie. As the two parted for class, Ren is wondering if his teammates are the new Triad.

After school, Ren is at the command center before the others. He went up to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. "Dr. Oliver, what can you tell me about the Memorial Park in Eagleview"? Ren asks Dr. Oliver and Ingrid.

The mentors look at Ren as the others arrive as well. "Memorial Park", Maya curiously said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at the teens as he nods to them. "The Maya Shepard Memorial Park, it is honoring a fallen police officer who was killed in the line duty about two years ago. She was the one that arrested Harold Simmons aka Crushmis in the end of the Underdog Squad's final battle". Dr. Oliver said to the teens. The teens are in awe as they look at the various articles about it.

Evan has a solemn expression on his face. "She was a true hero to that". Evan said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at them. "Yes from what I am explained about it is that Crushmis was the fake main villain while an evil alien pirate was actually true villain". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at each other. "A fake main villain and a real main villain, that must have been nuts and crazy for the rangers to fight and battle at the same time". CJ said to them.

Just as the teens say anything more, the alarm is going off as the teens look at the monitors. It shows Draglo is attacking at the beach. "Ok that is one fugly monster", Rafael said to them.

Kaitlyn gives him a look as it is the obvious. "You think Rafael". Kaitlyn said to Rafael.

Aria shivers by the monster as it is very creepy. "That thing is definitely gives me the creeps". Aria said to them. Ian nods as he agrees with her.

Maya looks at them it is another battle. "We better go guys plus once we defeated it that nightmare will end before it gets started". Maya said to them as they teleport to the beach.

At the beach, Draglo is attacking the beach goers as it is throwing fire balls and making streaks of fire to scare them. The teens arrive as the other people are running away from the chaos. It turns to the Rangers. "It has been a long time since I have ever came across the Star Guardians, and now I will destroy you again to make its ghostly founder even more miserable". Draglo said to the teens.

The teens are confused by it as they look at the monster. Ren frowns as he is getting scared by the monster because of the fire. "Umm, who are the Star Guardians"? Ren asks his teammates. He is trying to hide the fact that he is scared of fire. They shrug as they do not know what it is.

Maya glares at the monster known as Draglo. "You picked the wrong place to attack". Maya said to them as the others grab out their morphors.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Draglo looks at them as it gets started with attacking them. "This shall be fun". Draglo said to them as it starts throwing fire balls at the rangers.

The Rangers dodges the flaming balls. "Geez can this battle can get more confusing? I mean who are what these Star Guardians"? Ian asks them.

The teens shrug as they are in a defensive position. "I don't know Ian, but we got to get back to the offensive side of things". Rafael said to Ian.

The teens nod as they are fighting back against Draglo. Draglo has an evil smirk on his face as dodges their attacks. It streaks in fire as it claws at Evan. "The priestess", Draglo said to Evan.

Evan gets knocked down as he gets hit. He demorphs back into his civilian form. "Evan are you ok"? Kaitlyn asks Evan as she glares at Draglo. She charges in at the monster.

Draglo turns around as it sends two fire balls at her as he ferociously kicks at Kaitlyn. "The princess", Draglo said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn went down to the ground as she is in pain. She demorphs back to civilian form. The teens frown as this is getting bad.

"Kaitlyn", the rangers said to Kaitlyn as she is the second one to get knocked out of ranger form.

Maya frowns as she needs to come up with a plan. "Aria and Sylvie stay with Evan and Kaitlyn while the rest of us deal with that thing". Maya said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison as they are fighting back on Draglo.

Draglo looks at them charging in at it. "You rangers are making it too easy for me. Once you are dealt with, I will go find them and the next Triad so quickly that not even the Underdog Squad Rangers can protect them again like they did four years ago". Draglo said to them.

As Draglo is turning the tables on the rangers, Rafael, Ian, Maya, and CH got knocked out from ranger form. Plus it happened before Draglo mentions the princess or the priestess to each one of them except CJ. Ren frowns as it is getting very dire.

It is down to Ren left to fight. 'This fire, it is hurting my friends, and yet I am scared of it. I have to do something even if it's facing my fear'. Ren thought to himself. Draglo turns to them as it is ready to claim its victory. "Well it is just you two left besides those week girls. They are those to the princess and the priestess, but you two don't even know yet". Draglo said to them.

Just as it is coming towards them in streaks of fire, Ren realizes that he has to do something. "You will never harm them not while I am around". Ren said to Draglo as he sends a lot of air manipulated power on Draglo.

The fire streak gets blown away from Draglo. Draglo stops in his tracks as he looks at the yellow ranger. "Why is that yellow boy? You are the only one that refuse to fall by my fire". Draglo said to Ren.

Ren glares at Draglo as he is starting to see that he is about to go into secondary form. "I maybe scared of fire, but your kind of fire will never destroy my proving to the world that I have my own legacy to build. I am the Underdog of this team, and you won't be here for the next Triad to deal with". Ren said to Draglo as he has found his new battle cry.

All the sudden, the Tiger's Eye Gemstone is glowing like it has fully activated. Draglo glares at the yellow ranger as it sends another fireball at him. The rangers are stunned as they are getting scared for him. "Ren move", CJ said to Ren.

All the sudden, a spirit of a Kirin rises up as it protects him as the fire ball does not effect Ren. 'Ren, you know what it is like to be an Underdog. Plus you have bonded with the Underdog Squad and understand the other Underdogs of the team. Your secondary powers are yours now'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Ren.

Ren nods to himself as he pulls out the Tiger's Eye Gemstone. He puts the gemstone into his morphor. "Legends of Underdog Squad, Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Ren said as he is going into secondary form.

Morphing Sequence

Ren is in a weird space as various Gemstones are in the background. He is in the middle of a circle as the Underdog Squad Rangers are around him as they nod to him. A Tiger's Eye shines brightly wth a silhouette of Ren covering him. As the gem bursts, Ren has a yellow and black ranger suit similar to theirs as the Kirin with him. He bow is upgraded as well. "Power of the Tiger's Eye Kirin Underdog Squad Star Legends Yellow Ranger", Ren said as he is in pose.

The teens are shocked by Ren's secondary form as they are opening their eyes. "Woah I thought I was the only one that has the two colored ranger suit". Ian said to them. "That skeleton reject will be history and then some". Rafael said to them.

Draglo glares at the yellow ranger as it is furious. "You dare to get in my way of my victory. You must pay". Draglo said to the yellow ranger.

Ren glares at the monster as feels that the Kirin is with him. "You are the one that has threatened my friends and those on your target list. For that, you will be brought to justice. Tiger's Eye Kirin Lets Rise Up", Ren said to Draglo.

The teens are stunned as they see the spirit of a Kirin rising up from the ground. As they see Kirin and Ren charge in at Draglo, it is like the two of them work together in perfect sync as they destroyed Draglo.

"Ok that was awesome", CJ said to them. "I have to agree and plus Ren really saved the day". Maya said to them. The teens nod in agreement with her.

As the battle is over, Ren goes to help his teammates up. Some of them are being supported by another injured ranger. "We need to get back to the Command Center to get you guys some medical attention". Ren said to them as they teleport back to the command center.

Back at the command center, Ren explain to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid about the fight and the Star Guardians. Dr. Oliver frowns as he does not know about them. "I will have to contact Victoria about them. You should get some rest with the others". Dr. Oliver said to Ren. Ren nods as he lays down on a bed in the med bay.

Ingrid looks at Dr. Oliver as she sees him grabbing the phone. "Is something wrong Dr. Oliver"? Ingrid asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as he nods to her. "I am not sure, but it maybe that someone knows about it". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid as he makes the call.

"Hello", Victoria said to Dr. Oliver as she answers the call.

"Victoria, I got a question to ask you. What do you know about the Star Guardians"? Dr. Oliver asks Victoria.

"They are a special group of warriors. It got founded by Arlando years ago. I will explain it to you in person very soon". Victoria said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he realizes that it has some connection to the former guardian of the Unity Crystals. "Ok can you come to the Command Center very soon"? Dr. Oliver asks Victoria.

"Yes of course", Victoria said to Dr. Oliver as the call ends.

Back at the ship, Anarchia is furious that the rangers defeated Draglo. She notices that the pink ranger is the only one who has not gotten his secondary form and which team he has to bond with. She notices something else about that particular team as she sees footage of a battle that happened years ago. "This is very interesting. If I can find out who they are, I could contact them to eliminate the rangers starting with the pink ranger". Anarchia said to herself as she has a plan.

End Chapter

It won't be long until this arc ends. Plus there will be two parter chapter to conclude this arc. Plus the next two chapters will be featuring a team up but not with Maya's first team.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Elemental Fusion Warrior of Ice CJ Part 1: The Arrival of the Mystic Knights.


	35. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Protecting the Elemental Fusion of Ice Part 1: Memories From the Past

In a dimension, a Pink and Blue Royal Knight are back on their feet as they barely escaped from being frozen by the ghost of Bryon. "Who would have thought that a ghost would have been so powerful". The pink royal knight said to the blue royal knight.

The blue royal knight rolls its eyes to the pink knight. "Even so those Mystic Knights are troublesome". The blue royal knight said to the pink royal knight.

The pink royal knight nods as it spots something very interesting on the monitors of the different dimensions and the time lines. "This is very interesting. It seems that the power of the Elemental Fusion of Ice has found a new chosen one. Plus there are two little brats are threats to the dimension where an evil called Mesadogloria is in that Earth. On top of it, she has captured the mentors of the nine ranger teams who has defeated various villains". The pink royal knight said to the blue royal knight.

The blue royal knight looks at the pink royal knight as it peaks its interest. "Mesadogloria, if memory serves me correctly, she was ultimately sealed by Arlando who gotten the help from two ancient Mystic Knights. Plus it was the blue and gold Mystic Knights that did that". The Blue royal knight said to the pink royal knight.

The pink royal knight nods to the blue royal knight. "Yes, plus they probably don't know what their ancestor Mystic Knight even did yet. Plus once we eliminate the chosen one of the Elemental Fusion Warrior of Ice, we can turn our focus on the two little brats". The Pink Royal Knight said to the blue as they both take off to the other dimension.

On Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria is still looking into who released Forbindoom. She turns as she sees two Royal Knights. "Who are you"? Mesadogloria asks them. She has never seen them before.

"We know that you have a serious ranger problem. We know about a chosen one who is the correct person to get the powers of the Warrior of Ice. Plus we know about the two little brats that needs to be eliminated. Finally, we know about those two ancient Mystic Knights that helped Arlando to seal you all those years ago". The royal knights said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria turns to the Royal Knights as she has an evil smirk on her face. "Go and attack the rangers, make sure you hit that pink ranger hard. Plus if those two little brats even tries to stop you, make sure they are dealt with". Mesadogloria said to the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights nod as they take their orders as they left the ship.

That night at the command center, Victoria arrives as it has been a long time that she has heard about the Star Guardians. "I came as soon as possible". Victoria said to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid.

The two mentors look at the woman. "I am glad that you can come on short notice Victoria". Ingrid said to Victoria. "Yes what can you tell us about the Star Guardians"? Dr. Oliver asks Victoria.

Victoria nods as she looks at the mentors. "The Star Guardians were special warriors kind of like the Power Rangers of Earth. It got started by Arlando. He was one of most respected knights to the various planets near Uniatlantica and to the near by dimension. They often defended their own planet from evil and protected the royal family and the sons and daughters of sages and wizards". Victoria said to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at Victoria. "They were like Power Rangers in a sense, but what happened to them"? Dr. Oliver asks Victoria.

Victoria sighs as she looks at the mentors. "Mesadogloria happened. There was a major battle that took place on the planet called Palentius. The battle was so big that the Star Guardians from the other planets were needed. One of the Star Guardians from Uniatlantica was my husband. After that battle was over, my husband never made it back but Arlando did made it back. He told me that there was a blinding light, when the light ended my husband disappeared. However when Mesadogloria set her eyes on Uniatlantica, Arlando knew that he had to defeat her once and for all. In that battle, Arlando tried to avenge the nine fallen Star Guardians from Uniatlantica. He was nearly defeated by Mesadogloria, but he gotten special help from two Ancient Blue and Gold Mystic Knights. It is because of those two Ancient Mystic Knights that Arlando was able to put the nine seals on Mesadogloria's orb and send her away". Victoria said to them.

Ingrid looks at Victoria as she nods to her. "It is starting to make sense now. Aria and Maya were protecting Avalon in that battle. They made sure that the monster didn't get his hands on her. Although, it makes me wonder about the Ancient Mystic Knights that helped Arlando years ago. I am curious if the current Mystic Knight Rangers know about them". Ingrid said to Victoria.

Victoria nods as she looks at them. "There is no doubt in my mind that the rangers are the Star Guardians of Earth". Victoria said to . Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as they what to expect in the next battle.

The next day, the teens are at the clubhouse doing their training under the careful watch by Abigail and Dean. However Adrian look like something are bothering them. It is very unusual for the both of them to be acting strange especially Adrian.

The others are noticing it as they turn to Adrian "Are you ok Adrian? You don't seem like yourselves today". Bay asks them.

Delia notices the expression on the gold ranger's face. It is not a broody expression like it normally is. However it is more of a solemn one. "Did something happened to you and you are coming out with it"? Delia asks Adrian.

Ellie nods as it is not like Adrian to be this quiet. "Did you got a phone call from your family again"? Ellie asks Adrian.

Adrian turns to them as he shakes his head. "Something is wrong in the other dimension". Adrian said to them.

The teens are stunned as this is coming from him. "Normally Alex gets a vision about these sort of things with trouble in an other dimension". Robbie said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "Normally you are the one that is usually kicking and screaming about going to a different dimension, Adrian". Adam said to Adrian.

Sam nods as he sees Adrian giving Adam a glare. "Yeah plus you normally get annoyed about Alex's visions and the cryptic level on them". Sam said to Adrian.

Ethan nods as he looks at them. "Who are you two and what have you both done with the real Adrian"? Ethan asks them.

Just as Adrian respond back to Ethan, he is feeling very faint and passed out. Plus Alex gets a vision as she puts her hands on her head. Everyone is caught off guard by catches Adrian. "Alex", Emi said to Alex.

Dean and Abigail also jumps in to help them. Dean helps Ellie with getting Adrian to the med bay. Abigail gets to work as she is trying to figure out what is wrong with Adrian.

Vision

Alex finds herself on a ship as she spots the two Royal Knights are leaving the ship as they got their orders. "To think those two little brats are so important in the near future. Plus that Warrior of Ice is in Angel Grove. The pink royal knight said to the blue.

The blue royal knight nods as he looks at the pink royal knight. "Plus that younger brat is the same brat that got in our comrades way a while back. Avenging them will be sweet as well". The blue royal knight said to them.

The pink royal knight looks at the blue knight. "Agreed", the pink royal knight said to him as they head out.

Alex frowns as she is wondering who they are talking about. She is being shown a different room entirely. She has that shiver down her spine as she looks in the cells. She recognizes three of the four people in these cells. However the fourth one is a complete mystery to her like he looks like a royal king with eagle like wings with a special pattern and design. 'What happened to them'? Alex said to herself as she went up to the seal that looks like Terra.

All the sudden, a young princess appears to Alex. "The evil that once attacked the Elemental Fusion Rangers are back to target the chosen one of the Warrior of Ice. Look for the guy wearing pink". The young princess said to Alex as she vanishes.

Alex is confused by it as she wants to know more. "Wait who are you"? Alex asks to the young princess as the vision is over.

End Vision

Alex opens her eyes as she looks at her teammates. She is in the med bay as Adrian is still out of it. "Alex are you ok"? Emi asks Alex.

Alex looks at her girlfriend as is wondering about Adrian. "I will be fine, but what about Adrian". Alex asks them as she is thinking about them over herself.

Ethan sighs as he looks at Alex. "He has not woken up yet". Ethan said to Alex. He is wondering what is going on with them.

Abigail looks at them as she is stumped by it. "It is strange though. Their vitals are normal. I am not seeing anything wrong with them physically. It maybe that someone is trying to communicate with them". Abigail said to them.

The teens look at Ellie as she could read his mind. "Well, I will try". Ellie said to them as she tries to read their minds. However it does not work. She shake her head to them. "Sorry, it seems that something is blocking my link to him". Ellie said to them. The teens look at each other as this is very unexpected.

In Adrian's Dream

Adrian finds himself on a different planet. He notices a battle is going on between an evil being vs a man. However as the battle progressed, the man is not doing so well as he is trying to seal the evil being away.

All the sudden, the man gets unexpected help in form of two Mystic Knights. One of the Knights is in a gold color while the other one is in a blue color. "No way, those guys are Mystic Knights like me". Adrian said to himself as he sees the Knights helping the man.

As they assist the man, Adrian is in complete shock as he watches as the orb is complete with nine seals on it. The man sends the orb far away. "May the fallen nine Star Guardians from Uniatlantica Rest In Peace as justice has been served on the one that caused so much heartbreak for my homeworld". The man said to himself. As the man thanks them for their help, the two knights disappeared.

The scene changes again as it is a simple white space as the man went up to Adrian. Adrian looks at the man. "Who are you"? Adrian asks the man.

The man looks at Adrian as he nods to him. "I am Arlando. I know when I see a Mystic Knight especially a Gold Mystic Knight like yourself". Arlando said to Adrian.

Adrian is very surprised by it as he looks at Arlando. "How did you know them anyways and plus who are the Star Guardians"? Adrian asks Arlando.

Arlando looks at Adrian as he is reminded of someone else. "I once traveled to your dimension years ago and met them when the Gradios were making chaos. The Star Guardians were a special group of warriors that fought to protect the young princesses, princes and the sons and daughters of sages and wizards. From time to time, they fought against evil forces. I was the founder of the Star Guardians, and I was other things as well". Arlando said to Adrian.

Adrian is taken back by it as he looks at Arlando. "What happened to them anyways"? Adrian asks Arlando. He wants to know everything.

Arlando sighs as he looks at Adrian. "It is a story that does not have a happy ending. Mesadogloria happened. One day, there was a massive battle on the planet called Danplance. Other Star Guardians were called to help including the Star Guardians from Uniatlantica. Mesadogloria destroyed them on that day. After that, the Star Guardians broke up and disbanded. When Mesadogloria sets her eyes on Uniatlantica, I had to seal her away and banished her for her crimes. If it wasn't for those two Knights, things would have been a lot different". Arlando said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he is starting to learn about it. "So what about Mesadogloria? Is she back on Uniatlantica or what"? Adrian asks Arlando.

Arlando shakes his head to Adrian. "Mesadogloria is on the Earth that you guys call the other dimension. She is planning to destroy Earth. Plus she is targeting two special individuals. One of those individuals you have already met. The other individuals is someone that the Blue Mystic Knight to bond with. When the time comes to destroy Mesadogloria once and for all, you and the blue Mystic Knight must assist the Star Legend Rangers". Arlando said to Adrian.

Adrian is confused by it. "Wait hold on, why you can't do it? Plus who are the two individuals that you are talking about"? Adrian asks Arlando. The dream is about to end.

Arlando looks at Adrian as he shakes his head. "I already passed away in a different battle where my daughter defeated her evil sister. You will know who it is when your heart opens to her story of her bullied past". Arlando said to Adrian as he vanishes from the dream.

End Dream

Adrian is slowly coming around as he looks at his teammates. "Adrian, Adrian are you ok"? Ellie asks Adrian. The others are wondering what he saw in the dream.

Adrian is sitting up as he looks at them. They all have curious looks on their faces, and they are wondering how he got a vision like that. "I am ok but why are you guys looking at me like that".

Adrian said to them.

Alex looks at Adrian as she nods to him. "You are right Adrian. There is trouble in the other dimension". Alex said to Adrian.

The teens turn to Alex and Adrian as they are confused. "Ok we normally know when Alex gets a vision, but why is it you got a vision. I mean you don't have the psychic power". Adam said to Adrian.

Adrian gives a look to Adam as he turns to Alex. "I officially understand that your visions get cryptic at times, Alex. Plus we should not waste time". Adrian said to them.

Alex nods as the others are gearing up for a mission in the other dimension. As they take off, they will soon learn the awful news about someone that know.

Back in Angel Grove, it is getting late as CJ is still awake. He sighs as he learned bad news of his own. Maya went towards the male pink ranger. "Are you ok CJ? When you gotten that phone call earlier, you gotten kind of solemn"? Maya asks CJ as she is concerned about him.

CJ turns to Maya as he nods to her. "My dad called me. He told me that my uncle passed away in his sleep". CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as she is shocked by it. "Oh CJ, I am so sorry. Was he one of the cool and the favorite uncles"? Maya asks CJ.

CJ shakes his head to Maya. "No he was more of the angry and bitter uncle especially after my cousin Bryon died. Before Bryon died, my uncle was more of the stern and no nonsense uncle. He was tough and strict with the boys while easy with the girls. Although, I do have a vivid memory when I was 2 1/2. It was a couple of weeks before Bryon died.

Flashback

Uncle William, CJ, and Bryon were at the store picking up some groceries. Bryon went to get some fruit while Uncle William is pushing the buggy with CJ in it.

CJ turns as he sees an older man coming towards them. "Your son's destiny will be soon at hand. He is the human shield to protect a close friend". The man said to Uncle William.

Uncle William turns as he looks at the old man. "What are you talking about? You must be off your medication to be saying such things. No one will ever drag my son in their stupid mistake". Uncle William said to the man.

Bryon looks at the exchange between them as he is holding some vegetables. Uncle William went towards Bryon. "Put the vegetables in the buggy and keep moving". Uncle William said to Bryon.

CJ looks at the old man one last time, and Bryon didn't ask questions.

End Flashback

CJ sighs as he looks at Maya. "A couple of weeks later Bryon died because of a drunk driver. However my uncle also blamed another kid for his death. He said when someone is doing a stupid choice don't let that stupid choice take you as well. That person making that choice was a classmate of his. In my eyes, Bryon sacrificed himself to save him. Uncle William never accepted it. After that, Uncle William became very bitter man. He often got drunk and pushed his wife away and his other kids away as well. He even convinced my parents to move away from Meadowedge to elsewhere that happened after my third birthday". CJ said to Maya

Maya is being supportive of CJ. "Wow, I had no clue. Did you see your uncle since then"? Maya said to CJ.

CJ looks back at Maya as he nods to her. "Once but he didn't know that I was there. I saw another young man as well. He looked kind of familiar. Then again, it is like I have seen his face before, and I am trying to place it". CJ said to Maya.

Flashback

Carson sighs as he is walking all over Meadowedge to see who the crystal morphor belongs to. "This would be too easy if the person lives in this town". Carson said to himself. He looked in the phone book for any Helton's are around in Meadowedge. However the only Helton left is William Helton, Bryon's father.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I would to get to see your face again. Especially when, you are the one that killed my son". A male voice said to Carson.

Carson frowns as he knows that voice. He turns as he sees the man holding a beer in his hands. "Mr. Helton", Carson said to the man as he is a drunk and bitter man.

Mr. Helton glares at Carson as he has a huge is disdain for him. "You must be enjoying life when you already shattered one life". Mr. Helton said to Carson.

Carson frowns as he looks at the man. "That drunk driver is the one that killed Bryon not me". Carson said to Mr. Helton.

Mr. Helton glares at Carson as he refused to listen to him. "Yes you, your stupid decision of crossing that street dragged my son to save your pathetic life". Mr. Helton said to Carson as he is starting to hit him.

Carson frowns as the man has never moved on or accepted that Bryon died. "Stop it, stop it right now", Carson said to Mr. Helton. He backs away slowly as he has bruises on his face and arms.

Mr. Helton glares at Carson as he sees that he is backing away. "There is no Helton left besides me in Meadowedge and don't come back". Mr. Helton said to Carson.

Carson runs off as he is bruised and a bit bloodied. Teenage CJ saw the entire thing as he goes to the police to file a complaint against his uncle.

End Flashback

Maya looks at CJ as she is shocked. "Did he ever found out that you were there"? Maya asks CJ.

CJ looks at Maya as he shakes his head to her. "No, if he did, there would been a lot of yelling at me from him. I never blamed the guy that got pushed out of the way of the car". CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as she thinks of something. "Do you think you have already met him but didn't realize it? You are bonding with the Elemental Fusion team". Maya said to CJ.

CJ nods as he is getting the feeling that something evil is coming. "It is possible Maya. I am trying to remember though. Plus I got a bad feeling that something is coming though. When it does, things might get crazy". CJ said to Maya. They look at each other as a battle will soon take place.

End Chapter

I am going to end the chapter here. This is probably going to be a three part chapter.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Elemental Fusion of Ice Part 2: Reuniting With Knights and Fusion


	36. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: Protecting the Elemental Fusion of Ice CJ Part 2: Reuniting With Knights and Fusion

The next day, the Mystic Knight teens arrive to Angel Grove. They notice that Angel Grove is a bigger sized city than the other small towns that they have been too. "Woah, Angel Grove is a decent sized city". Robbie said to them.

Ellie nods in agreement as she is wondering about the vision that Adrian had. "Yeah the towns that we have been to before are smaller". Ellie said to them.

Alex nods as she realizes that they have to split up. "Right, lets split up to cover more ground, and Adam don't beat up on a veteran ranger again". Alex said to them especially towards Adam.

Adam sighs as he is hearing it. "I promise I won't do that again". Adam said to them. The teens smirk as they see Adam being reminded of the huge mistake he made.

Adrian looks at them as he notices Delia. "Actually I am going to be paired up with Delia for this". Adrian said to them.

The teens are confused by it as it is very odd for him. "Why Delia"? Bay asks Adrian. She is wondering about it.

Ellie looks at Adrian as it is a bit strange for him. "Ok and Delia keep him in line and in check". Ellie said to Delia.

Delia nods as she looks to Ellie. "I will Ellie". Delia said to Ellie. She is wondering why Adrian wants to go with her.

As the group splits up, some of them head towards Angel Grove University while Adrian and Delia are heading towards the park.

At the park, Delia looks at Adrian as she is confused by his sudden announcement. "Adrian why did you want to be paired up with me"? Delia asks Adrian.

Adrian looks at Delia as he nods to her. "In that vision, I saw two Mystic Knights, but it wasn't us it was more like our ancient selves". Adrian said to Delia.

Delia is surprised by it as she never knew about the Mystic Knights before them. "You saw our ancient selves in the vision of yours. You should have shared that with the others not just me". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian sighs as he looks at Delia. "I was not sure how to say it in front of the others. Especially when it only had the gold and blue Mystic Knight helping Arlando". Adrian said to Delia.

Delia is surprised by it as it did have a blue Mystic Knight along with the gold. "So you are saying that it was only us in that vision and none of the other Mystic Knights were there in the vision". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian nods to Delia as he looks at her. "Yeah", Adrian said to Delia. He is wondering how to explain to her about the other things.

Just as Delia says something back to Adrian, they hear something like someone is crying and hurt. "Leave her alone", a other female voice is also heard.

Adrian and Delia look at each other as they realize that someone might be in trouble. "Come on, there might be some trouble". Delia said to Adrian. Adrian nods as he wonders what it is.

As they got there, they see several mean boys picking on two girls. "Just as I thought, you are defending a cry baby". The ring leader said to them. He shoves the girl down as she looks at them.

The second bully looks at them. "Yeah that's what you two get for being in our turf and trying to stand up to us". The second bully said to them.

The third bully nods as he kicks some sand towards them. As it got into Sora's eyes, she squints as shields herself from them. "Yeah next time, you two won't be as lucky". The third bully said to them as he is kicking more sand at them.

All the sudden, the group hears a thundering male voice. "THAT'S ENOUGH", the male said to them.

The bullies turn to the newcomers as they are scared by the broody young adult. "Leave those girls alone other wise, we will find your parents, and we will personally explain to them what you three have done". The young female adult said to the bullies.

The bullies look at them as they are busted. They take off running from them as they left the scene.

Sora looks at them as she is with Avalon. "You are not going to hurt us are you". Sora asks them. She is wondering about them. Her eyes are squinting as it has some sand in it.

The young woman in blue shakes her head to Sora. "No, we are here to help the both of you. Let me help get that sand from your eyes". The young woman said to Sora. She uses her water power as she flushes the sand from her eyes.

Sora opens her eyes as the sand is out from her eyes. "Thank you, my name is Sora by the way". Sora said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at Sora. "Your welcome, my name is Delia". The woman named Delia said to Sora.

Sora looks at Delia as she notices that there is not a drinking fountain near by. "Did you have that water with you or something"? Sora asks Delia.

Delia nods to Sora as she can't tell her about being a ranger. "You can say that Sora". Delia said to Sora.

Avalon looks at them talking as she turns to Adrian. "It has been awhile since I last saw you". Avalon said to Adrian as she has her solemn expression on her face.

Adrian looks at Avalon as he notice that something has changed the last time he saw her. "Yes the last time I saw you, you were very happy and cheerful, and you didn't have those sunglasses". Adrian said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Adrian as she has not told him about what happened. "Things has happened Adrian". Avalon said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Avalon as he is wondering what it could be. Plus he remembers what Arlando said to him about it. "What kind of things"? Adrian asks Avalon as he has no idea what it could be.

Avalon looks at Adrian as she is going to say something. "Tell me about yourself", Avalon said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Avalon as he wondering what is. "Umm, I have a family that cares about me". Adrian said to Avalon.

Avalon takes off her sunglasses as her eyes are dark orange and bright orange. Adrian is shocked by it as he looks at young Avalon in the eye. "Your eyes changed color. I didn't know that your eyes could do that". Adrian said as he is completely honest with her.

Avalon looks at Adrian as she senses that he is telling the truth, and she sees that he does not run away from her. "I didn't know that would happen either. It happened about a couple of years ago. A friend who I thought was my friend turned her back on me and betrayed me. A while back, the same girl along her friends pulled a cruel prank. I lost the true meaning of friendship since the betrayal. Plus other people do not like my eyes". Avalon said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Avalon as he is stunned by it. "Honestly, your eyes makes you who you are, and if people have a problem with that, that's their problem not yours". Adrian said to Avalon.

Avalon looks up to Adrian as she senses that she can trust him and he is telling the truth. "I have not heard anyone saying that to me". Avalon said to Adrian.

As Rena and Stella went to them, Adrian and Delia explain to them what happened. Stella sighs as this usually happens with bullies. "Thanks for helping our daughters. Plus it has been a while since we last saw you". Rena said to them.

Sora and Avalon look at them as they are wondering what's going on. Delia looks at them. "Yes it has been been a long time". Delia said to them.

Stella looks at them as she realizes that something is up. "You guys must be here to stop them". Stella said to them.

Adrian nods as he looks at Stella. "Yeah, we got a special job here". Adrian said to them. He can't say what it is to Avalon and Sora what it is.

Rena nods as she is keeping the secret of their past from Sora. "I understand what it is". Rena said to them.

Adrian and Delia nod to them as they say good bye to Sora, Avalon and their moms. Delia feels something within her like she has completely bonded with Sora. "Hey Adrian, did you have that feeling that you bonded with someone? It feels like I bonded with Sora". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at Delia. "Yeah I completely bonded with Avalon again. It breaks my heart that someone who is cruel enough to pull off a prank like that". Adrian said to Delia. Delia nods as she looks at Adrian as the two of them continue the search.

Back at Angel Grove University, Alex and the other teens are on the search. Ellie is wondering why Adrian went with Delia. "Do you think Adrian has caused some trouble while he was with Delia"? Ellie asks them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering the same thing. "I do not know Ellie". Sam said to Ellie.

Ethan nods in agreement as he looks at Ellie. "He didn't do a thing to stop Adam when we had that mission in Reefside, Ellie". Ethan said to Ellie.

Adam sighs as he looks at them. "You guys are never going to let me live it down". Adam said to them.

Robbie looks at Adam as he shakes his head. "Nope", Robbie said to Adam. The teens smirk at him.

Bay nods as she notices someone wearing pink talking to three people. "Umm Alex, didn't you say that person we are looking for is the one is wearing pink". Bay said to Alex.

Alex looks at Bay as she nods to her. "Yeah is she close by"? Alex asks Bay. She has no idea what is about to happen next.

Bay looks at Alex as she looks at the person in pink. "Actually the one wearing pink is a guy". Bay said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at each other. "A male pink ranger, my mind is officially blown". Ellie said to them.

In another group, Carson, Zane, and Maya are with CJ. CJ is reunited with Carson. "I should have recognized you at the command center. Plus you do remind me of Bryon so much". Carson said to CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at Carson. "I do miss him though. Plus everything make so much since to me now". CJ said to Carson.

Carson looks at CJ as is curious about it. "What make sense to you"? Carson asks CJ.

CJ looks at Carson as Maya is supporting him. "That strange encounter before Bryon died to my uncle convincing my parents to move away from Meadowedge and my uncle assaulting you. My uncle blamed you more for Bryon's death than that drunk driver". CJ said to Carson.

Carson is stunned as he hears the first and latter part. Zane looks at CJ as he is wondering about it. "What strange encounter"? Zane asks CJ.

CJ looks at them as Maya nods to him. "It was about a couple weeks before Bryon died. I was at the store with my newly departed uncle. That's when this older man came up to us and said your son is the human shield. The man looked like some sort of monk with a white beard. I never gotten his name though". CJ said to them.

Carson and Zane look at each other as they realize that CJ must have encountered Jayden's grandfather. Maya looks at them as they must know something. "Who is he though"? Maya asks them.

Zane looks at them as he explains it to them. "He was the grandfather of our mentor. His name was Kaito. He must have told your uncle about it". Zane said to them.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "My uncle told him that he was nuts for saying things like that. He dismissed it like it was nothing. After my cousin died, my uncle became very bitter and drunk. He convinced my parents to move away from Meadowedge. We actually did move away by I was 3 1/2. I grew up in Angel Grove since then". CJ said to them.

Carson nods as it all makes since to him. "No wonder I had a hard time finding who ever this belonged to in Meadowedge". Carson said to CJ as he pulls out a crystal colored morphor.

Just as he hands it to them, the Royal Knights appears as they fire their weapons at them. "Well, well, well, we are back". The royal knights said to them as they have Zincods with them.

The group nods as they see those knights. "I thought Bryon's attack destroyed you two bone heads". Carson said to them.

The royal knights laugh at them as they are ready to fight. "We got hit but we bought our time to recover. Now that we know who has that power just like him. It is time to eliminate him and the special two". The royal knights said to them.

The group frowns as Maya has her morphor out. "If you want to get to him, you have to go through me". Maya said to the knights.

The royal knights looks at Maya as it reminds them of the red Mystic Knight. "Another female red ranger just like that red Mystic Knight that we and our comrades has to deal with". The royal knight said to Maya.

Maya is stunned as she hears that name of the team. 'Could it be my old teammates are here? No, these boozos are not the same enemy that my first team faced'? Maya thought to herself as things just got complicated.

End Chapter

Yeah it is going to be a three part chapter. Plus Carson and CJ gotten a better reunion. Adrian got reunited with Avalon, and plus Delia bonded with Sora.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Elemental Fusion of Ice CJ Part 3: The Team-Up Battle of Protection


	37. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Protecting the Elemental Fusion of Ice CJ Part 3: The Team-Up Battle of Protection

Alex turns as she sees the same two Royal Knights returning as there are unknown minions with them. "Guys we got to help them now". Alex said to them as she contacts Delia and Adrian. "Guys, the royal knights are back at Angel Grove University". Alex said to Adrian and Delia.

"We are on our way Alex". Adrian said to Alex over their morphor. The teens hear Adrian's voice.

In the other group, Maya and CJ frown as both Zane and Carson frown as well. Maya grabs her morphor out. "Guys we got unknown trouble at Angel Grove University". Maya said to her teammates.

"We are on our way", Evan said to Maya.

CJ looks at Zane and Carson as he is confused by it. "You two have faced them before". CJ said to them.

Zane nods to CJ as he does remember. "Yeah but it was a long time ago". Zane said to them.

It is not long that Evan and the others arrive at the scene. "Ok who brought the ugly dark knight with even darker armor"? Evan asks them as he is clueless about them.

The Royal Knights look at them as they are laughing at them. "You should go home to your mommy and daddy little boy". The royal knight said to Evan.

Ian glares at the royal knights as Maya and the others grab their morphors out. "Big mistake on calling him a little boy". Ian said to them.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya and her team said as they morph into ranger form.

The royal knights look at them as it is actually another team of rangers. "So there are rangers in this place after all. Once that pink ranger is eliminated, we will be targeting those brats". Royal knight said to them.

As the fight gets started, Maya spots another group of teens close by. "This is not a safe place for you guys". Maya said to them as she is holding her twin swords.

The female in red shakes their heads to Maya. "Actually we are here to help you and your team". The female said to them as they grab their morphors out. "Mythical Force Mystic Knights", the teens said in unison as they morph into rangers.

The Star Legends rangers are shocked by the other team. "Woah I didn't realize that there is another active team in this area". Aria said to them.

Maya frowns as she hears the name Mystic Knight again. "What is Ethan and the others doing here anyways? Last time I checked, Ethan is the red ranger". Maya asks them.

The gold ranger looks at Maya as this is different. "Actually Alex here is the red ranger not Ethan. Secondly, we know more about the Royal Knights than you. So let's us help". The gold ranger said to Maya.

The Mystic Knight rangers are surprised as this is coming from the most brooding ranger on the team. "Did you mature over night"? The pink Mystic Knight asks the gold Mystic Knight.

Maya sighs as this could be huge trouble. "Introductions will have to be while we fight them". Maya said to them. The red Mystic Knight ranger nod to Maya.

The rangers are very confused by all of this. "Maya what's going on"? Sylvie asks Maya. She looks at the new rangers coming to help us.

Maya shrugs as she looks at them. "Apparently they deal with those Royal Knights on a daily basis". Maya said to them.

The teens nod as they look at them. "Lets pair up by color, Aria and Kaitlyn with me". Maya said to them.

The red Mystic Knight nods to Maya. "Right", the ranger said to Maya as they follow suit.

In the first group, it is the gold and silver Mystic Knight as they look at the Metallic ranger. "I have never heard of a ranger with all metallic colors before". The silver ranger said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger nods as he looks at the silver ranger. "We learn something new every day". The gold ranger said to the guy.

The three guys are back to back as they are fighting Zincods. "I was not expecting you guys". Rafael said to them as he kicks at a Zincod.

The gold ranger nods to the guy. "I am Adrian, and normally we meet veteran rangers before the battle gets started". Adrian said to Rafael.

The silver ranger looks at Adrian as he can agree to that. "Yeah I guess timing back fired on the both of us. My name is Robbie by the way". Robbie said to Rafael.

Rafael nods to the two of them. "Yeah but what ever those guys are here for, they won't win. The name is Rafael by the way". Rafael said to them.

In the second group, it is Ian with the black Mystic Knight Ranger and the white Mystic Knight ranger. They are fighting against the Zincods. "Geez what are these thing made of anyways? My name is Adam by the way". Adam said to Ian.

The white ranger nod as she kicks and punches at it. "We have never came across minions like this before either. My name is Ellie". Ellie said to Ian.

Ian nods to them as he is using his powers. "We usually face the Zincods along with a monster though. My name is Ian". Ian said to them. Ellie and Adam nod as they are wondering about other things.

In the third group, it is CJ, Ren, Sylvie, and Evan with the pink, yellow, green, and blue rangers. They are facing against Zincods. "I have never seen a male pink ranger before, and this is brand new to me. My name is Bay". Bay said to CJ.

CJ turns to Bay as he nods to her. "Yeah well who says that a guy can't be a pink ranger anyways. The name is CJ". CJ said to Bay. Bay nods to him.

Ren and the yellow Mystic Knight ranger are back to back as they are fighting Zincods. The ranger notices that Ren is manipulating air as he gets an idea. "Can you make a jet stream of air? My name is Sam by the way". Sam said to Ren.

Ren nods as he looks at Sam. "Sure why, my name is Ren by the way". Ren said to Sam. Sam has a smirk on his face as he changes into an eagle. Ren gets the idea as he makes the steam of air. Sam flies into the air stream as he claws at the Zincods.

Sylvie and the green Mystic Knight ranger are back to back as well. "This is very unconventional for us. My name is Ethan by the way". Ethan said to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods as she manipulates plants and vines to hit the Zincods. "My name is Sylvie", Sylvie said to Ethan. She continues to fight as she is not a big talkative person.

Evan and the blue Mystic Knight ranger are together as they are fighting Zincods like the others in the group. "Aren't you a bit too young to be in college? My name is Delia". Delia said to Evan.

Evan looks at Delia as he is using his trident. "I am 13 years old, and I am tall for my age. My name is Evan". said to Delia. It does not bother him about it.

Delia is surprised by Evan. Her team has come across young female veterans, but this is the first time they actually came across an active ranger who is the youngest on the team. "You are definitely different from the other younger veteran rangers". Delia said to Evan.

Evan notices that Delia is manipulating water. "Can you send your water over there"? Evan asks Delia.

Delia looks at the incoming Zincods. "Yeah why"? Delia asks Evan. She is wondering where he is going with it.

Evan has an smirk on his face as he nods to her to do it. Delia sends a jet of water at the Zincods. Evan adds his blue electricity from his trident to the water. As the combined water and electricity hits the Zincods, they get electrocuted. "Water conducts electricity", Evan said to Delia. Delia nods as it was Evan's plan.

In the last group, it is Zane, Carson, Maya, Kaitlyn, Aria, and Alex. They are fighting the royal knights. Kaitlyn notices the Knights coming towards her. She has her telekinesis powers as she knocks a royal knight into the other knight.

Alex smirks to Kaitlyn as they have similar powers. "You have some sort of psychic power". Alex said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods to Alex as she grabs her staff out. "Yeah I do. Psychic powers stick together. My name is Kaitlyn and that's Aria. Our leader is Maya". Kaitlyn said to Alex. Alex nods to Kaitlyn as she notices the Prima Ranger named Aria.

The Royal Knights are getting frustrated by it. "You pesky rangers are getting in our way for the last time. That male pink ranger will be ours, and the special two will be next". The royal knights said to them.

As they send their attacks at CJ, CJ frowns as he glares at them. "I will not let you get to me. I will not let you two get to the special people either. I shall honor and live up to the Warrior of Ice". CJ said to them.

Everyone is stunned by this as CJ is forming an ice ball as he throws it at the royal knights. Carson nods as he looks at CJ. 'If Bryon is here, he would be so proud of him'. Carson thought to himself.

'CJ, your deep connection to your cousin Bryon has given you full bonding and true understand of why things happened in your past. You have truly earned your secondary powers'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to CJ.

Carson looks at CJ as he is holding he crystal morphor. "CJ here catch, you have earned it". Carson said to CJ as he throws it to CJ.

The Royal Knights frown as CJ catches the morphor. "NOT HIM NO", the royal knights said to them.

CJ puts the morphor into his morphor as he is ready to fight. "Legends of Elemental Fusion, Elements Among Us Elemental Fusion", CJ said as he morphs into his secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

CJ is standing in front of a temple like it is snowy in the winter. He is surrounded by the Elemental Fusion Rangers in their ranger form, and he is in the middle of their circle with the ghostly spirits of Kaito and Bryon watching over them as well. CJ has a crystal blue and pink ranger suit. His weapon is upgraded to an spear with the ice kenji symbol on it. "Crystal Warrior of Ice Star Legends Pink ranger". CJ said as he is in ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned by the transformation. "Ok my mind has officially been blown". Bay said to them. "I have never seen a secondary form like that before". Delia said to them.

Maya looks at them as she shrugs to them. "We can do that as well, but we have been wondering when it was going to happen for him". Maya said to them.

The royal knights frown as they look at the newly transformed ranger. "WHAT THIS CAN NOT BE"? The royal knights said to them as their plans are starting to crumble. As they send another attack at CJ, CJ is ready to meet it head on. He uses his spear to freeze the incoming energy beam.

The rangers see the energy beam turned to solid ice. CJ smashes the ice as it is destroyed. "If you two even think about coming back to capture the special two, you will not succeed". CJ said to them. As he sends a massive snowy avalanche at the royal knights, the royal knights gets hit by the massive snow.

The royal knights frown as they have lost once more. "We will be back in your own world". The royal knights said to them as they taken off.

As the battle is over the two teams look at each other, Alex sighs as she looks at Maya. "I am sorry we didn't get introduced in a proper way". Alex said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Apology accepted, you guys should come with us to our command center and explain it to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid". Maya said to them.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at each other. "Sure", Alex said to Maya as they head over to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center, the Mystic Knight rangers are in awe by the command center. "Woah this place is magnificent". Delia said to them. "Yeah it looks like a grand headquarters for the Power Rangers". Ethan said to them.

"That's because it was once used as the head quarters for the power rangers when I was a ranger. I am Dr. Tommy Oliver". Dr. Oliver said to them as Ingrid walk towards them. "My name is Ingrid Sloane, Elemental Saint Black Ranger". Ingrid said to them.

The Mystic Knight Rangers are shocked by it as they are completely speechless by it. "Wait, wait, you were a ranger". Sam said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at the yellow ranger.

Adrian looks at Ingrid as he has a question. "Does the name Terra Sloane mean anything to you"? Adrian asks Ingrid. The Star Legends teens look at each other as it is something they don't know.

Ingrid nods as she looks at them. "Terra is actually my cousin. Unfortunately, she is being held captive on Mesadogloria's ship along with the other mentors from the Elemental Fusion to Underdog Squad". Ingrid said to them.

The Mystic Knight rangers are stunned by the news like it is a harsh blow to them. "Mesadogloria, is that your main villain in this time"? Bay asks them.

Maya nods to Bay as she looks at them. "It is, and I got a feeling that something is coming very soon". Maya said to them.

Ellie looks at them as she looks at the Star Legends team. "You guys must have a lot of work cut out for you". Ellie said to them.

Evan nods to Ellie as he is standing next to Maya. "That we do Ellie". Evan said to them.

Adam is confused by the two special people. "So any ideas on who are the special people that the royal knights spoke about"? Adam asks them.

CJ looks at them as they shrug to them. "That is what we are trying to figure out. Although I got a feeling that we are getting close and so is Mesadogloria". CJ said to them.

Robbie nods as he looks at them. "We wish you luck in your mission guys". Robbie said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys and good luck in dealing with those royal knights. I got a feeling that they will come back. Villains like them tend to do that". Maya said to them.

The Mystic Knight teens nod as they head back to their world. Everyone looks at Maya as they are wondering about her. "You ok Maya, you look kind of relieved that they are not the same team that you were on"? Aria asks Maya. The others nod as they want to know as well.

Maya looks at them as she sighs to them. "I learned that you can't blame another team with having the same team name as another team that has caused bad memories". Maya said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as it is a lesson to be learned. "You are right Maya. Plus all of you should head home to rest. You may never know when evil is going to strike once more". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the command center. Just as Ingrid is going to work on something, the monitors is picking up a strange signal. As Ingrid is trying to get a trace of the signal, the signal vanishes away. 'I wonder what was there'. Ingrid thought to herself as it was not strong enough to get an accurate location.

End Chapter

Yeah the CJ focus is complete. Plus the final arc for the second arc of the strong will be up next.

Next Chapter: The Release of Forbindoom Part 1


	38. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: The Release of Forbindoom Part 1

Back at the Mesadogloria's ship, Forbindoom is being punished by Mesadogloria. "YOU DARED TO ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE FORBINDOOM. YOU DARED TO HIDE FROM ME. YOUR NECKLACES ARE NEARLY DESTROYED EXCEPT ONE". Mesadogloria yells at Forbindoom as she uses her power on him.

Forbindoom is in a lot of pain as he is being thrown around in the room. The other officers are watching as they are having their fun in causing Forbindoom pain.

Mesadogloria went towards Forbindoom. "I want you to destroy those rangers once and for all. Other wise I will personally destroy you and you won't be returning to your precious daughter and his family". Mesadogloria said to Forbindoom.

Forbindoom nods as he gets his orders. "Yes my Empress", Forbindoom said to Mesadogloria as he leaves the ship.

Mesadogloria looks at Zhoan as she has an evil grin. "Zhoan, I want you to follow Forbindoom and make sure he is doing what he is supposed to do". Mesadogloria said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods as he gets the orders. "It will be my pleasure my Empress". Zhoan said to Mesadogloria. He leaves the ship as well.

It is a Saturday afternoon in Legacy Hills. Avalon is at Sora's house for her birthday sleep over. She is having a great time as she meets other kids Sora's age including Leo and Cassie. "I am glad that you are having fun Avalon". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she smiles to Sora. "Yeah plus it is nice to meet other people that you know as well. They are different in their own right". Avalon said to Sora.

Rena walks in the room as it is present time. "Sora, you should open your birthday presents". Rena said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at the mound of presents. She notices a small present wrapped in red wrapping paper. "I will start with this one". Sora said to them.

Avalon looks at the present as one of the party guests hands down to Sora. "It is from me, Sora". Avalon said to Sora.

Sora nods as everyone is curious. "Cool", Sora said to Avalon. She opens the present. Avalon is filled with nerves as she sees Sora opening it.

As Sora reveals the present to be the locket necklace, everyone is in awe like they have never seen it before. "Wow Avalon, I love it. It is one of a kind locket necklace". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she smiles at her. "Thanks Sora", Avalon said to Sora. She looks kind of relieved that she picked out the right thing.

Sora nods as she puts the necklace on around her neck. It is like the necklace has truly found its owner. "Your welcome", Sora said to Avalon.

A girl named Cassie nods as she turns to Avalon. "You must have great taste for one of a kind things". Cassie said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Cassie as she is one of the new people that she met at the party. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you even though we just met". Avalon said to Cassie.

Cassie nods to Avalon as she looks at Avalon. "Your welcome", Cassie said to Avalon.

As the male party goers left for the night, the rest of the party goers are having fun. They went to the living room as the girls are in their sleeping bags as they went to sleep for the night. All the sudden, Avalon is tossing and turning like a nightmare is plaguing her mind, but it is actually a vision.

Vision

The rangers are face to face with Forbindoom. He is on a rampage as he is getting to the others. Just as he just said "Save me Power Rangers" in his own voice

End Vision

Sora wakes up as she turns to Avalon. "Avalon wake up", Sora said to Avalon. Avalon wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead.

It is not long that Zane and Rena walks in the room as Cassie brought them. Zane looks at Avalon as he sees that something is wrong. "It's ok Avalon, it is just a bad nightmare". Rena said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at them as she shakes her head. "It is more than a nightmare, Mrs. Daniels". Avalon said to Rena.

Zane looks at Avalon as he gets the feeling that something is up. "I will talk to her, Rena". Zane said to Rena.

Avalon nods as she went with Zane as they went to the dining room. "What made the dream more than a dream"? Zane asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora's father in the eyes. "The monster that was attacking the rangers said "Save Me Power Rangers. It was in his own voice, and another bad guy fires a beam at the monster". Avalon said to Zane. Her eyes are

Zane frowns as he gets the feeling that it is an upcoming battle that will happen soon. "I will get some warm milk". Zane said to Avalon. He went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Zane and Rena are in getting some milk heated up. "What did she say"? Rena asks Zane.

Zane looks at Rena as he nods to her. "The monster said 'Save Me Power Rangers', Rena. I have no doubt that the monster that Avalon saw is Forbindoom. Her eyes were bright orange. I think she had a vision". Zane said to Rena.

Rena nods as she looks at Zane. "I was not prepared for this". Rena said to Zane. She is wondering about it.

Zane nods as he looks at Rena. "I will call Mike and Dr. Oliver in the morning". Zane said to Rena.

Rena nods as she looks at Zane. "Alright", Rena said to Zane as the two of them has the milk ready for the girls.

Avalon went back to her sleeping bag in the living room. Cassie and Sora are there as they there for Avalon. "Was the dream that bad"? Cassie asks Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Cassie. "Yeah, plus this is the first time that someone didn't freak out about it and called me names". Avalon said to Cassie. Cassie nods as she gives her some support. The girls went back to sleep as it is still on the front of her mind.

The next day, Zane is bringing Avalon back to her parents house as he has Sora with him. Sora looks at Avalon. "Hey Avalon", Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon turns to Sora as she notices something. "Yeah", Avalon said to Sora. She is not sure what Sora will say to her.

Sora is holding a small wrapped present in her hands. "If I don't see you for your 11th birthday, I want to give this to you now and save it for your birthday". Sora said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at the wrapped present. "Thank you Sora", Avalon said to Sora. As they got to the Winchester's home, the girls went outside to play. Plus the adults went to talk.

Mike notices the look on Zane's face. "Zane what's wrong"? Mike asks Zane. He is wondering what is on the Elemental Fusion red veteran ranger.

Zane looks at Mike as he nods to him. "Avalon had a vision last night. She saw the Rangers being attacked by Forbindoom. At the same time, the monster said save me Power Rangers. However another villain fires its weapon at him". Zane said to Mike.

Mike is shocked as it is her first vision. "I never knew that she would gain my ability". Mike said to Zane.

Zane sighs as he knows the feeling. "Yeah I was not expecting Sora to have mine and Rena's abilities either. I am going to the command center to tell Tommy". Zane said to Mike.

Mike nods as he looks at Zane. "I will talk to Stella about it". Mike said to Zane. He realizes that if a person wants to be saved, Avalon has to use her necklace to take the evil out from the monster that's being controlled by evil.

Zane nods to Mike. "Will you be ok with babysitting Sora for a while while I talk to Tommy". Zane said to Mike.

Mike nods as he looks at Zane. "Of course", Mike said to Zane. He sees Zane leaving the home as he head towards the command center.

At the Command Center, the teens are in training. Maya looks like something is on her mind like something is bothering her. "Guys, do you find it strange that Forbindoom did not show up in the last few battles"? Maya asks them.

The teens look at Maya as it is very unusual. "Yeah come to think of it, the last time Forbindoom even showed up was in that battle vs. Noir Moon right". Evan said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "Do you think he made an escape from Mesadogloria, and he is in hiding somewhere"? Sylvie asks them.

CJ is not sure of it as he looks at Sylvie. "I do not know Sylvie". CJ said to Sylvie. He is skeptical about it.

Ren nods as he looks at Sylvie. "Yeah we don't know if he has one necklace remaining or two necklaces remaining". Ren said to Sylvie.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at Ren. "Yeah although once we get rid of the last necklace, will he turn back to his human self again"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Ian looks at Kaitlyn as they don't have the proof that will happen. "I don't know about that Kaitlyn". Ian said to Kaitlyn.

Aria looks at Ian as she shakes her head. "Forbindoom did in fact say 'Save me Daphne', Ian". Aria said to Ian.

Rafael nods as he does remember that. "Yeah we were all there when it happened Ian". Rafael said to Ian.

Maya sighs as they are in the middle of a ranger debate. "Calm down guys, we need to have strong proof of this". Maya said to them.

Just as Maya says that, they over hear Zane and Dr. Oliver talking. "Forbindoom must be saved Zane. Plus I got a bad feeling that Avalon is needed to release Forbindoom with her necklace, and Avalon is the princess in the prophecy". Dr. Oliver said to Zane.

The alarm is going off as the teens walk in the room to see on the monitors. "It's Forbindoom", Evan said to them as this is a serious fight. Plus they notice that something is off like it has more energy that it does not have storage to keep it.

Maya frowns that is a bad situation. "Lets go guys". Maya said to them. They leave the command center as they are heading towards the park.

At the park, Forbindoom is on a rampage as it is overloaded on power. The people are running away in fear of the monster. The teens arrive as Forbindoom is attacking out of because of the new power that Mesadogloria inflicted him. "I knew you would come Power Rangers". Forbindoom said to them as Zincods as with him as well. The teens realize that this battle will be a tough and very intense battle to contend with.

End Chapter

The teens are facing a monster who is in a lot of pain because of the extra power. Plus things will be very intense in the next chapter.

Next Chapter The Release of Forbindoom Part 2


	39. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: The Release of Forbindoom Part 2

The teens are face to face with Forbindoom as it spots them. It roars as he sends a massive energy beam at them. The teens dodges it in the nike of time as it damages some trees.

"Is every one in one piece"? Evan asks them. He is looking at his fellow teammates.

The teens nod to Evan as they get up, and they grab their morphors out. "We need to morph into secondary form now". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they get ready to fight.

"Star Legends Let Come Together Secondary Form", the teens said as they morph into their secondary forms.

Forbindoom looks at them as he is on a rampage. Plus Zincods shows up as well to fight against the rangers.

The Rangers frown as they see the Zincods attacking as they are coming at the rangers.

Forbindoom is firing a beam like there is no tomorrow. The beam has taken outthe trees and Zincods.

"Oh man Forbindoom is like a loose and very unstable cannon". CJ said to them. He is kicking at a Zincod as he is using his ice powers on them.

Ian nods in agreement with CJ. "Very unstable is right. It is like he could blow any minute". Ian said to them.

Maya nods as she sees that Forbindoom is roaring at them. "We need to use defensive moves only until we have a better plan". Maya said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a plan. However as they are sticking to defensive moves. It is not going very well for them. "Sticking to defense moves is not going as well. We need to go offensive side". Rafael said to them.

Sylvie looks at Rafael as she shakes her head. "Yeah but going on the offensive side could be very risky especially with our enemy being this out of control". Sylvie said to Rafael.

Aria nods in agreement with Sylvie. "Sylvie is right Rafael. It is way to risky for us to attack". Aria said to Rafael. Rafael grits his teeth as it is set back for the team.

Ren frowns as he wants to do something. He is deflecting Forbindoom's physical moves. He turns to Kaitlyn. "Hey Kaitlyn, do you think you can reach out to Forbindoom"? Ren asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at Ren as it is a possibility. "I will try Ren". Kaitlyn said to Ren. She is holding her staff.

Maya looks at Kaitlyn as she is hearing the idea. "At this point, we got to try something". Maya said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she uses her staff. "Elemental Saint of Heart, Heart's Rhapsody", Kaitlyn said as she fires her lavender Purple Hearts at Forbindoom.

Forbindoom gets hit by the hearts as he is still for a moment. Kaitlyn uses her mind to reach out to him. 'I can't take with having this power. I want this power out from me. Please save me'. Ken telepathically said to Kaitlyn.

Forbindoom roars at them as he sends a powerful blast at the rangers. The rangers barely dodges it as they take a stumble.

Maya looks at Kaitlyn as she wants to know. "Did you find out about Forbindoom"? Maya asks Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them Maya as she sighs to her. "He wants the excess power out of him, and he wants to be saved guys". Kaitlyn said to them.

The rangers look at Kaitlyn as they are baffled by it. "How are we suppose to do that? It is not like we can contain it in something CJ asks Kaitlyn.

Evan has an idea as he looks at them. "Or maybe we can contain the excess power that he is trying to get rid of". Evan said to them.

The rangers look at Evan as they are wondering what Evan is thinking. Evan gets on his morphor. "Hey Ingrid", Evan said to Ingrid.

Back at the command center, Ingrid hears Evan's voice. "I am here Evan". Ingrid said to Evan.

"I need you to add the power urn to the drone and open the drone hatch". Evan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid sees the special urn that Evan built. She puts in on a cart that got added to the drone. "I hope you have some plan for this". Ingrid said to Evan.

"I do and I added another remote control to my weapon". Evan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid has a smirk on her face as she is not be surprised by it. "I am not surprised by what you can do Evan". Ingrid said as she presses the button for the drone hatch to open.

"Ranger Drone Deploy", Evan said as he presses a button on his weapon.

The ranger drone takes off flying as it has the power urn secured on it. "Thanks Ingrid". Evan said to Ingrid as the communication ends.

Back at the battle, the rangers see the ranger drone here at the battle. "What's the plan Evan"? Maya asks Evan.

Evan looks at them as he nods to them. "I added a special new feature to the drone. It is called the power urn. It can absorb power from the bad guy into this urn. Once it is get filled it can fire back at who ever we want to aim it at. I need you guys to cover me while I operate the drone to absorb the unneeded power from Forbindoom". Evan said to them.

The Rangers nod it is a plan worth putting to the rest. "Lets do this guys, Evan knows how to operate this thing". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they are going with a new plan.

Relatively close by, Mike, Avalon, and Sora are at the park as they hear the battle is going on. "Kids we should get to a safe place the rangers are close by". Mike said to them.

Sora nods as she notices Avalon's necklace is glowing but it is faint. "Daddy, my necklace is glowing". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike frowns as it is glowing but it is faint. He notices that the battle is going. "It is not safe for the both of you to be there". Mike said to Avalon.

As Avalon does listen to her dad, her necklace is getting brighter as the words save me is yelled through out the park. "Um Mr. Winchester, why is her necklace getting brighter"? Sora asks Mike.

Mike looks at them as he realizes that Avalon's necklace is picking up something that someone wants to be saved from the evil control. "Girls follow me and stay close". Mike said to them.

Back at the battle, Forbindoom is running out of the excess power from him. The fifth necklace is about to be destroyed. He is stumbling as he walks towards the Rangers.

All the sudden, Zhoan shows up as he is not happy about it. "You fool", Zhoan said to Forbindoom as he fires his blasters at him. Forbindoom lands on the ground.

The Rangers frown as they see this. Zhoan looks at the rangers as it spots the drone being operated by Evan. "Well you rangers are about to witness Forbindoom's downfall, and the Underdog Squad Rangers will never see their precious mentor again". Zhoan said to them.

As Zhoan fires a powerful beam at Forbindoom, Ren frowns as he has to do something. He gets in front of Forbindoom. "Tiger's Eye Kirin Lets Rise Up", Ren said as the Kirin rises up. He is setting up a shield to keep the blast to get to him.

Ren is putting up a strong front as he is feeling being pushed back some. The Rangers see that Ren needs back up. Aria, Maya, and Kaitlyn are joining him. CJ, Rafael, Sylvie, Ian, and Evan turn to Zhoan as they realize that they need to attack.

Mike also arrives with Sora and Avalon. Both Avalon and Sora realize that the rangers need to finish this. Avalon looks at Forbindoom as he is down on the ground. Her necklace is shining brightly. She takes off towards Forbindoom as she takes off her necklace. "Avalon what are you doing"? Mike said to Avalon. Sora is getting scared for Avalon.

Zhoan spots the little girl going towards Forbindoom. "She will be first in my prime example". Zhoan said to them.

Sora frowns as she is getting very angry. She is about to transform into the priestess. "No", Sora yells as she creates a massive fire ball as she aim the fire ball at Zhoan.

Avalon makes it towards Forbindoom as she is about to transform into the Angel.

Maya looks at Evan as now is a good time to fire. "Fire", Maya said to them.

Evan has the drone turned to Zhoan as he presses the button. Plus other attacks are fired at Zhoan.

Zhoan sees the massive attack at him. Plus he sees that the evil is being plunged out from Forbindoom. "What no", Zhoan said as he gets hit by the attack.

As the massive explosion happened, it is filled with black smoke and the evil being vanquished out from Forbindoom. As the smoke is being cleared, Zhoan has vanished and plus Ken is returned to normal as he is outcold.

The Rangers look at Ren as he is ready to collapse. Maya looks at them as it is going to be a wild story to tell Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. "We did it guys". Maya said to them. The teens nod as Mike went towards Avalon. Sora sighs as she has no idea how she could create that fire ball. Everyone nod as they teleport back to the command center.

Back at the command center, Ken is in the med bay as he has bandages all over his body. Dr. Oliver looks like he just got himself a heart attack about what Sora and Avalon did. "You two really got to stop do things that will scare me to death". Dr. Oliver said to them. Sora and Avalon shrug as they had to do it.

Aria went up to Evan as she looks at him. "You know if it was not for the ranger drone, today would have been a tragedy". Aria said to Evan.

Evan looks at Aria as he shakes his head to her. "No, what happened today is a team affair. We all put something into it to win this battle. However I got a bad feeling that Zhoan will be back". Evan said to Aria.

Maya nods as she looks at them, Sora, and Avalon, and an out cold Ken in the med bay. "Evan is right. Plus in this short amount of time, we have learned how to be Rangers and bonded with the various teams and their powers. This is a turning point for us towards the ultimate mentor rescue and the final battle". Maya said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Maya. Dr. Oliver and Ingrid nod in agreement as they look at her. "She has come a long way, Dr. Oliver". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods in agreement as he looks at Maya. "She surely has", Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid as he is proud of this team.

End Chapter

Forbindoom is no more and Ken is safe and sound. Plus the Rangers got to see Avalon and Sora helping in the battle.

Next Chapter: The Final Veteran Meeting of Plans and Admissions


	40. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: The Final Veteran Meeting of Plans and Admissions

That Sunday Night, the veterans are at the command center as they are looking at the battle footage of when the Rangers fought Forbindoom and end up saving Ken from Zhoan. "That has to be the most intense battle I have ever seen". Levi said to them.

Corey nods in agreement with Levi. "I have to agree, and plus so many things could have gone wrong. At the same time, they really pulled through in the end". Corey said to them.

Zane nods as they all saw Ken in the med-bay as he had not woken up yet. "We should be proud of the rangers. They got one of the mentors back to us". Zane said to them.

Zack nods as he is still thinking about Terra. "There are more veterans to rescue as well. I think it is time that the rangers and us to take the fight to them". Zack said to them.

Stella nods as she looks at the done and the power urn that was used in the battle. "I have to agree with Zack. Plus what Evan did was very resourceful to use the power urn to absorb the excess power that Forbindoom have and fired it back at Zhoan". Stella said to them.

Jacob has a proud look on his face for the young blue ranger for more than one reason. looks at Jacob. "You must be very proud of Evan aren't you". Quincy said to Jacob.

Jacob has a grin on his face. "Yes I am very proud of him, Quincy. He is a true blue ranger". Jacob said to them.

Jared looks at Jacob as he agrees with him. "I can see why you are fond of Evan, Jacob". Jared said to Jacob. Jacob nods to Jared he grins to him.

The veterans grin to each other as they look at the footage again. JT spots something about the two young girls. "Were the two girls about to transform into something? Plus it seems like those five rangers were with her and those four rangers were with her during the battle before the explosion". JT said to them.

The veterans look at the footage again as they spot that. "JT is right plus does this mean that the two girls are the Priestess and the Angel that the enemy are looking for"? Oliver asks them.

Rena frowns as this is towards Sora and Avalon. "I know I can't pretend about it, but they are the ones. They are in more danger now than before". Rena said to them.

Mike nods in agreement with Rena. "I have to agree. Plus there is no doubt in my mind that Zhoan told Mesadogloria about what happened in that battle. He saw that transformation happen and so did I". Mike said to them.

Daphne looks at them as it is very troubling. "We got to protect Sora and Avalon from them. It is only a matter of time when they strike and aim things at them. We can't let that happen. Plus we know very little about Mesadogloria's past". Daphne said to them.

Victoria walks in the room with Princess Liberty. "Daphne is right rangers. Plus it is time that I tell you the truth". Victoria said to them.

Everyone is in shock as they look at Victoria. "The truth about what exactly"? Stella asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at them as she nods to them. "Mesadogloria and her evil power, plus I have a strong feeling that the rangers are the Star Guardians of Earth". Victoria said to them. The veterans look at each other as they are prepared to listen to what Victoria has to say.

"A long time ago, Arlando founded the a special group of warriors called the Star Guardians. When ever he went from planet to planet, he introduced the idea to the rulers of the planets. It is those rulers that formed the Star Guardians on those planets. At that time, I was happily married to King Phillip. Plus we brought prince Leondais into the Uniatlantican world. However one day, there was a battle on the planet called Plantanius. It was a massive battle and they needed the help from the other Star Guardians from the other planets including Uniatlantica. King Phillip went with Arlando and the other Star Guardians of Uniatlantica. In that massive battle, Mesadogloria defeated and destroyed them. There was an explosive white light. After that light disappeared, Mesadogloria and her forces left and my husband King Phillip vanished without a trace. Uniatlantica lost all nine members of the Star Guardians. In the aftermath, Arlando disbanded the Star Guardians and I also agreed with him. A short time later, Mesadogloria set her eyes on Uniatlantica. There was another battle on Uniatlantica that Mesadogloria launched an attack. Arlando managed to defeat her and got her sealed away with some additional help from two Mystic Knights. In the aftermath of that battle, Prince Leondias disappeared and I was also pregnant again with Stella, Luna, and Ester. There is no doubt in my mind that Mesadogloria has King Phillip and Leondais on her ship as well". Victoria said to them.

Stella is in shock as she always wanted to know about her biological father. Plus they never knew that she even has an older brother as well. Her eyes are bright orange as her mother told them the full truth.

Zack is blown away by it as he looks at Victoria. "We have another reason to defeat Mesadogloria once and for all". Zack said to them.

Zane nods in agreement with Zack. "Yes but we have to be very smart about this rescue plan. This rescue mission will be a lot tougher than any rescue missions that all of our teams has done combined. No offense to you Corey and Daphne". Zane said to them especially towards Corey and Daphne.

Daphne and Corey look at Zane as it does not bother them. "None taken Zane", Daphne said to Zane. Corey nods in agreement with Daphne.

Dr. Oliver pulls up the photos from the recon mission. "I have spent time putting together a blue print of the ship from the various photos from the recon mission. This blue print is what the ship looks like from the inside. It has some key information of where the mentors are kept as well". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Zane nods as he looks at the blue print. "There is no doubt in my mind that it will take careful planning. Plus they will be expecting us to come back, and they will set up a plan of their own to overwhelm us. I say we take it to a whole other level and give them what they were not expecting". Zane said to them.

Zack looks at Zane as he gets the idea. "I get the feeling that I know what you have in mind. We should have more than one team to go into the ship". Zack said to them.

Stella nods in agreement with Zack. "Yes but we should also time the entry of the ship just right. We should set up some illusions as well". Stella said to them.

Luna has a smirk on her face. "Illusions are my specialty of Unity Force. Plus Ingrid can help me out since she can create shadow illusions as well". Luna said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Well since there are nine ranger teams here, we should split up in team groups of three". Corey said to them.

Jared nods as he agrees with Corey. "Plus we could have the ranger that they bonded with each team in the groups as well". Jared said to them.

Oliver nods in agreement with Jared. "That is true as well, but which teams are in which group though? Plus how are we going to reverse the effects that are on the mentors that are sealed"? Oliver asks them.

JT nods as it is a very good question. "I am with Oliver on this. Plus we have not gotten a special clue about how to reverse the sealed mentors". JT said to them.

Daphne nods as she notices the footage from the battle and when Kaitlyn gotten her secondary powers. "Hey Ray, is Kaitlyn's secondary powers has a special healing powers"? Daphne asks Ray.

Ray looks at the red Underdog Squad Veteran Ranger. "Yeah the Elemental Saint of Heart can reach out to those that been tainted by evil. Why you ask"? Ray asks Daphne.

The veterans look at Daphne as they are wondering where she is going with it. "Can you pull up when Kaitlyn used her Heart's Rhapsody for the first time"? Daphne asks them.

Ingrid pulls up the footage for the first time. The footage shows the lavender Purple Hearts reaching to the ship to the exact location of the sealed mentors. Plus there are some cracks on the sealed items. "Kaitlyn must have gotten started with healing on them with out even realizing it". Ingrid said to them.

Zane nods as he thinks of something. "Maybe one of the groups can be teams with special healing powers". Zane said to them.

Stella nods as she looks at Zane. "I can see that plus this group will have to get into the ship first to get to the sealed room". Stella said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement with Stella. "I am with Stella. Plus I also think that once the first group goes in to the ship there needs some time before the second group goes in and get the other mentors out and get out there quickly". Quincy said to them.

Zack nods in agreement with Quincy. "I am with Quincy. Plus this group would have to have great knowledge of where the other mentors are and break the cells down and get out of there quickly". Zack said to them.

Corey nods in agreement with Zack. "Speed and efficiency will defiantly be two key factors with the second group guys. I think that the third group will have be the main distraction to lure them out into the open. This group will be doing most of the fighting against the incoming Zincods as well". Corey said to them.

JT nods in agreement with Corey. "Yeah plus this group will need to have a lot of endurance to keep going in this as well". JT said to them.

Oliver nods as he looks at them. "I also agree with JT and Oliver. Plus the third group probably won't be stepping in into the ship at all. This group will have to be at top condition to take on a lengthy battle". Oliver said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "Special healing, speed and agility, and endurance, we have the three groups that we need to pull off this invasion. We just to decide which ranger team will be in which group". Daphne said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at Daphne. "Daphne is right. Plus once we have the groups figured out, we will explain to the Rangers about this plan. This is an all veterans on deck mission". Dr. Oliver said to them. The veterans nod in agreement as a plan to invade the ship is being put together.

Back on Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria looks at the footage as she has her eyes on the two young human girls. "To think that the special two that we are looking for is in that human city all along. Once I get my hands on you two, Earth will be mine and destroyed". Mesadogloria said to herself as she laughs evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah this the final veteran ranger meeting. Plus the next arc will be the last one of this story.

Next Chapter: The Invasion of Mesadogloria's Ship Part 1


	41. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: The Invasion of Mesadogloria's Ship Part 1

It is a Monday morning as for the students at the various schools it is spring break. At the command center, the teens see all of the ranger veterans together. Dr. Oliver looks at them as some of the other ranger veterans are also there to help as well. "Rangers, the time has come to rescue the mentors and get them out from Mesadogloria's ship. This mission will not be easy. Plus each one of you have come a long way to get to this point in this short time. After the invasion is over, it is likely that Mesadogloria will send in her officers to battle retaliation for the invasion". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Dr. Oliver pulls up the blue print of the outside of the ship and puts it on the monitor. "Group A, this group will go into the ship first to find where the sealed mentors are and reverse their sealed effects on them. In this group is Unity Force, Underdog Squad, and Elemental Saints. "Group B, this group will go into the ship next where they will get the other mentors out from the ship in a timely manner. This group will be Beast Warriors, Spirit Warriors, and Monster Hunters. Group C, this group will be outside of the ship fighting the incoming Zincods. This group will have Elemental Fusion, Jurassic squad, and Music Force. Plus other ranger veterans from other teams are going to be in this group. The active rangers will be groups that corresponds with the power that they bonded with. Once we get to the perimeter of the ship, that is when things will get started. We head out in 20 minutes". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the nine ranger teams and a number of veterans from other teams has shown up. Britney looks at Maya and her team as she admires the interaction she has with them. "You guys really brought the best out of Maya. Plus I am glad that she has found good friends with you guys". Britney said to them.

The teens look at Britney as Maya smiles to her. "Thanks plus we will always be on Maya's side". Evan said to Britney as he has that second in command in his tone of voice.

Britney is stunned by how young the blue ranger is. "Is he a ranger or an intern"? Britney asks Maya.

Maya gives Britney a look as she nods to her. "He is actually my second in command, and his name is Evan. That's CJ, Sylvie, Ren, Kaitlyn, Ian, Rafael, and you have already met Aria". Maya said to Britney as she introduced them to her.

Britney nods as the teens say hello. "It is nice to meet you guys. Which one of you that is protecting Maya from Tony in a way"? Britney asks them.

Rafael looks at Britney as he nods to her. "That is actually me. I value trust and loyalty than being a sale out". Rafael said to Britney.

Britney nods as she looks at him. "I love the way you think about that Rafael". Britney said to Rafael.

As the twenty minutes are up, everyone is being alerted to go. Dr. Oliver looks at Maya as he nods to her. "Maya is your team ready for the invasion"? Dr. Oliver asks Maya.

Maya looks at the ranger veterans as she has that strong stern leader look on her face. "Star Legends are ready to go to invade, fight with everything we got, and rescue the mentors". Maya said to everyone with a strong and confident voice as it reached to all them.

Britney nods as she looks at them. "I the black ranger from Mystic Knights is ready for this special mission. It is my pleasure and honor to help on this special mission". Britney said to them. The other veterans nod to Britney.

Conner, Ethan, and surprisingly Trent nod as they look at them. "Dino Thunder is in and ready to go". Conner, Ethan, and Trent said to the veterans and active rangers.

Zane looks at everyone as he has that stern leader look on his face. "Elemental Fusion is ready to go". Zane said to them as everyone on his team is ready to go.

Stella looks at the veteran teams as her eyes are full blown bright rainbow and her necklace along with Luna and Ester's necklaces are shining brightly. "Unity Force is ready to fight". Stella said to them.

Zack looks at everyone as his team nods in agreement. "The Beast Warriors are ready to fight and free the mentors". Zack said to them.

Quincy looks at them as she has that gladiator look going on. "Spirit Warriors is ready to go". Quincy said to them. The ready of her team is in their Spirit Warrior pose.

Corey nods as he has a the true red ranger expression on his face. "Music Force Team is ready to go for the ultimate rumble". Corey said to them. The team nod in agreement as well.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "Jurassic Squad is ready to go prehistoric on them". Jared said to them. The team nod as they are serious about the mission.

Oliver nods to his teammates as they look at them as they have something planned. "Elemental Saints", Oliver said to them. "We are ready to go and fight with honor and commitment". The rest of the team said like in a military statement. The Beast veteran nod as they like the style they did theirs to honor Terra.

Daphne nods as she looks at everyone in the room. "Underdog Squad will rise up to fight in this ultimate battle". Daphne said to them. She has a stern look on her face.

JT nods as his team is last to do it. "Monster Hunters are ready for the ultimate hunt to bring back the mentors safe and sound". JT said to them as the hunters nod in agreement.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid nod as they look at them. "Lets go", Dr. Oliver said to them as they all head out to the ship.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, everything seems to be in order and very quiet. The officers are doing their own thing. Anarchia is looking on the monitors as she notices something very strange. She notices a very large group of Zincods on the move heading towards the ship. "Mother are the Zincods on their normal patrol of the perimeter of the ship"? Anarchia asks Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria frowns as it is very odd. "Yes darling why"? Mesadogloria said to Anarchia.

Anarchia looks at Mesadogloria as she notices something. "There are a lot more of them than we sent out to patrol the area.

As they see the Zincods attacking their own ship, the alarms are going off as it catches everyone very off guard.

End Chapter

I am going to stop it here, yeah a cliffhanger.

Next Chapter: The Invasion of Mesadogloria's Ship Part 2


	42. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: The Invasion of Mesadogloria's Ship Part 2

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, everyone is caught off guard by the Zincods attacking the ship. "Zincods go out there and fight". Mesadogloria said to the Zincods. The Zincods nod as they rush out from the ship.

Outside of the ship, Evan has his mechanical manipulation as he is controlling the Zincods that he took over with a small device. "The other Zincods are coming". Evan said to them.

Everyone grabs their morphors out. "Its Morphing Time", Dr. Oliver said to them. Everyone nods as they say their call out as they morph into ranger form.

"It's Showtime", Maya said to them. The others look at Maya as this is the first time she has said it.

Luna grabs her weapon as she has a smirk on her face. "Moon Blade Illusion", Luna said as she creates the new illusion. The rangers are dressed like Zincods as they charge in to fight. Everyone is in their three groups as they are fighting the Zincods.

"Group A Go", Dr. Oliver said to them.

Group A nods as the Unity Force, Elemental Saints, Underdog Squad veterans including Aria, Kaitlyn, and Ren went into the ship.

After a few minutes, Dr. Oliver spots the other opening into the ship. "Group B Go", Dr. Oliver said to them.

Group B nod as the Beast Warriors, Spirit Warriors, and Monster Hunter veterans went into the ship along with Evan, Maya, and Sylvie.

Group C are still in disguise mode as they are fighting the Zincods. "Group A is in heading towards the sealed room". Stella said to Dr. Oliver. "Group B is in heading towards where the other mentors are at". Zack said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he is leading Group C. "Good keep in touch guys". Dr. Oliver said to them.

In the ship, Anarchia sees the Zincods invading the ship. Plus these Zincods are heading to the wrong areas. "Mother those Zincods are heading to the sealed room and to the dungeon". Anarchia said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria looks at Anarchia as realizes that it is not actually Zincods that is invading the ship. "It's those rangers, Commander and Damius go stop the rangers". Mesadogloria yells at them.

Both, the commander and Damius look at Mesadogloria like they are confused by it. "Those rangers are not even here my empress". The Commander said to Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria glares at the commander. "Those rangers are disguised them selves as Zincods now go stop them". Mesadogloria said to them.

Damius and the commander nod as they do their job to stop the rangers in the ship. Mesadogloria is furious as she went to Zhoan and Selenix. "Zhoan, Selenix, go out there and destroy those rangers. They are invading the ship". Mesadogloria said to them. Zhoan and Selenix nod as they leave the ship to fight.

In Group A, they are at the sealed chamber. The bust the doors open as they spot the four people who are sealed. Stella, Luna, Ester, Logan, Kaitlyn, Ren, Daphne, Zoe, and Andy look at each other as they get stated.

"Kaitlyn you get started", Logan said to Kaitlyn.

By now, Kaitlyn and the others are out of disguise form. They are in secondary form. "Elemental Saint of Heart, Heart's Rhapsody", Kaitlyn said as she sends the Purple Hearts to the sealed beings.

"Tiger's Eye Kirin Lets Rise Up", Ren said as he has the Tiger's Eye Kirin.

"We are the Underdog Triad", Daphne, Andy, and Zoe said in unison. The Ruby Dragon, Onyx Griffin, Amethyst Angel rises together.

"Element Saint of Light, Healing Light", Logan said as he has his light for healing.

"Light of the Sun", Stella said to them.

"Light of the Moon", Ester said to them.

As everyone combine their healing powers, it hits the sealed items. The four people are being released as effects are reversed. It is not long that they pick them up like they were put to an animated sleep for a long while.

"This is Group A, and we got the sealed beings and healed them. Heading out with them now". Stella said to Dr. Oliver.

"Great be careful", Dr. Oliver said Stella as they head out from the ship.

In group B, they have gotten to where the other mentors are. As they bust in the dungeon room, the mentors are shocked. "Who are you"? Jules asks them.

The disguised Zincods drop their identity to reveal as the Rangers. "Rangers, I don't understand". Dr. Burrows said to them.

"We will explain later but right now let's bust all of you out". A red ranger said to them.

It is not long that the cells are broken down. Plus the chains gets broken from them. The mentors are in awe as they are finally being rescued.

"This is Group B and we got the mentors out from their cells and heading out". Zack said to Dr. Oliver.

"Great get out of there now". Dr. Oliver said to Zack.

Zack nods as he gets the order. "You got it", Zack said to Dr. Oliver as Group B heads out from the ship.

Back outside, the disguised Zincods, Group C has revealed that they are the rangers. They see both Group A and Group B as they have the mentors and the sealed people.

Selenix and Zhoan frown as they realize that the rangers had pulled off the invasion/rescue. "What how could this be"? Selenix asks them. She is stunned that the Rangers has outsmarted them.

Dr. Oliver has a smirk on his face. "We never give up that's why". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Zhoan screams out of angry as he sends a beam at them. The Rangers nod as they realize that it is time to teleport away. Just as the beam makes its target, the Rangers teleport away with the rescued mentors.

As the smoke clears, Zhoan and Selenix does not see them. "They got away". Selenix said to Zhoan.

Zhoan nods as he will hear it from Mesadogloria. "They will pay for this dearly". Zhoan said to Selenix as they return to the ship.

Back at the command center, it is a party as the veterans are reunited with their respective mentors. The sealed people that got healed are in the med bay as they are being looked over especially Terra. Victoria does an examination on Terra's babies. "They are fine Terra. You must have your Saint to protect them while you were sealed". Victoria said to Terra.

Terra nods as she feels her twins kicking. "Thank goodness, I am thankful for the rangers that got us out". Terra said to them.

Zack looks at Terra as he is relieved to see that she is alright. "Oh Terra, we were worried about you. You had both teams worried". Zack said to Terra.

The rangers look at them as they are stunned by it. "Hold on, you served on two different teams"? Maya said to Terra.

Terra looks at Maya as she nods to her. "You bet I did. Plus I have heard that Ingrid stepped up to mentor all of you". Terra said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Terra. "Wow, you must have a lot of experience". Maya said to Terra. Terra nods as she looks at Maya.

Close by, Victoria notices two people as they look at her. "Victoria my love is that you"? A man asks Victoria.

Everyone is stunned as they turn to him. Victoria is in shock as she looks at the man and the younger man with him. "Phillip and Leondais my son, I have missed you both". Victoria said to them.

Zane is confused by it as he looks at them. "Who is that"? Zane asks them. Everyone is confused by it.

Phillip and Leondais look at them. "I am King Phillip of Uniatlantica, and this is Prince Leondais of Uniatlantica. We both were sealed together for a very long time on that foresaken ship". King Phillip said to them. "I was the one that got Princess Liberty into that escape pod". Prince Leondais said to them.

Everyone is shocked by it as Queen Victoria looks at them. "What happened to you in that battle my love? When that light disappeared, you were no where to be found". Victoria said to Phillip.

King Phillip looks at them as they deserve an explanation. "I used most of my power to create that light. After the light disappeared, I was captured and brought on to that ship. Mesadogloria sealed me away in that forsaken place. What about you my love? It seems that I have missed a lot of things". King Phillip said to Victoria.

Victoria nods as she looks at him and her long lost son. "Yes you both need to know everything that has happened". Victoria said to Phillip and Leondais.

The teens and veterans are stunned as they look at the three of them talk. Avalon looks at them in awe. "I am happy that Phillip has finally returned to Victoria. Perhaps now they can become the family". Avalon said to them.

Everyone watches Victoria introducing Stella, Luna, Ester to Phillip and Leondais. "This is great. We got the mentors back and we have brought a family reunion". Evan said to them. They nod in agreement as this is a giant victory all around.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the invasion of Mesadogloria's ship. Things will get crazy as the Rangers will be facing off against the officers.

Next Chapter: The Commander's and Damius's Final Straw


	43. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Aftermath of the Invasion

Back at the command center, some of the veterans are together as they are looking at the special weapons. "You know when all of this is over, I think it would be best to hide these weapons at a safe location". Ingrid said to them.

The veteran rangers look at Ingrid as it is the right thing. "I have to agree. Plus I want it to be a very long time before they need it again". Rena said to them.

The veterans nod in agreement with Rena. Zara looks at the weapons as she notices something about them. It is like they are connected to form a pentagon like shape. "Do you guys see what I see with the weapons"? Zara asks them.

The veterans look at Zara as they look at the weapons. "See what exactly Zara"? Zack asks them. He is wondering where Zara is going with it.

Zara gives Zack a look along with Terra. "The weapons form a pentagon or at least the outline of a pentagon". Terra said to Zack. She is in the room.

Zack looks at Terra as he is surprised to see her. "Terra, you should be resting with the other mentors". Zack said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes to Zack as she gives him a look. "I am a ranger veteran and a mentor. I have spent the last two months being a sealed statue in that place. I may not be in the best condition to kick butt again, but I want to be a part of this meeting". Terra said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he knows not to argue with Terra. "Ok", Zack said to Terra as he has lost the argument. The other veterans shakes their heads.

Stella nods as she looks at the weapons. "It does look like a pentagon guys, but why are the weapons in that sort of placement"? Stella asks them.

The veterans look at each other as it is an interesting question. "Could it be there is a special meaning behind it"? Quincy asks them.

Corey looks at the weapons closely as he thinks about the various nine teams over the years. "I do believe there is a special meaning behind it". Corey said to them.

The veterans look at each other as Corey is going to a white board as he draws out the pentagon. He writes the five teams that are represented from the weapons on the table. "I am not sure where you are going with this Corey". Hunter said to Corey.

Jared looks at Hunter as he is starting to see where what Corey is going to say. "Let him talk Hunter". Jared said to Hunter.

Corey looks at them as he nods to Jared. "The weapons on the table represents the five teams that it came from. This line here is Unity Force. It is connected to Music Force to the top and to Underdog Squad on the bottom. However parallel to it is Elemental Saints, but it is further away from Spirit Warriors. However with Elemental Saints, it is connected to Spirit Warriors on top and Underdog Squad on the bottom. It is further away from Music Force". Corey said to them.

The veterans nod as they clearly see it. "I can see how the position of the weapons are in a correlation to the teams, but is there more to it than that"? Johan asks Corey.

Corey nods to the veteran blue ranger from Elemental Saints. "Yes there is Johan. Elemental Saints and Unity Force are parallel to each other. These two teams are different in every way, but they share something in common together. Beast Warriors. Terra was a freshman in high school when she was the yellow ranger. She was active with the Beast Warriors and did a team up with them in a rescue mission. Later on down the road, Terra became a mentor and the gold ranger for the Elemental Saints rangers. These two lines here are Music Force and Spirit Warriors. At the beginning, these two teams did not know each other. As it goes down the line, these two lines touches making a strong point. It is the friendship between these two teams along with Jurassic Squad that has made the friendship so strong over the years. Elemental Saints are between Spirit Warriors and Underdog Squad. The Elemental Saints were the only team that was active between Spirit Warriors, Music Force and Underdog Squad. This is the team that protected the teens that would become Rangers in Underdog Squad and Monster Hunters. They even teamed up with Elemental Fusion. Underdog Squad is last team and between Unity Force and Elemental Saints. They are connected with them because they remember when they were protected by the Elemental Saints, but they also protected young children who were targeted by evil as well. Like the other teams, they also teamed up with a different team. It was with Monster Hunters". Corey said to them.

The veterans look at each other as it makes a lot of sense. "It makes a lot of sense to me guys, and all of what he is saying is true. Lilly said to them.

Andy nods in agreement with Lilly. He goes up to the white board. He grabs a marker to draw something. "Yeah plus you add a bit more into to it. You would get a star pentagon". Andy said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they look at the drawing. "It does look like like a Star Pentagon. The Star is in the ranger's team name, and the pentagon comes the shape of weapons when formed together". Zane said to them.

The veterans nod as they look at the weapons. "Should we decide on who will be keeping these weapons safe for now on after the final battle"? Nate asks them.

The veterans look at each other as they nod to Nate. "I think we should plus it would be with someone who was not expecting to have it". Susan said to them.

Levi looks at the chart that Corey made. "We should use the chart to decide which team gets to protect it". Levi said to them.

Oliver looks at the chart as he can see it like that. "Although two team weapons will have to be with one team team because there is not enough teams to fully split the weapon". Oliver said to them as he points it out to them.

Gwen nods in agreement with Oliver. "Oliver is right. One of the teams has to step up with taking on guarding two weapons". Gwen said to them.

Drew looks at them as he has a thought. "Perhaps it should be Elemental Fusion, Beast Warriors, Jurassic Squad, and Monster Hunter ranger to guard a particular weapon. It would be a way to throw off enemies in the future to keep them from finding the weapon. Plus we should disguise it as other things as well". Drew said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they look at Drew. "I think that those two ideas are great idea Drew". Ingrid said to them. The veterans nod in agreement with Ingrid.

Rena looks at the Sword of Uniatlantica as she loves the intricate designs on it. "I have always been interested in the Sword of Uniatlantica". Rena said to them.

Jacob looks at the Elemental Saint Staff. "Hey Terra, it will be my pleasure to protect the Elemental Saint Staff". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at him. "I trust you completely to do the job Jacob". Terra said to Jacob. She has a light smile on her face.

Jared looks at the Electric Guitar of Musicola. "If anything happened to the Music Force team due to a villain in the future, it would be on my conscience. Plus I will keep the Electric Guitar of Musicola safe". Jared said to them.

Andi nods as she looks at the Triad Trident. "The same goes for me about the Underdog Squad and especially you, Gwen". Andi said to them.

All is left is the Spirit Warrior Arrow. Zara looks at Quincy. "I may not know much about your team in particular Quincy, but it will be my pleasure to learn and protect the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. Ever since I was protected by that special arrow a few years ago, I have gained interest about your team". Zara said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she looks at Zara. "I will be honored to tell you all about my team". Quincy said to Zara. Zara nods to Quincy as she smiles to her.

As the five veterans pick the weapons up, the weapons are glowing as it. The Sword of Uniatlantica is glowing in a silver color. The Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is glowing in a gold color. The Electric Guitar of Musicola is glowing in a red color. The Elemental Saint Staff is glowing in a blue color. The Triad Trident is glowing in a green color. The veterans look at each other this is very unexpected. The weapons are swirling around as it is forming a pentagon.

"Woah this is cool", Carson said to them. He has never seen anything like it. The other veterans nod in agreement as this is a huge game changer for the rangers.

Meanwhile back at the ship, Mesadogloria has a furious look on her face. She looks at the footage of when Forbindoom got reversed. She spots the two young girls on the footage. "That invasion of my ship, you rangers and ranger veterans will pay for that dearly. I know who the special two are. Once I have them destroyed the Earth will be doomed". Mesadogloria said to herself as she looks at young Avalon and Sora.

End Chapter

This chapter was going to be the commander and Damius Downfall chapter, but the more I wrote the chapter the more it turned out to be a filler chapter. Plus will the rangers get to the young people that Mesadogloria in time?

Next Chapter: The Commander and Damius Downfall


	44. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: The Commander and Damius Downfall Part 1

Back at Mesadogloria's Ship, Mesadogloria is on a rampage as she is furious as she glares at her officers mostly at the commander and the ship is in a huge mess from the invasion. "Those Rangers snuck into this ship and freed the mentors including Phillip and Leondais. They SNUCK INTO THIS SHIP AND FOOLING US SLL AS ZINCODS". Mesadogloria yells as them as a blast of her power has blown some lights in the room.

The officers including her daughter Anarchia are not laughing as they are serious about the severity of the invasion. "I. WILL. NOT. TOLERATE. THIS. TRAVESTY. BY. THE. RANGERS. AT ALL". Mesadogloria said to them.

The officers are remaining silent as they wait for Mesadogloria to speak to them. "Damius and commander, I want the two of you to punish the rangers first. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TO THIS SHIP UNTIL YOU HAVE DESTROYED THEM". Mesadogloria said to Commander and Damius.

The commander and Damius nod as they look at the empress. "Yes my Empress", Damius and the commander said to Mesadogloria as they leave the ship.

The commander and Damius look at each other as they got kicked out from the ship. "Those rangers will pay for invading the ship". The commander said to Damius.

Damius rolls his eyes to the commander. "Actually, I will handle the rangers on my own. I suggest you do the same". Damius said to the commander.

The commander is shocked as his cohort has ditched him to handle the Rangers on his own. "You are a fool Damius". The commander said to himself as he goes off on his own.

It is a Tuesday as the teens are training at the command center. Maya looks at her teammates. She is beginning to realize that this is the first time for her that it is getting to the last few battles until the final battle. "Hey guys", Maya asks them as she is getting their attention.

The teens look at Maya as it got their attention. "Yes Maya"? Evan asks Maya. He is wondering what is on the leader's mind.

Maya sighs as she takes a deep breath. "Be honest you guys, do you guys think I am a great leader"? Maya asks them.

The question has caught them off guard as they look at Maya. "What's with the question Maya? It is not like you are starting to have doubts about it now"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya shakes her head to CJ as she takes a deep breath. "This is the first time for me to be on a team when we are getting close to the final battle against Mesadogloria. I mean we got the commander, the being responsible for kidnapping the mentors, Anarchia, Selenix, and Zhoan before we face that empress". Maya said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Maya. "It is our first time as well Maya. Sure you have the previous red ranger experience, but this is just as your first like the rest of us". Ren said to Maya.

Sylvie nods in agreement with Maya. "Yeah I mean we barely knew each other a couple of months ago and now look at us. Relationships are blooming and friendships are born. It is like we have become a second family". Sylvie said to them.

Ian nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I mean we have grown up in a lot of ways. I love helping out with other people, and it feels very awesome while doing it". Ian said to them.

Rafael nods as he looks at them. "We never judge about others on the team. We have accepted each other". Rafael said to them.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at them. "We all have opened up to each other in ways that we can't do with other people". Kaitlyn said to them.

Aria nods as she looks at Maya. "Plus we have the support from other ranger veterans who also believe in us as well including our mentors". Aria said to Maya.

Evan looks at Maya as he has one more thing to add. "You are the red ranger that had a lot of hand into the ultimate ranger rescue mission. There are not that many red ranger that could say that". Evan said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the team. "Thanks you guys, I really needed the confidence boost". Maya said to them. The teens smile at Maya as Dr. Oliver and Ingrid walk in the room.

"I take it there was a the pep talk". Ingrid said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. "Yeah I had a lot on my mind and I got it off my chest". Maya said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he can understand the feeling. "I can completely understand where you are coming from. We have something to show you". Dr. Oliver said to Maya.

The teens nod as they went to the main ops room. On the table, it is the five special weapons from the five teams. "These five special weapons will be needed to defeat the officers. The Sword of Uniatlantica, The Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, the Electric Guitar of Musicola, The Elemental Saint Staff, and the Triad Trident, it seems that it will glow when it is a particular time for a ranger to use them". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens look at each other as they nod to Dr. Oliver. All the sudden, the Sword of Uniatlantica is glowing in a pink and Prima colors, and the Electric Guitar of Musicola are glowing in metallic, black and white colors. Plus the alarm is going off as there are two separate attacks. On one end it is Damius and on the other end it is the Commander. Both officers has Zincods with them as they are both creating havoc and chaos for the citizens of Angel Grove.

Maya frowns this is bad. "We have split into two groups". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they look at each other. In one group it is Maya, Rafael, Ian, Sylvie, and Ren, and in the other group it is Aria, CJ, Evan, and Kaitlyn. The teens head out in their separate groups.

In Maya's group, it is very quiet as they look around. "Something does not look right". Maya said to them.

"In deed, it does not Rangers", the commander said to them. He shows up as he has a small army of Zincods. Plus in the other location, Damius also shows up with a small army of Zincods as well. They glare at the teens as they are ready to attack.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: The Commander and Damius Downfall Part 2


	45. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: The Commander and Damius Downfall Part 2

In Aria's group, they are face to face with Damius. He is the bounty hunter that is responsible for capturing all of the mentors. "Well, I must say I have a bone to pick with all of you especially that red ranger of yours. Maybe I should have captured the red ranger on the day of the invasion". Damius said to them. He is sending out a taunt on them.

Evan frowns as he glares at Damius. "Don't you dare go near her". Evan said to Damius as he is the second in command. Everyone grabs their morphors out as they are ready to fight. Damius had an evil smirk on his face like the taunt has gotten under the blue ranger's skin. A light has turned green on a device like it is ready to use.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together". The teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Damius charges in at the rangers as the fight is getting started. He has his eyes on the blue ranger as he got to taunt him and getting under his skin. "Why shouldn't I go near that red ranger? After all she is the one that lead that group to where most of the mentors were kept". Damius asks Evan.

Evan frowns as he goes in to attack. He does not see that Damius has a trap set up for him. "I will always have her back no matter". Evan said to Damius. He goes into attacking Damius.

Damius has a smirk on his face as he dodges the moves coming from Evan. "Actually you are about to absolutely nothing to help". Damius said to Evan as he presses a button.

All the sudden, a box opens up as a beam hits Evan. He is stuck as a force field is surrounding him. The rest of the teens are stunned by this. "Evan", the rest of the group yells to him.

Kaitlyn glares at Damius as she is angry that Evan is caught. "Release him now", Kaitlyn said to Damius. She charges in towards Damius as she grabs her weapon to hit him with it.

Damius presses the button again. Another beam from the same box hits Kaitlyn as well as she is trapped as well. "Now everything is going according to my plan now Rangers". Damius said to them as it just him versus Aria and CJ.

Back in the other group, they have their hands full against the commander. They are fully morphed as well. Plus there are a lot more Zincods than they first thought. "Geez, it is like when we get rid of one Zincod, three more takes its place. It like annoyance that will never end". Ren said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Maya grabs her morphor out. "Guys can you hear me"? We really can use more help". Maya said to them.

"Yeah we can here you, but Damius has Evan and Kaitlyn in a tough position here. Plus it is just me and Aria fighting him". CJ said to Maya.

Maya frowns as the other group has the worst end of the trap. "What kind of tough position are they in"? Maya asks CJ.

"They are trapped in force fields". CJ said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she has a mind to talk into Evan in making something that is force field resistant. "Find a way to free them". Maya said to CJ.

"Will do and be careful", CJ said to Maya as the call ends.

Maya sighs as she looks at the commander. The commander is getting the better of them as things are getting bad.

Sylvie looks at Maya as she is getting concerned about the others. "What's going on Maya"? Sylvie asks Maya.

Maya looks at Sylvie as they dodge the commander's blows. "The others are having a lot of trouble with Damius, and Evan and Kaitlyn are trapped by him". Maya said to Sylvie.

The commander sees that Ren, Maya, and Sylvie are distracted. He fires a beam at them. They get hit very hard as they lands on the ground.

Rafael and Ian frown as this very bad. "They have messed with our friends, Ian". Rafael said to Ian. Ian nods in agreement with Rafael. "Plus they have messed with the big brother and the little brother on the team, Rafael". Ian said to Rafael.

As the two agree, their morphors are beginning to glow like the two powers from the two teams from the past is coming together. The Electric Guitar of Musicola is glowing as it lands in their hands. Maya, Ren, and Sylvie are stunned as they see this. "Woah that's new", Maya said to them.

'Rafael and Ian, the two of you share a Bond of Brothers even though you two are not related by blood to the original Bond of Brothers. The both of you have come from a long way and bonded with the powers from the teams where the original Bond of Brothers are in. You know what to do'. Princess Liberty said to them telepathically.

"Legacy of Jurassic Squad", Ian said out loud.

"Legacy of Music Force", Rafael said out loud.

"LETS COME TOGETHER", Ian and Rafael said in unison.

Special Morphing Sequence

Ian and Rafael are in a unique space. It is like they have both dinosaurs and music in a special harmony. They are in the center of a circle as both teams from Music Force and Jurassic Squad surrounds them. They are matching in color as well. Rafael and Ian has uniquely colored ranger suits. Rafael has a bit of black and white in his suite while Ian has a bit of metallic colors on his ranger suit. The two of them switch their weapons.

"Star Legends Rangers of Jurassic Squad and Music Force, We Come Together", Ian and Rafael said in unison.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as this morphing Sequence is nothing they have never seen before. "My mind is officially blown". Maya said to them. "Agreed", Ren and Sylvie said in unison.

The commander is stunned as he is not expecting this. "WHAT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE". The commander said to them. He fires his weapon at them.

Rafael and Ian looks at the commander as they block the weapon with ease. "It is not impossible. We break the impossible". Rafael and Ian said in unison. As they both play the Electric Guitar of Musicola, musical notes and spirits of the Jurassic dinosaurs come together as it is fired at the commander.

The commander gets hit directly by the combined powers. "Noooooo", the commander said as he is destroyed and turned to black dust.

Rafael and Ian nod as they are stand tall together. "That's one officer destroyed and defeated". Rafael and Ian said in unison.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Guys, we have to hold off the celebration until we help the others". Maya said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards the other battle scene.

Back at the other battle, Aria and CJ are having a hard time against Damius. Plus Evan and Kaitlyn are still trapped in that force field trap. "Have you decide to give up", Damius said to them. He kicks them down.

CJ and Aria land on the ground as they help each other up. "We need a new plan CJ". Aria said to CJ.

CJ nods as he looks at Aria. "I know. When ever we tried to free Evan and Kaitlyn, Damius keeps getting to us". CJ said to Aria.

As Damius is coming at them again, the others arrive as they fire their weapons on him. "Help has arrived guys". The others said to them.

Damius takes a stumble as he looks at the rangers. "WHAT, HOW ARE THR REST OF YOU ARE HERE"? Damius asks them.

Maya looks at Damius as she grabs her twin short swords. "We defeated your cohort". Maya said to Damius. She slashes at Damius as it hits the device that has kept Evan and Kaitlyn in.

Damius gets hit again, and he sees that the device is getting haywire. He frowns as he is going at them yet again. "I knew that Commander will fail, and I will destroy you all". Damius said to them.

Evan and Kaitlyn are starting to notice that the force field beams are dramatically decreasing. All the sudden, they are completely free as they are falling. Rafael and Ian jumps into action to catch them before hitting the ground. "We got you". Rafael and Ian said to them.

Aria frowns as she has it with the hunter officer. Plus CJ feels the same way. "This guy has gone too far with disrespect". Aria said to CJ. CJ nods in agreement with Aria. "He needs to be brought to justice not just for Evan and Kaitlyn. It is for the other mentors as well". CJ said to Aria.

All the sudden, their morphors are glowing plus the Sword of Uniatlantica is glowing as it is coming towards them. 'Your desires for justice is admirable and noble. The two of you share the feelings for justice throughout being Rangers'. Princess Liberty said to them.

"Legacy of Unity Force", Aria said out loud.

"Legacy of Elemental Fusion", CJ said out loud.

"Let's Come Together", Aria and CJ said in unison.

Special Morphing Sequence

Aria and CJ are in a special space as it has a Japanese Temple in the background. Plus it has the sunlight, the earth, electricity, nature, water, boulders, ice and snow, wind, moonlight, starlight, and steel all around them. Aria and CJ are in the middle of a circle as they see the Unity Force Rangers and Elemental Forces in matching colors. Aria and CJ has their ranger suits. Aria as some pink in her ranger suit. Plus CJ has some prima colors in his ranger suit. They switched weapons as well as they are in a new ranger pose.

"Star Legends Rangers of Unity Force and Elemental Fusion. We come together". Aria and CJ said in unison.

The rangers are surprised by Aria's and CJ's new Morphing Sequence. "That is awesome". Ren said to them. "That's what we said". Maya said to them.

Damius frowns as he was not expecting this. He is taking some steps back. "I won't be destroyed by a custom change". Damius said to them.

Aria and CJ are holding the Sword of Uniatlantica together. "You have disrespected and disregarded our friends, teammates, veteran rangers, veteran ranger mentors, and the planet. You have caused havoc and chaos by capturing the veteran ranger mentors. You shall be brought to justice. Sword of Uniatlantica Hear Our Call", Aria and CJ said in unison.

Everyone is getting really curious what is going on. All the sudden the scenery is changing like it is up in space with a courtroom like setting with icy comets in the background.

Damius frowns as he looks at them. "What is this"? Damius asks them. He realizes that he will be soon defeated.

Aria and CJ looks at the officer as they are holding the sword. "You are found guilty of kidnaping ranger mentors and working with Mesadogloria into conquering the earth. We shall bring justice together. "Gate of Justice", Aria and CJ said as they draw a circle.

As the gate is drawn, it is an orange, pink, and prima colors. The gate is opening as a Vortex is coming out towards Damius. Damius is stunned as he is being pulled towards the gate. "Nooo, this cannot be happening. Not now". Damius said to them. As he is pulled into the Gate of Justice, he is through the gate. The gate is closing on him like his fate is sealed. The gate disappears as Damius is gone.

The teens look at Aria and CJ and scenery is disappearing. "Is Damius gone"? Evan asks them as he is being supported by Rafael.

Aria and CJ nod to Evan as they are full of smiles. "He is gone Evan. It is in a different way with that gate". Aria said to them.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "In a way, we got two officers gone in one day". CJ said to them.

The Rangers nod in agreement with CJ. They notice the special change in them. "Ok that form is awesome". Ren said to them. "I agree plus it is like you guys really connected with each other". Sylvie said to them. The Rangers nod as they look at each other as they teleport back to the Command Center.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria frowns as both Damius and the Commander had been destroyed by the rangers. "You may have defeated Damius and the commander, but your luck will soon run out". Mesadogloria said to herself as Selenix is up next.

End Chapter

Yeah the commander and Damius has been defeated and destroyed. Plus I hope you

Next Chapter: The Underdog and Monster Hunter Fight Vs Selenix


	46. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: Another Double Trouble Battle Selenix and Anarchia Part 1

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Selenix is furious that Damius got ended by the rangers. She looks like she is on a rampaging warpath and is taking it out on the Zincods. "Those Rangers shall pay for destroying Damius". Selenix said to herself as she is furious with them.

Zhoan walks in the room as he can clearly see that Selenix is pissed and angry. Anarchia also walks in the room as well. "I have to agree with you Selenix. I want those rangers to pay as well". Anarchia said to them.

Zhoan looks at Anarchia as this could mean that she wants to fight the rangers as well. "Anarchia, do you want to face against the rangers now"? Zhoan asks Anarchia as this could end with both of them being destroyed.

Anarchia looks at Zhoan as she has made her own decision. "Yes Zhoan, plus I want to see if I can lure out that princess that escaped from the ship. That way those powers will never get to the chosen two. It is those two little human girls that helped freed Forbindoom". Anarchia said to Zhoan.

Zhoan looks at Anarchia as it is a plan. "It is a good plan, Anarchia. Plus we have to destroy her before she passes the powers to those two". Zhoan said to Anarchia.

Selenix nods as she looks at Anarchia. "Those Rangers won't see us coming". Selenix said to Anarchia.

That Tuesday night in Angel Grove, Victoria is spending time with Princess Liberty. "Aunt Victoria, how do you like it on Earth"? Liberty asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at the young princess as she nods to her. "It has been different. I love being on this planet, and my family has reunited at long last". Victoria said to Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Victoria. "I see I wish I could have more time on this planet". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean more time on Earth"? Victoria asks Liberty.

Liberty looks at Victoria as she nods to her. "I have to pass the powers to the two chosen ones very soon and this tree seedling must be planted as well. I never realized that the two human girls that I befriended are the chosen ones". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria is stunned by it as she realizes who it is. "Avalon and Sora are the chosen two aren't they". Victoria said to Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Victoria. "Yes they are Victoria. With each passing day, it is getting very close to when Mesadogloria is going to strike. I don't have much time left on Earth". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at Liberty as she realizes that the final battle will be coming soon. "How long until Mesadogloria is going to strike"? Victoria asks Liberty.

Liberty looks at Victoria as she nods to her. "About two to three days from now, I don't know how the rangers are going to react especially the chosen ones and their parents. I feel like there is one other person I have to met or possibly see, but this person is further away from the chosen ones, and in her own right she is also a chosen one as well". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at Liberty with a perplexed look on her face. "You mean a third chosen one". Victoria said to Liberty.

Liberty nods as she looks at Victoria. "Her faith is her strength being watched over by a special cat and ice. What ever happens to me, I shall watch over her". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at Liberty as it is kind of odd. "What kind of special cat, Liberty"? Victoria asks Liberty.

Liberty looks at Victoria as she does not know exactly. "I am not sure what kind of cat it is, but it is like one of those creatures that would fit with dragons and unicorns". Liberty said to Victoria.

Victoria is puzzled by it as she thinks about the Underdog Squad. They have mythological creatures that rise up with them. "The creatures you mentioned are mythological creatures Liberty. I will have to talk to the Underdog Squad Rangers about it". Victoria said to Liberty. Liberty nods as she plays with some toys.

Victoria is concerned about what Liberty told her about the chosen two being her granddaughter and Sora, and how soon Mesadogloria is going to strike. "There is not much time". Victoria said to herself as she makes a call to Dr. Oliver, Ingrid, and Daphne.

That night at Ren's house, Ren sighs as he is thinking about the last few upcoming battles against a Mesadogloria. He is about to go to bed for the night when a special being appears to him. "Hello Ren", the being said to the yellow ranger.

Ren is startled as it is a huge surprise to him. "Woah who are you"? Ren asks the being. He is not expecting a being like him to show up at all.

The being smiles to him as he nods to him. "I am Remius. I helped and guided the Underdog Squad Rangers with synching with their Underdog gemstones. To my understanding, you also have a Underdog Gemstone as well". Remius said to Ren.

Ren nods as he shows it to Remius. "Yeah it feels like it knows how I feel and we have this special bond that I can not explain". Ren said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Ren. "The creature within the gemstone senses things about humans, and you matched very deeply with the Kirin. I am hear to tell you about the next Triad, and I want to ask you who should hold on to these gemstones". Remius said to Ren as he shows Ren the three gemstones.

Ren looks at Remius as he thinks about it deeply. "I think the best person to keep them safe is Maya. She is responsible enough, and I don't know what my future plans are as of this minute". Ren said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Ren. He shows Ren a pendant necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. "In an Underdog Triad, there is a protector, a lover, and a confident. In what opinion do you have on which item goes to which member in the Triad"? Remius asks Ren.

Ren looks at the items closely as he nods to Remius. "I think the lover should have the ring, the pendant should go to the protector, and the bracelet go to the confidant. I suppose it is a gut feeling". Ren said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Ren. "I can see why you can see that way, Ren. Plus I can see why you chosen Maya to keep these gemstones safe. Sylvie and your battle against Selenix will soon be at hand". Remius said to Ren as he vanishes from his room.

Ren nods to himself as he is wondering if he should tell Maya about the strange encounter. 'Maybe she will understand at a later time'. Ren thought to himself as he has a gut feelings that he choice is a good one.

It is a Wednesday as the teens are at the Command Center for their training. The teens notice Daphne, Zane, Stella, and Victoria heading towards Dr. Oliver and Ingrid. "I wonder what's going on"? CJ asks them as it is a bit odd because normally their would be a veteran ranger meeting.

Kaitlyn shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure CJ. Plus I don't know who we are going to face this time". Kaitlyn said to CJ.

Sylvie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah all there is left is Selenix and Zhoan right". Sylvie said to them.

Rafael shakes his head as he is not sure of it. "I don't know Sylvie. There could be one other officer that we might not be aware of yet". Rafael said to Sylvie.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Calm down guys, there are not that many officers left before facing Mesadogloria. What ever it is, it could be very important". Maya said to them.

Evan nods in agreement with Maya. "Maya is right guys. Plus they could throw us for an unexpected loop of things". Evan said to them.

Ian looks at Evan as he nods in agreement. "Evan is right guys. Plus when it is time, you guys can experience what Rafael, CJ, Aria, and I had with the special weapons". Rafael said to them.

Aria nods as she looks at them. "Yeah when CJ and I did it, it is like we connected to weapon in a different way". Aria said to them.

Rafael nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we have a special partner to the weapon. Ian and I are the partners to the Electric Guitar of Musicola, and Aria and CJ are partners to the Sword of Uniatlantica". Rafael said to them. The teens talk among themselves as the veterans are having a talk of their own.

In the main ops room, Victoria looks at them as she shares with them what Liberty told her. "Liberty told me that Mesadogloria is going to strike about two days from now". Victoria said to them.

The mentors are stunned by it as they look at Victoria. "That is not much time Victoria. But why that soon though"? Ingrid asks them.

Victoria looks at them as she nods to them. "Mesadogloria is targeting Avalon and Sora. They are the special two to receive Princess Liberty's powers". Victoria said to them.

Dr. Oliver frowns as it is his teammates grandchild. "We got to protect them from Mesadogloria at all cost". Dr. Oliver said to Victoria.

Zane frowns as this means that Sora is in great danger. "I don't understand. Why is my daughter and Stella's daughter is being targeted by Mesadogloria"? Zane asks Victoria.

Stella has a gut feeling on what it is. "Mom, is it about those two tablets that was handed over to the Elemental Saint Rangers a couple of years ago"? Stella asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at them as she pulls up the two tablets that were uncovered in the last few years. "Yes it is Stella. Liberty has to pass down her powers to them. Victoria said to them.

Daphne nods as she looks at them. "You know my team did protect, Sora, Avalon, and another little girl named Eva when we were active rangers. They were targeted because they are the next Triad". Daphne said to them.

Victoria looks at Daphne as she thinks of something else. "Daphne is there a mythological creature that is based on a cat that you could think of"? Victoria asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at Victoria as she thinks of it. Just as she says something, the alarm is going off. The teens walk in the room as they see Selenix and another person attacking in downtown Angel Grove. "Looks like they are going with two officers at a time here". Ren said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "We better go guys". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they leave the command center. The adults sigh as they notice that the Triad Trident and the Elemental Saint Staff are glowing.

"It seems that the Elemental Saint Staff and the Triad Trident are needed to be used this time". Dr. Oliver said to them as they nod in agreement.

Downtown Angel Grove, the teens are there as they see that Zincods are attacking the citizens. All the sudden, the teens are ambushed as Selenix and Anarchia shows up as well. "I am Anarchia Rangers, and the special two can't hide forever". Anarchia said to them. "We shall be your doom as well". Selenix said to them.

The teens frown as they are caught in a rock and a hard place as they are facing two more officers at the same time.

End Chapter

Will the rangers defeat Selenix and Anarchia? Plus will they prevent them getting to the special two chosen ones? Plus what was Daphne going to say about a mythological cat?

Next Chapter: Another Double Trouble Battle Selenix and Anarchia Part 2


	47. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Another Double Trouble Battle Selenix and Anarchia Part 2

The teens got up as they see Anarchia and Selenix leading the charge this time. "This must be the bad kind of girl power". Rafael said to them.

Maya nods as they grab out their morphors out. "Either way, we are getting the bad welcoming committee". Maya said to them.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. The fight is getting started as they are facing the enemy.

Back at the Commander Center, the mentors, Victoria, Stella, Zane, and Daphne are watching the battle on the monitors. "I was not expecting the younger one to be out to face the rangers". Daphne said to them.

The mentors nod in agreement with Daphne. "I have to agree with you Daphne. Plus the Elemental Saint Staff and the Triad Trident is glowing as well". Ingrid said to them as she looks at the familiar weapon.

The group nods as see that the weapons are glowing like it is meant to be used by two Rangers for each weapon. "The Triad Trident is glowing in a green and yellow color while the Elemental Saint Staff is glowing in a blue and purple color". Daphne said to them as she looks at the very weapon that ended Captain Drakomus and Harold Simmons AKA Crushmis.

Dr. Oliver nods as he is aware of it. "So these weapons are meant to be used by Sylvie and Ren and Evan and Kaitlyn respectively". Dr. Oliver said to them.

"That's right, it will come to them when they are both ready to use it together". Princess Liberty said to them as she appears to them. Plus she is not alone either.

The group sees the other two beings and JT walk towards them. "Jesse what brings you here"? Ingrid asks the Spirit of Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at them as he grabs the book. "The one called Anarchia will be sealed into the book". The Spirit of Jesse said to them.

Daphne looks at JT as it is a surprise as well. "JT what brings you here as well"? Daphne asks the red Monster Hunter ranger.

JT looks at Daphne as he nods to her. "Sheppard insisted that he comes along as well". JT said to them.

Sheppard nods to them as he looks at them. "The one that is called Selenix will be sent to hell once the rangers destroy her". Sheppard said to them.

The mentors and the veterans look at each other as it is an unique way of dealing with her. "Why would you take Selenix to hell? If you don't mind me asking"? Victoria asks Sheppard.

Sheppard looks at Victoria as he nods to her. "Selenix won't be seen, heard, or even brought back to life once they enter hell. Besides, humanity will be safe without that one who has dared to harm a descendant of a hunter". Sheppard said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse nods as he can see that way. "There are more than one way to keep a villain from coming back". The Spirit of Jesse said to them. The group nod as they can see it that way as well. All the sudden, they turn to the monitors as they see that the rangers are not doing so well.

"We have to assist the rangers now". The Spirit of Jesse said to Sheppard.

Sheppard nods as he has enough of Selenix. "You are right Jesse lets go". Sheppard said to Jesse as they both head towards the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers are having huge trouble against Selenix and Anarchia. "Man, anytime we try to get close to either one of them, they hit us twice as hard". Rafael said to them.

Ian nods in agreement as he notices that Evan, Kaitlyn, Sylvie, and Ren are taking the most direct hits. "Yeah I don't know how much more they can take it". Ian said to them.

Maya frowns as this is getting bad. "Yeah plus Anarchia will stop at nothing to get her hands on the special two". Maya said to them. Anarchia has been throwing her beams at mostly kids a bit younger than Evan. Plus as the result, Evan got most of the hit while trying to protect the kids.

Selenix and Anarchia powers up together as they send a combined attack at Evan, Kaitlyn, Ren, and Sylvie. "Say Goodbye Rangers", Selenix and Anarchia said in unison.

As the beam is about to hit them, a shield protects them from impact. The Rangers shield their eyes. Anarchia and Selenix frown as they got protected by something. "What? What is this trickery"? Selenix said to them. "This is supposed to be our victory". Anarchia said to them.

"It will never be your victory. We are both underdogs in our own right, and we are both Monster Hunters in our own right".

Ren and Sylvie said in unison.

"Sylvie is my protector, my true love and my confident". Ren said to Sylvie. He has a confident look on his face as he looks into Sylvie's eyes.

"Ren is also my protector, my true love, and my confident". Sylvie said to Ren. She has a warm smile on her face as she looks at him.

Evan and Kaitlyn nod to each other as they are ready to fight back. "What you both have done to harm and hurt others in unforgivable. The sins that you have committed against the Earth has consequences". Evan and Kaitlyn said in unison.

All the sudden, the Triad Trident and the Elemental Saint Staff arrives at the scene as it lands into Evan's and Kaitlyn's hands and Sylvie's and Ren's hands respectively.

'Evan and Kaitlyn, the two of you represent love and forgiveness through the Beast and Elemental Saints. The common ground between them is the gold Elemental ranger'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to Evan and Kaitlyn.

'Ren and Sylvie, in your own right, they both of you are Underdogs and Monster Hunters. The both of you are each other's Triad. The two of you are meant to be to be loved, confident, and protector'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to them.

"Legacy of Awaken the Beast", Evan said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Elemental Saints", Kaitlyn said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Underdog Squad", Ren said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Monster Hunters", Sylvie said out loud in a battle cry.

"Let's Come Together", Evan and Kaitlyn said in unison.

"Let's Come Together", Ren and Sylvie said in unison.

Morphing Sequence

Evan and Kaitlyn are in space with wild animals on the ground and sky and the Saints in the heavenly sky. Both ranger teams are surrounding them in a circle in matching color. They have their ranger suits on as they have a little bit of purple on Evan, and a bit of blue on Kaitlyn. They switch their normal weapons.

"Star Legends of the Beast and Elemental Saints, We Come Together", Evan and Kaitlyn said in unison as they are in their pose.

Ren and Sylvie are in a space with a midnight sky and the various gemstones. The mythological creatures and and the supernatural events are coming together. Ren and Sylvie are in the center of a circle with both teams from Underdog Squad and Monster Hunters are surrounding them. They are matching in colors as they nod to them. Ren and Sylvie are have unique ranger suits. Ren has a bit of green in his ranger suit. Sylvie has a bit of yellow in her ranger suit. The two switched their weapons as they are ready to fight.

"Star Legends of Underdog Squad and Monster Hunters, We Come Together", Ren and Sylvie said in unison as in their pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Anarchia and Selenix are stunned as they see the four rangers are coming back even stronger. "No we are suppose to lure out the special two". Anarchia said to them. "I am suppose to end all of you". Selenix said to them as she is annoyed by it.

Ren and Sylvie are holding the Triad Trident together. "You have caused enough trouble and chaos. You tried to eliminate the both of us. Power of the Underdog Squad Triad Trident and Monster Hunter", Sylvie and Ren said in unison. As they fire the trident, it is aimed at Selenix.

Evan and Kaitlyn look at each other as they nod to each other. They are holding the Staff as the book has made it to them. "Anarchia, your desire of hunting the special two has caused harm and chaos on the Earth. The special two will always be protected by their Triad. You shall never come back to life to cause trouble on the Earth. Power of the Elemental Saint Staff and Beasts", Evan and Kaitlyn said in unison as they use the staff together.

As a Vortex is created, a new page in the book is opened. It is aimed at Anarchia. Selenix and Anarchia are trying to get away, but they got hit directly by the beams and the vortex directly, Anarchia watches Selenix getting the full force of the blow. "When my mother hears about this, she will find and destroy the special two, daughters of the red rangers, she will get them with pride". Anarchia said to them.

Selenix lands on the ground as she watches Anarchia getting sucked into a book. Sheppard walk towards her as he is not in a good mood. "You will wish that you get sucked into the book, but you will be coming to hell with me. You will never come back". Sheppard said to Selenix. The rangers are stunned by it as Sheppard takes Selenix away to hell.

"Well that is different", Aria said to them. She is stunned as Anarchia got sucked into the book while Selenix was taken away by Sheppard.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes but now that both of them are gone, it won't be long that Zhoan and Mesadogloria are gone as well". Maya said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement as they head back to the Command Center.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Mesadogloria and Zhoan watched the battle footage as they are furious. "You shall be avenged Anarchia and Selenix. You both can count on it". Zhoan said to himself as Mesadogloria is speechless as she is holding back the tears for her daughter.

End Chapter

Yeah Selenix and Anarchia are defeated. The Zhoan take down might be a two parter. Plus there will be a guest star in the next chapter(s). Plus there will be a special scene. Will Anarchia's threat come true toward the special two?

Next Chapter: The Ultimate Duo Battle Against Zhoan


	48. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: The Ultimate Battle Against Zhoan Part 1

That night, Maya is in her dorm room as she has a lot on her mind. She knows that there is not a lot of battles until the final battle against Mesadogloria. She hears a knock on her dorm room door. She gets up as she went to the door. She nods as it is CJ at the door. "Hey CJ come on in". Maya said to CJ.

CJ nods as he went into Maya's dorm room. "Thanks Maya", CJ said to Maya as he also has a lot on his mind.

Maya looks at CJ as she can tell that something is on his mind. "What's wrong CJ"? Maya asks CJ.

CJ looks at Maya as he nods to her. "The two special people that Anarchia mentioned in that battle the daughters of the red rangers. Do you think it is Sora and young Avalon"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as it is very certain. "I do believe they are CJ. They were there when we freed Ken from his evil state. What ever happens in the next couple of days, we need to keep them safe. Plus I have a bad feeling that there will be a huge retaliation from them. It turns out that Anarchia is Mesadogloria's daughter and Zhoan's niece". Maya said to CJ.

CJ nods as that battle is bound to be really ugly. "We will be ready for them Maya. We are both Warriors in a different way". CJ said to Maya.

Maya nods to CJ as it is true. "Yeah I am you are the Warrior of Ice". Maya said to CJ. She has a light smile on her face.

CJ nods as he looks at Maya. "Plus you are a gladiator and a knight warrior". CJ said to Maya. He has a smirk on his face.

Maya looks at CJ as she has a thought on her mind. "If anyone of us becomes a mentor to a group of Rangers in the near future, which one of us do you think it would be"? Maya asks CJ.

CJ is taken back by the question as it is something he has not thought about at all. "Well, I can see you being a mentor. Plus I can see Evan being the tech advisor to a team. I can probably imagine see either Ren, Ian, or Rafael being a mentor as well. I don't see it in Sylvie, Kaitlyn, or Aria". CJ said to Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as she can see that as well. "I really can see Evan being a technical advisor to a ranger team. I also agree about Ren, Rafael, and Ian being a ranger mentor. Plus I also don't see Sylvie, Kaitlyn, or Aria as a ranger mentor, but I do see them giving others advice about things". Maya said to CJ.

CJ looks at Maya as he nods to her. "Have you thought about if and when your former teammates confronts you about being a second time red ranger"? CJ asks Maya.

Maya looks at CJ as she shakes her head. "Not really, the only person that knows about is Britney. If they do ask, all I am going to say I finally accomplished something that I never gotten the chance to do". Maya said to CJ.

CJ nods as he can see it that way. "We have become a team, and you gained true friends". CJ said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at CJ. "You guys shown me what true loyalty looks like". Maya said to CJ.

CJ nods as she looks at Maya. "We definitely did that Maya". CJ said to Maya as they continue to talk.

Back at Mesadogloria's ship, Zhoan is on a war path as he is very angry at the rangers for destroying Selenix and Anarchia. He looks at the footage over and over again as he has something in mind to get to the red ranger. He then looks at the previous ranger footage as he spotted something. 'Perhaps I can get to the red ranger through someone who is very close to her'. Zhoan thought to himself as he has a plan.

That Thursday morning, Tony is at the park as he is going on a morning run at the park. He has ear buds in his ears as he is listening to some music on his phone. All the sudden, Tony feels something strange like something is watching from close distance. He stops running and takes the ear buds out from his ears. He takes a good look around as he wondering who is watching him. As he does not see anyone, Tony puts the ear buds back into his ears. Just as he takes off running once again, Zhoan comes from behind and snatches Tony from behind as they both vanish. All is left behind is a gold morphor.

At a warehouse, Zhoan brings Tony who is squirming and struggling to be free. "Let me go right now". Tony said as he is giving him trouble. He is trying to kick at Zhoan.

"Struggling is pointless at this point because you are the perfect bait for someone else". Zhoan said as he putting restraints on Tony as he is a table.

"Who are talking about"? Tony asks Zhoan as he is being defiant.

Zhoan looks at Tony as he does not know who exactly. "A red ranger, this red ranger and her team have been foiling our plans for a while now". Zhoan said to Tony. He emphasized on the word her to him.

Tony is taken back by the word her. "Wait a minute her, who do you mean"? Tony asks Zhoan as he is caught off guard by it.

Zhoan laughs at Tony as a force beam weapon is being lowered on him. "You must be joking. You honestly don't know who I am talking about. I am stunned that you did not see her in the invasion battle when those rangers and veteran rangers freed the mentors from the ship.

Tony is stunned by it as he did not know about it. "What, an invasion battle"? Tony asks Zhoan. He is still does not know who it is exactly.

Zhoan looks at Tony as he has an evil grin on his face. "You will find out who it is soon enough. Plus I picked you because you are someone very close to her. That clue alone should tell you who it is". Zhoan said to Tony.

Tony looks at Zhoan as he gets a bad feeling who it is now. "You leave her out of this, and I will fight and defeat you". Tony said to Zhoan.

Zhoan has an evil smirk on his face as it worked. "How can I not leave her out of it when she has lead the team and ruining all of our plans. Besides once she gets here, you won't be doing much of anything". Zhoan said to Tony.

Tony grits his teeth as he notices the weapon is pointing at him. 'Maya, if it is really true why didn't you tell me that you are a ranger again'? Tony thought to himself as he is in a lot of trouble.

That mid morning, Maya is alone at the park as she is thinking about the upcoming final battle. She has a full mind talking to the veteran red rangers for advice as this is a first for her to lead a team into the final battle. All the sudden, she spots something very familiar to her. As she went towards it, she frowns as it is a solid gold colored morphor with the Excalibar sword symbol on it. "Tony", Maya said to herself as something must have happened to him.

All the sudden her other morphor is going off. "Greetings red ranger, you must have found your former teammate's morphor by now, and yes I have captured him". Zhoan said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is not good at all. "Let him go now", Maya said to Zhoan. She is not with the others at this time.

"If you want to see him again, you will come to a warehouse house on Green Street alone. If you tell your teammates where you are, I will make things even more difficult and very painful for him". Zhoan said to Maya as the communication ends.

Maya frowns as Green Street is not that far away. She heads over to the location. She notices the abandoned warehouses. She gets a lock on her morphor on the location. She head towards the last warehouse as the door is open. As she walks inside, Maya sees Tony being restrained on a table with a forcefield beam weapon being aimed at him. "Tony", Maya yells to Tony.

Tony looks at Maya as it is her. "Maya, it is a trap", Tony said to Maya. All the sudden, the door to the warehouse gets instantly closed.

"Yes it is a trap", Zhoan said to Maya as Zincods shows up as well. Maya frowns as she glares at Zhoan.

"You won't get away with this". Maya said to Zhoan. She is ready to fight as this is one of her former teammates who is in deep trouble.

Zhoan looks at Maya as he is looking forward to this battle. "By the way ranger, the longer this battle will take, the increase of the force field it will be on him". Zhoan said to Maya. He presses a button as the force field weapon is turned on and start powering up.

Maya frowns as this is not good. "You are going to wish that you did not take him". Maya said to Zhoan as she is holding her red Mystic Knight Morphor. "Mystic Knights Unite", Maya said as she morphs into her first red ranger form.

Tony is stunned as he did not know that Maya has a Mystic Knight morphor. He watches the battle getting started between her and the Zincods. All the sudden, he gets hit by the force field beam as it is a low powered. However it is not going to be like that for long.

Back at the Command Center, the others are training as they are sparring. Evan frowns as something is not right. "Guys have you seen Maya"? CJ asks them.

The teens look at each other as it sends them a huge red flag. All the sudden, the alarm is going off as they rush to the main ops room. The mentors frown as it is Maya in her Mystic Knight ranger form as she is facing Zhoan alone. "Why is she facing Zhoan alone"? Aria asks them.

The teens shrug as Rafael spots someone being restrained and being harmed by a force field beam. "Zhoan must have kidnapped him. Plus he is Maya's former teammate, Tony". Rafael said to them.

The teens frown as this is not good. "We better move now". Evan said to them. The teens nod as they follow Evan's lead out from the command center as the Arrow of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior is starting to glow in a red and pink color.

End Chapter

I decided to break this into a two parter chapter. It would make a lot of sense. Plus will the rangers get to Maya and Tony in time?

Next Chapter: The Ultimate Battle Against Zhoan Part 2


	49. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: The Ultimate Battle Against Zhoan Part 2

Back at the warehouse, Maya has defeated the Zincods. Zhoan is coming at her really fast as they are in a sword fight. "What's wrong red ranger? You can't stand seeing your former teammate in so much pain"? Zhoan said as he kicks at her as he slashes her with his sword.

Maya gets knocked down some as her sword is knocked out from her hands. She sees that Tony is screaming as the force field is getting stronger. She grits her teeth as she gets up again.

Zhoan goes in at Maya again as he is holding his sword in his hand. As he kicks at her in the stomach, Maya gets knocked out from her ranger form as she is laying on her side. "It has been fun red ranger". Zhoan said to Maya. As he is firing a beam at her, a powerful ice beam hits at Zhoan.

Zhoan is pushed back some as he sees the other rangers arriving in ranger form. "What this event is a red ranger only event and RSVP only". Zhoan said to them.

Maya looks up as it is her teammates. "Maya are you ok"? Sylvie asks Maya. Maya nods as Kaitlyn and Aria helps her up.

Rafael glares at Zhoan as he does care about Maya deeply. "We are the party crashers". Rafael said to Zhoan.

Ian nods in agreement with Rafael. "Now you got all of us to deal with now". Ian said to Zhoan.

Ren nods as he looks at Zhoan. "To bad because we RSVP this". Ren said to them.

Tony looks at them as they look very familiar as it is the same Rangers that saved him when that monster attacked. Plus they truly came through for Maya.

Maya grabs her other morphor as she is getting back into the fight. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya said as she morphs into her normal red ranger form.

Tony is shocked as he sees Maya being the red ranger of the team. 'I never thought she would become a ranger again. No wonder Rafael did not tell me'. Tony thought to himself.

Zhoan frowns as Maya is back in ranger form once again. "I will knock you out again and vengeance will be mine". Zhoan said to them. He is starting to come at them.

The Rangers dodge Zhoan as they look at Maya. "We need a plan Maya". Aria said to Maya.

Maya looks at Aria as this fight against Zhoan will be a tough one. "We have to distract Zhoan as long as we can. You guys find a way to free Tony while CJ and I will deal with Zhoan". Maya said to them.

Sylvie looks at Maya as she is wondering about it. "Are you sure about this Maya"? Sylvie asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Sylvie. "Yes I am sure Sylvie". Maya said to Sylvie. The fight is picking back up again. The group rushes over to Tony as the plan is getting started.

Zhoan is facing Maya and CJ as they are distracting him. It is starting to feel like the tides are turning against him. Anytime he tried to land a blow on Maya, it gets blocked by CJ, and a blow gets landed on him by Maya. "Everything was suppose to go my way". Zhoan said to them.

"Too bad ugly", CJ and Maya said in unison towards Zhoan. It is like the two of them are synched together like warriors.

Tony looks at everything that is going on as the force field is about to become really unbearable. All the sudden, the force field beam is starting to go haywire like someone is taking over of the technology in the weapon itself. Tony is breathing heavily as the restraints are removed from him. "That thing is about to blow man". Rafael said to Tony.

Tony does not waste any time as he gets off of the table. He is supported by Ian and Rafael. The weapon is blown to into many pieces. "How did that happen"? Tony asks them as it is surprise to him.

Evan gives Tony a nod as he has that smirk on his face. "When controlling technology is your power, certain things gets destroyed with ease". Evan said to Tony.

"We are getting you out of here". Aria said to Tony. Tony nods as he sees Maya and CJ still fighting Zhoan.

As Zhoan sees that the other rangers has freed Tony, he realizes that their plan has worked in distracting him. "What no my prisoner is suppose to suffer". Zhoan said to them.

As Zhoan fires a beam at the others, it is aiming at them especially at Tony. Maya and CJ rushes over to them. "Guys run out of here now". Maya yells to them. CJ nods in agreement as he looks at them. "GO", CJ yells at them as well.

As the Rangers nod, they run out from the building as Maya and CJ gets hit as they got the majority of the blow. As they are send back to the ground, the rangers are stunned that the both of them made a great sacrifice to save them.

Tony is stunned by it as tears are building in his eyes. "MAYA", Tony yells to Maya. "CJ get up please", Aria yells to him.

Back in the building, Maya and CJ hears their teammates voices. 'The both of you are warriors that never give in to the enemy or throw in the towel. The sacrifice that the both of you made to your team is admirable and worthy'. Princess Liberty telepathically said to them. All the sudden, warrior birds fly in as they use their healing powers as they release the Grand Master Spirit Warrior arrow as it glowing in a bright red and crystal pink color.

Both Maya and CJ are getting up as they are ready to end this. The teens see this as they are amazed by it. "This is incredible. I have never seen anything like it". Tony said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they see this.

"What that blast should have ended you two? How can this be even happening"? Zhoan said to them.

Maya and CJ look at Zhoan as they are glowing together. "It is because we are warriors that never gives up, gives in, and throw in the towel when things gets dire. When we have the spirit of a warrior no matter if it is an element or the quality of the type of warrior, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CAN EVER BREAK US". Maya and CJ said in unison.

"Legacy of Spirit Warriors", Maya said out loud in a battle cry.

"Legacy of Elemental Fusion", CJ said out loud in a battle cry.

"Let's Come Together", Maya and CJ said in unison.

Special Morphing Sequence

Maya and CJ are in a weird space. It has the same temple from before however this time there is another temple standing right next door. The kenji symbols of the elements are with the types of spirit warriors like they have united as one. They are standing in the middle of a circle as the Spirit Warrior Rangers and the Elemental Fusion rangers are standing surrounding them in matching color order. Maya and CJ are in their ranger suits. Maya has some pink and crystal pink in her ranger suit. Plus CJ has some red in his ranger suit. The both of them switched their normal weapons.

"Star Legends of Spirit Warriors and Elemental Fusion, We Come Together", Maya and CJ said in unison as they are in their pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as they both see Maya and CJ in their special form. Tony is very surprised by it as well. "I have never seen anything like this before. I mean it is like they gotten some each of the other's ranger color". Tony said to them as he is really impressed by it.

Rafael looks at Tony as he shrugs to him. "That's nothing you should see what is about to happen next". Rafael said to Tony.

Zhoan is taken back by this as he glares at them. "No my plans for vengeance is ruined. Your special form won't save you". Zhoan said to them. He fires another beam at them.

Maya and CJ blocks the beam with ease like it did not effect them at all. "Your plans for vengeance will never succeed by the warriors. You have harmed teammates of old and new. You shall pay for the consequences of your actions". Maya and CJ said in unison. The two are holding the arrow together as a bow appears to them. CJ is on the left side of the bow and arrow, and Maya is on the right side of the bow and arrow. As they pull the arrow back together, they aim it at Zhoan. "Power of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Ready Fire", Maya and CJ said in unison as they release the arrow together.

As the arrow takes off, the spirit warriors and the Elemental fusion symbols are together in perfect harmony. It is flying as it hits directly at Zhoan. As Zhoan is destroyed, his physical body is gone while his spirit is placed in an urn as it has the all of the Elemental Fusion Elements and the Spirit Warriors on it.

The teens are in awe as they are surprised that Zhoan ends up in an urn. "You guys did it". Evan said to them. Maya grabs the urn as Tony looks at them. "You did great Maya. Plus I understand why you did kept this from me. I promise I won't say anything to the others until you are ready to do so". Tony said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Tony. "Thanks Tony", Maya said to Tony as they teleport away to Command Center.

Back at the Commander Center, Tony is explaining to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid about what happened with him. Zara went up to Maya, Sylvie, Kaitlyn, and Aria as she smiles to her. "You four have grown so much as Rangers. I want all four of you to come with me". Zara said to Maya.

Maya has a confused look on her face. Sylvie, Kaitlyn, and Aria are shocked about it. "Should I get the guys for this or something"? Maya asks Zara. She has no idea what is going on.

Zara gives Maya a look as she shakes her head to her. "No, this is strictly for the girls to come". Zara said to Maya.

Maya looks at Zara as this is different. "Ok", Maya said to Zara. She went to follow Zara. Sylvie, Aria, and Kaitlyn went with them.

As they follows Zara, they are in a different room of the command center. It room is kind of like the main ops room but more older and dated version of it. Maya, Aria, Kaitlyn, and Sylvie sees various female veteran rangers. Some of them are pink, yellow, purple, green, blue, and a few other colors.

"We welcome the four of you to our group. This is a momentous occasion because it is the first time to induct every female ranger from one team into this group". Espella said to them.

"We are female rangers who has the sassy natures, overcome great challenges, and pulling off incredible things in a ranger battle". Cora and Julianne said to them.

"We are the female rangers that enemy should never mess with". Terra and Ray said to them.

"We have our wild spirits in battle that never gets broken". Gwen and KZ said in unison to them.

"We all have seen how much spitfire you have within your team". Andi and Lexi said in unison to them.

Zara nods as she turns to Maya. "We extend our hands and our hearts for you to be in our group". Zara said to them.

Maya is stunned as she looks at the group. "So you guys are a special group of rangers who has this special spitfire butt kicking attitude". Maya said to them.

Zara nods to Maya as she looks at her. "That's correct Maya, you are the first red ranger to a part of this group. To tell you the truth, we have been wanting to induct you into the group for a while now. We could not do it while Terra was held captive. It would not be fair to her". Zara said to them.

Sylvie nods as she looks at the various female rangers. "So could I have future or other female rangers or veterans being inducted into this group". Sylvie said to Zara.

Zara nods to Kaitlyn as it is true. "That is exactly right Maya. We all have to debate about them together". Zara said to Kaitlyn.

Aria has a smile on her face as she has found a group of Rangers who has been through the same things. Plus they are welcomed as they are together.

Back at Mesadogloria's Ship, Mesadogloria is furious as Zhoan has been defeated and placed in a urn. She grabs her weapon like she is ready to fight against the rangers. "You invade my ship and set the prisoners free, you destroyed my officers and they are scattered away. Ready or not hear I come". Mesadogloria said to herself as she is about to leave the ship one last time.

In Dresden, the Mystic Knight gang are training at the club house. Everyone is getting use to Emi being a ranger as she is in midst of the sparring. Abigail and Dean are watching them closely as the teens are working hard.

All the sudden, the computer is alerting them. The teens look at each other as it is very sudden and unusual. Abigail gets on the computer to see what's going on. "Abigail what's going on"? Alex asks Abigail.

Abigail looks at them as it has a blue and gold dots on the monitor as it is for them. "It seems that Adrian and Delia are being summoned to the other dimension". Abigail said to them.

After they got the news, Alex takes off the necklace given to her from Rowan and hands it to Delia. "Delia, you can open and close portals to the dimensions". Alex said to Delia.

Delia receives the necklace from Alex. As she thinks about it, she is holding the items. "But what about you guys? What if you're called somewhere"? Delia asks them.

Ellie looks at Delia as she nods to her. "I think we'll be fine". Ellie said to Delia. She gives some comfort to Delia.

Delia and Adrian look at each other as they know what it is. "We have to assist the Star Legends Rangers in their final battle very soon". Delia said to them. "That's right, our Mystic Knight ancestors assisted Arlando years ago". Adrian said to them.

As the teens say their goodbyes, Robbie looks at them as he sighs to himself. "Be careful guys and Adrian, don't do anything stupid". Adam said to Adrian.

Adrian rolls his eyes as he gets it. "Yeah, yeah we will be back soon". Adrian said to them. The two went through the portal to Angel Grove as the portal closes on them.

Robbie sighs as he is going to be worried about Delia. At the same time, he has something on his mind. 'Will I get to be on a crazy adventure on my own'? Robbie thought to himself as he is feeling kind of down.

End Chapter

The Final battle is coming. Plus what will be happening in the final battle?


	50. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: The Star Storm of the Final Battle Part 1

Back at Mesadogloria's Ship, Mesadogloria is furious that all of her officers has been defeated. She is going on a rampage in her own ship. "Those Rangers shall pay". Mesadogloria's said to herself. She pulls up the information about the various foot soldiers/minions that the Rangers has fought against when they were active. She puts the minions into three groups. In one group, it is the Furi, Ragier, dinobots, and the demons minions. In the other group, it is Slimcos, Hunites, Mutezoids, Underbots, and Daemonorix. The third group has a mix of all of them.

Mesadogloria looks at them as she uses her magic to combine them. "The first group are called Furagdinomons. The second group is called Shumd. The third group is the Megatron. Once i change everything, that little princess can. It leave this planet". Mesadogloria said to herself as she has a plan in mind.

In Angel Grove, Aria and Ian are going out on a date together. Ian asked Aria out just after Aria gotten her special form, and Aria said yes. They are having dinner and a movie. "Tonight can not be anymore perfect Ian. Plus this is my favorite restaurant in Angel Grove". Aria said to Ian.

Ian nods as he looks at Aria. "I know plus we have known each other for about two to three months now, and you have been a constant in my life. After we save the world, I do want to know if you are going to be around in Angel Grove". Ian said to Aria.

Aria smiles to Ian as she nods to him. "I honestly have been thinking about it as well. I am not sure what my plans are going to be. Plus ever since I met you, you are also a constant in my life as well. I would like to see more of you as well". Aria said to Ian. Ian smiles as he looks at his date.

However a woman looks at them as she went up to Aria. "Aria, there you are. Why you have not returned any of my phone calls? The woman asks Aria as she sees that Aria is out on a date. "Are you out on a date"? The woman asks Aria. She is stunned by it as she is dismayed by it.

Aria frowns as she looks at the woman. "Yes I am out on a date, Thalia". Aria said as it is her step mom.

Thalia looks at the young man who is with Aria. "That boy is not good enough for you. Once this little semester here in America is over, you are coming back to Italy with me and get you be more proper and a socialite". Thalia said to Aria.

Aria frowns as she has gain more self confidence within herself while as a ranger "No, my life is here. Once I graduate from college, I will be living my own life and taking my younger siblings with me. Ian is good enough for me no matter what you say. You have over stayed your welcome". Aria said to Thalia.

Thalia looks at Aria as she scoffs at her. "That boy will leave you one day, and you will be crawling back to me". Thalia said to Aria.

Ian frowns as he has enough of the step mother. "Talk like that to my girlfriend one more time, and I can call security on you". Ian said to Thalia.

Aria is shocked as Ian said the word girlfriend. She blushes as it is a surprise to her. "I would listen to my boyfriend". Aria said to Thalia. Thalia is stunned as Ian is defending her. Plus Aria said the word boyfriend as well. Thalia scoffs at them as she leaves the restaurant.

Ian looks at Aria as the two defeats Thalia. "Did you say boyfriend"? Ian said to Aria. Aria nods to Ian. "Yeah you also said girlfriend". Aria said to Ian. Ian smiles to Aria as their relationship is getting started.

At an ice cream parlor, Evan and Destiny are having a date of their own. It seems that the date is going well. However something is bothering Destiny. Evan turns to Destiny as he is sensing something. "What's wrong Destiny"? Evan asks Destiny.

Destiny looks at Evan as she nods to him. "Yeah, I don't know how to say this but here it is. My family is moving away from Angel Grove. My parents got a new jobs in Legacy Hills. I won't be heading to Angel Grove High with you". Destiny said to Evan.

Evan is shocked by it as he looks at Destiny. "When did you find out about this"? Evan asks Destiny. He is wondering if the news just came or she knew about it for a while.

Destiny looks at Evan as she nods to him. "I just found out it last night. My parents sit me down about it. I rather spend my high school life here with you than becoming a new girl in a different state". Destiny said to Evan.

Evan looks at Destiny as it is something he was not expecting. "How long until you are moving"? Evan asks Destiny.

Destiny looks at Evan as she nods to him. "At the end of July", Destiny said to Evan. She frowns as she is not happy about moving.

Evan looks at Destiny as he nods to her. "Do you think there is a chance for us"? Evan asks Destiny. He is wondering if they will break up tonight or at the end of July.

Destiny looks at Evan as she is not sure. "I do not know Evan. We will have to wait and see what it unfolds for us". Destiny said to Evan as they are eating ice cream.

Rafael is at his father's apartment as CJ and Ren are with him. The man is bald headed as he has simple clothes on as he is laying in bed. "You look older since I last saw you". The man said to them. He has a nasal cannula in his nose as he is on oxygen.

Rafael nods as he takes a seat on a chair. "Yeah I have", Rafael said to his father. It is hard for him to see him in a different way than before.

The man nods as he looks at the friends that he has with him. "You must have brought along friends with you". The man said to them.

Rafael nods as he looks at him. "Yeah this is CJ and that's Ren". Rafael said to his father. He is wondering what his dad will say to him next.

The man nods as he looks at Rafael. "I know I have not been the best father to you or the best husband to your mother. There is not enough time for me to make things right for you. I have regrets in life and being abusive is one of them. Just keep your nose clean and don't end up like me got it". The man said to Rafael.

Rafael nods as he looks at his father. "Yes sir", Rafael said to the man. He is trying not to cry in front of him.

The man nods as he looks at his friends. "Keep on the look out for him will you"? The man asks CJ and Ren. CJ and Ren nod as it is like making a promise to him.

Over at Kaitlyn's parents house, Maya, Sylvie, and Kaitlyn are about to enter the house. "I appreciate that the two of you came with me to do this". Kaitlyn said to Maya and Sylvie.

Maya nods as she needed space after an argument with Tony shortly after that battle. Sylvie smiles to Kaitlyn as she did spent time with her biological mother and her other mom just before. She learned that her father's aide is getting jail time for his actions years ago. "It is my pleasure Kaitlyn". Sylvie said to Kaitlyn.

Maya nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "Plus if things go bad with your parents, you still got us". Maya said to Kaitlyn.

As Kaitlyn rings the doorbell, her mom named Jane answers as Ray is in the living room. "Kaitlyn, this is a surprise. Plus you brought company with you". Jane said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods as she looks at her mom and dad. "Yeah this are my friends Maya and Sylvie". Kaitlyn said to them.

Jane nods as she lets the girls in. Ray meets Maya and Sylvie. As they sit in the living room, Kaitlyn looks at them. "Mom, dad, there is something I have to tell you both. To tell you the truth, I have been scared to tell you both about this and I have been wanting to do this for a while now". Kaitlyn said to them.

Jane and Ray look at each other as this could be good news or bad news. "What is it sweet heart"? Ray asks Kaitlyn. Jane nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "You can tell us honey". Jane said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at her parents as she is taking the bullet. "The truth is I am actually a lesbian". Kaitlyn said to them.

Jane and Ray are stunned as they look at Kaitlyn. They do not have a hateful expression on their faces. Kaitlyn is surprised by their reaction. "Do you hate me that I came out"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Jane and Ray shakes their heads to Kaitlyn. "No honey, we love you no matter what. Plus we will be supportive of who ever you date. Your happiness is always our priority". Jane said to Kaitlyn.

Ray nods as he looks at Kaitlyn. "Your mother is right Kaitlyn. We will be supportive that you came out to us, and your friends must be supportive of you to come with you today. It is a sign of true friendship". Ray said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at them as she smiles to them. "Thanks mom and dad", Kaitlyn said to them. Kaitlyn shares a good family hug with her parents as Maya and Sylvie sees the happy moment.

That night, Princess Liberty is at the command center as she puts a treeling on the table. She sighs as it maybe the last night she will be on Earth. Dr. Oliver and Ingrid walk in the room as they see young Princess Liberty. "Is something wrong Princess Liberty"? Ingrid asks Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty looks at them as she nods to them. "There is not much time left for me on Earth. For the past two months, I have seen so much kindness from human beings and seen great places around this planet. I wish my time here could last for my entire life span". Princess Liberty said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Princess Liberty as he has a sinking feeling on what it is. "Do you have to do something very important before it is too late"? Dr. Oliver asks Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at them. "Yes a couple of things actually, this tree is called a Heritimga Tree. It is common on my home world. The entire family plant this tree. When it grows, it can show the entire family bloodline of every person that helped planted the tree. When a new person is born into the family, there will be a new leaf that represents them. When the person dies, the leaf that represents them turns black meaning that this person has passed on. If a person who helped planting the tree marries someone else who did help planting the trees, their tree branches will intertwine with each other. However if someone who helped planting the tree marries someone who did not help planting the tree, that person will be added into the tree branches as well My mother and father give me this treeling to make sure it gets planted somewhere special. The other thing I have special powers, but the thing is I am holding on to them until it gets passed down to the special chosen two. It turns out that the special two are here on this planet and in this town. They are the ones that befriended me". Princess Liberty said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Princess Liberty as it dawns on him who it is. "It is Avalon and Sora isn't it". Dr. Oliver said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at them. "It is I have to preform the special ritual to pass the powers to them before Mesadogloria strikes". Princess Liberty said to them.

Dr. Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as they turn to Princess Liberty. "We can do it tomorrow. Plus I may have just the place to plant the tree". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Princess Liberty looks at them as she nods to him. "You are one of the most honorable people I have ever meet Dr. Tommy Oliver. Your integrity is tougher than diamonds". Princess Liberty said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he is touched by her words. "Thank you", Dr. Oliver said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty looks at Ingrid as she has a smile on her face. "Ingrid, you are one of the most compassionate humans I have met on this planet. You took charge when your cousin was held captive by them to be a mentor". Princess Liberty said to Ingrid.

Ingrid smiles as she looks at Princess Liberty. "That means a lot Princess Liberty". Ingrid said to Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty nods to them as she has a light smile on her face. As she lays down on a couch to go to sleep, Ingrid puts a blanket covering Liberty.

Ingrid went towards Dr. Oliver as she has something on her mind. "Why do you think she told us this now"? Ingrid asks Dr. Oliver as she does not understand it.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ingrid as he shrugs to her. He remembers similar wording that Zordon gave him when he left Earth years ago. "I think it might be her time to move on from Earth. At the same time, it is like she knows that her destiny must be full filled". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at the sleeping princess. "I am wondering how the rangers going to react to it". Ingrid said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at her. "They will probably be sadden by it". Dr. Oliver said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods as she is watching over the sleeping princess as Dr. Oliver is making some calls.

That Friday, the ranger veterans and the teens are in the woods. Sora and Avalon are also there with their parents. "Thanks for coming everyone. We are going to plant this tree here". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Close by Adrian and Delia spots the massive group of veteran rangers and the active team. "Woah I wonder what's going on here". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian shrugs as he does not know. "What ever it is it looks cool". Adrian said to Delia. They head over towards them.

Princess Liberty begins to explain about it. The veterans are in awe as it is a special tree. The gang nod as they are going to help as well. Plus Adrian and Delia went up to Dr. Oliver and Ingrid as they explained that they are here to help with the final battle. Dr. Oliver nods as the rangers will probably need a lot help. The male veterans and active male rangers including Adrian are digging the hole for the tree. The ladies including Delia brings the tree over as they put it in the hole. Everyone places dirt into the hole as they cover the roots of it. Sora and Avalon put some water on the soil to water it. As the project is complete, the tree is starting to grown like it recognizes all the people that had a hands in it. It is sprouting out its branches. Some of them as starting to intertwine and swirling together like it is in the family while others are branching out in its own branch. The veterans and the active rangers are in awe of the event as they have never seen anything like it before.

"It looks like a Power Ranger Family Tree", Maya said to them. Everyone look at Maya as it is a great name for it. The veterans nod in agreement with Maya. Plus Adrian and Delia nod in agreement as they think about the others as well.

Jason looks at Maya as he nods to her. "You have truly said it Maya, and I am proud that you are the current red ranger when this tree is planted. Many years from now, your children, your children's children, and your children's children's children will know it was you that named this tree". Jason said to Maya.

The veterans nod in agreement as they clap for Maya. Maya is blushing as like she has received the highest honor. Her teammates are clapping for her as well.

As the groups are talking among themselves, Princess Liberty went towards Sora and Avalon. "Sora, Avalon, I need to tell the two of you something very important, and will both you bring your parents with you". Princess Liberty said to Sora and Avalon.

Sora and Avalon look at each other as they nod to the princess. It is not long that Zane and Rena and Stella and Mike comes over to them. "What's wrong Princess Liberty"? Stella asks Princess Liberty.

Princess Liberty looks at them as she nods to them. "There is something I must do for Sora and Avalon. This is very important that this gets done before Mesadogloria strikes". Princess Liberty said to them.

The parents look at each other as they look at Princess Liberty. "What is it exactly"? Zane asks Princess Liberty as he has a strange feeling about what it is.

Princess Liberty looks at them. "The powers that I has to be passed down to the special two that has been foretold to happen. Sora and Avalon are the special two to receive the Balance of the Elements and the Balance of the Vaules". Princess Liberty said to them.

The parents are stunned by it as they look at their daughters. "I always knew that Sora is a special child, but I never imagine this". Rena said to Princess Liberty.

Mike nods as he looks at Avalon. "I feel the same way about my own daughter Rena". Mike said to Rena.

Princess Liberty nods as she looks at them. "Let the ritual begin", Princess Liberty said to them. "Have Sora and Avalon hold hands together, and the parents stand behind them and holding hands". Princess Liberty said to them. Sora and AV are holding hands, and the parents are holding hands as they are standing behind them.

"I Princess Liberty, shall come forward in passing my powers to my chosen ones to receive it. Let the Phoenix and the Angel rise together in red and blue. Let the Balance of the Elemental and the Balance of Values soar to them. May they use the powers for good and never for selfish and personal gain, may they use the powers to defend the Earth and never to escalate in a dire battle, and may they never reveal to others that they have them and the only witnesses are their parents and the active rangers that are here for this event. Let the form commence", Princess Liberty said to them.

As everyone is looking at what is going on, Sora and Avalon are being lifted into the air. A red and blue aura is shinning on them. The Phoenix and an angel went up to them like they are being bonded, connected, and synched together. All the sudden, a strange red and blue light as shining brightly and together. It is like the two of them are transforming together for the first time.

Everyone is stunned as they see the completed forms. The most notable features on Sora is that she has a staff with the Elemental Fusion symbols and she looks like a Phoenix/priestess. The most notable features on Avalon is her butterfly angelic wings with a unique design. She has a tiara on her head with the sun and a cross on it. Her weapon is a sword with a special design on it.

"I have never seen anything like that before". Adrian said to Delia. Delia nods in agreement as she is surprised by it as well. "Yeah I always figured that Avalon is a special child but I never thought this is possible". Delia said to them.

As both child lands on the ground, they turn back into their civilian forms. However all the sudden, the sky drastically changed. It is dark red, green, and black as it is thundering and lighting. The lighting is in a dark purple color. Princess Liberty frowns as she knows who it is. "It is Mesadogloria. She is launching the attack". Princess Liberty said to them.

The gang looks on their morphors as all sorts of foot solider minions are attacking down town Angel Grove. Maya looks at them as the time has come for the final battle. "Lets move", Maya said to them.

Jason nods in agreement as it is a long time coming. "I am with Maya". Jason said to them.

Stella looks at Terra as her friend is almost 8 months pregnant with twins. "Terra can you look after Liberty, Sora, and Avalon at the command center". Stella asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Stella. "You know I can". Terra said to Stella. The other mentors nod as stay with them. Both groups teleport out from the woods.

In downtown Angel Grove, the various citizens are panicking as they are running away from the combined forms of the various minions. "You have got to be kidding me". Zane said to them. "It is like she has taken every single minion or foot soldiers we have ever faced and combined it to be even more uglier than ever". Espella said to them. The rest of the veterans nod in agreement with them.

Mesadogloria shows up as she looks mostly at Maya. "So you must be that red ranger that has lead the team against my forces and defeated my officers. Now you and your pathetic team shall be destroyed and I will conquer this planet and get the princess and those special two". Mesadogloria said to Maya.

Maya grabs her morphor out as the others does the same. "Not a chance in hell lady". Maya said to them. "Are you guys ready"? Maya yells out loud to them. The veterans and active rangers alike nod and reply back to her.

"IT IS MORPHING TIME", the rangers said in unison as the ultimate final battle is about to get started.

End Chapter

This will be a two parter final battle chapter. How will the rangers handle the combined minions? Plus what will happen in part 2 to add all the drama into it? There will be an epilogue chapter to this as well.

Next Chapter The Star Storm of the Final Battle Part 2


	51. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: The Star Storm of the Final Battle Part 2

"It's Morphin Time", the gang and the veterans said as they use their morphors to morph into ranger form.

"Elements Among Us, Legendary Elemental Fusion", Zane's team said as they morph into their special form.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella's team said in unison while Jason, Luna, and Ester said Unite the Harmony Power. They are in the special ranger form

"Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Zack's team said as they morph into their secondranger form.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Quincy's team said as they are in their Grand Master Form.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", Corey's team said in unison while Robin and Iris said Let's Play the Rhythm and Melody respectively. They are in their Guardian forms.

"Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", Jared's team said in unison as they are in their secondary form.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Oliver's team said in unison while Nicole said "Power of Miracles". They morph into their Saint forms

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Daphne's team said in unison as they are in their respective Triad forms.

"Hunters Arise Power Rangers", JT's team said in unison as they morph into secondary form.

Maya has a smirk on her face as it is her team's turn to morph. "Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya and the others said in unison.

"Let's not forgot about us, Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Delia and Adrian said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Mesadogloria looks at the massive group of rangers. It is composed of veterans and active rangers alike. "Go my massive army and destroy them all". Mesadogloria said to them.

The massive group of combined minions are coming at the rangers. "I have never seen this much of fugly in my life". Ray said to them.

Andi nods in agreement with the purple Elemental Saint Ranger. "I am with you on that". Andi said to Ray like she is ready to kick butt.

Levi frowns as he remembers about that battle in Corey's mind years ago. "I have seen combined minions before, but this is beyond ridiculous". Levi said to them.

Hunter nod in agreement with Levi. "Yeah by beyond ridiculous I mean it is brought to reality instead of being in someone's mind". Hunter said to them.

Lexi nods as she does not like it either. "It is twisted and insane". Lexi said to them. She is furious about it.

Zack nods as he remembers the combined minions of a furi and a ragier put together. "Yeah but this is on a whole other level". Zack said to them.

Zara nods as she is extremely pissed as well. "Yeah if Terra was here, she would not happy either". Zara said to them as she can't fight due to being pregnant.

Cora looks at Zara as she nods to her. "We will get them for Terra as well Zara". Cora said to Zara. She is ready to fight as well.

"Let's give it all we got", Conner, Ethan, and Kira said to them.

"And take them down", Adrian and Delia said in unison.

As the fight gets started, the three groups of combined minions are going at the rangers and the veterans. Stella has her sword in her hands as she is facing a Furagdinomon. As she is slashing at it, the physical blows and the special powers does not have any effect on them. "What in the world are with these things? My moves had no effect on it at all". Stella said to them. The others from Elemental Saints, Unity Force, Underdog Squad, Spirit Warriors, and Music Force are having trouble with them.

Omar is facing a SHUMD as he is trying to kick it down. "What ever I seem to do to this thing, it does not fall like a good little minion". Omar said to them. The others from Monster Hunters, Beast Warriors, and Elemental Fusion are fighting SHUMD as well, but their attacks are not effecting them at all.

Adrian and Delia are fighting the super combined minions with the gang as they are seeing that the veterans are having a lot of trouble with them. "Man these minions are a lot tougher than they look". Adrian said to them.

Rafael nods in agreement as he looks at him. "It is like we are facing every single kind of minion that has been sent out against them". Rafael said to them.

Delia notices something as she has a thought. 'We have read about and fought the foot soldiers and minions when we visited some of the places in this dimension. I hope I am right about this'. Delia thought to herself.

"Maya get the veterans to switch up on the combined minions". Delia said to Maya. She has a idea that just might work.

Maya turns to Delia as it is kind of farfetched idea. "What why"? Maya asks Delia.

Delia looks at Maya as she has an idea. "The veterans are fighting minions that they are not familiar with. It is probably the reason why their attacks are not working on it". Delia said to Maya.

Maya looks at the blue ranger as it is a suggestion. "Guys switch up who you are fighting". Maya yells to them. She is holding off on a Megatron.

The veterans look at each other as they give it a try. As they switch up on the combined minions, they are having better time against them. Their moves and blows lands better and more effective on them. "It is working". Evan said to them.

Sylvie nods to them as she uses her plant manipulation to hold the Megatron back. "Yeah", Sylvie said to Evan. She notices the deep frown on Mesadogloria's face as it won't be like that for long.

Back at the Command Center, it is Jules, Jamie, Maeve, Ken, Josephine, Avalon, Victoria, Dr. Anya Rays, and Jayden as they are keeping Liberty, young Avalon, Sora, and Terra company as they are watching the battle from the main ops. Zack Taylor and Adam are at the battle. It is a good thing they switched on the strange minions". Terra said to Sora and young Avalon.

The kids looks at Terra as they nod to her. "Yeah but there is still a lot of those things to get through". Avalon said to Terra. Sora nods in agreement with Avalon. "Yeah things can get ugly even more". Sora said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "The final battle can be like that girls". Terra said to them. All the sudden, Terra feels something from her stomach like she just peed on herself, but it has dropped to the floor.

"Oh no, this can't happen now", Terra said to them. She looks freaked like she is not expecting it to happen.

Victoria went up to Terra as she sees this. "Terra what's wrong"? Victoria asks Terra as she has a concern look on her face.

Terra looks at Victoria as she nods to her. "My water just broke", Terra said to Victoria.

Victoria gasps as Terra is almost 8 months along. "Terra come with me". Victoria said to Terra. It is not long that the others see what's going on.

"My water just broke, the twins are going to be early. My mom and Patrick are not here. The timing of it is all wrong, and the others are in the final battle to save the world". Terra said to Victoria as her emotions are coming out. Her mom lives in Norland.

As they got to the med bay, Anya looks at Terra this is a huge surprise. I thought you still have a few weeks left until your due". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Anya. "Tell that to my broken water". Terra said to Anya. The other ladies are with Terra as Avalon, Sora, and Liberty sees what's going on.

Anya looks at them as she spots Jayden and Jaime. "Can you two entertain and look after them? This is going to take a while". Anya said to them.

Jayden and Jamie nod to them. "Yes of course", Jayden said to them. Terra nods as she looks at them. Avalon, Sora, and Liberty leaves the room with them.

They went back into the main ops room. The small group looks at the monitors. They see that Maya's team is facing Mesadogloria as the veterans are still putting up with the rest of the combined minions. Avalon frowns as her parents are still fighting in the battle. Sora looks at Avalon as it is hard to watch a battle like that especially involving her parents as well.

Avalon sneaks out from the room. Sora turns as she sees her going out. "Avalon what are you doing"? Sora asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Sora as she has a full mind to come out and reveal herself. "That mean lady is hurting our family, friends, and the Rangers because she wants us". Avalon said to Sora. She takes off for the battle. Sora sighs as she follows her out.

Princess Liberty frowns as she notices that Avalon and Sora are not in the main ops room. She realizes that they have taken off for the battle scene. 'I got to get to them before it is too late'. Princess Liberty thought to herself as she sneaks out from the command center towards the battle.

Back at the battle, Mesadogloria is going at it on the active rangers especially towards Maya. The veterans are finishing up with the combined minions. "Why don't you give up and hand over the special children already". Mesadogloria said to Maya as she fires her power at her.

Maya dodges as she uses her magic to respond back to her. "How about not a chance in hell". Maya said to Mesadogloria as she is still going strong.

Mesadogloria glares at Maya as she gets hit by Maya's powers. It pushes her back some. It is not long until the others uses their powers on Mesadogloria. As there is an explosion, the rangers are wondering if they did it.

As the smoke dies down, Mesadogloria is still standing as she looks very vicious as she glares at them. "That won't stop me", Mesadogloria said to them as she sends a wave of her powers at the rangers and the veterans.

The rangers and veteran rangers are send back some as they land on the ground hard. Mesadogloria uses her powers on Maya as she lifts her up into the air. "You shall be the first to fall red ranger". Mesadogloria said to Maya.

Maya is in pain as energy beam is effecting her. She is trying to break free from it. Adrian and Delia frown as they he sends a counter attack at Mesadogloria.

Mesadogloria loses her concentration as Maya is released. She glares at the two that did that. "You are going two regret that just like your Mystic Knight ancestors did on Uniatlantica. Mesadogloria yells at them as she sends the wave at all of them again.

The rangers are sent back a lot more as they are down for the count. The veterans are demorphed back to civilian form except Carson, Stella, Luna, Ester, Quincy, Callum, Jared, Corey, Ray, Andi, and Charlie. The rangers are barely standing up. "Now it is time to claim my victory". Mesadogloria said to them.

"STOP IT NOW, WE ARE THE SPECIAL TWO". Avalon and Sora said in unison.

Everyone is stunned as Avalon and Sora shows up at the battle. "Avalon, Sora, you don't know what you are doing". Evan said to them.

Mesadogloria has an evil smile on her face as the special two has shown up at long last. "Finally you two finally show up. Ending you first will be a victory in itself. They say that the Triad of Responsibility, Courage, and Faith will end another evil, but I shall destroy you first". Mesadogloria said to them.

As Mesadogloria sends the energy beam at Avalon and Sora, Adrian and Delia gets to Avalon and Sora to protect them. All the sudden, Princess Liberty shows up as she takes the full force of the blow.

Everyone is in shocked and surprised by this. "Princess Liberty", Avalon and Sora said in unison as they are horrified by it. The rangers are stunned by it as they gasp by it. Princess Liberty lands on the ground very hard as she is not moving.

Mesadogloria is laughing at them as she has done it. "Now that princess is out of my way, all of you are next". Mesadogloria said to them.

Just as she about to send the beam again, Princess Liberty's Spirit is rising up as it is effecting the rangers and the veterans as well. "You shall never defeat them Mesadogloria, in the name of Riskema and Earth. They shall end you and bring you to justice". Princess Liberty said to Mesadogloria.

The Rangers nod as they see the special weapons are glowing in rainbow colors. "Let's do this", Maya said to them. They nod in agreement with her.

"Sword of Uniatlantica Go", Aria and CJ said in unison. They throw the sword into the air.

"Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Go", Maya and CJ said in unison. They throw the arrow into the air.

"Electric Guitar of Musicola Go", Rafael and Ian said in unison. They throw the guitar into the air.

"Elemental Saint Staff Go", Kaitlyn and Evan said in unison. They throw the staff into the air.

"Triad Trident Go", Ren and Sylvie said in unison. They throw the trident into the air.

"Star Pentagon Formation", the rangers said in unison.

The weapons are coming together as it is taking shape. They are deeply connected as it turns into a rainbow colored Star Pentagon. It has very special designs and engravings. Plus the Rangers also transform as well. Aria has the special angel wings that has a special design in it. Maya has the full blown gladiator and knight outfit on. CJ has a combination of Elemental Fusion and Uniatlantican eagle wings in a special design. Evan has the beast spirit ranger suit of an Australian wolf. Rafael is in his Guardian of Mariachi Music. Ian has his Jurassic Squad Dino on him. Ren has the final form of Underdog Squad form. Kaitlyn is in her Saint form. Ren is in the final form of the Underdog Squad. Sylvie is in the Monster Hunter form as well.

Mesadogloria frowns as they are back. "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. ALL OF THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Mesadogloria said to them.

Adrian and Delia glare at Mesadogloria. "The word impossible is not in our vocabulary". Adrian and Delia said in unison.

"Star Pentagon Full Power", Maya and the gang said in unison.

"Gold Power", Adrian said out loud.

"Blue Power", Delia said out loud.

As the power from them and the Star Pentagon is fired at Mesadogloria, Mesadogloria frowns as she tries to get away from it. The shining light Vortex beams hits her. Plus it is effecting the ship as well.

Mesadogloria is hit directly as it's light is picking her up into he air. "NOOOO, I AM SUPPOSE TO WIN". Mesadogloria yells at the Rangers. It is like a part of the evil empress is split into five ways. As each split is going into the separate ways, the ship is turned to black dust never to be seen again. As the splits are gone into their respective places, the Star Pentagon fades as the weapons it self turns into ordinary things.

The Underdog Squad veterans sees that their Underdog Gemstones and Ren's gemstone are out from their morphors as it is changing to different gemstones. Each gemstone went to a piece of jewelry. Three of them went into a bracelet, three of them went to a ring, and finally three of them went to a pendant necklace. The Tiger's Eye Gemstone is glowing as the mythical creatures are changing as well to match up with the new gemstones. As it is complete, the Underdog Squad Gemstones vanish into thin air.

The rangers are in awe as the evil is vanquished. The sky is returning to normal as all seems well. The Spirit of Princess Victoria went towards the rangers. "Thank you Power Rangers, the Earth is safe once more. It is because of all of you that justice has been served on evil. What I did was needed to keep Avalon and Sora safe. My destiny was to give them the powers, and for me to sacrifice myself for them. I will remember all of you including them. There memories of me and each other shall be erased from Sora and Avalon until they are old enough to understand why I did it". Princess Liberty said to Stella, Mike, Zane and Rena. As the memories are taken away from Sora and Avalon, the two girls are knocked out cold.

Princess Liberty went up to Adrian and Delia. "I am sorry I did not get to know the two of you while you were here, but your work here will be noted and appreciated into the ranger history of this planet. Arlando would be proud of you both for protecting Avalon and Sora and bonding with them". Princess Liberty said to Adrian and Delia. Adrian nods as he is trying not to cry. Delia nods as she has tears in her eyes as well.

The Spirit of Princess Liberty went up to Maya and the gang. "Rangers, I am proud that I gotten to know each one of you as Rangers. Don't be sad for me. I will watch over all of you and your memories of me will be in your hearts for an eternity". The Spirit of Princess Liberty said to them as she vanishes into thin air. Everyone looks at each other as they teleport away to the command center.

Back at the Command Center, Avalon and Sora are laying in the med bay. The newly veteran rangers are looking around to find the other mentors. "Where is everyone"? Kaitlyn asks them.

Victoria went towards them as she has a proud look on her face. "We are in here. Plus something else happened while you were fighting Mesadogloria". Victoria said to them.

Everyone is stunned and confused by it as they look at Victoria. "Mom what do you mean"? Stella said to Victoria. She has no idea what just happened.

In a different room of the med bay, Terra is holding her three little babies. Everyone is very surprised by it. "You weren't due until the end of next month. I had it all planned out and everything". Zack said to Terra as he is flipping out on her.

Terra gives Zack a look as she has that expression on her face. "They chose to be early not me, Zachariah Andrew Calvin, and your plan would not have worked anyways". Terra said to them.

The veterans grin as they laugh at Zack. "Some things never change", Jacob said to them. They nod in agreement.

"What are there names? Plus I thought you were expecting twins". Tia said to Terra. The veterans nod in agreement.

Terra looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah well this one was hiding during all the ultrasounds. Tell me what did I miss"? Terra said to them as she is referring to her youngest daughter.

The veterans look at each other as they have a somber and solemn look on their faces. "The rangers defeated Mesadogloria once and for all, but Princess Liberty sacrificed herself to save Avalon and Sora. Their memories of each other and Princess Liberty were taken away after the battle". Dr. Oliver said to them. "Yeah plus the Underdog Gemstones also changed and went into jewelry. It also vanished as well". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is sadden by it as she looks at her babies. "It must be very difficult to see all of that especially on them". Terra said to them.

Zara nods as she looks at Terra. "It is, and what are their names". Zara said to Terra as the subject is changed.

Terra nods as she looks at the babies. "My eldest son, this is Patrick James". Terra said to them. The middle child is Penelope Daphne. My youngest child is Anya Liberty". Terra said to them.

Everyone is in awe by the names of the babies. Anya is touched that the youngest baby is named after her. The tree has three more leaves to the Terra Sloane Family Tree Branch.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the final battle of Star Legends. Terra having triplets was my idea and change.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	52. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Star Legends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Epilogue

It has been a few hours since Mesadogloria has been defeated and Princess Liberty being gone, everyone including Terra and her babies went to the site of the final battle. Everyone has a solemn expression on their faces. Victoria nods as she looks at them. "The Earth is safe once more, and yet it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for Princess Liberty's actions". Victoria said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at her teammates. "She guided us in advice during the battle". Maya said to them.

Evan nods as he looks at them. "Her words always touched us even out of the ranger suit". Evan said to them.

CJ nods as he looks at them. "What she to protect them is the most bravest things ever". CJ said to them.

Sylvie nods as she is holding some white roses. "I agree. She is a true hero just like us". Sylvie said to them.

Ren nods as he is wiping the tears from his face. "Yeah plus she is like an honorary ranger". Ren said to them.

Kaitlyn nods in agreement with Ren. "She is more like a Guardian as well". Kaitlyn said to them.

Aria nods as she is crying as well. "A Guardian that will always be there for us including Avalon and Sora". Aria said to them.

Ian nods as he is comforting Aria. "A Guardian that will be watching over us for years to come". Ian said to them.

Rafael nods as he looks at Maya. "She protected the world with her life". Rafael said to them.

Adrian and Delia look at them as they are holding a rose as well. "She is more than a guardian. She is also an honorary Mystic Knight". Adrian and Delia said to them in unison.

As they all throw their roses into the air, the group nod to each other. They share a great hug as they did a great thing today.

Delia makes a portal as it is time for her and Adrian to go. "I take it is time for you guys to go". Maya said to them.

Adrian nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I am glad that we stayed for this as well". Adrian said to them.

Delia nods as she looks at Sora and Avalon as they don't remember anything. "I agree plus that battle was more insane than we could ever anticipate". Delia said to them.

As they said their goodbyes, Avalon could not stop hugging Adrian as her childhood crush on him picked up again. "You know it is like when ever they come, they are still the same age while we are older". Zack said to them. The veterans grin to Zack as some of them were thinking the same thing and the portal closes.

Back at the clubhouse in Dresden, the gang is getting concerned about them. As the portal opens, Adrian and Delia comes through as they look at them. "Hey guys", Adrian said to them. "Did anything happen while we were gone"? Delia asks them.

The Mystic Knight gang looks at them. "Boy, we have a lot to tell you". Alex and the others said to them in unison. Adrian and Delia are stunned as they wonder what it is.

Some years has passed as the Star Legends are still friends even though they are apart. There has been some changes in them as well.

CJ is a motorcycle mechanic as he got his degree in mechanical engineering from Angel Grove University. He is part of a motorcycle club that fights childhood cancer and bullying. His motorcycle shop is located in Angel Grove. He is currently dating a tattoo artist in Angel Grove named Renee.

Maya is in Legacy Hills as she is currently a librarian at Legacy Hills High. As fate turns out, she is a ranger mentor to a group of Rangers. She is currently single, but it does not stop a certain someone to get in touch with her.

Evan is in Legacy Hills as he is going to be a senior in high school. He and his girlfriend stayed in touch even in the long distance. His family moved to Legacy Hills because of his mom's job. He is still inventing things and always making modifications to the ranger drone.

Sylvie is in college in Legacy Hills. She does spend time with her biological mother. Ever since the switch scandal came out, she decided that the life of politics is not for her. She is planning to go into law school. She and Ren are still dating.

Ren is also in college in Legacy Hills. He does not feel that he is still under his dad's shadow. He is a computer/ technology major. After all the demonstrations that Evan did of the things he made, Ren decided to go into computers and technology.

Rafael is a child protective service agent in Legacy Hills. He gotten his college degree in Psychology. He has gotten children out of bad situations and learned a lot from Ray and Ingrid. He and Maya did dated briefly after saving the world. The two dated that they are better off as friends. Although, he is still protective of Maya.

The biggest shocker are Ian and Aria. The two are in medical school. The two want to give back to the community even more by helping them when they are sick or injured. Aria told her dad about how her step mother Thalia is controlling and her overbearing ways that lead her self esteem and confidence took a nose drive. He decided to divorce Thalia and had enough of her. The family moved to America and became citizens. Ian and the was in the audience. On the same day, Ian proposed to her as it is a huge surprise. Aria said yes. Evan is ok with it because Aria is very happy with Ian.

Kaitlyn is in Legacy Hills as she is a degree in business and in secondary education. She is photography teacher at Legacy Hills High and the girl's soccer coach. She is dating a woman named Caroline. She and Maya talk at school.

As Princess Liberty is watching over them, she has her eyes on Sora, Avalon, and one other girl. She smiles down on them as she is still with them in spirit. "May they continue to protect the world like the Star Legend Rangers". The Spirit of Princess Liberty said to herself as she is still watching over them.

End Story.

This story was suppose to be somewhere around 40 chapters, but when you take in the chapters that had more than one part in it, it really adds up quickly. Plus there will be a ranger story coming out soon, so be on the look out for that. Yeah


End file.
